Wolfenstein: The New Protocol
by Slivertrons
Summary: Crossover with Warioware, Call of Duty and Wolfenstein Series. Set Plot is Diamond City. William J. Blazkowicz is now Visiting Diamond in Order to Gain Arm of Warioware Cast Before World War III. Russian is now Clashing Between Europe and Reborn Nazis. So Kat & Ana would Fight Back Against Nazis. So Also Russian Too. Our Team Will Fight Against Axis to Save Diamond City of Freedom
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

My New Stories About Begins to Making. But I Like Best World War Combining with That Nintendo Games of WarioWare Series. However This Creation can hard making to Story of Sets. They will Get Ready and Prepare from Wars!. However We will Supporting one of Games is Wolfenstein

All Trademarks and Properties are part of their respective owners!

* * *

 **Nintendo, MachineGames and Activision** **Presents...**

 **WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **Crossover with WarioWare, Wolfenstein and Call of Duty. Three** **Combining Games**

 **William "B.J." Blazkowicz is now Return from Wolfenstein: The New Order and The Old Blood. He will Come to Diamond City by US Government Order Blazkowicz to Train Warioware Cast to Gain Arms to Fight Russian and Reborn Nazi Germany**

 **In Set Plot is 2018 During Wario Making Share Company of Good Games in Diamond City. However Citizens of Diamond City are Respond to Broadcast News about United Nations will have Restricted to Nuclear Attack All Country. However Terrorism will ready Launch Nuclear Direct Attacks on Other Cities (China, United States, Russia, Europe, and Some Other Country). Causing Will Rage to War Against Terrorism. However Following During Massacre of Kremlin in Moscow and Diamond City International Airport on April 18. Following Ashley Father's Death During Massacre of Diamond City International Airport as Hand of Al Qaeda's Terrorist. United States vow to Declare War Against Terrorism of Treats and Initiate Second War on Terror. However US Government Sent War Veteran William "B.J." Blazkowicz to Visit Diamond City in Order to Train Warioware Cast to Gain Power to Fight Russian and Reborn Nazis's Power. Warioware Cast will be Trained by Blazkowicz (Including Kat & Ana, Mona, Ashley, 9-Volt, Wario, Penny and Other Groups)**

 **Before Wars. Diamond City is now Under Lockdown by United States Armed Forces after Diamond City International Airport's Massacre. Kat and Ana starting Talk between U.S Officer about Diamond City Airport's Massacre as Al Qaeda Attack First.**

 **In May 25. Al Qaeda is now Starting Launching First Nuclear Missiles Using Direct Toward Baghdad (Containing 10.000 U.S Marines Soldier Inside it During Second War on Terror. and Al Qaeda Prepare to Direct Launches Nuclear Missiles on Hidden Location.**

 **In June 1. Russia Federation Declare War on Terrorist. European Union will Declare War Against Iraq During New Offensive Spring on 2017. Allied Powers would will Regains Strength. Europe would will need Conflict with Terrorism Across the Global Worlds**

 **In June 2. Baghdad. Iraq is now Destroyed by Al Qaeda's Nuclear Missiles Strikes. Killing 10.000 Marines and some More Terrorist inside This Area. Civilians of Iraq Suffer from Heavily Causalities During Nuclear Detonations.**

 **In June 8.** **William "B.J." Blazkowicz is now Tasked by US Government is to Visit Diamond City and Travel to Warioware Inc HQ in Order to Train Warioware Cast to Gain Arm Weapons to Fight Against Russian and Reborn Nazism**

 **World War III is now Begins**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 0: PROLOGUE**

 **-It is Introduction Chapter. We will Bring Whole Call of Duty, Warioware and Wolfenstein Cast Entry to This Fanfiction Main Series's Film. In United States Order Diamond City to be Lockdown and Protection Defense Against Al Qaeda. However World War III is Begin-**

 **Following hear Voice of Narrator During About Massacre of Kremlin and Diamond City International Airport and World War 3**

 **"Following Massacre of Kremlin in Moscow, Russia and some Another Massacre of Diamond City International Airport. Following Responsibility Death of Ashley's Father During Airport Massacre. Ashley Mourn her Father's Death as Hand of Al Qaeda. Terrorist Organizations. During in May 25. Al Qaeda Nuclear Missiles is now Directed Launched. Before Starting Iraq Before Hands of Flashback" Narrator**

 **"In June 2. Al Qaeda's Nuclear Missiles Successfully Destroying Baghdad. Iraq is now Ruined. Killing These 10.000 U.S Marines inside This City along with Standing Terrorist on This City. So Now President of United States** **Responsibility Terrorist Nuclear Attack on Baghdad. So World is now Under Come Attacks and Leading to Born of World War 3 is now Begin. But However** **William "B.J." Blazkowicz is now Returned about to Visit Diamond City that He will Train Wario, Kat & Ana, Ashley, Mona, Penny, Jimmy T and Other Groups into New Regain Arm to Fight Russia Federation and Reborn Nazi Germany before European Union War** **" Narrator**

 **"That Betters Prepare from War! or Reborn Nazi Germany Come to Invasion of United States" Narrator said**

* * *

 **Diamond City's Graveyard, Diamond City (June 10. 2018)**

 **Ashley Crying of This Father's Grave after Diamond City International Airport's Massacre as Hands of Al Qaeda Terrorist Organizations. More Peoples Respect More Peoples** **Causalities of Civilians. and United States Men Standing on Funeral after end of Massacre. Funerals of Civilians (Including Ashley's Father) is now Buried on Graveyard. Ashley is now vow to Pay Respect and She will vow Get Revenge on Al Qaeda from Killing Father During Massacre of Diamond City Airport. Red is now Standing along with Civilians During Funerals of that Massacre of This Time.**

 **However Voice is now Responded by Senator of United States**

"In Diamond City International Airport's Massacre!. 10 Al Qaeda's Mens is now Assault Year Ago!. Following 2500 Civilians Causalities during Massacre!. So Now We will Respect Funeral About These Graves!. So American will never Fall!. President Security Council would to Declare War Against Terrorism. Following Diamond City Incident as International Airport's Massacre!. So Penny is Survived During Al Qaeda's Assault Attack!. So United States will vow to Launch Full Scale Attack on Terrorist on Second War on Terror. However Following Nuclear Attack on Baghdad. Killing 10.000 Marines inside City. So Russian would Declare War Against United States and Other Country. So World War 3 Would to be Begin" Senator of United States (Voice speaking)

 **In Time United States Governments Order Al Qaeda will be Designation as Terrorist Organizations and Prepare Second War on Terror. Time is now Pass 10 Days**

 **10 DAYS LATER...**

* * *

 **Ashley's Mansion, Diamond City 06:21 Am (June 20. 2018)**

 **Following Her Father's Death Passes from 10 Days. She would Look TV About United States Government vow to Declare War Against Al Qaeda Following 2 Massacre of Moscow and Diamond City, United Nations would will need Forces to Fight Against Terrorists. Ashley and Red would Declines to Look about TV after She Wake up. Ashley will need get some Launch After Before Upcoming War (Including World War III)**

 **However Unknown Voice from Radio Operator inside her Bed and Unknown Order her Wake up about Bad News.**

"Ashley! Wake Up!. Do Your Reads!. My Name is U.S Colonel Bear M Redricks. I See You after Your Father's Death During Massacre of Diamond City International Airport!. So I Got Bad New about World War 3!" Unknown Voice (Revealed to be U.S Colonel Bear M Redricks)

"Ugh!. Colonel Redricks!" Ashley see her voice

"I See About Bad New Here! Ashley!. You are on Mansion!. United States Government about Starting Initiate Second War on Terror and World War 3!. They have about First Nuclear Strike on Baghdad!. We will need You to Go to Diamond City!. I Fought that some Military War on Al Qaeda!. So Russian i Don't Care About it Communism!" U.S Colonel Bear M Redricks (Radio Operator Speaking)

 **Ashley Wake up as Radio Contact from Radio Operator inside Bed During Same Days. So U.S Colonel Bear M Redricks is now Respond Speaking with Ashley after Passes Day of Massacre of Diamond City International Airport. So TV News is now Opened about that World War 3 Would to be Starting Today**

"President of Untied States that Started that We would Declare War Against Terrorism During After 2 Country Under Attacks. In Pentagon During Terrorist Crisis. General of the Army Would will need Plan to Strategy to Helping to Remove Terrorism of Treats. and Initiate Second War on Terror after Upcoming Terrorism's Attacks. During After Massacre. Following War Against Al Qaeda In This Time. Senator Security Officer Reported about that Massacre of Diamond City International Airport is Tragedy Terrorist Massacre and Other Kremlin on Moscow Too. Russia Government Vow Will Starting Launching Full Scale Invasion of Terrorist of Threats. However Following Nuclear Attack of Baghdad. Iraq During Nuclear Crisis. Killing 10.000 Marines inside Cities During War. President would will Starting Initiate World War 3 is now would to be Begin." TV Reporter News said about Before Starting World War 3

 **Ashley will Starting Thinking about World War III Before up Spoke and She Fear Nuclear Missiles about before World War 3 after Baghdad's Nuclear Apocalypse**

"I'm Fine about World War 3!. I Fear about Nuclear Radiation Because I'm Sick with Radiation Pressure. Oh Wait!. What about U.S General of the Army in Pentagon?. Nuclear War in Iraq. and Some Diamond City's Wars!. Oh Crap! I'm Don't Wanna Died in Nuclear Attack after Pass of June!" Ashley said about She Fear Nuclear Radiation Pressure and some Unknown that

"It Because Radiation Sickness that Your Poisoning Radiations!. It Because Sickness More Longer! You Died from Causing that Acute Radiation Syndrome!. Following Chernobyl Nuclear Disaster on April 26! 1986! You Must Avoid Radiation Sickness Around that Area!. You can have Chance to Avoid Radiation Pressure!." U.S Colonel Bear M Redricks (Radio Operator Speaking) Warn Ashley to Avoid Radiation Sickness around All of Areas

"You need Move to Diamond City!. We must meet Crew of WarioWare Inc!. Diamond City is now Lockdown by United States in Order to have Services Defense Protection Against Terrorist!. It is Colonel Order Ashley! It Because Nuclear Warhard Bombardment of Diamond City!. Resulting Diamond Military Force would to be Entry Into World War 3 and Would Declare War Against Russian Federation. However! We Learned that Discover Return of About that Guy Veteran Hero is Called William Joseph Blazkowicz!. He is Hero During Battle Against Axis Power!. I Discovered Him from Year Ago!." U.S Colonel Bear M Redricks (Radio Operator Speaking)

"Why!. William Joseph Blazkowicz!. He is... War Hero during Veteran! and He can Battle with War machine!" Ashley shocked as Blazkowicz's Return as Redricks Learn that About Return

"He is Expect Hero Skill. He about Fighting Axis Power about Do!. But In Present Timeline!. Blazkowicz will Visiting Diamond City. He Carrying More Weapons in Hidden Suitcase. and He about will Coming to Warioware Inc without Attacking some Thing!. But You need Go to Warioware Inc. We Must Move Now!. I'm Will Talk with You Later Ashley!. Over and Out!" U.S Colonel Bear M Redricks (Radio Operator Speaking)

"Alright Colonel! I'm On My Way!" Ashley Accepted Speaking with U.S Colonel

"But Don't Let Nuclear Warhead Passes on Diamond City or Your Mansion Because Diamond Military Force would to be Entry Into World War 3!" U.S Colonel Bear M Redricks (Radio Operator Speaking)

 **Ashley Grab Radio Operator and would need Walking on Outside. Ashley Shut down her TV after Upcoming New Before Nuclear Attack Past Down of World War III. However She will need walk to Diamond City along with Red. After She See During Flashback of Battle of Baghdad on 2018.**

* * *

 **Diamond City, 12:06 Am (** **June 20. 2018)**

 **WarioWare Inc President CEO. Wario is now on Building along with that. So Ashley siting down along with Staff of Groups (Including Jimmy, Mona and Something). Wario want will need Games from Per Day Company to show all Peoples Want Games. However U.S Colonel Bear M Redricks is now Awaiting on Radio Operator Speaking Before Upcoming Battles of World War 3. So She would be Avoid that Radiation Pressure Around Area Before Upcoming Up. Diamond City is now Under Lockdown by United States order to Protection Against Terrorism to Prevent Incidents. So However Warioware Cast inside WarioWare Inc HQ in Diamond City Following Incident During Year After Time**

* * *

 **Warioware Inc, Diamond City 12:45 Am** **(** **June 20. 2018)**

 **Warioware Cast is now Siting Down Chair, Wario is now Talking about Money or Cashing of Games is Now Increased, Show can have Citizens of Diamond City will be Happy (However** **William J. Blazkowicz Will Coming to This Place here about Learn that Upcoming World War III Will be Begin). However Kat and Ana would to be Happy about Money would to be Increased During Aftermath of that Diamond City is Lockdown by United States about Diamond City International Airport's Incident. But Ashley would need Task to Wario learn about that Blazkowicz's Return and He Coming to Diamond City to Warioware Inc about to Train Warioware Cast to Fight Russia and Reborn Nazi Germany to Prevent Diamond City to Getting Falls into Hands of Russian or Reborn Nazi Germany's Regime**

 **In Warioware Inc HQ, These Warioware's Employees Siting Chair as Wario Use One Pole as Teaching about Microgames Set season about complete. So He Show to Staff about that Money will Raising to Grow. as Green Show as to High as Money Increase. Blue as Microgame show as to High about Increasing Microgame Making and Communism show will to be Lower as Designating as Terrorism. Staff will see About talking Good**

"No Offense Here!. We will Today We Gonna Talking about Completing New Microgames Set Season!" Wario Talking to His Crew Staff

"Green and Blue will Raising to Higher! We will Ready Starting Our Money Increasing! Wahaha!. However Communist is Scum!. Russian and Soviet Union Don't Summit to Think!. However Communism will be Lowered!. Communism will be Designation as Terrorism Action!. We will Increasing Money and Fasting Video Game is Green and Blue!" Wario Speaking to Crew Staff

"We will Ready to with Wario Here!. Today We Show thing Here!. Money will Increasing During Making New Microgames Sets! Gentlemen Everyone!. We will Sale Today from Good!" Wario Happily that Our Company will Increased Money Following Successfully Making New Microgames Set Season to Her Staff.

 **as Wario has Learn that This Company is now Successfully Raising Money Following Success Making New Microgames Sets Season from During Set. Causing Her Staff will Stand Up and Slap Hands as Congratulations as Successfully Making New Microgames Set and Raising Cash of Money to show Citizens of Diamond City will Happily about and Citizens will Love Warioware Inc's Company.**

"Oh Yeah!. Mr Wario! Our Citizens will Show These Company is now Ready to Raising Money up!" Mona Happily about This Company will Grow up and Raising Increase Money.

"We will Showing Up Company will Raising Our Money in Future!" Young Cricket Reveals that Our Company will Raising Money Up

"I Love This Company!. Thank You Mr Wario!" Penny Happily about His Company's Cash will Increased due to Completing Season. Reporter about Warioware Inc will become New Microgame Video game Making Company.

"Don't Worry Sis!. Our Company will Starting to Grow!. Citizens will Show Raise Our Money!. But We Don't Like Communist! Such as Soviet Union or Russian!. Don't Worry Ana!" Kat need keep calm to Ana as Kat will Dislike Soviet Union or Russia Federation (or Possible as Reborn Nazi Germany) So Ana will Accept to Do Help. Kat Like It Freedom. Helping UN Council to Prevent These Conflict. Animals and Fighting Off Communism

"I'm So Glad it!. Our Company is Already to Start to Raise Our Money from Diamond City!. But However These Scum of Communist! We Don't Like It!. But I Like Freedom such as America!" Ana said as Warioware Inc's Company will Growing and Raising Money. But Ana Dislike is Communist. and Ana Like it Freedom or Keep Peace with Other that and Flower Too

"But I'm Fine with That!. Company will Ready to Get Rich!. Our Money would to be Increased!" Ashley Happily that Company will Ready to Grow

"That Company will become Very Nice!" Jimmy T Said about Company will become Very Nice Video Game Making Company

"Yeah I Think So!. This Company will Becoming Very Good!" Dr Crygor

* * *

 **Diamond City International Airport, Diamond City 13:01 Am** **(** **June 20. 2018)**

 **In Private Plane (Containing** **William J. Blazkowicz inside Plane) Landing on Diamond City International Airport After Massacre on 37 Days Later. However Inside Dribble and Spitz's Taxi. Dribble See** **William J. Blazkowicz on Terminal about to Getting to Taxi about Starting Location.**

 **William J. Blazkowicz is now Arrived on Diamond City. Dribble and Spitz's Taxi Starting Tracking Blazkowicz's Location about that. In Bus Point on Terminal 5. Dribble and Spitz Found** **William J. Blazkowicz on that Siting Bench of that Bus Waiting Point. Causing Dribble and Spitz's Taxi will Stop Moving. and Dribble Get Out the Car and Dribble will Start Meet with Blazkowicz**

"Hey You!. You are Blazkowicz?" Dribble Starting Talking with William J. Blazkowicz

 **Dribble Starting Siting with Blazkowicz about Talking First Meet After 37 Days Later after Diamond City International Airport's Massacre**

"Oh Yes!. So I See You Before That!. So What in Your Name?" William J. Blazkowicz asked Identify to Dribble

"I See!. My Name is Dribble! Diamond Taxi's Driver! and it Spitz!. 2 Side Together with Ride Taxi as Cabbies!. However!. So What That Do You Fighting Nazi During 1960?" Dribble asked Blazkowicz

"Yeah I Do So!. My Name is William J. Blazkowicz! I'm Captain of United States Army Rangers!. USA!. Nice to Meet You Taxi Driver! Dribble" William J. Blazkowicz Revealed Thier Name to Dribble

"Nice to Meet You Blazkowicz!. New Anti-Nazi Fighter!" Dribble Check hand with William J. Blazkowicz as First Meeting

"Thank You Dribble!. I Come from 1960 as Wolfenstein her Day!. Following Nazi Scum Trying to Took Over Freedom!. But US Government is Sent Tasked Me to Visit Diamond City and I'm Need Follow Warioware Inc as I'm Need to help Present!. Dribble You Wanna Drive!" William J. Blazkowicz Asked Dribble Want to Go Warioware Inc

"Yeah! New Anti-Nazi Fighter!." Dribble Nicknamed William J. Blazkowicz as New Anti-Nazi Fighter

"Wow!. Dribble That You Called Nicknamed Me as New Anti-Nazi Fighter! Thanks!. Dribble So You Can Call Me as B.J. Right! Let Me to Do Taxi Right!" William J. Blazkowicz's Happily about Dribble Call Her Nicknamed as New Anti-Nazi Fighter and He Set Dribble can call them as B.J. as Blazkowicz's Nickname

"Thanks! You Good Blazkowicz!" Dribble's Happily about Blazkowicz Thanks to Them

 **William J. Blazkowicz Will Stand Up and Entering Dribble and Spitz's Taxi as Passenger. So Dribble Return to Seat as Dribble Want Need Talk to Blazkowicz about Want to Move Location**

"You Want Take to Location. Blazkowicz!" Dribble Asked Blazkowicz want to Move

"Set Location is Headquater of Warioware Inc!. Prepare to Do!" Blazkowicz Order Dribble to Set Location is Waioware Inc's Headquarter. Dribble Accepted to Move. Blazkowicz will Show Ready to Taxi Up

"Alright! I'm Bringing On!" Dribble Accepted Location

 **Dribble and Spitz's Taxi will Transform into Spaceship Mode. and Dribble and Spitz's Taxi will Set Location to Warioware Inc's Headquarter as** **William J. Blazkowicz Set as This Location from Blazkowicz. Taxi will Set to Full Speed Like Good Actions. However** **William J. Blazkowicz vow to Look Skyline of Diamond City is Very Cool During Term of Year Before Upcoming World War III**

 **Dribble and Spitz's Taxi Reached Warioware Inc HQ. Dribble and Spitz Decide Want** **William J. Blazkowicz to Leave Taxi as Reached Destination. However Intercepted by** **William J. Blazkowicz in Order to Need Meet Wario and Employee it Because** **William J. Blazkowicz Go without Dribble and Spitz. Resulting** **Blazkowicz Forced Dribble and Spitz to Follow Blazkowicz to Warioware Inc HQ or He will Kill Two with Weld Assault Rifle 1960**

"Dribble and Spitz! Follow! Do Not Trash Me!. Or I Will Kill These Two with Assault Rifle 1960!" Blazkowicz Direct Order Dribble and Spitz to Follow Me or He will Kill Dribble and Spitz with Twin Assault Rifle 1960

 **William J. Blazkowicz Grab Two Assault Rifle 1960 Aim on Dribble and Spitz's Head. Causing Dribble and Spitz Raise Hand as Blazkowicz Aim on Two as He will Direct Order to Move Dribble and Spitz to Warioware Inc without Stay on Taxi**

"Alright!" Dribble and Spitz Accepted as Blazkowicz Aiming Dribble and Spitz with Two Assault Rifle 1960

 **William J. Blazkowicz is now Exiting Taxi. So along with Dribble and Spitz is now Forced to Exit Taxi up it Because He Doesn't Exit Blazkowicz will Kill Dribble and Spitz with Two Weld Assault Rifle 1960 Based of Wolfenstein: The New Order. However Blazkowicz is now Grabbing Suitcase Carrying Pictures and Weapons.** **William J. Blazkowicz, Dribble and Spitz is now Entering Warioware Inc HQ. is so Long Now**

* * *

 **Warioware Inc, Diamond City 13:15 Am** **(** **June 20. 2018)**

 **Warioware Cast is now Stilling Siting Down Chair, Wario is Currectly Talking about Money or Cashing of Games is Now Increased with Employees. Wario Allows Any Employee to Answer Between Talking With That Before** **William J. Blazkowicz and Dribble & Spitz Entering HQ. as He Return Come from Wolfenstein: The New Order. Warioware's Employee will Ready to Starting Talking with that Completing Season**

"Alright!. Let Talking Between with About Season Completely!. You need Answer!" Wario Order Employee to Answer as that about Complete

"um..." Kat need to Answer Complete is stilling

"I Don't Know how that Completing To You From?" Jimmy T Said How that Answer

"That Would to be Do!" Penny said

"Jimmy! That Answer is How can to Game Completes! and We can Raising Money" Wario Tell Jimmy T as Game Complete can do Answer

"That Citizens of Diamond City can Increasing Money!. That would need" Mona Anwser

"Mona! That is Incorrect!. That Reason of Raising Money! Is Citizens Share Games!" Wario Give Warning to Mona as She is Incorrect. That Anwser is Citizens can Share Games

"Ugh!. I Don't Wanna have Failure!" Mona Cried as Wario Reveals that She is Incorrect Anwser

"That She is Incorrect!. I Got Anwser! Mr Wario!. That Raising Money is Good! Our Citizens will Sharing This Company!" Penny Anwser

"Oh Good! Penny is Correct Answer!" Wario Giving Correct to Penny without Warning

"Come On Mona!. Don't Need to Cry!" Ana said

 **However It Answer is Intercepted by Dribble & Spitz and ****William J. Blazkowicz who Arriving Something Here. Wario and Employee will Stand Up as Upcoming Arrivals. Wario will Giving Voice to Visitors to Getting in about This HQ. Employee is now Standing Behind Door (Including Ashley, Mona, Jimmy T, Penny, Kat & Ana, 9-Volt, Orbulon, Young Cricket & Master Mantis and Dr Crygor is Standing Look on Front Door). So Wario Giving First Call of 3 Person (Revealed to be ****Dribble & Spitz and ****William J. Blazkowicz)**

"Who is That!" Wario Giving Call to 3 Person

"Who This!" Kat Said about 3 Person Knock Front Door on This HQ

 **The Front Door is now Opened. 3 Person Enter Warioware Inc HQ.** **Dribble & Spitz and ****William J. Blazkowicz Carrying One Suitcase with Wolfenstein's Logo Carrying Picture and Weapons on Left and One of Assault Rifle 1960 of Right Hand is Revealed. Warioware's Employee See** **Blazkowicz with 1 Weapons. Wario See Dribble and Spitz who Behind Blazkowicz. Some Warioware's Employee Staff will Salute Blazkowicz that He is United States Army Ranger. is Coming from Here about Learning World War 3 about to Begin. So Ashley See Him and She call him as He is Appeared. He is Returned from Wolfenstein: The New Order**

"Blazkowicz!. He is United States Army Ranger!. He came from USA!. About He Fighting Against Nazi Germany Outslaught. So He is Anti-Nazi Fighter!" Ashley Revealed Blazkowicz

"William J. Blazkowicz! You are Returned!" Warioware's Employee (Ashley, Mona, Jimmy T, Penny, Kat & Ana, 9-Volt, Orbulon, Young Cricket & Master Mantis and Dr Crygor)

"So I'm Very Late!. Very Well! My Name is William J. Blazkowicz! Ranger Army! USA!. Good to See You Even!. I'm Fought Ready to Fight Against These Nazi Scum!. But We will Need Nearly of See Thing!" William J. Blazkowicz Reveal their Name to Warioware's Employee

"Ugh! Y-You re US Army Ranger!" Ana said that Blazkowicz is US Army Ranger

"Yeah I Know!. However After Nazi Fighting Machine These Suck!" William J. Blazkowicz

"Nazi War Machine?" Mona said as He Talking about Nazi War Machine

"Oh Very Well Blazkowicz!" Wario Said about that Blazkowicz

"That He is United States Army Ranger!. He Come from USA!. and He is Most Powerful ever to Fight Against Nazis!. Some We Don't Like Adolf Hitler's Regime!" Penny said

"I'm Sorry Right!. That He about try to Kill Me with Assault Rifle 1960 it Me and Spitz Doesn't Getting Out My Taxi!. Because I'm Died at Hand of Blazkowicz! Hero and Anti-Nazi Fighter Before 1960 Wars!" Dribble Forgot about Blazkowicz

"Don't Worry Right! Dribble!. I Will Need Spare You!. I'm Not Killing Anymore! (Expect Nazi Scum!)

"Thank You! Penny!. You Don't Like Nazis!. and Let Bring Suitcase Carrying Pictures and Weapons i Will Ready to Bring On! Warioware Employee!" William J. Blazkowicz

 **William J. Blazkowicz Drop Suitcase on Table. and He Opened Suitcase Carrying Nazi Scum Pictures and Weapons of Wolfenstein: The New Order Coming to it. Blazkowicz Throw Pictures to Warioware's Employee. Until Before Upcoming World War 3**

 **Kat & Ana have 3 Pictures has Thrown by Blazkowicz. **

**Ana have 2 Pictures. Ana Discovered That Mona ally with Blazkowicz to Fight Nazi Regime and Avoid Robots. and Second Picutres is Blazkowicz Order Mona to Destroy Panzerhund with Laser Assault Rifle. Also Mona thank to Blazkowicz as She would Destroy Panzerhund as Main Target from Mona and Some Blazkowicz will have Target is Nazi Soldier. Ana Will Become More Angrily that Nazi. So Ana will Call them as Nazi Scum**

"Nazi Scums!" Angrily Ana

"You Bastard!.. YOU TRY TO KILL MONA! YOU SON OF THE BITCH! NAZI SCUMS!" Angrily Ana said as Nazi Soldier Almost Kill Mona and Blazkowicz as 2nd Pictures

 **Kat have 1 Pictures will this The London Monitor Mk II vs Kat who Running on East. But She almost Died as London Monitor Mk II's Rocket Firing Target on Kat. However Kat is Survived to Tunnel as London Monitor Mk II as Coming Try to Kill Kat. Kat will Respond will Become Angry at Nazis.**

"Blazkowicz! I Got Something!" Angrily Kat

"What about Respond Kat!. That is London Monitor Mk II!. Successor of London Monitor During Battle of London in 1960!" Blazkowicz Respond Kat as London Monitor Mk II Target Kat with Rocket Salvo on This Pictures

"The London Monitor Mk II?" Wario Said as Revealing London Monitor Mk II's Name of that Pictures as Blazkowicz Calling Robots's Name

"Nazis Advanced Robots is Fear! The London Monitor Mk II! That is My Kat & Ana's Arch Nemesis!. Robot Almost to Kill me Blazkowicz! You may Need help Me to Get Back Revenge! and Destroy London Monitor Mk II!" Angrily Kat Need respond to Blazkowicz as She Want This to Destroy London Monitor Mk II

"Oh Come On Right!. You May Revenge on Later!. But Timeline Day!. You May can See Flashback! as During War on 2015!. That You is Under Attack by Unknown Robots!" Blazkowicz talk to Angrily Kat about She is Under Attack by Unknown Robots During Battle. Blazkowicz Control Kat's Mind to Flashback

"Huh?" Angrily Kat said Before Getting Controlled her Mind by William J. Blazkowicz

 **Kat's Eye is now Controlled by Blazkowicz During Their Mind. Blazkowicz is now Sent Kat to Her Flashback Before Wolfenstein. Kat is now Sent to This Flashback of Battle of London Before Upcoming Wars. Warioware's Employee will Look on Kat as She is Going to Flashback as Blazkowicz Control Him**

* * *

 **(Flashback) London, United Kingdom 13:50 Am (April 20, 2015)**

 **Characters: Kat & Ana and London Monitor Mk II**

 **London is now Under Attack by Unknown Army (Reborn Nazi Germany). British AA's Gunfire hear. and British Commando will Sent to Protect Kat & Ana from Dangerous (Under Order by President of United States)**

 **Kat is now on See on Empty Construction Site as Starting War of Battle of London. She Grab SMG. However Kat is now Faced by** **Colossal Robot** **London Monitor Mk II as Walking to Coming to Face Against Kat & Ana about to Coming to Construction Site. So London Monitor Mk II Spot Two Ninja Sisters. So Upcoming Voice will Head about Battle Face to Face. However British Commander See Her by 2 Ninja Girls vs 1 Giant Advanced Colossal Robots**

"What is That!" Ana Talking to Sister that about to robot (Revealed to London Monitor Mk II)

"A known two war criminal has been sighted! Curfew is in effect!. Citizens of London!, return to your homes.!" London Monitor Mk II's Voice

"Sister! That Him!" Ana talk to Sister as They See London Monitor Mk II

 **London Monitor Mk II Coming (Carrying with Robot's massive Dual Tri-barrel Rocket Launcher and Machines Heavily Weapons Guns) from Right and is now Walking and Starting To Challenges of that Two Most Wanted Terrorist (Kat & Ana) in Side Construction Site. However British Commando would to be Rescue two girl about Getting Faced by Colossal Robot. So Kat & Ana Prepare to Faceless Against Archnemesis's Colossal Robots. Kat & Ana Switch Sword to MP5K To Face Colossal Robot's Archnemesis **

"I Won't Surrender!. I Will Fight You Anyway!" Ana Before Two Ninja Girl will Face London Monitor Mk II

"Lay down your arms, terrorist. On behalf of the citizens of London, Kat and Ana!. you are ordered to surrender." London Monitor Mk II's Voice

"Sis! Let Face This Nazi Robot's Bastard!" Kat Allow Ana to Fight Against London Monitor Mk II

 **Kat & Ana Refused to Surrender. She Continue Aim on ****London Monitor Mk II with MP5K. London Monitor Mk II Activate Machine Gun from Each Leg's Side about to Target Kat & Ana with Heavily Weapons in Long Range. So She will would see. However The ****London Monitor Mk II's eye is now Charging up it beam attack (it glows red). Kat & Ana Fire ****London Monitor Mk II's eye with MP5K. Taking More Hit. Causing L** **ondon Monitor Mk II's Eye will Exploding. Kat & Ana is now Showed up. London Monitor Mk II Will Turn Kat & Ana to Battlezone.**

"Sister! LOOK OUT ROCKETS!" Ana Give Danger to Kat About London Monitor's Mk II's Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher Opening

"Ugh!" Kat is now Shocked as Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher is Opened about Using Guide Rocket Target System with Voice

"You are antagonizing the rule of law." London Monitor Mk II's Voice

 **The London Monitor Mk II's Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher Will Open. and Activating Gatling Guns and Heavily Weapons System Defense.** **London Monitor Mk II Starting Command Guide Homing Missiles about to Target Kat with Commanding Voice**

"Rocket guide system Initiative! Target: Kat. Weapons system Engage!. Rocket Guide System! Engage!" London Monitor Mk II's Voice

 **The London Monitor Mk II's Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher Shoot Kat with Guided Homing Missiles. However Ana See London Monitor Mk II's** **Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher is Firing Toward Kat with Guided Missiles. She Warn to Run Before Missiles Upcoming**

"KAT! RUN! TRI-BARREL ROCKET LAUNCHER IS COMING TOWARD YOU!" Ana Giving Danger to Kat as The London Monitor Mk II's Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher are About Targeting Kat. She will Become Fear of Rocket Launcher. She will Run as She Scared Missiles

"Ugh! Shit!. Missiles Try to Kill Me!" Kat Scared as London Monitor Mk II's Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher's Missiles is Targeting Kat with Guided Missiles

"Target! Engage!" London Monitor Mk II's Voice

 **The London Monitor Mk II's Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher's Guided Missiles Tracking Kat as She Running. Ana Use Dual MP5K to Shoot Colossal Robot's Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher. Ana Disabling 2 Missiles Racks. However Kat is now Light Injured by** **The London Monitor Mk II's Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher's Guided Missiles System's Impact. Causing Kat will Thrown Back to Tunnel. Causing Ana will Help Sister. Forced Kat & Ana to Escape**

"UGH!. Nooooo!." Kat is Scared Before Kat is now Hit by The London Monitor Mk II's Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher Guided Missiles System's Impact

 **The London Monitor Mk II's Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher's Guided Missiles System Hit Kat. Causing Massive Explosion on Arrays. Injuring Kat in Progress. Causing Kat is now Thrown Back to Tunnel. Ana See Her Sister Injured about Rocket's Barrage**

"SISTER! NO!." Ana See Kat as She is Hit by The London Monitor Mk II's Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher's Guided Missiles System's Deadly Impact Explosion

 **Kat is now Light Injured and Thrown Back to Tunnel. Causing Ana will need Heal her Sister before She Dies as Hand of The London Monitor Mk II. So Ana will have her Medic Pack to Heal her Fast**

"Sister! Are Your Okay!" Ana See Kat's Injured as Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher's Hit Kat. So London Monitor will Almost to Fire Eye Laser

"Ugh!. *pain*. I'm Okay!. But My Leg is Injured!. I Can't Move Anymore!" Injured Kat to Ana

"Don't Worry Sis!. I Got Medic pack!" Ana said as She have Medic pack to Need Bandages. To Restore Kat's Movement.

 **Ana Drop Her Two Dual MP5K and She Grab Medic Pack and Ana Use Bandages to Heal her Wounds. However Kat's Leg is now Healed as London Monitor's Mk II Rocket Firing Barrages. However Her Voice is now Responds as Surrender or Colossal Robots will Kill Her**

"You will be found and punished." London Monitor Mk II's Voice

"You can't hide from me. you are ordered to surrender!. It is Your Last Warning! Kat and Ana. It You Not Surrender!. You will Dies!." London Monitor Mk II's Voice

"You will have 60 seconds left to surrender!. or i will kill you!" London Monitor Mk II's Voice

 **Kat & Ana Refused to Surrender Again. However She Would Need Force to Abandon Their Battlezone Before Laser Upcoming to Fire. Ana Lift Kat up Before Can Do. However Kat & Ana Promise to Join American and Freedom. To Save Her Life**

"We Gonna Abandon It Battlezone Sis!. We don't have much more times!. i promise you sis!. we will save diamond city! and we will join american line!. come on sis! we will saving you!." Ana said to Kat as She will Promise to Join America to Save Diamond City to Prevent Falling into Wrong Hand of Russian or Nazism.

"I'm Promised with it Ana!. You Saved from my Life!. We gonna Abandon it battlezone!. i'm need call Blazkowicz!. That will be Wolfenstein!" Kat Promised Ana to Helping Up. However Kat & Ana is now Forced to Abandon Battlezone Before London Monitor Mk II's Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher will Open and Eye Laser will Charging up and

"Let Abandon this Battlezone!." Ana Order Kat to Abandon This Battlezone Before London Monitor Mk II's Successfully Goals

 **Ana Holding Sister's Injures. So Kat Grab Her LaserKraftWerk to Cut Down These Wire Fence. Turning To Circle Opening Path. So Kat is now Successfully to Cut Down. Kat & Ana Allowing to Escape in Tunnel Before London Monitor Mk II's Attacks. So Kat & Ana Escaped. So as ****The London Monitor Mk II's Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher is Opened and Eye Laser's Charged Complete. and Destroy Tunnel Where Kat & Ana Inside with Rocket Launcher and Beam. However Kat & Ana Escaped from London Monitor Mk II After Kat is Injured by London Monitor Mk II. (However London Monitor Mk II is now Successfully Killed Kat & Ana from That Not Surrender. So Kat & Ana is now Faked Death by Escaping Tunnel to Abandon Battlezone During War)**

"Target: Kat and Ana. Status: Neutralized. well done!" London Monitor Mk II's Voice

 **London Monitor Mk II is now Successfully Killed Kat & Ana (However Kat & Ana is now Faked Death as She Made Escape to Tunnel as Lead to Abandon Battlezone. So Kat's Mind is now Back to Current Timeline as Kat Revealed that Adventure **

* * *

**Warioware Inc, Diamond City 13:30 Am** **(** **June 20. 2018)**

 **Kat's Mind is now Back to** **Current Timeline. In HQ. Kat is Revealed of That Kat is Suffer from Her Leg's Injure as** **The London Monitor Mk II's Massive Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher's Fire on That. She Reveals that London Monitor Mk II is Enemies. However Kat's Eye is now Open and She Talk to Blazkowicz as Ninjas Girl Abandoned Battlezone to Prevent These Death.** **Warioware's Employee See Kat's Eye Open that Reveals of Battle**

"That in 2015 Year Ago!. London Monitor Mk II Firing That Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher Hit Me!. But I'm Suffer from Leg Injures! Because I'm Can't Move Anymore it Because That Colossal Robots!" Kat Told Blazkowicz about that London Monitor Mk II's Dual Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher

"Don't Worry Kat!. I'm Need to Help You Right!. Suffer from Leg! and I See You Abandoned that Battlezone by Escaping Tunnel with LaserKraftWerk!. Nazis will be Fuck Everything less!" William J. Blazkowicz

"Huh!. Kat is Suffer from Leg Injures!. Y-You! Nazi Scum!" Mona Angrily that Nazi Try to Injured Kat

"That I'm need help Sister to Abandon Battlezone Before London Monitor Mk II's Coming to Face up!. It Because Nazis Faceless of Me!." Ana Told that Nazis Bloody is Enemies before Because Ana in Danger with that Nazi's More Mens

"That!... We will Hate Nazi! We will Unlike Adolf Hitler!" Dr Crygor said that He will Hate Adolf Hitler

"So! London Monitor Mk II Hurt Kat. So Expect Ana!. During Battle of London Before World War 3!. These Nazi are Everywhere!. It Because Russia Invasion of Diamond City!" Wario said that These Nazi are Everywhere and Russian Would Start Invasion before World WAR 3

"Bad Guy will be Never Show Up!" Ashley said

 **But is now Intercepted by Nazi Germany Officer Voice and Starting Kicking Out Front Door of Warioware Inc HQ.**

"Ich werde dich töten! Sie werden tot! (I'm Gonna Kill You! You will be Dead!)" Nazi German Officer

 **However Front Door is now Hard Knock up. It Because Front Door will Breaks. That Hitler's Nazi Officer try to Kill These Crew. However Blazkowicz will Deal With Its Instead. Warioware's Employee Grabbing Weapons. As Mona Grab Dual Assault Rifle 1960, Jimmy T Grab AK-47, Young Cricket Grab Knife, Ashley Grab Double-Barrel Shotgun, Kat & Ana Grab MP5K, Dr Crygor Grab Handgun 1960. 18-Volt Grab Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle and Penny Grab MG-60. They Warioware's Employee Starting Grab Weapons and Aim of Front Door. However Nazi German Officer Successfully Knock Out Door. However They See Voice. Blazkowicz Stop Him by Fighting with Fist**

"NAZI SCUMS!" Warioware Employee

"Nazis is Coming! Keep Hang Up!. We will Face These Bad Guy!" Dr Crygor said

"There Come Nazis Scum! Blazkowicz! Hit These Bad Guy up!" Ashley told that Nazi is Coming

"NAZIS! YOU RE TRAITOR!" Angrily Ana

"Sie Bastards bin ich bring (You Bastards I Gonna Kill)" Nazi German Officer try to Attack Warioware's Employee. But is Intercepted by Blazkowicz with Fighting Fist. Punch Head.

 **Blazkowicz Save Warioware's Employee by Puching Nazi German Officer's Head. Their Handgun is now Dropped. Forcing Nazi German Officer to Fight** **William J. Blazkowicz as Fist to Fist Combat Fight. Warioware Employee's Stand Down These Weapons (Expect Mona Aim German Officer with Dual Assault Rifle 1960). Mona will Join Help Blazkowicz Fight with Nazi German Officer in This HQ**

"Nazi Scums!" William J. Blazkowicz

"Sie! Amerikanische Schweine! Ich bring dich um Hunde! STERBEN! (You! American Pigs! I gonna Kill You Dogs! DIE!)" Nazi German Officer Facing Blazkowicz

 **Blazkowicz Engage Nazi German Officer with Fist. So German Officer Kick Blazkowicz in Leg Foot. However Mona with** **Dual** **Assault Rifle 1960 is Still Aiming on Nazi German Officer. So German Officer Use Knife to Prepare Finish American Pigs. But Mona with Dual** **Assault Rifle 1960 Starting Shooting at Nazi German Officer's Hand. Causing They Dropping Knife Off. Mona Stop Firing Her Weapons. Allowing Blazkowicz to Defeat Them. Puching Nazi German Officer in Sight and Knock them Out. and Blazkowicz Prepare to Knock Out with Nazi German Officer Before Last Responds**

"Nein Nein! (No No!)" Nazi German Officer Before Knockout Unconsciousness by Blazkowicz

 **William J. Blazkowicz is now Knockout German Officer with Fist. Knockout Unconsciousness. So He Thank to Mona from Help. as Mona Still Grabbing Dual Assault Rifle 1960. So Blazkowicz call her to Thanks. However Mona vow to Help Blazkowicz to Face**

"Thanks! Mona! You help me from Good!" William J. Blazkowicz Thank to Mona

"Yeah!" Mona Accepted Thank from William J. Blazkowicz

 **and** **William J. Blazkowicz and Mona Appeared to will Prepare to Face Nazi German Officer. Mona Starting Putting Trigger on Nazi German Officer with Assault Rifle 1960**

"It Time to End This! Nazi Scum!" William J. Blazkowicz

 **William J. Blazkowicz call her as Face to Face that German Officer. However He See Mona about She Try to Kill Him with Dual Assault Rifle 1960. So He Need Call Mona to Let them Spare. as He will need Torture Nazi German Officer**

"Hold On Mona!. Hold Your Fire!. I Want Let Them Spare!. No Killing on It!. No Need to Blame!. Only Torture can Do! I'm Still Face Against Nazi Scum!" William J. Blazkowicz told Mona to Hold Your Fire as Blazkowicz Decide to Spare them to Prevent Getting Killed

"Alright Blazkowicz!. I'm Holding Fire These Something!. Nazi Scum will be Never Forget!" Mona asked Blazkowicz will Never Forget that Nazi Scum

 **William J. Blazkowicz is now Carrying German Officer's Body to Torture Room as He need Interrogation as Nazi Reborn Powers is Reborn. Warioware Employee will be Angry Against Reborn Nazi Germany. However Upcoming Before World War III. Russia Federation would to be Show up as New Superpower as New Enemies. However Setting up Passes Two Days.**

 **TWO DAYS LATERS...**

* * *

 **Warioware Inc, Diamond City 11:15 Am** **(** **June 22. 2018)**

 **In Warioware Inc HQ, Nazi German Officer is now Tied up on Table. However Blazkowicz is now Under Interrogation on Nazi German Officer. However Mona is now Holding Dual Twin Assault Rifle 1960. So as Nazi German Officer is now Face up by Warioware's Employee. as What Matter to See Face. So Blazkowicz vow will need Torture These Thing up. So Blazkowicz and Warioware's Employee will Face Nazi German Officer as He tied up on Table. so He is now speaking English so sad**

"I Don't Know you!. You're Suffer! It you Released me! you wanna die anyway!" Nazi German Officer

"You're metal scum!" Nazi German Officer

"Shut up!. Nazi Scum!" Angrily Ashley Faceless on Nazi German Officer

"You re One of Bad Guy!. I Won't Let Help you now!." Angrily Wario

"Yeah!. You are Useless Nazis Dolt!" Angrily Dribble

 **Warioware's Employee will Making Angry on Nazi German Officer as Faceless. Young Cricket Punch Nazi German Officer 2 Times. and Blazkowicz will Prepare to Chainsaw as He Need Splatter Protection. Ashley will Face Nazi Scums as Who Try to Incident some Russian some Thing. So Blazkowicz Open Large Case see Chainsaw. So Blazkowicz Grab Chainsaw as He need Ask Nazi German Officer about that Ana's Best Friends is Captured by Nazi Where Location**

"I Need you asked from Question!. Where That Ana's Best Friends is called Patrick! She is Cold War Military Veteran. and Who Captured US Military Fighter!. Where Location!" Blazkowicz said to Nazi German Officer about Ana's Best Friends and Her Squad of US Military Fighter on Location

"I Don't Know about location of that!" Nazi German Officer

 **Nazi German Officer starting try to Do. However Blazkowicz Prepare Attempt to Beheads him by Activating Chainsaw. However But Still Broken. So Blazkowicz vow will need Fixing These Chainsaw as Still Broken. So Mona Aim Nazi German Officer by Using Dual Twin Assault Rifle 1960 as Mona Face Nazis Scum. So Nazi let shout out**

"fick dich und fick dich amerikanischen Schweine und du bist gefickt Widerstand genannt!(fuck you and fuck you american pigs and you're fucked called resistance!)" Nazi German Officer shout out

"So You're One of Nazis Scum!. I Will Hurt You!" Angrily Mona before She Fire Dual Assault Rifle 1960 on Nazi German Officer's Leg

 **Mona Starting Fire on Nazi German Officer's Leg with Dual Twin Assault Rifle 1960. Causing Nazi German Officer Scream in Pain. But Blazkowicz Stop him about that She Shot Nazi German Officer's Leg. So He Put Weapon Down. So He need Shout Talk**

"Mona! Hold Your Fire!. That You Shoot Leg on Nazis Scums!. So Very Well Mona!. I need take care about this!" Blazkowicz talk to Mona as Stop Fire and He will Deal with him Instead

"Um... That Right Blazkowicz!" Mona said

"WHERE ANA'S BEST FRIENDS AND US MILITARY SQUAD ABOUT LOCATION!" Angrily Blazkowicz said to Nazi German Officer before He will Prepare to Execute

 **Mona is now Holding Fire. So Blazkowicz Starting Activating Chainsaw about He will Starting Torture Nazi German Officer about Beheads him. Blazkowicz Prepare to Execute him with Chainsaw on Neck. So Nazi German Officer would shout out**

"Nein Nein! (No No!)" Nazi German Officer

"Wha! Stop Stop Stop! Okay Okay!" Nazi German Officer

 **Blazkowicz is now Stopping Beheads Nazi German Officer. He Stop Chainsaw Running. So Nazi German Officer let shout talk to Blazkowicz as He is Angrily because About Nazis Germany**

"i don't know it Question!" Nazi German Officer scared about that Chainsaw

"Ugh!. My Best Friends!. Y-You! Nazi Scums! You try to Captured My Best Friends and United States Military Squads About Location! Where!" Angrily Ana talking about Nazi German Officer of that Her Best Friends of Ana and Her US Military Squads

"WHERE IT SHE!. WHERE ANA'S BEST FRIENDS AND US MILITARY SQUAD ABOUT LOCATION EVERYWHERE!. WHERE!" Angrily Blazkowicz Giving Warning to Nazi German Officer about that Location

"Nazis is Suck!" Dr Crygor

"That Europe!. Paris! That Best Friends of Ana and Her Military Squads of Patrick is called US Navy Seal 10. That She Stay inside Base about War!" Nazi German Officer

"and YOU GETTING LET YOU DOWN ON YOUR KNEE!" Angrily Nazi German Officer

"Blazkowicz! Execute Him!" Angrily Mona

 **Blazkowicz is now Activating Chainsaw Agains. He will not Listen to Nazi German Officer is now. He will Starting Execute Him about that Reason is Exposed. Nazi German Officer will be Last shout out Before His Death.**

"Stop! No! No! No!" Nazi German Officer Before His Death

 **Blazkowicz Execute Nazi German Officer with Chainsaw. Beheading Him. Killing Him Showing Respect of Warioware's Employee Show Faceless of Nazis Scums. Blazkowicz Stopping Chainsaw Running. and He Kick Nazi German Officer's Dead Body Away. Ana will become Anger about Nazis Reborns. Sreen will fade to balck and Hear that So Blazkowicz Order Warioware Cast To Ready to Arms**

"Everyone! Ready to Arms!" William J. Blazkowicz

"Yes Sir!. William J. Blazkowicz" Warioware's Employee(Ashley, Wario, Mona, Jimmy T, Penny, Kat & Ana, 9-Volt, Orbulon, Young Cricket & Master Mantis and Dr Crygor)

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 1: Operation South**

 **US General Commander Overlord will Return of Next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: Operation South

**WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **-We ready to Cooperative with WarioMan3K. Before These Upcoming War is Coming Near!-**

 **Chapter 1: Operation South**

 **Introduced Characters: Archess Kariser. He is Nazi Germany and Second in Command of Deathshead and Secondary Antagonist. Also He is Arch-nemesis is US General Commander Overlord**

 **US General Commander Overlord. U.S Command. He is Announcer of Warioware Cast and Blazkowicz. He is Arch-nemesis of** **Archess Kariser** **and** **Deuteragonist**

 **US Sergeant Patrick. She is Close Best Friend of Ana. and She is Cold War Veteran War Hero. She has Squads of US Navy Seal 10 to Combat Battles and She is Main Characters**

 **US Master Sergeant Sandman. Leader of Metal 0-1 He is Supporting Supplies to Blazkowicz to Fight Reborn Nazi War Machines. So He can Fight Russian Too and He is Supporting Characters**

 **US Lieutenant Commander David "Section" Mason. He is Commander of JSOC. He Have Mission to Stop Raul Menendez However But Menendez is Already Killed by Nazis Dolt. However He is Reassigned Task to Protect Warioware Cast Crew Inside Charlie and Stop One of Unknown Bad Guy as That Nazis Dolts and** **Tritagonist**

 **Dr. Elsa Schneider. Austrian Archaeologist and Defected Secret Nazi Agent. However She will Become Radio Supporter and Minor Characters (She is come from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. and Guest Character of This Series)**

* * *

 **(C-17 Globemaster III Codename "Charlie") Paris, France 11:05 Am (August 13. 2018)**

 **Inside US Plane** **C-17 Globemaster III. Warioware Cast. William J. Blazkowicz,** **U.S Marines, David "Section" Mason** **and Team Metal 0-1 have Placed Inside The Airplane and Placed The Data Glove Paired and wingpacks to All of Crew's Back. However Kat's Wake up inside Plane. However Warioware Cast is now Successfully Gained Arm to Fight Against Russia Federation or Reborn Nazi Germany. So U.S Marines Captain inside Aircraft about Waiting Ready. So Mona Get Ready from Glider Wings. Along with U.S Marines Men, Become Starting Reaching Paris, France. So Kat would Fear that Sleep inside Aircraft. They Ready Speaking Trough that**

"Ugh!... I Can't sleep of this aircraft!" Kat fear sleep on Transport aircraft that she is know.

"Hey Sis!. Are Your Okay!" Ana told that Kat sleeping is fear.

"Come On!. Calm down here Kat!. Our Forces about to Reaching Paris!. So My Best Friends Patrick must to be Inside!" Ana calm down Kat and Learn about Patrick inside Paris, France about Fighting with Russia and Reborn Nazi War Machine

"What about Plans!" Mona said

"Hey We Don't Know have Much More Plans!" U.S Marines Men 1

"Ugh!. Fine! Our Force would Reaching Target!" Ashley said about that War

"Yo! We about Reaching Location! 2 km Meters!" U.S Marines Men 3

"No No Not Yet!. We Still is 3 km Meters! We Must Wait!. and We need Our Combat!" U.S Captain Marine told Marines Men 3 That 3 km meters about Reaching Target Location

"Location Before Combat!. But I'm Fear about that War Machine!" Penny said

"So Where New Enemies in Pursuit!" William J. Blazkowicz said as about Position

"We Harding Starboard!" U.S Marines Men 2

"Alright! Listen up! I'm Getting Tasked by US Government About to Protect You!. I See You Discover from Diamond City!. I Told Learning about Menendez is Killed by about Bastard Useless Nazis Dolts!. and I'm Getting Reassigned Mission to Stop These Nazis Dolts!. Our Team will Almost Getting Ready!. So I'm David Mason! You Can Call me as Section!. Nice to Meet You Any Diamond City's People!" David "Section" Mason Revealing Name to Warioware Casts

"Stay along with Friends!. Ashley!" U.S Marines Captain talking with Ashley

"Alright Captain!" Ashley Accepted with U.S Marines Captain

"Section! You are Joint Special Operation Command!. What Do You Get Inside!" Penny Discover Section is Coming to Charlie Airplane

"That Right!. But Why! What is That!" Section told about that Guy

"This is Me! William J. Blazkowicz! Ranger! Army! USA!. Section! I Told These Nazis Dolts Scum!" William J. Blazkowicz Revealing Name to David "Section" Mason

"Blazkowicz?. How! How Do You Fighting Nazis War Machine!" Section Told Blazkowicz about Fighting Nazis War Machines

"These Nazis Dolts are Everywhere! Including Aircraft! Upgraded Horten 229 and ME-262 is Coming Toward Our Location!. It Because Our Control Would to be Lost!" William J. Blazkowicz told about Section as Two Enemies Plane Incoming

"After Nazis Dolt Try to Do!. However That Raul Menendez is Killed by Nazis Dolts as Nazi Turned Hostiles Against All of One!. They will be Unstoppable! Russian and Useless Nazis are Everywhere in Paris!. We will need to Do!." William J. Blazkowicz Told Section that Raul Menendez is Killed by Useless Nazis Dolts around. So That Learn Nazis Turning Hostiles Against All and Terrorist. They will about to Restore Third Reich. But Blazkowicz, Warioware Cast and some Team to Stop Them

"We will about Commencing Operation South!. We will Reaching Paris France on Location!. However It is This New War!. These Useless Nazis are Everywhere! Everyone Must Face up these Nazis!. Fight These War Machine! and Bring Down These Nazis Scum!" Section Talking about Marine and something to Do Fight

"That Why We Should We Don't Know About Fight!. We vow to Fight from Freedom Forever!" U.S Marines Men 2

 **However But Voice is** **Interrupted by US General** **Commander** **Overlord Speaking Command Over C-17 Globemaster III's Air Fleets**

"All of Commands! It is Overlord Speaking!. We are about Reaching Our Target Position is Paris, France!. All of Globemaster III's Air Fleet will need Our Strategy Before Upcoming Enemies Aircraft!. We Have 2 Kilometers to Drops Off Before Upcoming Attacks! However We will need Our Squads to Move Toward Russian! and Nazis Dolts!. We will Need Requesting Reports!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"Overlord!. How about Location Reach!" Section Talking Overlord (Command Speaking) about that Location Reach

"Negative Section!. That is 2 kilometers to Reaching!. Our Globemaster III's Air Fleet is not Reaching Our Position. We Must Wait Before Upcoming Attacks. So After Upcoming Attacks!. Available of Fly Outside it Air Fleet is Under Attack! Over!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"Jesus Christ!. Overlord" Section said about Overlord speaking to Command of Globemaster III's Air Fleet

"I'm Need Help Some that! Because I'm Involved in Dangerous!" Ana told about we need men to help

 **However. Kat is now Talked by U.S Marines Men on Siting with Two Sisters inside Planes. Before Shout Talking**

"Stay Along with Friends!. Kat!" U.S Marines Men 1 Talking to Kat

"I'm Alright!. U.S Marine!" Kat Accepted Talking Between U.S Marines Men 1

"We Know About Assault on These Thing!. No Matter How That Cost!" U.S Marines Men 2

"That Right Ana!. We Won't Let You Fall Into Your Dangerous!. Our Mission to Find Patrick! That Your Best Friends!. She is Combat Veteran War!" U.S Captain Marine Giving Correct Answer to Ana about that Because Dangerous

 **However Manys of** **C-17 Globemaster III is Under Attack by Unknown Army's Anti-Aircraft Guns (Reborn Nazi Germany's Anti-Aircraft). Causing More Crews to Wake up due to Under Attacks. More Radio Signal Contact about to be Under Attack by New Enemies Causing U.S Marine Captain Order All of Troops to Stand By. and Delta's Plane is Under attack and Critical Damages. Resulting Delta's Plane will Going Downs with Explosions**

"We Under Attack! We Under Attack!. Our Globemaster about to Hit! All Units we need setup!" Charlie's Pilot Crew 1 (Radio Speaking)

"All Units! I Repeat! I'm Going Down! I Repeat I Going Down! I'm Losing Control!" Delta Pilot Crew 1's Last Word Before Killed by Explosion

 **C-17 Globemaster III 'Delta' is now Destroyed by Heavily Flak Fire. So as Heavily Numbers of Future Upgraded Horten 229 and ME-262 is Under Attacking on American C-17 Globemaster III Team Because lot**

"DELTAAAAA!" Charlie Pilot Crew 1's Scream over Delta is Fallen by Heavily Flak Fire

"Oh Shit! We Under Attack by German Fighter! and some Russian Fighter Too!. They All Hostiles!. Our Forces is Under Attacks!" Giga's Pilot Crew 1

"All of Commands Unit!. Available Flying Outside Now!. I Repeats! Air Fleet of Globemaster III!. We Reached Our Destination!. All Available of Units Ready to Drop Off!. French is now Under Attack by Russian and some Opposed is Nazis Dolts!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"All of Position!. We about Ready to Battle Zone!. On One Clock!. Seconds Left!" Charlie Pilot Crew 2 (Radio Speaking)

"GET READY!" U.S Marines Captain

 **As** **C-17 Globemaster III 'Charlie' is Under Attack. So All of Armys Units is Stand up. as U.S Marine Captain Order All Marines and Warioware Cast to Stand Before Checking Wingpack on Backs. So Ashley. Kat & Ana Almost Attaches wingpacks. So U.S Marines Captain Shout Out**

"Everyone Stand up!" U.S Marines Captain

"Yes Sir!" All of Everyone (Expect Ashley)

 **U.S Marines Captain see One of No Speaking on. So U.S Marines Captain Follow Ashley and Order to Do to Help to Patrick to Rescue them and We need Ashley to Call and Get Ready as She Attached Wingpacks on back** **Successfully**

"It is Omega Crew Speaking!. We Under Attack by German Aircraft!. We Can't Respond on Radio Answer!. We Going Heavy Fire On Hit!. All Available of Units Almost Ready to Drop Off!. We Almost Getting Hit!. We Lost Our 1 Engine on Wing Right!" Omega Pilot Crew 1 (Radio Speaking)

"Ashley! I See You No Speaking!. Backpack Almost Ready! Your Attached Wingpacks successfully! You re Ready Ashley!" U.S Marines Captain Order Ashley as She would to be Ready

"Yes Sir!" Ashley is Accepted Ready to U.S Marines Captain

"Good Job Ashley! You re Young Witch!. However We need You to Help Rescue Patrick! That is Ana's Best Friends!" U.S Marines Captain

 **and U.S Marines Captain Follow Section and He need Fix Section's Wingpacks on Backs. and He Call Ready to Get Fight Against Russian or Nazis Dolts. However These Radio Call from Plane will be Anwser**

"Section! You re Ready!" U.S Marines Captain

"Yes!" Section Told Accepted Ready

"I Repeat! Charlie and Bravo Almost to be Hit! We need Help I Repeat!" Giga's Pilot Crew 1

 **However U.S Marines Captain Order All of U.S Marines Set and Warioware's Cast to Get Ready to Fights**

"READY!" U.S Marines Captain

"And Bring Into Battlestations!" U.S Marines Captain

"Yes Sir!" U.S Marines Men 1

"Yes Sir!" U.S Marines Men 2

"Yes Sir!" Penny

"Yes Sir!" Kat & Ana

"Yes Sir!" Young Cricket

"Yes Sir!" Mona

"Yes Sir! I Bring Fight!" Jimmy T

"Yes Sir! We will Command JSOC!" David "Section" Mason

"Yes Sir!. I Will Join Fight These Nazis Scum!" 18-Volt

"Yes Sir!" Wario

"Yes Sir!" Dribble & Spitz

"All of Units! We are Deadly Fire! I Need Responds!" Omega Pilot Crew 2 (Radio Speaking)

"Yes Sir!" William J. Blazkowicz

"Yes Sir!" Dr Crygor

"Yes Sir!" U.S Marines Men 3

"Yes Sir!" Sandman said

"Okay!. We will need Stand up Before Drop Off!. However Our Wing will Not to be Destroyed!. We Reached Our Location!. We will Opening Rear Door!. So That Before Wars!" U.S Marines Captain

 **As They re Ready.** **C-17 Globemaster III "Charlie" Will Opening Rear Door During Before Drop Off as Flight. They Show Many of C-17 Globemaster III is Following on Sky. However USAF Aircraft is Coming on Guarding Direct Protection. One of German Fighter Upgraded Horten 229 Destroy Three of C-17 Globemaster III. So Charlie is Hit Damaged by One of Anti-Air Missiles as Launched by These Nazis Dolt in Street of Paris Before Upcoming War of This Time.**

 **So US General Commander Overlord Order Charlie to Reached Our Position of Paris, France to** **Available Units to Ready from Drop Off into Street of Paris to Fight Against These Russian or Nazi Dolts**

"Air Fleet of C-17 Globemaster III It is Overlord Speaking!. Our Position is Reached!. Paris France!. Calling All of Teams Available of Units Ready to Drop Off Now!. Avoid These Heavily Flak Fire!. Some Aircraft from German and Russian Opposition Fights. And Something with Missiles!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"However!. Nazis about Launching These 5 Atomic Missiles Against China!. They 5 Atomic Targets is Shanghai!. Hong Kong. Guangzhou. Beijing and Nanning!. They About to Lead China Entry into World War III. These Nazis about to Launching Missiles!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"They Ready to Drops!. You Are Ready!" U.S Marines Captain

"READY!" All Mens and Warioware cast inside Plane said

 **U.S Marines Captain Order All of Her Teams to Go Before Charlie Almost Getting Heavily Damaged by Heavily Flak Fire from that Street of Paris**

"GO GO GO!" U.S Marines Captain

 **U.S Marines Captain Order All of That Team to Go!. Causing an U.S Marines, Warioware Cast and Metal 0-1 to Fly Outside. However Charlie's Plane will become Critical Damages. Causing Mona and Kat & Ana to Look Back at the Camera as See Pilots who Inside. Before Charlie's Plane will Explosion **

"WAIT! CHARLIE!" Mona said

"Charlie!" Kat & Ana said as Charlie's Plane is Critical Damaged by Heavily Flak Fire and German Jet Fighter

"Oh Shit!. Engines is Lost! We Can't Control!. We Going Down!" Charlie Pilot Crew 1

"CHARLIE! WHAT ARE YOUR DOING!" Ana said about Charlie's Plane

"We are Going Down!. We are Critical Damaged! All Engines is Lost!. We Going Down!" Charlie Pilot Crew 1

"Mona Hurry!" U.S Marines Captain

"and Kat and Ana Too!" U.S Marines Captain

"Mona and Kat & Ana! Get Out! Get Out! Get Out!" Charlie Pilot Crew 2's Last Word Before Incinerated by A Explosions

 **An Charlie's Plane is Critical. Causing explosion incinerates the Pilots (Killing Charlie Pilot Crew 1 & 2) and sends Mona and Kat & Ana flying out of the Destroyed C-17 Globemaster III 'Charlie'. Mona and Kat & Ana then activates his wingpacks by pulling a lever and goes into a nosedive with more U.S Marines squad, passing many Air Fleet C-17 Globemaster III, VTOL and U.S Fighter Fighting Along with German ****Upgraded Horten 229 and** **ME-262** **.**

"Wing Times!" Mona Wingpack's Systems and Kat & Ana's Wingpack's Systems

"Mona! Keep Hang Your Wingpacks!. And Avoid These Something! Including Missiles!" Ana said to Mona as Can Hold That Her Wingpacks and Avoid These Someone and Missiles

"Yes! I Told These My Wingpacks!" Mona Accepted these Somethings

"Oh Crap!. We Fear something Wars!" Jimmy T Said

"I Don't Control My Broom Now! It Because German Fighter Try to Struck Me Out!" Ashley told that Her Broom Weakness is Jet Fighter or Bomber

"Control your descent!" Section said

"These Too Many German Fighter!. Almost of Air Fleet of C-17 Globemaster III Suffer from Light Damages!" U.S Marines Mens (Radio Speaking)

"It is Overlord Speaking!. Hold Your Wingpacks!. Avoid These Something Missiles and Other Grounds! Including CIWs Defense Systems! Lands on Street of Paris France!. However Eiffel Tower is Still Damaged by Nazis Dolt who Placing C4 Charge on that Tower!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"Piece of Shits!. These Fucking German Airplanes are Everywhere!" Penny said about German plane

"Hit Away!" U.S Military Men 3

"Avoid These Gunfire of Flaks!" U.S Military Men

"Look Out!. Heavily Flaks Fire!" U.S Marines Men 3

 **However Heavily Flaks Gun Fire Hit One of U.S Military Men 2's Wingpacks**

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" U.S Military Men 2's Scream in Pain and Last Word Before Falling Down

 **Heavily Flak Fire Hit U.S Military Men 2's Wingpack Causing Almost Hiting Flame. Causing Killing U.S Military Men 2 and Falling to Grounds with Heavily Flak Gun's Fire. Ashley Almost Dodge Heavily Flaks Gun's Firing.**

"Shit! One of Men is Gone! They re Hit by Flak fire!" U.S Military Men

"We need Dodge These Bullets of Flak fire and Missiles!" Ashley Told Men about to Dodge These Flak fire and Missiles

"Avoid These Bastard Flak Fire Guns! and These Some Unknown Missiles!" Ana Told Avoid Flak Guns and Missiles

 **Missiles begin firing up towards the** **U.S Marines, Warioware Cast and Metal 0-1. Causing Section will shout all as Missiles Incoming Toward Them**

"Avoid the missiles!" Section

"We Don't Wanna to Dies!" U.S Military Men 3

"Come on Sis! We Reaching Our Street! Oh Wait that My Best Friends!" Ana Said to Kat about we Reaching Street. However Patrick is Still on It Along with US Navy Seal 10's Men Fighting Along with Russian

"Jackpot Boys!. We Found Ana's Best Friends!" Sandman said

"Oh No! What The Heck Is That! That is Patrick! Ana Best Friends!" Kat Happily about Ana's Best Friends is Still Alive along with US Navy Seal 10's Men Fighting that Russian or Reborn Nazis Dolts

"I See Patrick!" U.S Military Men 3

"Overlord!. We Found Patrick!" Ana Use Radio Call on Overlord as We Found Him

"Roger Ana!. So! All of Ninjas! Kat & Ana! Be Advised! Protect Patrick and US Navy Seal 10's Men from Inside of Street of Paris! She and Her Squads is Pinned Down by Russian Troops!. We need Request to Help Them!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"Roger That! Overlord" Ana Answered Call to US General Commander Overlord

"We need Help Patrick!" Section said

"We Almost! Here! Ready to Pull!" U.S Military Men

 **The squad and some U.S Marines, Warioware Cast and Metal 0-1 see the ground and pull up their wingpacks to land. If Warioware Cast landing it, These Groups of Warioware Cast will land beside Section and shoot an enemy soldiers targeting them, However Patrick and U.S Navy Seal 10 Still Inside Cover.**

"Come on! Section! It You Wanna to be Live!" U.S Military Men 3

"That is Combat Battlefield!. Russian are Everywhere!" U.S Marines Men

"We need Forward Against These Russian Line!. Avoid These Explosive!" William J. Blazkowicz shout out

 **However Patrick See Warioware Cast some U.S Military Men on Behind Inside. So She Shout Out to Cover Before Russian have Tanks, Some Russian Helicopter Coming Up Side.**

"Over Here!. It Ways! Quick Quick! On Defense Line!" Patrick Shout out Groups to Stay Cover

"We are Taking Heavy Fire!" U.S Navy Seal 10's Mens

 **Section, Warioware Cast and Metal 0-1 Follows Patrick and U.S Navy Seal 10 while Fighting Russian Soldier. However Before Russian Soldier can Call Reinforcement. So U.S Military Men Moving These Lines. So Ana see Patrick along with U.S Navy Seal 10 Still Cover. Joining Groups to Cover Against Russian**

"Patrick! My Best Friends!" Ana Happily See Patrick

"Yeah! Ana!. We Thought Fighting Against These Russian Line!. So I'm so Need to Push these Out!. So I Hates These Nazis!" Patrick see Ana about from Good

 **Ana starting Hugs on Patrick that She is Fighting Russian Soldiers. Before Upcoming Reinforcement Somethings. So Russian Have Mech Walker before Fight. So Russia Soldier with RPG-7 is Coming Before U.S Marines Men Shout out. However BTR-90 is Coming**

"Look Out!. RPG!" U.S Marines Men shout out that RPG is Coming

"Enemies! BTR-90!." Penny Shout out as Russia BTR-90 is Coming Attack Against Us

"Holy Shit!" William J. Blazkowicz

 **Russia Soldier Fire RPG-7 on Counter-offensive. However RPG-7's Rocket Hit Ashley. Causing Ashley would to be Suffer from RPG-7 Damages. So Warioware Shout out as Ashley is Injured by Russian Soldier's RPG-7 Attacks. So Section can Help Young Witch to Revive.**

"ASHLEY! NO!" Warioware's Employee

"Damn! Young Witch Ashley is Hit by RPG!" U.S Military Men 3

"We need Medic! Now! RPG-7 Incoming!. We need Shoot These Bastard Down!" Section Told U.S Marines Men to Get Medic Pack and Shoot Down These RPG-7's Guys

"Enemies Machine Gun!" U.S Marines Men

 **Section Order U.S Marines Men Help to Revive Ashley with Medic pack. However Patrick and Ana Kill Russia Soldier with RPG-7. Dribble and Spitz Destroy BTR-90 with Bazooka Before Can Fire Line. However After Dribble and Spitz Destroy BTR-90. So Russian Soldier will Forced to Combat. However Ashley is Still Reviving by U.S Marine Medic. So Blazkowicz Grabbing Dual Weld Assault Rifle 1960 Firing at Russian Soldier. Killing Russia Soldier in Line of Defense Sight**

"Enemies BTR-90 Destroyed!" U.S Marines Men

"We need Backup!" Penny said about Backup

"Copy! Penny Crygor!. Our Backup will Arriving Soon!. You can Use Available of Missiles Guided System on Your Radar!. Use to Hit Strike on Russian Defense Line!. However Our Men is Still Pinned down by Them. However These Bastards Try to Do with That!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"We Talking Heavy Fire!" Mona said about that Our Teams is Pinned Down by Heavily Fire.

 **However M1A2 Abrams 'Deltacore' is Arrived. They about to Help Breaking Defense Line with Command Systems. So as Supporting of WarioMan3K inside Tank (Including Deltacore's Tank Crew and 1 Bomberman). However U.S Marines about Talking much longer Heavily Fire. So Section has Successfully Revived Ashley from BTR-90's Attack. So Before Upcoming In**

"Overlord!. It is Deltacore! We Arrived Our Position!" Deltacore's Tank Crew (Radio Speaking)

"Deltacore! Be Advised!. We need Strike These Russian Defense Line!. However Russian Airstrike would to be Arriving Soon!. I Repeat! We need Counter-Offensive Line Against Russian Attacker on South!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"Look Out!. Enemies Rifles!" U.S Marines Men

"We Gonna Talking Too Much Longer!. These Bastard Try to Kill These Team!" Mona Told as Our Teams is Talking Heavily Fire by Russian Defense Line

"Roger That!. Standing By!" Deltacore's Tank Crew (Radio Speaking)

"We need Support Tank on Defense Line!" William J. Blazkowicz

"Ana!. We need Our Supports!. However French Army will Appearing Here!. We need Help These Line!" Patrick Order Ana as We need Support Our Armored Vehicles as French Army would to be Arriving Soon

"Hey! I Got This!" Ana told as She will need Control of Deltacore to Fight These Russian Line

 **Ana Using Radio Control Systems. However Patrick Kill 5 Heavy Russian Soldier Before They can Fire on Allied Tank. So Young Cricket Use Grenade to Explode These Russia Cover. Causing 10 Russia Soldier to Flee. and Detonate Grenade Resulting Killing 6 Russia Soldier on Impact. So Ana is now Using Radio Control Systems about to Help Deltacore to Hit Targets.**

"Deltacore! It is Ana!. Kindergarten Student and Mystical Ninja Elementary!. I Need Request You to Fire Support!. I Repeat! We Need Fire Support Request!" Ana told Deltacore (Radio Speaking) to Need Request Fire Support

"Roger That! Ana!. Our Fire Support Requested!. Engaging Target!" Deltacore (Radio Speaking)

"Deltacore is Starting Firing on Russia Defense Line!" Section told as Deltacore is Start Engaging Target on Russia Defense Lines

"These Our Tank Engaging Enemies!. French Army will Arriving on It!" William J. Blazkowicz

 **M1A2 Abrams 'Deltacore' Starting Firing on Russian Defense Line with Cannons. Killing 10 Russia Soldier on Cover Line. However They More Two of T-90 Tank is Coming on Near of That Lines. T-90 Tank Fire Cannon on Deltacore. But Misses by Hit Armor Protection. However Overlord Starting Requesting Artillery and Lightning 3-1 However. Overlord Order U.S Marines to Dodge Cover**

"Lockcaliber it is Overlord Speaking!. We need Artillery Fire Support on Barrage Salvo Line!. Target Russian Defense Line!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"We Talking Much Too Longer!" Ashley said about too Longer

"We need Help to Support Artillery!" Sandman said

"Copy! Overlord Lockcaliber's Artillery Firing Support Engaging Barrage Salvo!. Over and Out!" Lockcaliber's Crew (Radio Speaking) Before Firing Artillery Against Russian Defense Line

"That Lockcaliber Firing Russian Targets. They Going Explosion Deadly Blow!." Ana said about Lockcaliber's Artillery Firing on Russian Targets.

 **Lockcaliber's Artillery is now Engaging Multiple Targets of Russian Defense Lines. Killing These More Men of Russian Attacks. Causing Russian Men of This Defense Line will Retreats. However Lightning 3-1 Would to Be Appearing to Pursuing of Enemies Targets and Them Start Calls. However** **Dr. Elsa Schneider is now Arrived and Becoming Overlord's Second Radio Call Commands**

"It is Lightning 3-1 Guidance Systems are Back Online. Standing by with a full payload of JDAMs. Approaching Enemies Targets!. Requesting Clearance!" Lightning 3-1's Pilot (Radio Speaking)

"Lightning 3-1, you are cleared to engage. Do not let any enemies run away off!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"All Units! Be Advised! French Army is Approaching on This Sector!. French Army about to Pushing Off These Russian Lines. German Fighter Almost to be Suffer Medium Casualties about Air Fight!. All of American Force! Use S.A.M Launcher to Hit Them!" Dr. Elsa Schneider (Command Speaking)

 **Lightning 3-1 Launches Airstrikes on a Germans SAM Sites some Flaks Guns and Retreating Russian Soldier Troops and These Convoy of Russian Trucks. and some Destroy Other Targets Throughout that Street of Paris. So as SAM Sites is now Neutralized. Allowing French Army to Clear Path and Becoming Ally of United States. So Warioware Cast and Other Team can Move Position. So French Army has Arrived on Left (They have More of AMX Leclerc MBT. Some with AMX-10 RC, ERC 90 Sagaie, VBCI, VAB, VHM Armored, VBL, Buffalo and AMX-30D, With More French Army Walking on Foward. and Surrounding Russian Soldier to Prevent Escaping**

"Enemies SAM Sites have been Neutralized!. French Army is now Arrived Our Position!." Dr. Elsa Schneider (Command Speaking)

"Sister Look!. French Army is Arrived Here on Left!" Kat shout Ana as French Army is Arrived on Left side. They French Army Surround Russian's Escape Path and Something have New French Plan to Defeat Russian Army

"Mens! Look! French Force is Arrived Our Position! We need Cooperative with it!" U.S Marines Men 3

"French Army?." Young Cricket Said

"i Did see it!" Dr Crygor Said

"I See It!" Mona said about French Soldier Captured Russian Soldier before Execution

 **French Army is now Arrived. They See 3 French Soldiers Carrying with FN P90 Force Captured 2 Russian Soldiers Walking to Street and Prepare to Do. However Kat & Ana Respond that French Solider's Voice. So as U.S Marines Ready to Cooperative Line with French Army**

"I Hear that Voice!" Kat said about French Soldier's Voice heard about that

"Déplace le! porcs russe (Moves it! russian pigs)" French Soldier 1

"Нет! Нет! Я не хочу умирать! (No! No! I Don't Wanna Die!)" Captured Russian Soldier 1

"déplacer (move it)" French Soldier 3

"Я не хочу умереть !. Пожалуйста!. (I Don't Wanna Die!. Please!.)" Captured Russian Soldier 2

"Arrête de bouger! (Stop Moving!)" French Soldier 2

 **2 Captured Russian Soldier is now Stop Moving. So Kat & Ana Ready to Help 3 French Soldier in Help. So as French Soldier is now Speaking English to Kat & Ana about Arriving on Execution (However 3 French Soldier Holding 2 Captured Russian Soldier on That). So as French Army Moving Left as Ready to Pushing Upcoming Offensive Line Against Russian**

"Hey You There!" Kat & Ana Calling with French Soldier

"Oh Hey! Kat & Ana!. I Good to See You Alive!" French Soldier 1

"How about Captured Russian Soldier to Do!. How to French Army is Coming Here!" Kat told French Soldier 1 about Our Army in Position

"не убивай меня! не убивай меня! (don't kill me! don't kill me!)" Captured Russian Soldier 1

"Tais-toi! (Shut up!)" French Soldier 3

"I Already Captured These Bastard!. However!. We Learn about Nazis Dolts has Launched 5 Nuclear Warhead!. However About That One of Guys!. Colonel Samson has Suffer from Heavily Injured from Nazis Attack!. They He about Try to Stop Nazi Launching Nuclear Missiles!. But Failed!. That about Leading China Entry into World War III!." French Soldier 1 Talking to Kat & Ana about Colonel Samson has Heavily Injured from Nazis Attack and Failed to Stop Nazis Launching Nuclear Missiles to Prevent China to Getting Falls

"What!" Ana Shocked that about it

"Je dois remettre en question! fournitures où russe sur place! (I need question! where russian supplies on location!)" French Soldier 3

"Я не знаю, что делать на месте! (I Don't Know what to do in place!)" Captured Russian Soldier 2

 **However. Warioware Cast. Section and Metal 0-1 Stop Moving Forward as About Kat & Ana Talking with French Soldiers. About with that 2 Captured Russian Soldier on Holding. So Really. Warioware Cast. Section and Metal 0-1 will Follow Kat & Ana about Talk with 3 French Soldiers about Execution on that Site. Let French Army and United States Marine Force to Moving. So as Blazkowicz vow to See Face to Face Against Russian Lines.**

"Who Talking There!" Mona said

"It French!. French Soldier about Talking to Kat and Ana!" Ashley told about that guys

"I See You There!. I Told about that!. Aaron is Heavily Injured by Nazis Attacks!. We Discovered 5 Nuclear Missiles have Launched! That is Too late!. So as Overlord Sent Me to Push These Offensive Line Against Russian. However I'm Holding 2 Captured Russian Soldier about Question!. We almost ready to Cooperative!." French Soldier 1

"You re Cooperative with USA!." William J. Blazkowicz said

"That He Very Did with that!" Penny said

"Oh Yes!. You re Blazkowicz!. I'm Really to Holding These 2 Captured Russian Soldier about that Attack!" French Soldier 1 said

"Вы Бесполезный французский Собака! (You Useless French Dog!)" Captured Russian Soldier 1

"Shut up!. You Bastard Russian!" Patrick said

 **2 French Soldier will Angry Against Captured Russian Soldiers. Causing 2 French Soldier will Kick Russian Soldier down on Knee. Causing will Really to Bastards. So Blazkowicz will Moving Coming to Face to Face Against 2 Captured Russian Soldier before Offensive Line**

"Salauds! Chiens russes (You Bastards! Russian Dogs)" Angry French Soldier 2

"So How These Execution How to Do That!. That How These Bastard Russian Dogs and Nazis about with That!" Ana talking to French Soldier 1 that how 2 captured Russian soldiers on holding

"That I'm Still Holding! Blazkowicz will See Come to Face to Face!. However We Know about That Nazis Dolt is Comings!. Paris will Never Falls!. We vow to Help Cooperative!" French Soldier 1 Talking about that Blazkowicz come to Face to Face Against 2 Captured Russian Soldiers

"We will Really to Works!" Mona Talking to French Soldier 1 about that Execute will Works

"Execution will be Simple Working!" Young Cricket said

"That Right!. Our Army will be Moved to Position on Good!" French Soldier 1 Answer said

 **French Soldier 1 is now Speaking to France. However French Soldier 1 Order 2 Soldiers to Execute Them for that Unknown Reason. Warioware Cast. Section and Metal 0-1 See Looking French Soldier talking about**

"These Soldier about Execute 2 Captured Russian Soldier!" Kat told about French Soldier will Prepare to Execute Enemies

"Vous soldats! (You soldiers!)" French Soldier 1

"Qu'est-ce que votre commande Sergent! (What your order Sergeant!)" French Soldier 3

"Нет! Не убивайте меня! (No! Don't Kill Me!)" Captured Russian Soldier 1

"Execute These Two!" Patrick Order French Soldier 1 to Execute That

"Lui Exécuter !. Tout cela soldat capturé (Execute Him!. All of that Captured Soldier)" French Soldier 1

"Oui monsieur! (Yes Sir!)" French Soldier 2 and 3

"НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ! (NO NO NO!)" Captured Russian Soldier 2

 **3 French Soldiers is now Armed Weapons. and 3 French Soldier Execute 2 Captured Russian Soldiers with FN P90. Shooting in Chest and Killing Him. 3 French Soldier is now Stop Firing on 2 Captured Russian Soldiers. However 1 French Soldiers is now Speaking to All to Ready to Advance Frontlines.**

"Hey All of You!. Prepare to Moves Ready!" French Soldier 1 Talking All to Ready Frontline

"Yes! We Ready!" Warioware's Employee and Metal 0-1

"Yes Sergeant!. I'm Ready to Frontline!" Section said

 **Warioware's Employee, Section, Blazkowicz and some Metal 0-1 will Joining 3 French Army to Moving Frontline. Following French Army and U.S Army Cooperation. However Overlord and** **Dr. Elsa Schneider inside Command Speaking as Our Troops will Advancing Frontline Against Russian Deadly Lines.**

"Attention! All of French and U.S!. It is Overlord Speaking!. Move to Advanced Frontline Against Russian Defensive Line!. However we need Strategy of Cover Position!. Ours Men is Under Attack by Russian Troops on West!. However We will Cannot Let Russian Come Back Advance!. We Must Clear Path to Do Advance!. However We need Moving to Our Position!." US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"Copy!. Our Men Will Advancing!" U.S Marines Men

"Do Not Let any Russian Come Back Advancing Line Between with That!" Dr. Elsa Schneider (Command Speaking)

"Roger That!" U.S Marines Men

"Let Go! Go! Go!" Jimmy T Said

"We will Not Breaking of That Lines!. We will Pushing These Bastard Down!" Mona said about that We will Not Break line and We will Pushing Line Down against Russian

 **However U.S Forces and French Army in Cooperative is now Under Attack by Russian T-90 on Forward Far Side. Destroying 1 of AMX** **Leclerc Main Battle Tank (However M1A2 Abrams '** **Deltacore' is Stop Moving when Under Attack). Causing United States Force and French Army will be Ready to Fight Off Against Russian Offensive Line as Russian Blockade Passing. However Russian Reinforcement Arrives with 2 BMP-3. Lucky of 5 BTR-90 and Something Wrong with 1 Mi-24 Hinds is Coming on Near. However Warioware's Employee, Metal 0-1 and something will Join Fight Against Russian Offensive Lines. However One of UH-60 Blackhawk is Shot Down by Russian SAM Sites. However Kat & Ana Kill 2 Russian Soldier During Our Forces is Under Attack by Russian. So as U.S Marines Men will need Covers**

"Enemies Infantry!. Enemies Tank!. Take Cover!. We Under Attack!" Patrick Told as Enemies Infantry and Tank Incoming on it Forward sides.

"Enemies on Sight!" Sandman

"Guys!. One of AMX Leclerc is Down!. These T-90!. Is Under Attack on It!" Young Cricket Told that AMX Leclerc is Destroyed by Russian T-90 MBT

"Shoot The Light Signals!" U.S Marines Men 3

"Enemies Infantry and Enemies Tank is on Sight!. Target Proceed to Engage!" Deltacore (Radio Speaking)

"Enemies Infantry and Enemies Tank!" U.S Navy Seal 10's Men 2

"Enemies Bastard Try to Attacks!" William J. Blazkowicz

"Shoot These Bastards!" Ana Told these Russian Offensive Line Incoming

"Do Not Let Any Russian Mens about to Pushing Back Away!. Kill These Bastards!" Mona shout to U.S Force and French Army to Fight Back Against Russian's Offensive Lines

"Fight Them Back!" Ashley in Firing Against Russian Offensive Line

"Shoot These Bastard!" Dr Crygor said

"Don't Let Any Enemies Coming to Push Back!. Firing on That Bastard Piece of Shit!" Section told about to Fight

"Engaging Targets!" Deltacore (Radio Speaking)

 **U.S Forces and French Force is now Fighting Against Russian Offensive Lines. With Powerful Fighting on That Side. Two Mi-24 Hind Arriving and Shoot Machine Gun Against U.S and French Forces (Killing 10 U.S Marines Mens and 5 French Army). So as Well Before Strafe Runs. Kat & Ana and Patrick Shoot and Kill 20 Russian Soldiers. Dribble & Spitz Using Bazooka and Destroys 1 T-90 Tanks. and Some Jimmy T, Mona, Ashley, Blazkowicz and Section Kill These 45 Russian Men Still Covers. and Some U.S Marines Men Using Grenade to Throw Against Russian Cover (Causing Russian Mens to Flee). and Detonate Grenade in Impact. Causing Explosion (Killing 10 Russian Men inside Flee from Grenade). However Russian Have Reinforcement with Two T-90 Tank is Arrived and T-90 Tank Firing He Shell Towards U.S Marines and Young Cricket in Cover (Killing 2 U.S Marines). and Young Cricket Dodge Shell in Cover. **

"Look Out! Enemies Reinforcement and Mi-24 Hind!" U.S Marines Men

 **However Russian Mi-24 Hind is Arrived and Join Fight Against U.S Marines and French Army Forces. Mi-24 Hinds Starting Firing Rocket Against French Army's Offensive Lines (killing 30 French Army on Still Running and Covers). So Kat & Ana is Still Covering. So as Mona still need Covering. So U.S Marines Shout out as We need Stinger**

"Mi-24 is Attacking!. We Talking Too Much Longer!" Ana Shocked as Mi-24 is Attacking Our Troops it Because Talking Heavily Fire

"Enemies Gunship!" 18-Volt

"Damn!" Young Cricket

"We need Lockcaliber's Artillery Support!" Ashley Told as We need Lockcaliber's Artillery

"I Got it Ashley! I Have Radio Booth!" Mona Accepted to Ashley as Mona will Call Overlord to Initiative Lockcaliber's Artillery Strike

"We Talking Too Much Longer on Heavily Fire!" Penny said

"Blazkowicz! Find Stinger Missiles!" U.S Marines Men 3

"I'm Trying!" William J. Blazkowicz Shout out

"Overlord! We need Lockcaliber's Artillery Strike Support!" Mona use Radio Booth to Call Overlord

"Roger Mona!. Lockcaliber's Artillery Strike Support is Now Calling!. Copy Mona!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

 **William J. Blazkowicz is now Finding Stinger Missiles. However But Quickly Found on Dead U.S Marines Men still Holding Stinger Missiles. However William J. Blazkowicz Use Stinger Missiles and Aim Lock On Mi-24 Hinds. and Firing on It. Hit Mi-24 on Explosions. Causing Mi-24 Will Spinning Lost Controls and Crashing to Grounds. and Explosions on These Russian Inside Cover (Killing 2 Mi-24 Pilots and 6 Russian Men Still in Cover Fighting Against U.S Force and French Army Force). So Overlord and** **Dr. Elsa Schneider on Command Speaking in Ready to Strafe Run Against Russian Defense Line by Calling** **Lockcaliber's Artillery (as Mona Calling Overlord to Initiative Lockcaliber's Artillery Strikes)**

"Lockcaliber! It is Overlord Speaking!. Our Mens Forces Cooperative with French Army is Under Attack by Russian Offensive Line with Powerful Deadly Weapons!. These Massive Force still in Cover Against U.S Marines Force and Took of French Force!. We need Firing Range Support Against Russian Line!. You are Cleared to Engage!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

"Copy Overlord!. Lockcaliber's Artillery Strike Force in Firing Support!. Target: Russian Offensive Line in Cover!. Target vow to Ready to Engage!. Prepare to Proceed!. Ready to Engage!"Lockcaliber's Crew (Radio Speaking)

 **Lockcaliber's Artillery Strikes Fire Support is now Firing Engaging Target**

"Targets Engage!" Lockcaliber's Crew (Radio Speaking)

 **Lockcaliber's Artillery Strikes Fire Support is now Firing on Targets. Engaging on Enemies. Impacting and Destroying Many of Russian Forces in Cover Defense Against U.S Army and French Force is Attacked by Russian Forces. However Lockcaliber's Artillery is Continue Firing Against Russian Force and Exploding Detonating Impact (Resulting Destroying More Enemies Heavy Armors and Lot of BTR-90. Causing Russian Force vow to Retreat). However U.S Army and French Force is now Charging Attack on Advanced and Deltacore Starting Moving. Causing Russian Force to Retreat as Lockcaliber's Artillery Strike Attack. So Now Before Shout Out**

"Отступление! Отступление! Мы слишком сильны! (Retreat! Retreat! We too Strong!)" Russian Soldier 1

 **Russian Forces is now Retreating. But U.S and French Forces is Still Charging on Defense Cover. and Warioware's Employee. Section and Metal 0-1 Still Charging. So as Blazkowicz Show Up. However Warioware's Employee is now Stop moving as Look up as Russian Force Retreating**

"These Force are Retreating!" Wario said

"Let These Go!. Russian Force is Retreating." Patrick

"These Bastard!. They Well Done!" U.S Navy Seal 10's Men

"Our Forces vow to be Saved?." Young Cricket

"That Well!" 18-Volt said about Talking

"Oh Well!. Our Forces will Regaining Their Strength!" Mona said

"I'm Fine Right!. About that Attack!" Ashley said

"That War is not Over!. World War III is Coming Begins!" Section told about that World War III

"That Right!" Kat & Ana said about Russian Force

"Okay Right! All of Crew! Talk is Over! We will need to Move!" U.S Marines Men 3

"Okay Boys!. Let Go!" U.S Marines Men

 **U.S Marines and French Force is now Moving Forward. So as Warioware's Employee. Section. Blazkowicz and Metal 0-1 is now Starting Moving Forward to Joining U.S Marines and French Force on Moving as Russian Retreated During Battles. So M1A2 Abrams some Other Heavy Armors is Arrived on It Position as They Joining Advancing on Lines. and More AH-64 Apache on Supports. However Paris, France is now Still in War. Warioware's Employee and More Crews is now Still on Moving along with U.S Marines and French Army Force on Still Advancing Line Against Russian Lines and Something Deadly Armored Forces During Upcoming Battles. War is not over (It is World War III)**

 **Screen will be Fades to Blacks as Ending it Chapter 1. However Hearing Overlord Speaking on Commands Speaking before Next Chapter**

"All of U.S Forces and French Forces! It is Overlord Speaking!. Proceed to Moving to Our Position!. New Location is Confirmed!. All of Units Force Moving Our Position Now!. Russian Forces is Still Mores!. Prepare to Proceed to Fighting!. However This War is Still Not Over Yet!. These New Enemies will Coming Under Threats!. However! We Too Late to Stop Launching That Nazi Dolts Nuclear Missiles. These Successfully Bombing on 5 Cities of China!. Resulting China will Entry into World War III!. We will be Advised to Using Drone to Find Nuclear Missiles on Track and Destroy Them!. as These Convoy! Engage These Targets!. All of Forces will need Push Away from Russian and Free Paris!. It is Over Speaking! Over and Out!" US General Commander Overlord (Command Speaking)

* * *

 **Next Chapter 2: Nuclear Apocalypse on China**


	3. Chapter 2: Nuclear Apocalypse on China

**WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **Chapter 2: Nuclear Apocalypse on China**

 **-U.S Colonel Samson M Hunter is Failed to Stop Nuclear Missile as Heavily Injured by Nazis Attacks. and He will Retreat and Nazis has Successfully Launched 5 Nuclear Missiles System Attacks Against China Cities. Resulting Deadly Nuclear Warfare Weapons will Coming. Leading China Entry Into World War III and Other Country will Lead War Against Reborn Nazis is now on-**

 **However In Chapter 8. After Nuclear War on Chinese, Then China Betraying U.S and Alliance (Instead of Reborn Nazis and Communism), and Now Choose to Declare War on NATO as China want to Join Communist Russia to Defend The Line and Chinese is now Hostiles to NATO.**

 **Introduced Characters:**

 **U.S Colonel Samson M Hunter. He is U.S Colonel about to Need Stop Nuclear Missiles from Least Attacks. However Colonel Samson is Injured by Nazis Attack. Causing He will Retreat as Failed to Stop Nukes Attack on China. He is Minor Characters**

 **Flowers Ling (** **玲花). Beautiful Chinese Woman. She is Services with Hong Kong Police Department. However These Responds During Nazis Nuclear Attack on China. She would Join People's Liberation Army and Stops These Nazis Dolt to Prevent Let China Fall into Nazis's Power and She is Main Characters**

 **Jackie 'Song' Winter (成龍之歌"冬天). He is Former Captain of Hong Kong Police Forces and Member of Chief Executive of Hong Kong. He would need Service Under Flowers Ling. So as Winter can Hunt Terrorist Something Days. However These Some Respond Nuclear Attack on China. He would Join People's Liberation Army and Stops Nazis and Get Back from Revenge. However He is Ally with U.S Colonel Samson M Hunter and Minor Characters**

* * *

 **Intercom Systems, 09:12 Am (August 15. 2018)**

 **US General Commander Overlord and** **Dr. Elsa Schneider** **connects with the US President at the White House in Washington D.C., which is now recovering and being rebuilt from the Russian invasion and Nazis Attack a few months earlier.**

 **"General Overlord and Dr. Elsa Schneider!, You're now online with the President and the National Security Council." Presidential Aide said**

 **"Mr. President..." US General Commander Overlord**

 **"President of United States..." Dr. Elsa Schneider**

 **The President is connected with Overlord and Dr. Elsa Schneider from a war room bunker under the East Wing of the White House.**

 **"General. I See That Nazis Dolts have Launched Nuclear Missiles!." U.S President**

 **"I See That More 5 Nuclear Missiles about to Strikes Against China!. That Nazis Using Nuclear Weapons!" Dr. Elsa Schneider told U.S President that Nazis Using Nuclear Missiles to Strike Against China**

 **"Well!. U.S Colonel Samson is Injured by Nazis Attack!. He Fail to Stop Launching Nuclear Missiles. We Told about these bastard!." U.S President said**

 **"But We Received from that!. One Camera is See Footage Intel on His Nuclear Silo!. The Situation is Developing!."** **US General Commander Overlord**

 **"Developing? Do you have stop him or not?" U.S President**

 **"U.S Colonel Samson is Injured by Attacks!. Causing One Guy will Retreats!. That There More Nazis Are Everywhere!"** **US General Commander Overlord**

 **U.S Colonel Samson Located on Nuclear Silos in Iraq. Samson's Footage show as Nazis Attacks as He Try to Stop Launching Nuclear Missiles Toward China**

 **"What's Their Status of that Colonel Samson?" U.S President**

 **"He has Injured!. Resulting He Mission Failure as Fail to Stop Launch Nuclear Missiles!. Nazis are Everywhere!. However China would to be Deadly Dangerous!"** **US General Commander Overlord**

 **"It Because China will become Angrily on Nazis about that Nuclear Attacks!" U.S President**

 **"They I'm Gonna need Speaking on Broadcast on China as We need More Citizens to** **Evacuate City Before Nuclear Coming Strikes!"** **US General Commander Overlord**

 **"General!. I'm Need Order to You!. Get These Chinese Peoples Out The City!. Use Broadcast to 5 Cities about to be Targeted by Nazis!. and Evacuate Chinese Peoples Out that Cities!" U.S President Order** **US General Commander Overlord to Use Broadcast to Get Evacuate Chinese Peoples Out that City as 5 Cities are Targeted**

* * *

 **Hong Kong, China 09:19 Am (August 15. 2018)**

 **Flowers Ling Inside The International Commerce Center. However She inside Room. So Flower Ling using Laptop to Contact These Somewhere. About Russian and Nazis are Everywhere Before Clashing. So Flowers Ling Ready to Speaking Between with Unknown Chinese Director about Situation of Control**

"警察局長！(Director General of police!)" Flowers Ling said during Contact

"我花龍！你重複！(I'm Flowers Ling! Do You Repeat!)" Flowers Ling Contact Unknown Chinese Director

"是!在什麼狀態！(Yes! What in Status!)" Unknown Chinese Director

"我們得到了形勢！這些直接向南翼側！(We Got Situation!. These Direct Southbound Wing Side!)" Flowers Ling Contacting Unknown Chinese Director

"什麼他們的狀態！(What Their Status!)" Unknown Chinese Director

"未知的恐怖無處不在香港！我們需要聯繫警察和特種部隊！ 立即！(Unknown Terrorist are Everywhere in Hong Kong!. We need Contact Police and Special Force! Immediately!)" Flowers Ling said as We need Call Police and Special Force

"這種權利！警察和特種部隊將準備追查恐怖！我們已經將國防部！(That Right!. Police and Special Force will Ready to Track Down Terrorist!. We will already to Defense!)" Unknown Chinese Director

"我已經來的希望！但是我發現俄羅斯入侵！(I'm Already to Hopes!. However I'm Discovered that Russian Invasion!)" Unknown Chinese Director

"俄羅斯是什麼！他們攻擊中國！ 或不！(What Russian!. They Attacking China! or Not!)" Flowers Ling Discover about Russian Invasion

"這些戰爭更多的威脅！我們不能讓他們發生！(These More Threats of War!. We Can't Let Them Happen!)" Unknown Chinese Director

"我們需要的支持！(We Need Support of That!)" Flowers Ling

"負花翎！這些全他媽的是恐怖無處不在！他們攻擊我們的警察和特種部隊單位！這些拍攝更難！(Negative Flowers Ling!. These Whole Fucking Terrorist Are Everywhere!. They Attacking Our Police and Special Force Units!. These Taking Harder!)" Unknown Chinese Director

 **However Intercepted by Nuclear Emergency Siren. Causing Flowers Ling and Unknown Chinese Director will Contact to End as Nuclear Upcoming Attacks (These 5 Nazis Nuclear Missiles Targeted Chinese Capital Cities). However These Causing Citizens will Evacuation as Nuclear Incoming**

"該死的！這些得到了警鐘！它核導彈！我們的人民是疏散！我們的談話結束了！我們需要您疏散到核庇護！(Damn! These Got Alarm! It Nuclear Missiles! Our Peoples are Evacuation!. Our Talk is Over! We need You Evacuate to Nuclear Shelter!)" Unknown Chinese Director

 **Unknown Chinese Director is now Offline as Nuclear Emergency Alert. Causing Flowers Ling to Dismay as He Turned Offline**

"導向器！ 導向器！(Director! DIRECTOR!)" Flowers Ling said

 **Flowers Ling Close Laptops and Grab somethings. However She would to Escape Hong Kong from Nazis Nuclear Missiles. She would Go Down Elevator. and She Would See Citizens is Scared and Running Away as Nuclear Warning. However In Broadcast as See US General Commander Overlord Speaking in Hong Kong about Nuclear Alert as Flowers Ling Reached On Exit on ICC as See Hong Kong Citizens is Running Away.**

"核來電！ 跑！(Nuclear Incoming! Run!)" Scared Hong Kong Citizens

"Citizens of Hong Kong! It is Overlord Speaking!. Nazis Nuclear Missiles are Targeting 5 Chinese Capital City!. All of Citizens of Hong Kong!. Please! Prepare from Evacuation! Immediately!. I Repeat! Evacuation of This City!" US General Commander Overlord (Broadcast Speaking)

"美國總指揮官霸王！為什麼他做廣播 (US General Commander Overlord!. Why He do in Broadcast)" Flowers Ling said

 **However Official State Cars Black Lexus LS 600h is Arrived. However Jackie 'Song' Winter inside Cars as Drivers. and Flowers Ling Getting Inside Car as Passenger on Rear Right as Jackie need Talking with Flowers Ling as About World War III. Before Nuclear Coming It Ways. Hearing Scared Hong Kong Citizens Running Away. and People's Liberation Army Mi-17 Flying about Hong Kong as Nuclear Emergency Alert and People's Liberation Army would need Lead Citizens of Hong Kong People to Evacuation.**

"花翎！我需要撤離！核攻擊！我是成龍宋冬！我是香港的行政長官的會員！我要救你出去！(Flowers Ling!. I'm Need Evacuation! That Nuclear Attack! I'm Jackie Song Winter!. I'm Member of that Chief Executive of Hong Kong!. I'm Getting You Out!)" Jackie 'song' Winter Revealing her Name to Flowers Ling

"我們需要核電來之前離開這個城市！ 駕駛！(We need Get Out This City before Nuclear Coming! Drive!)" Flowers Ling told Jackie as Driving On to Escape

 **Jackie 'song' Winter Driving This Cars. So as Avoiding These Side Direction as Passing Away of Scared Hong Kong Citizens. and Driving Moving to Hoi Po Rd on Left as Passing. and To Lin Cheung Rd. and Entering W Kowloon Highway as Entering Ramp Before Nuclear Coming on Here. Also Passing Other Cars and So Driving on Tsing Kwai Hwy and Driving Forward. So Flowers Ling Calls**

"快了快了！我們不會讓核打的汽車！(Faster Faster!. We Won't Let Nuclear Hit That Cars!)" Flowers Ling

"我想花龍！我們需要逃避，我們需要疏散 (I'm Trying Flowers Ling!. We need to Escape and We need Evacuation)" Jackie's Continue Driving Faster

 **So Flowers Ling Call Jackie to Drive Faster in This Cars. So That. and Driving Passing Foward. So Inside Tsing Kwai Hwy. And Passing on Cheung Tsing Bridge and So Drive Forward in Cheung Tsing Tunnel. However Nazis Nuclear Missiles Almost Reaching Hong Kong about Before Detonation and Citizens of Hong Kong Still in Evacuation. People Liberation Army's Soldiers need Gets These Peoples Evacuates. So Jackie's Car Passing on Cheung - Tsing Highway so Driving Forward and also Passing Tsing Long Hwy before Enter Ting Kau Bridge. Flowers Ling will ready to Shout out**

"快點快點！(Hurry Hurry!)" Flowers Ling said

 **Nazis Nuclear Missiles is Reached Hong Kong on Eastern. and Targeting International Finance Center. Nazis Nuclear Missiles is now Opening Trigger Detonate (so Red is Not Detonate). Show as Citizens of Hong Kong Running Away and Getting Out Hong Kong. So Nazis Nuclear Missiles is now Getting Closer to International Finance Center. So Activating Green and Nazis Nuclear Missiles Detonating. With 80 Kilotons Mushroom Clouds (Destroying International Finance Center, Hong Kong Convention, and Exhibition Centre, Bank of China Tower and Skyscraper Building of Hong Kong). So Nuclear Blastwave is now Released and Pushing Away and So Flying Helicopters as Blastwave (Killing More of Hong Kong Citizens, PLA's Soldiers and Destroying PLA Mi-24 Helicopter inside Sky).**

 **After of Detonation. Nuclear's Blastwave Reaching on side of Islands (Including Kowloon City District). and Cities on Still. Blastwave Penetrating Building, Roads and Highway Inside (Damaging** **International Commerce Center and More Buildings insides and Destroying Highway Inside Cover). So Killings 4,216,520 Hong Kong Citizens who Inside. and Blastwave Getting Fasters. and Reaching Stonecutters Islands (Destroying Stonecutters Bridge) and Island. However Flowers Ling and Jackie 'Song' Winter Inside Ting Kau Bridge about Blastwave is Coming about Object is Coming Near (Including Cars, Bus, Ships and Helicopter or Other More)**

"成龍！ 匆忙！核衝擊波將至！而避免這些傳入的對象！(Jackie! Hurry! Nuclear's blastwave is Coming!. And Avoid These Incoming Objects!)" Flowers Ling told Jackie as Blastwave incoming

"媽的！(Oh Shit!)" Jackie's See Incoming Object Throwing on It.

 **Jackie's Car Dodging These Nuclear's Blastwave Throwing Objects and Driving to Tsing Long Hwy (Toll Road) to Reach Tai Lam Tunnel (Toll road). So as Crushing Citizens Cars on side. and Snapping Cables on Ting Kau Bridge on It. Blastwave's Reaching on Tsing Yi. (Destroying Tsing Ma Bridge, Kap Shui Mun Bridge. and Blastwave Reaching Ting Kau Bridge,** **Penetrating Cables and Deck, and Destroying Ting Kau Bridge). So Jackie's Car Reached Tai Lam Tunnel (Toll Road). However Nuclear's Blastwave on Behind Jackie's Car. and Exiting on Tunnel and Driving on Toll Road. However Blastwave is Faster. Jackie will Call Hang on**

"有背後！ 不掛斷！(There on Behind!. Hang on!)" Jackie Call Flowers to Hang On Before Nuclear Blastwave's Hit Jackie Car

 **Nuclear Blastwave's Hit Jackie's Car and Causing Cars to Brake and Spining on Highway. Other Vehicles inside Highway is Flip Out Highway by Nuclear Blastwave's Penetrate. So as Jackie Car's Continue Flipping. So Passing Blastwave on Hit. and Destroying Toll Booth Gates as Blastwave Penetrating Toll Booth. so Jackie's Car is now Stop Flipping. So as Showing Flowers Ling is Injured by Blastwave Hit as Hand of Reborn Nazis Germany. So Before Wars. However Jackie 'Song' Winter is Survived. That is Injured by Nuclear Blastwave**

 **Passing to Shanghai**

* * *

 **Shanghai, China 11:23 Am (August 15. 2018)** **  
**

 **In Nanpu Bridge. These See Citizens of Shanghai Running Away and Passing Cars as Nuclear Emergency Alert on Capitals. They Hear Nazis Nuclear Missiles is Coming Toward Shanghai Downtown Skyscraper District (** **21st Century Tower)** **. However Nuclear Missiles Opening Light Trigger as Red. Before Open Green as Closing Targets.**

 **However In Lujiazui Ring Rd. They Show Citizens of Shanghai is Running Away that Nuclear Emergency Alert. These Driver and Citizens are Out the Vehicles as They See Hearing Nuclear Siren Alerts. and Nazis Nuclear Missiles is Closing Target of 21st Century Tower. They Nazis Nuclear Missiles Trigger Activating Green. Detonating Targets and Creating 200 Kilotons Mushroom Clouds (Destroying 21st Century Tower and Shanghai World Financial Center). So as Nuclear's Blastwave in Shanghai is now Released. Pushing Away and Penetrating Building (Destroying Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai Tower and Oriental Pearl TV Tower). Nuclear Blastwave in Shanghai is now Faster (Destroying Skyscraper Buildings and Other Building in District). Upon Blastwave is Reached Nanpu Bridge. Penetrating Cable and Highway Decks (Destroying Nanpu Bridge and Vehicles Object When Thrown Away)**

 **In 2000 Foot on Distance on Shanghai Downtown. Nuclear Mushroom Clouds is Shown and Destroyed Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai Tower, Shanghai World Financial Center and Oriental Pearl TV Tower also Other Destroyed Building. So Nuclear Blastwave's is now Pushing Building and Something Off. Resulting Killing 15,416,310 Peoples and Injuring 2,410,569 Peoples in Shanghai in Evacuating from Nuclear Attacks). So Passing to Pentagon as See 5 Nuclear Missiles Attacks**

* * *

 **The Pentagon, Washington D.C.** **11:59 Am (August 15. 2018)**

 **In National Military Command Center, Warioware Cast where Putting In. However These More Warioware Siting (Including Mona, Young Cricket, Master Mantis, Ashley, Wario, Jimmy T, Patrick, Dribble & Spitz and Kit & Ana) Will be Accompanied by U.S General and National Security Council (Including President of United States is Putting In) as There See China about that 5 Nazis Targeting on Chinese Capital Cities about Target Destroyed or Targeting **

**Also See Hong Kong is Target Destroyed, Shanghai is Target Destroyed, So as Guangzhou is Targeting, Beijing is Targeting and Nanning is Target Destroyed. These 2 Capital Cities about Targeting. and Showing as Xi Jinping still inside Nuclear Shelter on That. These Talking Between with that**

"These Nazis and Russian are Fucked Everywhere!" Jimmy T Said

"Nazis is Reborn!. These Nazis have Nuclear Missiles about to Attack China!. We won't Let Nazis have New Chance!" Master Mantis

"There More Along that Bastard Thing I Don't Thing These Idiot!" Young Cricket said about that Warfare

"These Nuclear Warfare on China!. Nazis Attempt Trying to Gaining Power!. However China President Xi Jinping is Still on Nuclear Shelter in Beijing. However They Leading China Entry Into World War III" U.S President Said and Talking to Warioware's Employee

"President!. These Chinese Peoples When Starting Evacuating Something!" Mona told U.S President about that Chinese Peoples Evacuation in 5 Capital Cities

"That Right Mona!. These Hong Kong Citizens They have Casualties These Have More!. Millions of Peoples Died During Nazis Nuclear Attack on China!. These Resulting China Will Declare War Against Nazis Germany! as Try to Attack on Unsuspected Nations!" U.S President Said

"We will need Information to United Nation Security Council!" U.S Department of Defense's Men

"That would Think So!" U.S General

"Ashley! I need Question!. I see That Nuclear Apocalypse!. Why Nuclear Launched by!" U.S President Answer to Ashley that Nuke Launched by Unknown

"That is Nazi Germany!" Ashley Answer to U.S President that Nuke is Launched by Nazis

"Very Well Ashley..." U.S President Said about Question

"Excuse me!. How These Nazis Try to Destroy Us!" Ana Told U.S President that Nazis Try to Destroy

"No! That is Not! Ana!. These Nuclear Warheads Try to Destroys China! That would to be Nazis Useless!. China would to Leading Entry to World War III. These Bastard Try to Use Communication to Finish These Up!. Our Mission to Stop Them!. Before They Nazis will Restore Third Reich!" U.S President Order Ana need Tell and He Order Warioware's Employee as We need Mission

"These Bastard Using Nuclear Weapons!. However Nazis will Not Listen Order that Restriction Construction Nuclear Weapons!" Kat said about that Nazis will not Listen that Restriction Construction

"That Nazis Hell Try to Kill Us!" Dribble said

"We will Never Forget about Nazis and Russian!" Kat said

"Me Too!" Mona said

"That Right! Mona and Kat!. We will Ready to Information of Secretary of Defense about That Attacks!. We will Announcing That Restriction Construction of Nuclear Weapons!. However After Starting of World War 3!. Baghdad is Destroyed by That Al Qaeda Nuclear Bomb!" U.S President

"Very Well?" Ashley said

"Okay!. So These New Enemies is Coming!. Our Naval Force would Need Cooperation with China These Days!" U.S Department of Defense's Men

"I'm Ready to Cooperation with United States from That Times!. However We Will Ready to Helps These Mens from Good!" Ana said to U.S President

 **Inside Screen, So Beijing is now Labeled as Target Destroyed by Nazis's Nuclear Weapons. However Xi Jinping is Survived inside Nuclear Shelter. So as Guangzhou is Still Targeting. Warioware's Employee and U.S President Look on These Targets of China as Nazis having Targets from China. So Nazis would need Destroy China as First Vengeance of Falls of Third Reich.**

"Oh Shit!. Beijing is Fall!. Nazis Nuclear Missiles has Destroyed Them!" Jimmy T Told as Beijing (Capital of China) is Destroyed by Nuclear Missiles from Nazis Launches

"Oh No!. Beijing is Destroyed!" Kat Shocked as Beijing is Destroyed by Nazis Nuclear Missiles

"Um... Beijing is Fall! Causing China vow to Entry into World War III" Ana See as Beijing is Destroyed by Nazis Nuclear Missiles

"Oh Crap!" Wario See Beijing is Destroyed by Nazis Nukes. That Causing China will Entry to World War III

"Oh No! They Leading China Entry into World War III" Mona Feared as Beijing is Destroyed by Nazis Nuclear Missiles as Upcoming Attacks

"You! Nazis Dolts!" Angry Young Cricket will Face Nazis Dolts as See Beijing is Destroyed by Nazis Nuke

"Okay! Everyone Calm Down!. Gentlemen! We will need Help!. We must Stop Nuclear Attack on Global Threats!. They have Endgame! These Nazis Gonna Unleashes Nuclear Weapons Across the Global Wars!" U.S President told these Weapons

"What About Plan! President!" U.S Senator Men

"Before They Russia or Nazis Dolt Can Attack on China!. I Don't These Lack of that Everywhere!. However China will Assault on Russian Deadly Settlement!" U.S President

"Why can do that Assault?." Jimmy T Said about Plan to Assault

They Do China President is Safe!. We will Need Help to Assault!" Mona Tell as China President is Safe

"These Russian will Push Back!" Dribble & Spitz Told Talking

"That Right!. They Have No Match from These Bastard!. We will Need Ready to Launch Assault! on that Nazis Nuclear Silo!" U.S President said

"This Event Because!. Then More Later Chinese Would Betraying NATO or Not?. President of China would Decide!. It President Xi Jinping Accept Join War Against Russia and Other Communism Groups!. It Xi Jinping Refuse to Join NATO To Fight!. Backstabber will Join War Against NATO on Later!. Event Nazis Dolts has Launching System! They about to Destroy Peaceful World on us!" U.S Senator Men

"We Known Decide about that China?." U.S President said

 **After Talking with U.S President in Pentagon Washington D.C. However Warioware Cast and Other will Accepted Task Between. However Times will Pass. Before Nuclear Apocalypse. However United States will Never Forget Reborn Nazis Germany will be Begin**

* * *

 **Hong Kong, China 12:49 Am (August 15. 2018)**

 **Aftermath of Nuclear Attack on Hong Kong as Nazis Hands. China vow to Declare War Against Reborn Nazis Germany and Russia Federation as Possible. However as Jackie's Car Flipped on Wreckage and Ruined of Tsing Long Hwy (Toll Road). However Flowers Ling Wake up and She Get Out That Car. However Flowers Ling Discover Jackie is Injured. She vow to help up**

"成龍！ 你還好嗎！我需要幫你了！(Jackie! Are you Okay! I'm need Help You up!)" Flowers Ling said

 **Flowers Ling Pull Jackie 'Song' Winter Out The Car. and Jackie is Awakens and Fell Okay as Nuclear Blastwave is Come.**

"我很好！。這是什麼啦！核災難？(I'm Okay!. What this it!. Nuclear Apocalypse?)" Jackie Call Flowers Ling as What is Nuclear Apocalypse

"事實並非如此！核彈的危險！這個權利！我們需要得到你庇護！(That is Not True!. Nuke that Dangerous!. That Right! We need Get You to Shelter!)" Flowers Ling

"該死這些毀殘骸！包括放射 (Damn These Ruining Wreckage!. Including Radiation)" Jackie said

"來吧！。我們需要你庇護所！(Come on!. We need You to Shelter!)" Flowers Ling told Jackie to We will Move to Nuclear Shelter

"這個權利！花翎！ 來吧！(That Right! Flowers Ling!. Come on!)" Jackie told Flowers Ling to Move

 **Flowers Ling and Jackie 'Song' Winter is now Walking on Tsing Long Hwy (Toll Road) as They Containing Destroyed Car Inside. So Passing Away. So As Move to** **Shenzhen as Flowers Ling and Jackie will need Move to Nuclear Shelter on Shenzhen. So as Camera Show as 2 Peoples Walking Away from Each side. So as Screen Fades to Black as 2 Peoples Walking Away and Move to Nuclear Shelter on Shenzhen**

* * *

 **Washington D.C., United States of America** **13:01 Am (August 15. 2018)**

 **Kat & Ana is Siting on Bench Inside New York Ave NW. So Kat is Now So Busy about Working. So Ana Look on Newspaper about that China Nuclear Bombing as Reborn Nazis Germany Attacks. So However So as Colonel Samson is Heavily Injured and Retreats. So Ana is now Talking Between with Kat**

"Hey Sis!. What about These Nazis Bombing on China!." Ana Said to Kat about Nazis Nuke on China

"That I'm Told These Busy Jobs!. But Diamond City is Still Alive! But Nazis is Not Target on Diamond City!." Kat told Ana about that Busy Jobs. But Nazis is Not Target Diamond City

"So What These Coming Up Near!" Ana said

"Um... I Don't Know!." Kat said

"Sis! Come on!. We Don't Have Much More Days!" Ana talk to Kat

"and What about That Soviet Union?." Ana Told said to Kat that about Soviet Union

 **However Viktor Renzov's Mind is now Coming to Kat's Mind and Closing Eye about that Discover. But Ana need Tell Sister what Wrong**

"Hey Sis!. What Wrong!" Ana told to Kat

 **However Inside Kat's Mind Flashback on Screen. Kat see Old Nemesis face Lev Kravchenko Fighting Kat. So Kravchenko Use Fistfight with Kat during 1986. So as Kat's Mind Flashback end. So She Opened Eye about Renzov's Mind Talking to Kat**

"Kat & Ana... My Friends!... That told about Wars! So In Soviet War!. They must be stopped!." Viktor Renzov's Talking Mind to Kat

"Dragovich... Kravchenko... Steiner... ALL MUST die..." Viktor Renzov's Talking Mind to Kat

 **Kat is now Talking to Ana about that Viktor Renzov's Mind and These Three Soviet Bastard Including Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner. So Ana see Discover in**

"That I'm Because of Mind!. That Viktor Renzov!" Kat told to Ana about Discover that She has Mind it Because of Renzov

"Viktor Renzov!." Ana shocked as Kat has Mind about that it Kat Because See Viktor Renzov

"I Can't Told about This!" Kat told to Ana about that She Can't Told on that

"That!. They told about These You!" Ana Talking to Kat about Resistance

"There I See Old Nemesis of Lev Kravchenko!." Kat Talk to Ana about Kat have Old Nemesis is Lev Kravchenko (Old Enemy of Alex Mason)

"Kravchenko!." Ana Shocked that Lev Kravchenko's Old Nemesis is Kat and Alex Mason

"I Don't Like Bad Guys!. What these Coming!. Old War come from Cold War?." Ana Talking to Kat about that Cold War

"Soviet War in Afghanistan!" Kat Talk to Ana

 **Screen Fades to White when Ana Talking about Cold War. So Kat Talk is She have One War in Past is Called Soviet War in Afghanistan (1979 to 1989) as Proceed.**

 **Flashback is now Coming it Times. Before Renzov's Mind is Come**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Flashback (Soviet Afghan War 1979-1989)**


	4. Chapter 3: Flashback (Soviet-Afghan War)

**WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **Chapter 3: Flashback (Soviet Afghan War 1979 - 1989)**

 **-In Flashback Between 1986, Kat in Afghanistan. About She would need Fight Soviet Union's Invasion. So Ana Entered Afghanistan. But Soviet is Near Enemies!. So Kat & Ana would to Faceless Against Old Nemesis Lev Kravchenko Second in Command of Dragovich-**

 **This Chapter is Based of Old Wounds from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2**

 **Introduced Characters:**

 **Lev Kravchenko. Second in Command of Dragovich. and Old Nemesis of Alex Mason and Kat & Ana. After Following Dragovich's Death in 1968. Kravchenko vow to sworn revenge. So After Soviet Union Invasion of Afghanistan in 1979. So Kravchenko have Prototype Tank will Fights. He will Experience to Combat Skill Against Kat & Ana. He is Minor Antagonist on Flashback**

 **Viktor Renzov (Mind). Russian squad leader of the Red Army During World War II. So After Took of Berlin. Renzov is Promoted to Captain and Sending 3rd Shock Army to Operation Olympus along with Dimitri Petrenko under the orders of Kravchenko and Dragovich. Following Dimitri Petrenko's Death. He vow to Revenge Against Three Men and Destroy Nova-6 in Ship with Explosions. So Renzov Escaped and Captured and Sent to prison camp in Vorkuta. So as He Sabotage Alex Mason's Brainwash and He Reprogram to Kill Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner Instead. So Uprising in 1963. So Mason Escaped But Renzov is Killed by Vorkuta Prison Guards.**

 **Resulting Viktor Renzov will Become Mind Game to Alex Mason and Kat & Ana. So Well as Legacy**

 **Shrik Ja Shida (ش ري نبات السرخس ك الصورة). Former Arabic Soldier and Joined in Afghanistan. So Well as Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan in 1979. Shrik Ja Shida will Continue Services as Sunni Mujahideen. So He Offers Supplies to Kat & Ana as More Firepowers so Including Advanced Weapons. So Unlike Mullah Rahman as One of Agent Working from Menendez. So He Appeared in Flashback.**

 **Mujahideen's Commander. He is High Ranked Leader and Best Trained Ally of Shrik Ja Shida. So He would Not Execute American. So He Unlike Mullah Rahman from Betrayal. So He setup New Plans. and He is Ally of Kat & Ana and Mona as Twin Ninja American and One of New American. So He would need Gain Kat & Ana to Chance to Fight and Minor Supporting Character and Appeared in Flashback **

* * *

**(Flashback) Khost Province, Afghanistan 10:21 am (September 5, 1986)**

 **Kat is now Walking and Carrying with MP5K and Katana on her Back. So She would to see and Fight Against Soviet During War. Before 4 Years End of This Wars. So Kat would Really to Talk. and Kat** **looks up at a semi-collapsed structure in the desert.**

 **Kat run toward a rock fence.**

"What is Place!." Kat told

"I Don't Know about These in Afghanistan!. That What Soviet Union War with Afghanistan!. I Didn't What in Mean!" Kat said

"These Sands!. Look like Desert!." Kat said about Desert During Investigate

"Huh!. What is That!." Kat said

 **Kat looks over the fence. A group of Shrik Ja Shida on horseback approaches them. The soldiers jump over the fence, and quickly aim their guns at Kat. Both of them aim back at the Shrik Ja Shida**

"DON'T MOVE!." Shida's Men 1

"Take it Easy!." Kat said as Shrik Ja Shida's Soldier Aim Weapon on Kat. So as Shrik Ja Shida Discover Kat has American. So He Can Calm Weapons

"Hold Your Fire!. That is Kat! Kindergarten Student of Diamond City!" Shrik Ja Shida Order His Men to Hold Fire. Revealing that Kat

 **Shrik Ja Shida** **signals his men to lower their weapons.**

"Now what about your end of the deal?. i'm still in Soviet war with Afghanistan!" Kat told to Shrik Ja Shida about In Soviet War

"Yes Kat! You are American!. My name is Shrik Ja Shida!. Former Arabic Soldier! and I'm Joined Afghanistan During Date!. Nice to Meet You Kat! You are Kindergarten Student!" Shrik Ja Shida's Revealing Name to Kat

 **Shrik Ja Shida Become Happily to Kat about to American Alive**

"I will take you to the leader of the Mujahideen. He can help you find Lev Kravchenko That Your Old Nemesis!. (Waves a hand to show one extra horses) We have fresh horses. You will follow. Your Sister Ana is Still on Mujahideen Base!" Shrik Ja Shida's told Kat to Get Horse and Follow Our Men

"Alright!. Let's do it." Kat said as Ready

 **Kat walk over to their horses.**

"Sister! It's Ana!. Did you make contact with Shida about Soviet War!." Ana (on comms)

"We're on our way to the Mujahideen camp now!. Ana!" Kat said

"We will Ready to Heading to Mujahideen's Camp!. However There New Enemies will never Forget!" Shida's Men 1

"These Bastard will Never Forget!" Kat said before Mount Horse

 **Kat mounts on his horse. Kat begin to follow Shida slowly, then speed up.**

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you that our presence here must remain 100% deniable. There will be serious consequences if the Russians learn of our involvement in Afghanistan. However! Soviet is Coming on Near!" Ana (on comms)

"We will not Let Soviet Union Bastard to Destroys Base!. It Because Soviet Union have Superpower During Aftermath of World War 2!" Kat said

"Yeah that Correct! Kat!" Shida's Men 1

 **Kat and Shida continue to ride across the desert.**

"Our Men has Discovered! We Believe that Soviet Union is Launching Attack on Our Camp!" Shida's Men 2

"We must hurry Kat!. We believe the Soviets are about to launch an attack on our camp." Shida talk to Kat about Soviet are about to launch an attack on our camp

"That Soviet Union Bastard!" Kat said

"Kat, kick it up a gear!" Shida's Men 1

"Hya! Hya!" Kat spurs his horse and speeding up

 **Kat spurs his horse, speeding up as the trio approaches the Mujahideen base, then slowly enters. They get off their horses, and walk toward a cave.**

"There are is Mujahideen's Camp!. Your Sister will See inside Cave!" Shida said

"We will need Walk that!." Shida's Men 2

"My Sister!" Kat said about Sister inside Cave of Mujahidden's Camp

"This way. Kat!" Shida said

 **Kat and Shrik Ja Shida walks into the cave. Ana's voice is heard echoing while talking to Mujahideen's Commander.**

"If a Russian attack is indeed imminent, you're gonna need all the help you can get. I've arranged for a couple of specialists to act in an advisory capacity. Here they are now Commander." Ana talking to Mujahideen's Commander

"I'm Alright!. Affirmative!. Ana!" Mujahideen's Commander

 **Kat and Shrik Ja Shida approach Ana and Mujahideen's Commander**

"Commander!. It is Kat!. My Sister and One of My Best!" Ana Talk to Mujahideen's Commander about Kat is Here

"Yes! and it My Best Warfare Men! Shrik Ja Shida!. Former Arabic Soldier! and He Joined Sunni Mujahideen!. He is Second In Command from me!" Mujahideen's Commander Talk to Ana about Shida is Here

"(Turns to Ana). We need weapons and lot of bombs! with soldiers." Mujahideen's Commander talk to Ana

"So How about that Soviet is Enemies!." Shida's Men 2

"Alright!. Mujahideen Commander!" Ana Successfully Talk with Mujahideen's Commander

"Let See Do about Face to Face that Soviets!" Shida's Men 1

"Kat!. I'm on Be Here on Table!" Mujahideen's Commander Talk to Kat

 **Mujahideen's Commander walks toward a table. Shida looks back at Kat.**

"Hey Kat! This Should to be Good!" Shida talk to Kat

"Oh Yes Shida!" Kat Talk to Shida

 **Kat & Ana, Shrik Ja Shida approach the table, where a map of the base is laid out. Shida puts down his rifle next to the table.**

"Just so we're clear Commander!... We hold off the Russian attack, you give us what you have on Kravchenko." Shida Talk to Mujahideen's Commander

 **Mujahideen's Commander points to the map.**

"Our base is here. But Unlike Mullah Rahman." Mujahideen's Commander

"That looking from Traitor!." Shida said

"Yeah Boy!. We will Hate That Traitor Bastard from Backstabbing!." Shida's Men 2

"Hey Hey Hey!. Shut up!." Shida's Men 1

"Any advance will come through one of the narrow paths leading into the valley." Kat said

"I know this Kat!. Our men defend these mountains. and some Pillbox Carrying with MG Nest!" Mujahideen's Commander

"Pillbox carrying MG nest!" Shida's Men 1

"MG Nest Pillbox will be Stronger Against that Soviet Infantry!. But Weakness is Tank and Helicopter Gunship Carrying Variant Type of Gunships of Hind! and Including T-72!." Shida's Men 2 Talking about Information of Pillbox MG Nest

"Our weapons will give them an edge." Ana said

"Don't Worry Ana!. Soviet will Face to Face to Win!. We will Never Let Diamond City Fall into Soviet's Hands." Kat Talking to Ana

"That's a good strategy plan. You're talking about the Russian army here. They come at you with brute force, which means strength in numbers and heavy armor. Are your men ready for that?" Shida said

"They have no experience with the weaponry we brought." Kat said

"Good Kat!. Let will Send Our Support Radio set! We will Fight Soviet Deadly Line!" Mujahideen's Commander

"And we do. We belong on the front line." Kat talk to Mujahideen's Commander

 **Suddenly, an explosion is heard and the room shakes.**

"Russian Incoming!. The Russian assault has begun. (gives order to his men in Pashto)" Mujahideen's Commander

"You have faith in your plans, American?" Shida said

"Shida!. You Take Care of These Two American Ninja Student!. You betters help from friends!." Mujahideen's Commander talk to Shida

"Understood Commander!." Shida accepted talk to Mujahideen's Commander

"I have more than faith, Shida!. I'm Still Working with U.S Army" Kat said

 **Ana cocks his rifle. and join Shida's Team into Battle**

"Let's rock it. Let's go! Sister!." Ana talk to Kat to Let go

"Soviet Aircraft are Attacking on Us!." Shida's Men 2

"We must hurry! Kat & Ana!. We cannot allow them to enter the valley!" Shida talk to Kat & Ana

"Ready up, Kat!" Ana said

 **Kat & Ana and Shida run outside the cave.**

 **Kat will unlock a secret room and grab two mortars allowing the Kat to use mortars later on. Kat gets on his horse, and runs toward the base's entrance. An explosion occurs, which startles Kat's horse.**

"This may be tougher than we thought! We got HIPs dropping infantry right in front of the camp!" Kat said

"Leave that to the Mujahideen! Just get to the choke point and hold back their armor!" Ana said about that Leave Mujahideen and Try to Fight Against Soviet Deadlines

"Don't Let Soviets Destroy Our Camp!." Kat said

 **The trio are joined by several Mujahideen soldiers, who all ride towards the West Blocking Point. As Kat arrives at the choke point, a mortar nearly hits him and his horse.**

"Too fucking close!" Kat said

"Sister!. are your okay!" Ana said about Kat's Horse almost Get Hit by Soviet's Mortar

"Yeah!. I'm Okay!" Kat said about That

"Follow me!. Kat & Ana!" Shida said

 **Kat gets off his horse and joins in the battle against the Russians. As Kat makes his way through the area...**

"We got a BTR pushing through the ruins! Gonna need more than a rifle, Sister! Grab an RPG from the weapons cache!" Ana said said about Enemies BTR is Coming

"We cannot let it enter the valley! Another BTR is headed this way!" Shida talking to Ana about that Enemies Another BTR

"We Can't Let BTR Enter The Valley!" Shida's Men 2

 **Kat runs toward the weapons cache, taking out several Russian soldiers in the way. Kat retrieves the Mines from the cache**

"Try laying them in the path of the vehicles." Ana said

"We Cannot Let BTR Pass!. Or These Bad Guy Destroy Our Base!." Kat told

 **Kat grabs a Stinger from the weapons cache and fires or uses an AT Mine at a BTR. The BTR explodes.**

"Nice Work. Kat!" Shida said

"BTR's history!." Kat said

"Fucking - A!" Ana said about BTR on A

 **Kat then destroys the second BTR.**

"Two Enemies BTR is Down!. Good Jobs!" Shida told

"Nice work, Sister!" Ana said

"We Talking Too Much Fire!. Soviets Bastard are Everywhere!" Shida's Men 2

"The Mujahideen can handle infantry." Shida taking about it

"Sister, put a cratering charge under the archway. Let's make damn sure no more vehicles get through here." Ana told to Kat about to Get Cratering Charge under the archway to block soviet's vehicles to pass

"I'm on my ways!. Ana!." Kat said

 **Kat run back to the archway and plant the charge**

"Charge set!. Sister!" Kat said

"Retreat to a safe distance." Ana told Kat to Return to Safe

"We Gonna Blow!," Shida's Men 1

 **Kat & Ana and Shida run toward a rock fence and jump behind it. However Mona is Appeared and join battle against Soviet Union**

"Good to See You Alive!. Mona!" Shida Discover Mona is Returned

"Mona!. Good to See You on Back!" Ana Happily on Mona about to Save 2 Friends from Soviet Union Attack

"I'm Here to Help Defends You Right!. Soviet are Everywhere! We will Finish it Off!" Mona told about They to Defends to Prevent let Soviets Fight Off

"Ready with Charges. Kat!" Mona told Kat about Ready to Charge

" Blow it Sister!." Ana said

 **Kat presses the detonator. The charge explodes, and the archway is crumbled, blocking the pathway**

"Enemies Pathway is Blocked!" Mona said

"Commander, the west choke point is secure. Armor ain't getting through this way." Kat talking with Mujahideen's Commander

"Kat & Ana and Mona!, they're throwing everything they have at us. We've got threats all over the valley. Muj are reporting Russian tanks moving in from the north." Mujahideen's Commander (on comms)

"They have Got Tanks!." Mona said

"Enemies Soviet Tank!. We need Destroy Them!." Shida said

 **Kat & Ana, Mona and Shida mount on their horses.**

"Brute force and strength in numbers? You expected such a fight." Shida

"I Don't Know!." Mona said

"Doesn't mean I wanted it!" Ana said

"I'm Deal with These Soviet Tank Instead!. We matter face to Win!." Kat said

 **Kat heads into the battlefield and destroys the two tanks heading for the base.**

" Now that's how you deal with a tank." Ana said

"Enemies Tank is now Destroyed. They Heroes have Standing from Good in This Time!." Mona said

"Commander!, tanks are down!." Kat talk to Mujahideen's Commander

"Scouts report gunships at the end of the valley. Take them down any way you can." Mujahideen's Commander (on comms)

"Leave it to us, Commander!." Ana said

"Enemies Mi-24 Hind!." Mona see Enemies Soviet Mi-24 Hind

"ENEMY GUNSHIP!." Shida's Men 1

 **Kat takes down the enemy helicopters using the arsenals provided in the battlefield.**

"You got him!" Ana said about Kat Destroy Soviet Gunships

"Enemies Gunship is Down Right!." Mona told

"Commander!, the Russian gunships are down." Kat Talk to Mujahideen's Commander

"More Russian Gunships spotted in East!." Mujahideen's Commander (on comms)

Leave it to us, Commander!." Ana said

 **Kat proceed takes down and destroys the enemy helicopters gunships with using the arsenals provided in the battlefield.**

"Commander!. Enemies Mi-24 Hind Gunships are Neutralized!." Kat call to Mujahideen's Commander about Mi-24 Hind is Neutralized

"Understood!. We Got Bad New on North!." Mujahideen's Commander (on comms)

"Russian tanks are advancing north of the valley. Take them down. It is your chances! Kat! fight them!." Mujahideen's Commander (on comms)

"Understood!. Commander!." Kat said

"Let's ride! Hya!" Ana spurs Her Horse

"Hya! Hya!." Mona spurs Her Horse

"Enemies Tank!." Shida's Men 2

 **Kat proceeds to destroy more enemy tanks.**

"Oh, you got him!" Ana said about to Kat Destroy More Enemies Tank

"Kat!. You Destroyed More Enemies Russian Tanks!." Mona tell Kat about There have Destroyed More Russian Tanks

"Tanks are down, Commander!" Kat Talking to Mujahideen's Commander

"The Russians have overrun the Muj ammo cache to the east! Do whatever is necessary to recapture it! Mullah Rahman is concerned and I Captured Him from Thinking that Traitor!. He thinks we're losing the fight But I Think not!. We will need chance to win!." Mujahideen's Commander (on comms)

"You tell Rahman from me, I don't give a shit about his concerns. We'll kick fucking ass, same as always. Just tell him he'd better come through with his intel on Kravchenko." Ana Angrily about that Rahman

"I Captured Him From Begin Thinking that Traitor!." Mujahideen's Commander (on comms) Talking to Kat & Ana, Mona and Shida about Rahman is now Arrested by Mujahideen's Commander

"Very Well!. Thank Commander!." Ana talk to Mujahideen's Commander

 **Kat & Ana, Mona and Shida arrive at the ammo cache.**

"The ammo cache is left of the valley! The path is impassible by horse. Dismount. We will proceed on foot." Shida said

"What Happen on Foot! I Can't to Do!." Mona said

 **Kat & Ana get on their feet and follow Shida and Mona through the valley, fighting off the Russians. A helicopter arrives and drops in more Russian troops.**

"Infantry fast roping in!" Kat said

"Enemies Infantry!." Mona said

"Don't let their feet touch the ground!" Ana said about Don't Let Enemies Their Feet Touch on Grounds

"Yes! Ana! I'm Told about it!." Kat said

 **After clearing out the enemies in the ammo cache...**

"Commander, the ammo cache is ours." Kat Talking to Mujahideen's Commander

"Come here!. Soviet Bastards!." Kat Face Soviet Soldiers

 **Kat kills Enemies Soviet Soldier with their sword without being killed**

"Kat! You fight bravely, American Hero!." Shida said

"Kat, return to base. We have a problem." Mujahideen's Commander (on comms)

"What is That!." Mona said about Mujahideen's Commander's Speaking

"What Problem!." Ana said

"What kind of problem?" Kat Talking to Mujahideen's Commander

"You'd better see for yourself. We Learned that Unknown Soviet Invasion Phase Two is Coming!." Mujahideen's Commander (on comms)

 **Kat & Ana, Mona and Shida return to their horses and ride back to the Mujahideen base.**

* * *

 **Washington D.C., United States of America** **13:05 Am (August 15. 2018)**

 **Kat & Ana is Still Siting on Bench in New York Ave NW. So David 'Section' Mason is now Siting on Kat & Ana about These Soviet-Afghan War in 1979 to 1989. So However David Mason is Starting Taking to Kat & Ana.**

"Hey Kat & Ana. I See What about These Soviet-Afghanistan War on 1979 to 1989!. That You re Hero!. However I See Rahman is Arrested So Hudson will Never Contact with Rahman anymore as Hand of Mujahideen's Commander!." David 'Section' Mason Talking with Kat & Ana

"Yeah!. My Sister Kat Got Have One of Old Nemesis is Lev Kravchenko!. Second in Command of Nikita Dragovich!. He is Bad Guys!. About He is Starting Extra Combat Skills!. and Power to Fights!." Ana Talk to David Mason about that Lev Kravchenko is Kat and Alex Mason's Old Nemesis

"Kravchenko is One of My Old Nemesis!" Kat Told Kravchenko

"Yeah!. We Should would These Bastards!." David 'Section' Mason Talking to Kat & Ana

"But Suddenly. Kravchenko is one of Bad Guy!. So as Your Old Nemesis should in Past Before Something in Wars!." David 'Section' Mason Talking to Kat & Ana

* * *

 **(Flashback) Khost Province, Afghanistan 12:45 am (September 5, 1986)**

 **Ana sits on his horse, while looking through binoculars.**

"Shit. Kat, you'd better take a look." Ana see Unknown Enemies

"What is That!. Soviet Bastards!." Mona tell about that Soviets Bastard inside in

 **Ana passes the binocular over to Kat. She looks at the battlefield, and see several Mujahideen soldiers getting killed by Russian BTRs.**

"This isn't over yet." Kat said

"What is That!." Shida said

"That Kravchenko's Tank!." Mona said about Tell Enemy Colossal Tank

 **A colossal tank is seen leading the Russian force, crushing anything in its way.**

"The Russians wanna give us one last display of brute force... Let's give them one last display of courage. You with me?." Kat Tell More Mujahideen's Suicide Attack will Ready

"I'm Ready!." Mona Accepted to Charge

"CHARGE!." Ana said

 **Kat & Ana, Mona, Shiba and the soldiers charge ahead on their horses. As Kat approaches the colossal tank, his horse is struck down. She manages to get away before the tank could crush him.**

"Kat!." Ana said

"That Voice!." Kat said

 **Kat looks back. Ana arrives and pulls him up on his horse along with Mona's Horse.**

"Come on, sister!." Ana Pulls Kat up to His Horse

"Bring us alongside the tank!" Kat told Ana

"Beware!. Kravchenko's Tank Crew!." Mona said about Kravchenko's Tank Crew inside

 **Ana gets close to the tank, allowing Kat to jump aboard.**

"Here Sister! Catch!" Ana said

 **Ana throws Kat a mortar, then Mona pulls out his rifle and shoots a soldier coming out of the tank. Kat proceeds to prime the mortar, but before she could, Lev Kravchenko comes out of the tank, grabs him and punches him in the face. Suddenly, the numbers appear before Kat's eyes again, and he hears the voice of Viktor Renzov in his head.**

"Kravchenko... must die." Viktor Renzov (in Kat's Mind)

"Lev Kravchenko... You Bastards!" Kat Face Lev Kravchenko (Alex Mason and Kat's Old Nemesis)

 **Kravchenko kicks Kat, but she quickly regains balance and throws a few punches. Kat throws the mortar inside the tank, them jumps off as the tank explodes. As he gets up, she runs over to Kravchenko and grabs him by his throat. Kat begins to strangle him, but Ana comes over and knocks Kravchenko out with the stock of his rifle. As Ana checks on him...**

"What the fuck?! It's fucking Lev Kravchenko! Piece of shit... Of course he's involved in all this!" Ana Angrily and See Kravchenko

 **Kat covers his head, as Reznov's voice echoes inside his head.**

"Kravchenko... must die." Viktor Renzov (in Kat's Mind)

* * *

 **Washington D.C., United States of America** **13:05 Am (August 15. 2018)**

 **Back in Time**

 **Kat & Ana is Still Siting on Bench in New York Ave NW. So David 'Section' Mason is now Siting on Kat & Ana about These Soviet-Afghan War in 1979 to 1989. So However David Mason is Still Taking to Kat & Ana about Kravchenko's Old Nemesis**

"So I Kick Kravchenko with Advanced Skills!. So My Sword Weakness is Lev Kravchenko Using Power Shield to Blocking My Attack!. So I'm First Destroying Tank on Sight!" Kat Told David Mason about that Kat Battle with Kravchenko During Past

"So Well Kat!. Kravchenko is Old Enemy from Alex Mason and Kat!. So That Kravchenko Try to Destroy Diamond City and Turn them to Diamondgrad?. They Fucking Kravchenko!." David 'Section' Mason Talking

"However But Raul Menendez is Killed by Unknown Nazis Dogs Soldiers!. So Reborn Nazis Germany will become Successor of Third Reich and Cordis Dies!." Ana Told That Third Reich and Cordis Dies will Become Predecessor of Reborn Nazis Germany.

* * *

 **(Flashback) Khost Province, Afghanistan 14:30 am (September 5, 1986)**

 **Back at the Mujahideen base...**

"Ana, maybe I should handle this interrogation. I'm Looking These Bastard!" Mujahideen's Commander

"There New Enemies should to be Do!." Mona said

"Maybe you stay the fuck out of my way. I've got unfinished business with this bastard." Ana said

 **Ana then throws a punch at Kravchenko, who is tied up to a chair.**

"I left you to rot in Vietnam, 1st Lieutenant Ana. You should be dead." Kravchenko said

"Well, nobody told me." Ana Come to Face to Face Against Kravchenko

 **Ana pulls out a knife and puts it on Kravchenko's face.**

"My buddy Mujahideen's Commander tells me you're doing business with a Nicaraguan named Raul Menendez." Ana said as come face to face

 **Ana leaves a cut on Kravchenko's nose.**

"That Right!. Kravchenko will must to be Dead!. I See That Mind Under Viktor Renzov's Order!." Mujahideen's Commander

"What do you do for him?" Ana Face Kravchenko

 **Kravchenko looks at Ana, then spits on him.**

"Fuck you." Kravchenko said

 **Ana stabs the knife on Kravchenko's right hand, while Kat holds him.**

"You believe in an eye for an eye... huh? This is the Mujahideen, So as We Execute You!. Mujahideen will Burn Your Body into Dust of Skeleton!." Ana said

"Of Course!. Ana!. You re One of Heroes!. So I Imprison Rahman from Traitor!. So I Don't Like Them!" Mujahideen's Commander

"Y-You!... MUJAHIDEEN COMMANDERRR!." Kravchenko rage out on Mujahideen's Commander

 **Mujahideen's Commander a punch at Kravchenko from raging them.**

"You Bastard of Old Nemesis!" Mujahideen's Commander Face Kravchenko

 **Ana pulls out the knife.**

"I'll take you out quick... Tell me about Menendez on Past" Ana Face Kravchenko

" I sell him weapons." Kravchenko said

"Sell Weapons!. You Lie Kravchenko!" Mona Face Kravchenko

"That doesn't sound too Soviet of you, Sister! Ready to Face off!." Ana Told Kat to Ready Execute them

"I'm About to Do with This!." Kat told Ana

"The Soviet Union is dying. Money is all that matters." Kravchenko

"Where do the weapons go?" Ana said

"Cuba... Angola... The third world." Kravchenko

"Oh no!." Mona shocked about that Kravchenko Sell Weapons on Cuba Angola and Other World

"Why?" Ana Face Kravchenko

"Menendez wants to see your world burn." Kravchenko

"Well, that's not gonna happen." Ana said

"He's more powerful than you know. He even has people in the CIA." Kravchenko said

 **Kravchenko chuckles.**

"Bullshit!. This Guy's fucking with us!. Ana! Let Him Spare!. I Gonna need Execution of Lev Kravchenko!. with Hanging!" Mujahideen's Commander

"Alright Commander!." Ana Accepted Talk to Mujahideen's Commander

"Very Well?." Shida said

 **Mujahideen's Soldier Cut Out Tied and Pull Kravchenko to Execution (Under Direct Order from Mujahideen's Commander) So Before Kravchenko's Last Shout Out Before His Death**

"YOU!. I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL!. YOU BASTARD ALL!" Kravchenko's Last Word Before Executed by Mujahideen with Hanging

 **Mujahideen's Soldier is now Pulling Kravchenko's Away as Putting Kravchenko in Execution by Hanging on Mujahideen's Base. So Mujahideen's Commander Call Thank to Team from Help**

"Kat & Ana and Mona!. Thank You From Helping Defense from Good!" Mujahideen's Commander Happily on Kat & Ana and Mona. and Thank them from Helping

"Thank You!. Mujahideen's Commander!" Kat & Ana and Mona Thank Mujahideen's Commander

* * *

 **Washington D.C., United States of America** **13:45 Am (August 15. 2018)**

 **Kat & Ana and David 'Section' Mason is Still Siting on Bench in ****New York Ave NW. So David Talking to Kat & Ana about This War.**

"Hey! I Think about These war from Good!" David 'Section' Mason Talking to Kat & Ana

"That Right! So Kravchenko is now Executed by Mujahideen's Soldier." Kat said

"Following My Sister Adventures! Mona is Saved Me Using Protection. However Mona is Experience Skill Combat During Soviet-Afghan War in Past!" Ana said

"That is Very Good!." David 'Section' Mason Talking to Kat & Ana

 **Screen Fades to Black after David 'Section' Mason Talking to Kat & Ana Successfully. So Next Chapter will be Coming**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber**


	5. Chapter 4: Col Samson and Blaze Bomber

**WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **Chapter 4: Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber**

 **-Cooperative with KiraYamatoFan, After U.S Colonel Samson Fail to Stop Nazis Nuke from Reaching China. So as Heavily Injured Blaze Bomber will be Carried Away by Colonel Samson before he will died. So as Miyuki Kobayakawa's Helicopter Will Find Searching and will Rescue Them Before Nazis's Soldier Coming Here-**

 **Introduced Characters:**

 **Miyuki Kobayakawa. Former Metropolitan Police Department Academy and Special Assault Teams After Russian Invasion of Japan and Took of Tokyo. So Miyuki vow to Revenge Against Russia Federation. So Miyuki Join United States Army and U.S General Commander Overlord Order Miyuki Kobayakawa will be Assigned to be Team Metal 0-1. So Miyuki is Designated Targets by Patter Keller or Mikhail Grinchenko as She can avoid them. and She will be Main Characters of This Series** **(She is come from You're under arrest and Guest Character of This Series)**

 **Blaze Bomber. Warioman3K's Friends. So as Originally a Humanoid alien from another world, so after before world war 3. Blaze Bomber Before Friends with U.S Colonel Samson from Making Her Friends. So as He is Injured by Nazis's Troopers and He is Main Characters of This Series**

 **Patter Keller. German Officer who Assigned. So as He is Under Command of Archess Kariser. So as Deathshead will Gain Rise Power He is Tasked by Deathshead to Kill Miyuki Kobayakawa to Prevent Let New Enemies Coming in. So as He is Nuclear Bomb's Builder and Tertiary Antagonist on This Series**

 **Mikhail Grinchenko (Михаил Гринченко). Russian Colonel. Who Services Under Russian Force. He is Inspired by Lev Kravchenko's Rules. So He can Order Men to Do. So Can Fight Combat Skill Against New Enemies Threat. So He is Tasked by Russian Administrator to Capture or Kill Designated Target is Miyuki Kobayakawa and He is Mastermind and Commanding Russian Force During Siege of Hikarizaka. He is Faced by Grinchenko's New Archenemy Nagisa Furukawa and Can Show Combat Skills Against Fist Combat (Opposed to Patter Keller). So as He is True Main Antagonist on This Series**

 **Mikhail Grinchenko have Archnemesis is** **Miyuki Kobayakawa and Nagisa Furukawa During Siege of** **Hikarizaka**

 **Dimitri Sirenko (** **Димитрий Сиренко). Second in Command of Mikhail Grinchenko. He can Gave Order These Men to Fire Against Allied Powers. After Dimitri Sirenko is Born on 1962 During Cold War. and Joined Soviet Union during year ago. After on Soviet War in Afghanistan in 1983 as Corporal. So He can Fight Skill Against Mujahideen on Line. After Soviet Union Collapsed on 1991. So as In Currect Timelines in 2018 as He Age is 56. So as He will Fight Against New Enemies So as He is Minor Antagonist on This Series**

 **Dimitri Sirenko have Old Nemesis is Charlie Team can Find Him and They about to Searching and Hunting Sirenko**

* * *

 **In Space Distance. They See Satellite Delta 7 is now Displayed on Screen about U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber is now Retreating from Heavily Nazi Troops that He Failed to Stop Nazis Nukes. So Can Hear**

 **So U.S General Commander Overlord Speaking Trough Satellite Delta 7's Crew on Display**

"General Sir!. We have Visual on Two Targets! They Got Pinned Down by Nazis Trooper!." Satellite Delta 7's Crew

"What that Status!." U.S General Commander Overlord

"We Got Visual from Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber!. Sir!." Satellite Delta 7's Crew

 **Screen come from Satellite Delta 7 is now Opened. They Hear Voice of Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber**

"Blaze Bomber!. We need Get Out There!. Nazis are Everywhere!. We Can't Stop Nuke due to Nazis Reinforcement Arrived!. They Too Many of Them!." U.S Colonel Samson (Voicehear)

"Argh!... My Arms!." Heavily Injured Blaze Bomber (Voicehear)

"We Gonna Get Out There Blaze Bomber!. New Enemies Threat is Coming!." U.S Colonel Samson (Voicehear)

"These Nazis Bastard Try to Kill Me!." Heavily Injured Blaze Bomber (Voicehear)

"We Didn't See These it!." U.S Colonel Samson (Voicehear)

"Where these Go!." Heavily Injured Blaze Bomber (Voicehear)

"I'm Gonna Retreating to Small City Unknown Where Werner!." U.S Colonel Samson (Voicehear)

"DAMN!. These New Enemies is Coming!." U.S Colonel Samson (Voicehear)

 **However Nazis's Artillery Starting Firing on U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bombers. Exploding Radius in Area. Throwing U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Away.**

"ARGHH!." Injured U.S Colonel Samson (Voicehear)

 **Screen will Become Static. So as** **U.S General Commander Overlord Still Speaking Trough Satellite Delta 7's Crew about We Lost Contact with U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber about Nazis's Artillery Hit Them**

"We Lost Contact with Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber!." Satellite Delta 7's Crew

"Nazis Artillery is Hit These 2!. We need Display on Helicopter in Rescue Missions!." U.S General Commander Overlord

"We Found Visual Sir!. One Girl have Helicopters These Coming in Rescue Missions!." Satellite Delta 7's Crew

"That is Miyuki Kobayakawa!. So as One Pilot Crew Still in Transport!" U.S General Commander Overlord

 **Screen come from Satellite Delta 7 is now Reprogrammed and Visual of Screen is now Online and Show Displaying of Miyuki Kobayakawa's Helicopter (** **UH-60 Black Hawk)** **in Still Finding on Hostages**

"We need Contact with Visual Now!." U.S General Commander Overlord

* * *

 **Straufhain, Germany** **13:12 Am (** **August 20. 2018)**

 **Miyuki Kobayakawa is now Pilot Her Helicopters. So as 1 U.S Pilots is now Assist Her During Searching Hostages inside. So as Nazis is Still Here. So Well as She about need to Rescue Hostages During Missions. So as Viktor Renzov's Mind on Miyuki still inside Helicopters**

"We are Here! Straufhain. that is small city of germany Where nazis on captured city!. We can't do with our Problems!. We will find one of helipad to Do!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"I Should Taking Do. Renzov!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

"We can't let Nazis do See do Through Trouble with These Thing!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"These Sighted in Straufhain!. No Enemies Sight in This Time!. What the heck about Germany!." U.S Pilot

"Damn!. No Sighting on Germany Force!" Miyuki Kobayakawa

 **However. Nazis German Force have Stealth Tech set on All SAM Sites. So Nazis Shot American Helicopters with Missiles. So as Pilots See Missiles in Dangers as Our Helicopters Moving to Stressenhausen**

"MIYUKI!. LOOK OUT MISSILES!." U.S Pilot Warn Miyuki as Enemies Missiles Incoming

"Miyuki!. Avoid Them!" Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

 **Miyuki Kobayakawa's UH-60 Black Hawk is now Starting Avoiding Missiles from Nazis Germany's SAM Sites. So as One of American Helicopter Avoid Missiles. So as 1 Enemies Missiles Hit** **Miyuki Kobayakawa's UH-60 Black Hawk on Tail. Causing Helicopter Losing Control.**

"One Missiles Hit Our Tail!." U.S Pilot Said

"We Losing Our Control!." U.S Pilot Said

"WE GOING DOWN! WE GOING DOWN!." Miyuki Kobayakawa shout out before Her Helicopters is now Crash Landing on Farm Near on Werner Kernchen

 **Miyuki Kobayakawa's UH-60 Black Hawk is now Crashed on Farm Near on Leimrieth on Small City. However Nazis Germany Forces vow to Search Patrol over Area. So as Miyuki Wake up and Discover Pilot Dead. Becoming Sole Survivors and Find Search on Samson and Blaze Bomber. So as Renzov help her to Find These Two**

"Ouch!... My Head!... Ugh!.. PILOT! YOU CAN'T DIES!." Miyuki Kobayakawa's Wake up and See U.S Pilot's Dead

"Alarm!" Nazis Soldiers 1 See Miyuki as He Prepare to Execute Them Before He is Killed by Viktor Renzov with Land Mine

 **However 2 Nazis Soldiers Spotted Him and Prepare to Execute Them. But is Saved By Viktor Renzov by Using Land Mine Over them Allowing 2 Soldier Trap it. as Viktor Renzov Save Them**

"Miyuki!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"Renzov!" Miyuki Kobayakawa

 **Renzov Help Miyuki Get up. So as Renzov Give M4A1 Carbine to Miyuki as She would need Searching from Two Guys. So as Renzov vow will Get Ready to Fight**

"We will need Fight Against Nazis!. However I'm Here to need Help Sneak over This Leimrieth!. However Don't Let Nazis Spot You!" Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"I'm Right to Do It!. Renzov!" Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Come on!. Let Go!" Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"How about to Move!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

"We will Moving to Leimrieth Where Our Road. Let Go!" Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

 **Miyuki Follow Renzov as They Searching from Two Guys. So as More Nazis Patrol. So Long before New Enemies as Moving to Another City. So Renzov Order her to Defense City with Carrying Power in Order to Prevent Nazis from Reaching Destination with Convoy (Revealing on Leimrieth)**

"We Got Nazis Convoy!. We need Defense Miyuki!. We Reached on Leimrieth. We will need Defense Here!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"Alright! So Nazis Convoy is Here! How Can Destroy Them" Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Wait! Nazis Patrol! Quickly Hide!. Or Before He Spot You!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"Alright!. I'm Gonna Try!. Where Colonel Samson?" Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Damn It Wrong Way!. Where He Going on Steinfeld!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"I Don't Think So!. There More Patrol Soldiers!. We need Move to L1133 Advance to Hildburghausen! Let Go!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"I'm Ready to Do Thing with My Watch!." Miyuki Kobayakawa said

 **Viktor Renzov and Miyuki Kobayakawa Spotted 5 Nazis Patrol Soldiers on Street. So as Renzov and Miyuki will Follow Road Path of L1133 to Hildburghausen. So Next Camera Advance to Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber where about.**

* * *

 **Sophienthal, Germany** **13:28 Am (** **August 20. 2018)**

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Still Hide inside Orange House as German Patrol Reaching Over Hildburghauser Street. So as U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber need Talk. and Reborn Nazis have more Troops so Now. NH90 and Eurocopter Tiger Helicopters is now on Sky as Services Under Reborn Nazis Rule**

"Damn! Nazis are Everywhere! We will need Move to Steinfeld." U.S Colonel Samson

"Where Aaron!." Blaze Bomber said

"He Still on Washington D.C. He Lack from That Russian Military about to Kill Him!. But Nazis is Never Forget!." U.S Colonel Samson

"Aaron would to be Come Back There!. He would to be Happily Right!. But I Still! So I Don't Like Nazi Anymore!" Blaze Bomber said

 **They I** **nterrupted by Nazis Soldier Coming Around on Orange House and Proceed to Knock Down Door**

"Amerikanischer Abschaum! (American Scum!)" Nazis Soldier

"Hey shhh..." Blaze Bomber keep Colonel Samson Quiet as 1 Nazis Soldier Foothold is Arrived

"We got Nazi Soldier Inside It!." U.S Colonel Samson Hear that Nazi Soldier

"Abschaum können Sie nicht ausblenden! (Scum You Can't Hide!)" Nazis Soldier

 **Nazi Soldier Knocking and Breaking on Door inside Orange House as He Patrol All on House. So U.S Colonel Samson have Chance to Strange Soldier to Death with HK416. and Colonel Samson Keep Put Hide Enemies Soldier's Dead Body with Locker and He need Hide from Nazis Spotlight on Outside**

"Nice Job right!. Colonel Samson! Keep Off that Spotlight!. Do Not Use Sniper! It Because Armored Vehicles Wreck Over Them!." Blaze Bomber said to U.S Colonel Samson

 **Nazis Heavily Partol on** **Hildburghauser Street is Coming. He Shout to Let Them Pass**

"Hey Wait!. Heavily Patrol of Nazis!. Let Them Pass!." U.S Colonel Samson said

"yeah!. it because they many more new enemies is about it!." Blaze Bomber

"Let them pass that Heavy Patrol!" U.S Colonel Samson Tell Blaze Bomber

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Crouch Hide on Window of Orange House. Reborn Nazis is Visible Through some Windows, More Nazis Soldiers Walk over to a Windows of Orange House and Dogs Hear Them and See Them**

"OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!." Blaze Bomber Said about Blaze Bomber is Spotted by German Dogs Hear Two Enemies

"Nazis Dogs have Found us!. We need Leave This House!. Move to L1134! To Steinfeld!. We Got Surround by Convoy Pass! We need to Forest!" U.S Colonel Samson told about to Leave Sophienthal as Nazis Spot them Off

"Flamethrower Look Out!." Blaze Bomber said

 **Nazis Soldiers Carrying with Flamethrower Burst Through the Windows of Orange House. and Nazis's Heavily Patrol is Alarmed and Proceed to Pursuit Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber. as Two Good Guy Exit the House and He Move Garden as Soldiers is Coming Near**

"Oh Shit! Enemies Infantry!. Take Them Out Blaze Bomber!." U.S Colonel Samson See Enemies

 **Blaze Bomber Kill Three Nazis Infantry with M4 Rifle as Two Good Guy will Move to Steinfeld. So as 1** **Eurocopter Tiger Helicopter is Coming on Near Behind about to Shoot and Kill Two Guys as He escaping**

"Feinde zu Fuß !. Weiter zu töten! (Enemies on Foot!. Proceed to Kill Them!)" Eurocopter Tiger's Pilot 1

"Vorgehen! (Proceed!)" Eurocopter Tiger's Pilot 2

"Enemies Eurocopter Tiger!. Look Out from Guns!" Blaze Bomber See Enemies Eurocopter Tiger

 **1 Eurocopter Tiger Helicopter Starting Fire over U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber. Causing Two Good Guy to Flee as Nazis Soldiers and More Vehicles (Such as Schutzenpanzer Puma and GTK Boxer) in Still Under Pursuit.**

"Brennen auf Ziel! (Firing on Target!)" Eurocopter Tiger's Pilot 1

"They have Firing on Us!." U.S Colonel Samson

"We Don't Wanna Dies! We will need Escape from This Bastard Before Reaching on Us!." Blaze Bomber said

"I'm Trying on This Thing!." U.S Colonel Samson said

"There It! That Car!." Blaze Bomber see Dingo 2

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber See Abandoned Dingo 1/2 in There. and 1 Eurocopter Tiger Stop Firing on Guns as Overheating on MG Guns inside Helicopter**

"Verdammt! Waffe ist überhitzt! Wir brauchen Abklingzeit! (Damn! Weapon is Overheat! We need Cooldown!)" Eurocopter Tiger's Pilot 1

"There!. It Dingo 2!. Get Inside Vehicles. Nazis are Everywhere in This Thing!." U.S Colonel Samson said

"Yeah! We need Escape These Bastard!." Blaze Bomber said

"Sie haben Entführungsdingo (They have hijacking dingo)" Eurocopter Tiger's Pilot 2

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Proceed to Enter Vehicles and Break Windows and Get Inside. So as Blaze Bomber Manning Turrets. and Samson Drive Dingo 2 to Steinfeld. But Two Guys is now Under** **Pursuited by Nazis's Heavily Patrol's Vehicles with Lot Couple of Infantry Fighting Vehicles and More. So as 1 Eurocopter Helicopter Pursuit on Dingo 2 inside L1134 to Steinfeld. and Nazis Soldier in Bike (BMW R nineT) in Pursuit with Carrying with Uzi about to Shoot Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber**

"Alle Einheiten! Weiter zu verfolgen! Unterstützungskommandos kommt! (All Units! Proceed to pursuit Now!. backup squads is coming way!)" German Megaphone (overhear)

"Enemies Soldiers on Bike!. They Carrying with Uzi!. Push These Enemies Away from Our Pass!." U.S Colonel Samson

"I'm Trying Colon"el! I'm Trying!." Blaze Bomber said

 **Blaze Bomber Manning Rheinmetall MG3 7.62 mm Machine gun on Top Turret Vehicle and Firing on Nazis Bikers with Rheinmetall MG3. Killing These Many Nazis Bikers and 1 Pursuit Vehicles (AGF Serval). Destroying 1 Pursuit Vehicles in Progress on Rampage. and 1 Eurocopter Tiger Helicopter is now Still Pursuit**

"Helicopter Incoming on Frontline!. and Some German Armored Vehicles is Coming on Near Us! Lot of Forward Too!. Look out from Roadblock!." U.S Colonel Samson said

"Nobody have Any Suggest with that Nazis?. I Don't Like This!" U.S Colonel Samson told them

"Come on Bastard!. I Gonna Sending You to Hell!. Nazis Bastard!." Blaze Bomber Facing Reborn Nazis Enemies

 **Blaze Bomber Shoot 1 Eurocopter Tiger Helicopter. Causing Pilots will be Talking Heavily Fire.**

"Wir sprechen schweres Feuer! (We Talking Heavy Fire!)" Eurocopter Tiger's Pilot 2

"Wir gehen hinunter! Wir gehen los! (We Going Down! We're goin down!)" Eurocopter Tiger's Pilot 1

 **More Enok Armored Car is Arrived Carrying 4 Nazis Soldiers with MP5 on Behind and 1 Eurocopter Tiger Helicopter Shoot Hijacked Dingo 2 on Forward Pass. and Blaze Bomber Proceed to Shoot Eurocopter Tiger. Damaging Guns and Something More. Causing 1 Eurocopter Tiger Helicopter Losing Control and Impact over Enok Cars (Destroying 1 Eurocopter Helicopters and 2 Enok Armored Car in Pursuit with Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber)**

"Samson!. Enemies Chopper is Down!. We Remaining Enemies on Behinds inside!. They Containing Enemies Armored Cars!." Blaze Bomber told U.S Colonel Samson about Enemies Eurocopter Tiger is Down and Remaining More Nazis Vehicles in Pursuit

"We Cannot Let Enemies Knock Down Our Vehicle!. Oh Shit! Enemies Armored Car Take Them Down!." U.S Colonel Samson See Enemies Armored Cars

"Oh Shit! They Bastard Almost Got Me!" Blaze Bomber said

 **Blaze Bomber Shoot Enok Armored Car with These Bullets and Nazis Soldiers Proceed to Fire Dingo 2 with MP5. and Blaze Bomber Destroy 2 Enok Armored Car's Engines with Bullets and Destroying and Knock Out** **Them (Killing 8 Nazis Men inside 2 Armored Car). So as U.S Colonel Samson Hear Roadblock.**

"Blaze Bomber!. Roadblock is Coming on It!." U.S Colonel Samson See Enemies Roadblock

"Oh Shit! We are in Dangerous!." Blaze Bomber

 **3 Schutzenpanzer Puma is now Blocking L1134's Forest Moving to Steinfeld. and Nazis Containing G36 Over and Nazis Officer Using Radio Shout them to Stop Vehicles and Surrender.**

"Amerikanischer Abschaum !. Stoppen Sie Ihre Fahrzeuge und legen Sie Ihre Waffen ab! und Hingabe (American Scum!. Stop your Vehicles and Lay your weapons down! and Surrender)" Nazis Officer on Radio shout

"Unsere Männer blockieren Flucht! Übergeben oder Wir schießen (Our Men are Blocking Escape! Surrender or We will shoot)" Nazis Soldier 2

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber inside Dingo 2. So we will need Cross on Tree.**

"We Cannot Surrender!. We will need Move to Steinfeld." U.S Colonel Samson

"We are Ready!." Blaze Bomber said

"We will Not Surrender Now!." Blaze Bomber told

"Ready! Set and GO!." U.S Colonel Samson shout before Dingo 2 will Head to Left as Two Guy Refuse to Surrender

 **Nazis Officer Order Her Men Fire on Enemies Vehicle (Dingo 2 with Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber)**

"OFFENES FEUER! (OPEN FIRE!)" Nazis Officer Order Men to Fire Them

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Take Action and Moving Dingo 2 to Left on Tree. as Nazis Officer Ordered Men to Fire on U.S Colonel Samson's Vehicles. and Taking Damage on Vehicles and Passing on Them. and Starting Dingo 2 to Flipping on Hill. and Nazis Soldiers inside Roadblock will Proceed to Pursuit Them to Prevent Two Guy from Reaching Steinfeld**

 **Next Camera Advance will be** **Miyuki Kobayakawa** **and Viktor Renzov where about**

* * *

 **Hildburghausen, Germany** **13:52 Am (** **August 20. 2018)**

 **Viktor Renzov and Miyuki Kobayakawa is now Walking to Street of Hildburghausen City. So Renzov Order Miyuki will need German Helicopters to Disguise Them. as Renzov will need Permission**

"We are here in Hildburghausen. City of Germany so Smaller!. We will need Helicopters to Do!. and We need Proceed to Help!. We Cannot Nazis Overtook her!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"Understood Renzov!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Miyuki!. Keep Slow Walking!. Nazis Troops are Lockdown on This City!. keep Stealth! Avoid Getting Spotted!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"I'm Starting Hiding Look Something Right!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

 **Viktor Renzov and Miyuki Kobayakawa Starting Slow Walking and Hide Barrels on House as Nazis Light Troops is Starting Patrol over Street of Oberer Kapellenstieg and Coburger Street.**

"Shhh... Hide!. Nazis Patrol Troops over inside!. Patrol over Oberer Kapellenstieg and Coburger Street!. Let Them Pass!. These Nazis Inside House!. Prepare to Strange them!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"I'm Guess!. That Right!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Keep Hide from That Nazis Patrol!. They Carrying with Advanced Weapons with Lot of Vehicles Like Infantry Fighting Vehicles! Powerful!. We Must Avoid Them Before They Sighting on You!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

 **Nazis Light Troops is Starting Patrol Walking over Streets of Oberer Kapellenstieg and Coburger Streets. Nazis Officer Shout them to Walking Patrol**

"Halten Sie auf Patrouillen. Ich überprüfe auf Haus! (Keep on patrolling. I'm Checking on House!)" Nazis Officer (on Shout)

"Verstanden! (Understood!)" Nazis Soldier

"Wir müssen überprüfen auf untersuchen und auf Haus sauber! (We need check on investigate and Clean on House!)" Nazis Officer said

 **Nazis Officer Along with 1 Soldier Starting Checking and Cleaning Over the House and He will need Checking on. and Least He Entering House (Miyuki and Renzov Hiding in Barrel is Stilling in Here) and He Using Knife and Walking Slowing about Upcoming Hear Enemies. So Renzov need Quiet about that We Hear Enemy**

"Quiet!... Miyuki!... I Hear Enemy! That is Not Soldier! That is Officer!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"I'm guessing on that!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Kommen Sie auf Zivilisten! Ich bin Reinigungs-Haus! Ich töte keine Nazi-Zivilisten mehr! Kommen Sie hier! Ich helfe Ihnen! (Come on Civilians! I'm Cleaning House! I'm Not Killing any Nazis Civilians Anymore! Come Out Here! I'm Helping You!)" Nazis Officer before Strangled to Death by Miyuki

 **Miyuki and Renzov is now Come Out from Barrel and Miyuki Strange Nazis Officer to Death with M4A1 Carbine Rifle. and Renzov Kill Nazis Soldier with Knife. and Placing Hiding Her Dead Body on Barrel and Along with Officer Too and Closing Two Barrel. So Nazis Patrol Pass from Good**

"Good Work Miyuki!. Nazis Officer is now Dead!. Now Nazis Patrol is Passed! We Should need Move to Road 89 about 1 Helicotper NHI NH90 from Germany in Sighted inside Walkmuhlenweg on Flatgrass!" Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"Yeah!. We told Using Disguise as Good!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Alright Let Roll!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

 **Miyuki and Renzov is now Moving to Road 89 to Walkmuhlenweg inside as One of Nazis Helicopters NHI NH90 is Called 'Special Gas-5' is Standing on Walkmuhlenweg Farm So they Containing 10 Nazis Soldiers still inside as they have Plan about to Hijack them to Moving to Steinfeld**

 **Next Camera Advance to Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber about Pursuit.**

* * *

 **Road L1134 to Steinfeld, Germany** **14:32 Am (** **August 20. 2018)**

 **In Forest. U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Wake up and Get Out that Dingo 2's Vehicles as Crashed. So Nazis Soldiers is Still Pursuit and Backup is Hear and Still Pursuit. and German NH90 Helicopters is now Carrying with Spotlight and Prepare to Find Two Guys about to Go.**

"Kader Verstärkung Anfrage akzeptiert! Umzug unserer Lage! (squad reinforcement request accepted! moving our location!)" German Megaphone (overhear)

"Oh Shit!. Now What!. We Don't Have Much More Time!. Nazis Force is now Have Spotlight! We Don't Wanna Getting Spotted!." U.S Colonel Samson

"We will need Disguise!." Blaze Bomber

"That Right!. Nazis Force is Coming Around!. We need Move to Steinfeld!." U.S Colonel Samson

"Yeah! Let Find Disguise!." Blaze Bomber said

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Running on Hills about Moving to Steinfeld. So We will need Disguise of Nazis Soldiers to Do. Two Good Guys Can have need Complete Missions from Goods. and Spotting 2 Nazis Officers on Behind and Slow Stealth on them. and Nazi Colonel and** **Mayor** **Ready about to Talk as Two Good Guy will need Kill them and Use Uniform as Disguise**

"Hallo! Verschieben in Patrouillenbereich (Hey! Let Moving to Patrol Area)" Nazi Colonel

"Lassen Sie Rolle Mein Freund! (Let Roll My Friend!)" Nazi Mayor

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Kill Nazi** **Colonel and** **Mayor with Knife and Prepare to Stripping Some Uniforms and Two Good Guys Using Nazis Colonel and Mayor's Uniform (Prepare from Disguising) and Placing Name of Germany Name of Nazis (** **Henrich Steller on Colonel Samson's Nazi Colonel on Disguise and Panzer Frieditch on Blaze Bomber's Nazi** **Mayor** **on Disguise). as Two Good Guy under Nazi's Disguise on Ready Roll**

"We Successfully Disguise!." U.S Colonel Samson (Under Nazi Colonel's Disguise)

"Yeah! We need Get Out that Forest!." Blaze Bomber (Under Nazi Mayor's Disguise)

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber (Under Nazis Colonel and** **Mayor** **'s Disguise) Walking Over Top of Mountain. Now We Founding** **Patter Keller's Troops on Hill (Who Speaking English on Soldiers) about to Missions. And Two Good Guy Hide Them by Need Removing Bloods on Nazi Colonel and** **Mayor** **'s Disguise and He Proceed to Join Them**

"We Cannot Let any of Russian Force and Other Allies Power to Anything Ruining Our Territory up!" Patter Keller Order Nazis Soldiers During Missions

"Listen Soldier!. Our Missions will Sent to Moving!. Our Soldiers of Panzer Division of Reborn Nazis will be Moved to Eishausen!. We Wanna Don't Know About Sending One of My Good!. So Do Not Disobey Order! All Nazis Soldiers!" Patter Keller Order German Soldier to Prepare Mission

"Verstanden! (Understood!)" Nazis Soldiers

"Before They Can Have Chance to Invasion of That Paris France!. We will need Supply to Steinfeld!. Nobody Enemies Threat over side with That Southbound road!. We will Taking Cities of France!. Next We will Using Nuclear Missiles Bombardment of Bangkok!. We will need Remove That King These Once!." Patter Keller Order Men to Missions with Do

"Katter Sir!. Colonel and Mayor about to Meeting Sir!" Nazis Soldiers Talk to Patter Keller about Two Officers

"Proceed!. But No Capture Them!. Only Meeting Talk!." Patter Keller said

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber is Hiding on Her Name and Changing on Nazis Disguise as Henrich Steller and Panzer Frieditch. So Nazis Soldiers Discovering Nazis's Name and He Cannot Capture Colonel and Soldiers and Keller Proceed Henrich Steller and Panzer Frieditch to Meeting**

"Welcome on My Troops! Henrich Steller!. You are Colonel! Very Good!" Patter Keller Meeting on Nazi Colonel

"So Panzer Frieditch!. You Very Good Nazi Mayor!. I Almost Meeting You!" Patter Keller Meeting on Nazi Mayor

"We are Joining Your Troop Division Sir!." Henrich Steller (U.S Colonel Samson)

"Oh Yes!. I'm Already to Assign Missions! So I'm Already to Move Our Mens to Steinfeld!." Patter Keller said

"How about Your Men is Moving to Steinfeld Sir!." Panzer Frieditch (Blaze Bomber)

"Very Well!. I'm Under Command of Archess Kariser. I'm Assign Henrich and Panzer to Do Missions to Steinfeld!." Patter Keller Assign Henrich and Panzer to do Mission

 **However Nazis NH90 Helicopter with Spotlight is now Interrupting Patter Keller's Mission as About Nazis Force Tasked to Find U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber**

"Es ist nicht Depotmissionen !. Es geht darum, aus amerikanischem Abschaum zu suchen! (It is Not Depot Missions!. It is Thing about to Searching from american scum!)" NH90 Helicopter's Pilot

 **Patter Keller Using Radio Booth on NH90 Helicopter about that He is not There**

"Er ist nicht da!. Zwei amerikanische Abschaum ist nicht da !. Das würde nach Berlin ziehen (He is Not There!. Two American Scum is not there!. That would moving to Berlin)" Patter Keller Speaking on NH90 Helicopter's Pilot

"Roger! Zwei amerikanische Abschaum auf Berlin! Finde sie und jage sie (Roger! Two American scum on Berlin! Find Them Down and Hunt Them)" NH90 Helicopter's Pilot

 **NH90 Helicopter is now Leaving Scene about that American Scum is Moving to Berlin. So U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber (Under Nazi's Colonel and Mayor Disguise). But Patter Keller will Accepting Missions to Henrich and Panzer to Steinfeld**

"Alright Henrich and Panzer! Your Mission will need Moving to Steinfeld with Single Vehicles to Using!. However I Have More Mercedes-Benz G-Class!. You can have Driving from Good!. I'm Sending Soldier Driver to Do!. Good Luck!" Patter Keller Assigning Mission to Henrich and Panzer

"Verstanden! (Understood!)" Henrich Steller

"Verstanden! (Understood!)" Panzer Frieditch

 **As Assigning Missions to Henrich and Panzer. So as 2 Driver is now Awaiting on 1 Mercedes-Benz G-Class Inside. So 2 Drivers on Front is Waiting and Henrich and Panzer Entering in. So Vehicle of G-Class is now Ready to Driving to Steinfeld is Begin. So as Patter Keller say Farewell and He will Not Turn Hostile Against Henrich and Panzer as He Smile on Mood**

 **In One of G-Class Inside. Henrich and Panzer Ready to Actions. So 2 Drivers will Not Turn Hostiles as Members of Patter Keller's Division**

"Wir fahren nach steinfeld (We Ready Drive to steinfeld)" Nazi Driver

 **So It Now Diguise. U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Knockdown 2 Drivers inside G-Class and Knock Them Out the Cars. as Two Officers is now Talking Control on 1 of G-Class and Proceed to Driving on Unnamed Road to Steinfeld.**

"We Talking Control Our Road!." U.S Colonel Samson (Under Nazi Colonel's Disguise)

"We Heading to Steinfeld." Blaze Bomber (Under Nazi Mayor's Disguise)

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber (Under Nazi Colonel and Mayor's Disguise) is now Taking Control of 1 G-Class and Heading Driving to Town Steinfeld as He will need Plan Offensive Missions.**

 **Next Camera Advance will be** **Miyuki Kobayakawa** **and Viktor Renzov where about**

* * *

 **Hildburghausen, Germany** **14:57** **Am (** **August 20. 2018)**

 **In Walkmuhlenweg's Park. Miyuki and Renzov in Prone Hiding on Grass and See NH90 Helicopters is Standing Here. But Surrounded by 10 Soldiers Carrying with Advanced Weapons and Something Mores. Miyuki and Renzov Ready to Talk about**

"There Helicopters is Got Surrounded by Nazis Enemies! They Have 10 Soldiers on Inside about to Use Radio Communication!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

"We will need These Thing will be Stopped!. Miyuki!" Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"Yeah!. So as Helicopters can use Disguise as Spy from Good!. We will need Strip These Two Guys Still on outside!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Good!. We will need Chance Moving to Steinfeld and Rescue Each Other!. and Let Roll!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

 **Miyuki Kobayakawa and Viktor Renzov is now Forced to Stand Out and Prepare to Charge Against 10 Nazis Soldiers who Guarding NH90 Helicopters. Miyuki Toss Grenade on Enemies Soldiers Outpost and Detonating on Impact (Killing 5 Soldiers inside Impact). So Renzov Kill 3 Soldiers with M16 Rifle and Miyuki Kill 2 Pilots with M4A1 Rifle as They Have Chance to Do.**

"Haha!. Good Work Miyuki!. All of Enemies Soldiers is Dead!. How Let Do that Pilots!" Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"I Declines to Do Here! NH90 Helicopters is Very looking Sky!. We need Chance to Moving Steinfeld!. Nazis are Everywhere inside!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

 **Miyuki Kobayakawa and Viktor Renzov Enter NH90 Helicopters and Opening Engines up as Miyuki Become Pilots (Under Nazis's NH90 Pilots Disguise along with Renzov). NH90 Helicopters is now Took on Miyuki and Set Course to Steinfeld**

"We Look on Airfield in Sky There!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"Let Go Rescue These Friends!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

 **Miyuki and Renzov inside One of Hijacked NH90 Helicopter is now Set Course to Steinfeld. But Nazis Communication is now Waiting on Hear Sound. So Reborn Nazis about will be do to Building One of New Communication as Naturalized Walkmuhlenweg's Park of Communication (Revealed Miyuki and Renzov will Rescue U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber)**

 **Next Camera Advance to Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber with Nazi Colonel and Mayor's Disguise will Heading to Steinfeld.**

* * *

 **Steinfeld, Germany** **15:28** **Am (** **August 20. 2018)**

 **After Reaching Steinfeld with One of G-Class Vehicle. So They Parked on Coburger Street. and Removing Her Disguise and Revealing Her Name and Trashing Two Nazi Colonel and Mayor's Uniforms about to Starting Planning to Destroy German Convoy about to Moving inside to East. So as We need Setup Defense**

"We Successfully Spy Missions!. We will need Setup Defense! 30 Mintues Left Before Nazis Convoy Arriving on Steinfeld!." U.S Colonel Samson

"Yeah! We will Show up to Do!. We Cannot Let Anything Else!. Russian Getting Fuck up!. We Cannot Dies!." Blaze Bomber said

"We need Setup Barricade!. and Land Mine Too!." U.S Colonel Samson

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Ready Setting Plans to Withdraw Germany Convoy by Setting up Defense with Powers Before 30 Mintues. U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Setup Barricades and Powerful Land Mines More to Defense and Some AI Remote Controlled Guns to Help Defense Before Upcoming Attack Arrivals of Reborn Nazis Offensive Force**

"Ready from Set!." Blaze Bomber said about Ready from Land Mine Set

"Yeah! Some Grenade would to be Need Inside Other Buildings!." U.S Colonel Samson said

"Hand up!. Incoming German Convoy is Near on Here!. We Should we need Setup Weapon!." Blaze Bomber

"Yeah! Ready to Fight!." U.S Colonel Samson will Join Fight Against German Convoy

 **as 30 Mintues Left is Expired. German Convoy is now Arriving on L1134 Coming way to Steinfeld as Prepare Missions to During Lines. Carrying with More Soldiers and Transport Convoy is Coming Near on Steinfeld However. Battle is Begin by Land Mines Exploding on German Convoy (Destroying 4 Grizzly HPV and 2 AGF Serval and Killing These Men as Powerful Land Mines Remote Exploding Impact). Causing German Convoy will Stop Moving and Prepare from Battles**

 **AI Remote Turrets Over Building Inside with Alot of Higher Grenade Launcher and Drone from USA is now Overhelm German Forces. Killing Many Nazis Germans Inside Battlefield. So Well as U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Joining Battlefield Against Reborn Nazis Forces**

"Let Do It!. Colonel Samson!." Blaze Bomber Shout before Joining Battlefield Against Nazi Forces

"Yeah! Nazis will Never Forget! Let Kill This Bastard!." U.S Colonel Samson Agreed

 **Nazis Forces in Still Combat Against Enemies Hiding in Buildings. So as German 10 Anti-Nazi Resistances in Hiding on Buildings. U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Kill 15 Nazis Soldiers on Combat Zone. and Nazi Soldier Destroy 1 AI Remote Controlled MG Guns by Using RPG-7 on Building and Destroy Them. So as 2** **Schutzenpanzer Puma will Joining Combat Action Against Resistance Force**

"Enemies Contact!. 5 Clock! New Enemies Contact Incoming!." U.S Colonel Samson

 **1 Anti-Nazi Resistance Hiding on Building Grab RPG-7 and Aiming on One Schutzenpanzer Pum as They Fighting Against Resistance Force. And One Anti-Nazi Resistance with RPG-7 Proceed to Destroy Them by Aiming on Tank Turret (Destroying 1 Schutzenpanzer Puma in Progress) and 20 Nazis Men Where Fall into Land Mine's Trap (Detonating Them and Killing 20 Nazis Men When Falling into Land Mine's Trap in Stenfeld). So as Battle is On**

"Nazis Force Inbound on South!. Enemies Vehicles in Past!. We are Dangerous in Trap!." Blaze Bomber

"Damn! They have No Escape!." U.S Colonel Samson

"Nazis will have Bombardment! There is No Escape!. They will be Dead!." Blaze Bomber said

 **However One of NH90 Helicopter is Arrived (Miyuki and Renzov Help Two Guys to Escape). and Landing on Road of Heldburger Street. They about Using German Bomber Panavia Tornado about to Bombardment of Steinfeld.**

"Over Here!" Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Come on! Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber!. We Told about German Bomber about Bombardment of Steinfeld! Hurry! We Don't Have Much More Time! Let Get Out Here!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

"That is Friendly Helicopters! Let Go!. Enemies Bombardment is Coming to Us!." U.S Colonel Samson

"Let Go!." Blaze Bomber said

"We Don't Have More Time Before Bombardment!." U.S Colonel Samson said before Jumping on Hijacked NH90 Helicopter

 **U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber is now Entering Hijacked NH90 Helicopter. So Two Good Guy is now Successfully Rescued (Leaving Steinfeld in Progress Before Bombardment) and Miyuki Kobayakawa will Prepare to Heading Location to London as Two Good Guy is Successfully Rescued from Reborn Nazis Forces try to Kill Them**

"We Successfully Rescued Two Good Guy from These Bastard Reborn Nazis Force!. World War 3 will Still is Not Over Yet! China would to be Entry of World War 3!. We will Heading to London!." Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Let Go Miyuki!. We need Head to London!." Viktor Renzov (Miyuki's Mind)

"Argh!... We Survived!" U.S Colonel Samson

"We failed to stop Nuke!." Blaze Bomber said

"Don't Worry U.S Colonel!. I'm Heading to London to Help You!" Miyuki Kobayakawa

 **One of Hijacked NH90 Helicopter is now Heading to London as Successfully Rescuing on U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber Before Upcoming Bombardment by German Bombers. But Mission of Miyuki is now Successfully. China will Become Mad on Nazi Force and Lot of Communist. Resulting China will be Entry to World War III.**

 **Screen Fades to Black when NH90 Helicopter (Under control of Miyuki) is now Heading to London, England**

* * *

 **However Epilogue is now Starting on Screen as One Day is Passed**

 **Russian Unknown Military Operation Camp, Europe 21** **:21** **Am (** **August 21. 2018)**

 **In This Scene Following This Russian Military Camp (This Camp is Heavily Guarded due to High Defense). Where** **Mikhail Grinchenko, Three Her Best Commander and** **Dimitri Sirenko (Guarded by Multiple Elite Russian Soldiers) is now Starting Operation in Exchange on Deal Contact Between China (Who is now starting Betraying on NATO). and Other Communism Country. Then Grinchenko and Sirenko starting talking in Russian Language in Tell about Operation in Europe and Something have**

"Сиренко !. здесь! нам понадобится брифинг об этой Европе или что-то в этом роде! (Sirenko!. over here! we gonna need briefing operation about that europe or something!)" Grinchenko yell Sirenko to briefing operation

 **Sirenko respond to** **Grinchenko**

"Да, товарищ !. я здесь (Yes Comrade!. i'm here)" Sirenko said

 **His Second in Command Dimitri Sirenko is now Entered His Command Camp (Where Grinchenko, Her 3 Best Commander and Her Guards is Waiting for them in Operation Briefing). Then Sirenko starting Briefing Operation along with Grincheko about Europe and Asia Pacific**

"Я готов к брифингам (I'm Ready to Briefing)" Grinchenko's Best Commander said

"Сиренко? Отчет о Европе и Азиатско-Тихоокеанском регионе !. Как насчет других операций (Sirenko? Report about Europe and Asia Pacific Country!. How about Other Operations)" Grincheko speak

"Российская танковая бригада и войска планируют наступление на Лукано. Там у британских войск есть защита !. также нацисты также защищают !. Противостоящая фракция не будет забыта !. В Азиатско-Тихоокеанском регионе по докладу! Я связался с Китаем в обмен на сделку !. Российский корабль будет блокировать поставки Японии перед НАТО с другим планом !. Включая Токио! (Russian Tank Brigade and Troops will Plan to Offensive on Lukano. There British Troops has Defense!. also Nazis has also defense!. Opposing Faction will not be forgotten!. In Asia Pacific on report! I Contacted China General in Exchange of Deal!. Russian Ship will Blockade that Japanese Supplies before NATO do with other plan!. Including Tokyo!)" Sirenko respond to Grinchenko

"Что ж? Это время для этого! Мой второй в команде !. Димитрий Сиренко !. Это время !. Мы получили приказ для Верховного командования России !. Наш Орден - это освобождение столицы города Лукано !. Наши войска захватят Египет на короткое время !. Однако в Японии! Русский Дроун открыл команду для девушек !. с обнаружением идентификации является Нишизуми Михо !. Мы поймаем ее и повернем против США и НАТО! как она нам нужна! (Well? It time for that! My Second in Command!. Dimitri Sirenko!. It Time!. We have Received Order for Russian Supreme Command!. Our Order is Liberation of Lukano Capital City!. Our Troops will Seize Egypt on Short time!. However In Japan! Russian Drone has Discovered Girl Team!. with discover of identify is Nishizumi Miho!. We will capture her and turn her against U.S and NATO! as we need her!)" Ginchenko speak to Sirenko about His Idea Plan to Liberate Lukano and Whole Europe also Commence Operation with Capture Egypt. Also Japan in Indeed to Capture Miho Nishizumi it Russian Capture them it Russian found her once capital of japan is seized on sometimes.

"Нашествие в Японию мы знаем! и мы их схватили! но охота Нишизуми Михо продолжается! мы отправим массивные войска танков, боевых кораблей и других! так как мы сокрушим это сопротивление !. но не знают информацию о США и других разведывательных данных. Мы можем знать, что враги никогда не поймут это! Гринченко? (Invasion of Japan is we know! also we seized them! but manhunt of Nishizumi Miho is ongoing! we will send massive troops of tank, gunships, and other! as we will crush those resistance!. but not know information about US and other intelligence. We can know about enemies will never capture it! Grinchenko?)" Sirenko smile as together will plan to Capture Miho Nishizumi as hope to turn her as weapons against U.S and other. also we will plan operation on europe and whole country

"Спасибо! Сиренко! (Thank you! Sirenko!)" Grinchenko responds

"Да. Товарищ! (Yes. Comrade!)" Sirenko speak

 **On Briefing Operation is now Complete with Plan (This Plan Reveal that Russian is Going to Capture Miho Nishizumi in Hope to turn her as weapons against U.S and Other Democracy Countries. also with Liberation of Europe with Capture of Lukano, Capture of Egypt and Other some operations with Invasion of U.S, with China Exchange Deal. and also what happen about Miho and Her Anglerfish team is unknown. Unless U.S and CIA want to rescue Miho before Russian do. as Briefing Operation Between Two Russian villains start to speak). Grinchenko start to speak her Best Commander of Tank Brigade, Gunships and Other Troops Company.**

"Кто на Фаворе? Командир и товарищ (Who is on Favour? Commander and Comrade)" Grinchenko Start speak to Her Best Commander and Sirenko

 **as Grinchenko responds to His Best Commander and Sirenko. Then Grinchenko raise his left arm and hand to top as vote favour (Grinchenko's Three Best Commander and Sirenko also Raise too. as operation will be ready). Then Grinchenko start to speech. Much to her best commander to happy.**

"Послушай!. Мы начнем работу! По приказу верховных глав России! (Listen up!. We will commence operation! Under order of Russian Supreme Commands!)" Grinchenko start to speech

"Мы упакуем эти вещи !. Мы перейдем к началу операции! Название операции - Змея Зима !. Мы отправим любые войска! Для Лукано и всей столицы ЕС, где мы знаем !. Германии, Франции, Польши и Великобритании !. Также мы захватим Египет за Ресурсы нефти, как и у нас! У нас будет лучшая тактика! преодолевать оборону! и Мы будем подталкивать своих врагов назад !. Мы будем сражаться! Не сдаваться! (We will Pack those Thing!. We will Move to Commence Operation! Operation Name is Snake Winter!. We will Send Any Troops! To Lukano and Whole Capital of EU where we know!. Germany, France, Poland, and United Kingdom!. Also we will seize Egypt for Resources of oil as we have!. We will have Best Tactics! of Breaking Through Defense! and We will Pushing Their Enemies Back!. We will Fight! No Surrender!)" Grinchenko Speech

"И мы планируем захватить Михо Нишизуми! Ей не избежать! Не позволяйте НАТО и американцам спасать ее !. Мы заберем ее быстро! Перед НАТО Do !. Как Третья мировая война. С помощью Альянса коммунизма !. Поддержка китайцев! с принятием Южной Кореи !. с помощью Северной Кореи !. Также захватите всю азиатскую страну !. Операция не будет сбой! (And We will Planning to Capture Miho Nishizumi! She will not be escaped! Don't Let NATO and American Rescue her!. We will Capture Her Fast! Before NATO Do!. As World War III. With Communism Alliance Help!. Support Chinese! with Taking South Korea!. with North Korea Help!. Also Capture Whole Asian on Country!. Operation will not be failed!)" Grinchenko Speech

"Мы будем готовиться к войне !. Запустите войну !. Все готовы? (We will Prepare for War!. Start up the War!. Everyone Ready?)" Grinchenko Speech

 **As Grinchenko's Speech Responds to Her 3 Best Commanders and Sirenko. Then Prepare for battle cry.**

"Ura!" Sirenko and Her 3 Best Commander battle cry start as Speech.

"Все готовы? (Everyone Ready?)" Grinchenko's Speech before Ended her speech

"ГОТОВ!" Sirenko and Her 3 Best Commander respond to ready

 **Grinchenko's Speech is now Ended. Also Grinchenko Yells and Order Her 3 Best Commander and His Second in Command Sirenko to Ready to Commence Operation.**

"БРИФИНГ ОТКЛОНЕН! И ЭКСПЛУАТАЦИЯ СЕЙЧАС НАЧИНАЕТСЯ !. ОТПУСТИТЬ! (BRIEFING IS DISMISSED! AND OPERATION IS NOW BEGINNING!. LET GO!)" Grinchenko yells as Grinchenko then Dismiss this briefing and Order Her 3 Best Commander and Sirenko to Start Operation as Her Speech is now Ended

 **As Her Speech is Ended. Also Grinchenko Commence Operation Snake Winter. This Speech Result Grinchenko's Three Best Commander and Sirenko Pack out to Commence Operation. Also Grinchenko's Best Commander will also Move to Europe to start campaign against EU's Force and other. and also Sirenko will Seize Egypt under Grinchenko's Order as Beginning. Then Leave camp to Start Moving. This will Trigger Russian Offensive Campaign against Europe (But NATO and U.S Will Stop This Offensive Plan before Russian Complete Objective).**

 **(Screen is now Fade to Black as Epilogue is now Ended)**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 5: Bangkok's Uprising**


	6. Chapter 5: Bangkok's Uprising

**WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **Chapter 5: Bangkok's Uprising**

 **-Following Bhumibol's Death in 2016. 2 Years Passed. Following Crime Rate Increased as Terrorist will Prepare to Attack Bangkok. So as Russian Will Possible to Attack them to Remove King Possible. But U.S Army vow to Stop Them to Prevent Russian and Terrorist from Take over of Bangkok. U.S General Commander Overlord Sent Charlie Team and Nayuki Minase to Find King of Thailand Vajiralongkorn to Safety to Bunker Before Russian Drone can Kill Vajiralongkorn with Missiles from Drones -**

 **Introduced Characters:**

 **U.S Captain James C Spencer. U.S Marine Corps Captain Who Sent by U.S General Commander Overlord to Bangkok about that Russian Drones About to Attack Bangkok. So Spencer Can need Find King Before Enemies Drone Coming Over them. He is Leader of** **Charlie Team**

 **U.S Sergeant John W Miller. U.S Navy Seal Sergeant Who Sent by President of United States to Bangkok along with James C Spencer about Russian Drone Upcoming Attack Against Thailand. He Would Have Missions to Find King before Russian Drone Finish Them off. He is Second in Command and Member of** **Charlie Team**

 **OF-1 First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase (** **水瀬 名雪** **)** **. Yuichi's Cousin as He Move in with at the beginning of the story. She has always been love with him and must learn how to deal with these feeling. She can love her mother and Good. Nayuki is a Heavy sleeper.**

 **During in 2017 Nayuki Discovered Russian Invasion of Japan. and Leading Nayuki to Join Japan Ground Self-Defense Forces (Along with Yuichi, Ayu, Makoto, Shiori, Mai, Akiko, Kaori, Sayuri and Mishio). Nayuki Minase is now Promoted to First Lieutenant and Assigned by Shinzo Abe to Cooperative with Charlie Team to Rescue King in Bangkok Uprising in 2018 (She is Come from Kanon and Becoming Guest Character and Main Characters on This Series)**

 **Police Sergeant Major Charapong Sirioyaporn (** **ชาระพงษ์ สิริโอยาพร). Royal Thai Police Metropolitan Police Division Who Helping Covering City with Patrol and Other. So Charapong can Help SWAT Team by Raiding Terrorist Compounds. She Services Under Royal Thai Police. As During Bangkok Uprising in 2018. She Lead Police Squads 'Bangkok 75th Division Police Squads' to Push Away These Terrorist, Mercenaries and Militia. So She Discovered Charlie Team is now Returned. She is now Supporting Characters on This Series**

 **U.S Private Daniels C Williams. U.S Army Private First Class Who Trained by U.S Sergeant Zanck. and Daniels has Sent by U.S Mayor to Bangkok to Find King Vajiralongkorn to Safety to Bunker Before Russian Upcoming Drone Attacks. In Uprising He can need Stop These Mad Thai People Crowds During Uprising. He is Member of** **Charlie Team**

 **Yeager Stingers. Civilians who Traveled Thailand in 2015. He has Civilians from Year Ago During Police Career of U.S in 1994 (After He Retirement in 2011). He will need Support Supplies of These U.S Army Inside Bangkok Before Upcoming Hostiles Russian Drone Upcoming Attack Against Bangkok as Starting World War 3**

 **King of Thailand Vajiralongkorn (** **มหาวชิราลงกรณ** ) **. The Crown Prince of Thailand as He is Only Son of King Bhumibol Adulyadej and Queen Sirkit. He Services Under Australian, British and United States Armed Services. He is a Qualified Military Pilot and Helicopter Pilot as He is Active Part in Military Operation Against Communist Party in 1970.**

 **After His Father's Death on 13 October 2016, He is Expected to Succeed to Throne of Thailand.**

 **He is Appeared on Two Chapter 'Bangkok's Uprising and Drone Attack on Thailand'. in 2018 Vajiralongkorn is Still King. However Bangkok is now Uprising by Terrorist, Mercenaries and Militia. U.S General Commander Overlord Sent 3 U.S Army Team Called 'Charlie Team' to Find King Vajiralongkorn to Safety to Bunker. So He is Targeted by Russian Drone Before Upcoming Attack. Lead by Russian General Valdimir Povochensky about Using Russian Drone to Find King and Kill Them. But U.S Charlie Team Want to Stop Russian Drone Threaten King**

* * *

 **In Space Distance. They See Satellite Delta 7 is now Displayed on Screen about Bangkok have Increased Crime Rate and Charlie Team lead by U.S Captain James C Spencer about to Need Find King to Safety to Bunker Before Russian have Drone coming up to them**

"U.S Colonel Samson and Blaze Bomber is Rescued!. Now We need See Displayed in Thailand! General!." Satellite Delta 7's Crew

"Contact Charlie Team!. What Their Status!." U.S General Commander Overlord

"Russian Drone have Changed Course!. There Have Enemies Hostiles Russian Drone are Targeting Vajiralongkorn! The King of Thailand!. They have Many 300 Enemies Drones!." Satellite Delta 7's Crew

"These Bastard of Russian Sent Division of Armored Force to Thailand!. They Try Attempt to Ruining that Peaceful World!. We need Contact Charlie Team!." U.S General Commander Overlord

"Proceed to Contact Charlie Team!." Satellite Delta 7's Crew

 **U.S Division Groups 'Charlie Team' is now Contacted by U.S General Commander Overlord about that Russian Drone and Armored Force about to Strike Thailand and King Too. He want Charlie Team to Save King and Push Off Russian Force**

"James C Spencer Reporting in!. General!. We Told about These Russian Bastard Drone is Coming to Attack" U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Listen up! Charlie Team!. Russian Drone Fleet about to Attack King of Thailand!. We need to Stop Them!. Save that King Before Drones is Upcoming Attack on us!." U.S General Commander Overlord

"Oh Shit! These Mad Thai Peoples Crowd Around us!. They Responds from Attacks!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"Listen!. Our Missions to Pick Vajiralongkorn to Safety to Bunker Before Incoming Russian Drones Overhear on Us!. I'm Sending Kat & Ana to Battlezone Area!. However Royal Thai Army Forces is Suffer from Light Damages from Terrorist Militia and Mercenaries's Attacks!." U.S General Commander Overlord

"That Right!. Remember!. We Cannot Let Enemies Drones Coming to Our Peaceful Area!. We will Remind World of Peace!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

* * *

 **Bangkok, Thailand 06:12 Am (August 30. 2018)**

 **In Si Rat Expressway. Charlie Team's Humvee is Tasked by U.S General Commander Overlord about to Find King to Safety to Bunker Before Russian Drone Coming Overhead on us. U.S Captain James C Spencer along with Miller. Nayuki and Williams to Help Missions to Rescue Them and Safety to Bunker. However More Civilians Vehicles inside Highway is Ruined by Terrorist During Uprising**

 **and Hearing Thai Megaphone Voice about Uprising is Begin**

"ข่าวร้าย! สงครามคือการเพิ่มขึ้น การก่อการร้ายที่มีการโจมตีในเมืองและเนื่องจากพลเมืองของประเทศไทยจะติดอยู่จากสงครามและอนาคต รัสเซียมีผึ้งตัวผู้ที่เข้ามาในช่วงกรุงเทพ !. เราจะไม่ยอมให้พระมหากษัตริย์ตกอยู่ในมือของศัตรู (bad news! war is rise. Terrorist are attacking on city and Because Citizens of Thailand is stuck by War and Future. Russian have drone Incoming Toward Bangkok!. We will not let King Fall into Enemy Hand)" Thai Megaphone (Overhear and Speaking)

"Ready to Setup Weapons!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"การก่อการร้ายได้รับการสนับสนุนจากทหารรับจ้างและอาสาสมัครเกี่ยวกับภัยคุกคามโจมตีตำรวจและทหาร !. และค่าใช้จ่ายของรัฐรับความเสียหายจากประเทศนี้ กองทัพบกไทยอ่อนแอ !. ผู้ก่อการร้ายมีทุกที่ในกรุงเทพฯ !. เมืองหลวงของประเทศไทยเกี่ยวกับการตกอยู่ในมือของศัตรู !. อย่าปล่อยให้ผู้ก่อการร้ายพิชิตทุนของเรา! (Terrorist is Supported by Mercenaries and Militia about to Threat Attack on Police and Army!. and Cost Damage State from This Country. Royal Thai Army is Weak!. Terrorist are Everywhere in Bangkok!. Capital of Thailand about to Fall into Enemy hand!. Don't Let Terrorist Conquer Our Capital!) Thai Megaphone (Overhear and Speaking)

"They Our Men Saw Broadcast Megaphone Speaking!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"การลุกฮือขึ้นต่อต้านสงครามและสงครามโลกครั้งที่สามรายการคือการเพิ่มขึ้น พลเมืองของไทยอพยพคนออกจากเมืองตอนนี้! ในทันที! (Uprising War and World War III Entry is Rise. All Citizens of Thailand Evacuate City Now! Immediately!)" Thai Megaphone (Overhear and Speaking)

"ทั้งหมดของอาวุธและยุทธวิธีพิเศษ เราต้องปกป้องทุนจากการก่อการร้ายจำนวนมากของศัตรูทหารรับจ้างและอาสาสมัคร (All of Special Weapon and Tactics. We must Protect Capital from Terrorism, lots of Hostiles Mercenaries and Militia)" Thai Megaphone (Overhear and Speaking)

"Okay Boys!. Setup Our Weapons! We need Reaching Over District! We Don't Enter that Other Left Side Ramp with Changing Path!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"We Won't Let King Fall into Enemies's Hand!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"We Can't Let Terrorist Anything Coming Here!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"Which One Sir! Captain! Vajiralongkorn must to be Saved! Be Careful!. It Russian Drone Coming Overhead with that!" U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"It Because Russian Drone Invasion of Thailand!. Much Because of That Uprising!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"That Right Nayuki!. Terrorist is Everywhere!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Yes That Right! Drone is Coming on us!. But Si Rat Expressway Other Ring Road is Destroyed by Cluster Bomb from Russian! They Bastard who Made Blocking Our Expressway Path! Damn!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"We need Contact These More Looking Form!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"They have Terrorist, Mercenaries and Militia are Everywhere. They Looking Protesting." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"We Told on Our Position!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"We need Head Down that Ramp" U.S Private Daniels C Williams

 **Charlie Team's Humvee Heading Down Ramp of Expressway and Moving to Left Position around that** **Victory Monument as Charlie Team will need Task Missions. as Charlie Team Discovered Victory Monument is Damaged by Mercenaries. and Passing Away Destroyed Civilian Vehicles. as Civilians of Thailand is now Running away from Riot.**

 **They Hearing Megaphone on Thailand Speaking as Evacuate City as Uprising Threat**

"พลเมืองของประเทศไทย! การจลาจลสงครามเริ่มต้น อพยพคนออกจากเมืองทันทีที่ฉันทำซ้ำ !. อพยพคนออกจากเมืองตอนนี้! ในทันที! (Citizens of Thailand! Uprising War is Begin. Evacuate City Immediately I Repeat!. Evacuate City Now! Immediately!)" Thai Megaphone (Overhear and Speaking)

"ผู้ก่อการร้าย ทหารบกและทหารรับจ้าง ขี้ขลาดสงครามเป็นจุดเริ่มต้น !. การลุกฮือขึ้นต่อต้านภัยคุกคามที่เข้ามา! เมืองทั้งหมดพลเมืองอพยพคนออกตอนนี้! กรุงเทพมหานครในขณะนี้คือสมรภูมิ (Terrorist. Militia and Mercenaries. Coward War is Beginning!. Uprising Threat Incoming! All Citizens Evacuate City Now! Bangkok is now Battlefield )" Thai Megaphone (Overhear and Speaking)

"สงครามจะมา !. สงครามโลกครั้งที่สามคือการเพิ่มขึ้นเริ่มต้น ประเทศไทยจะไม่ตก (War is Coming!. World War III is Rise Begin. Thailand will not Fall )" Thai Megaphone (Overhear and Speaking)

"We Saw Broadcast Megaphone Speaking on Thailand!. Citizens are Starting Evacuation This City!. Bangkok is Starting Becoming Warzone!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"Victory Monument!. These Mercenaries Bastard Using Bombs to Destroy Them!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"They Megaphone Starting Announcing Citizens of Thailand to Leave City as Terrorist Uprising is Begins!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"These More Couple of Terrorist, Mercenaries and Militia Overwhelming Police Men Around District!. We need Find King to Rescue them Before Drone Attack!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"These Bastard of Mercenaries Try to Combat During These Bad Guy on Near!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"I'm Still Driving There!. We will need help these thing right!" U.S Captain James C Spencer

 **Charlie Team's Humvee Driving on Ratchawithi Road and Passing Away Abandoned Vehicles as Riot Uprising on Bangkok. Hearing Gunfire (Terrorist, Mercenaries and Militia War Against Thai Police, SWAT and Army) and Charlie Team's Humvee Entering Bridge of Ratchawithi Road (Passing Damaged Si Rat Expressway).**

"Attention Charlie Team!. Royal Thai Police and SWAT Team is now Weakened by Attacking 3 Terrorist Groups!. Royal Thai Police Groups is now Retreating. All of Charlie Team must Rescue King Vajiralongkorn for All Cost!. Located on The Ananta Samakorn Throne Hall!." U.S General Order Charlie Team to Rescue King

"Yes Sir!. Charlie Team We Moving Out!." Charlie Team (Spencer, Miller and Williams)

"Roger That General!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase (on comm talk with General)

 **However Charlie Team's Humvee Approaching Ratchawithi Road and Under Attack by Terrorist and Militia with RPG-7 (on Any Hiding Building in Roof) Targeting Humvee as They have Pass. Causing Charlie Team will Provoking to Fight**

"RPG! Look out!" U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"They have Too Many of Them!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"RPG!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"Everyone! We Going Hit! We Gonna Hit!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

 **Terrorist and Militia with RPG-7 Firing on Charlie Team's Humvee (Causing Humvee to Flipping Out as Impact on Humvee. Causing Civilians will Spooked and Run Away from Terrorist Attack). Terrorist, Mercenaries and Militia is Appeared on Ratchawithi Road with Barricade on Forward about to Blocking Path.**

 **Charlie Team's Humvee is now Knockout and 3 Men and Nayuki inside Still**

"Ouch!. Damn! They Stuck. We need Get Out Vehicle and Fight These Terrorist Bastard!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"It Because Terrorist Hiding Everywhere! We Can't Still on Us!" U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"Argh!... I'm Hurt!..." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"Lieutenant Nayuki! You re Okay!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Ugh!... I'm Okay!... Much.. That Terrorist Firing Our Vehicles!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"We Don't Have Much More Choice!. We need Join to Fight!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"These Beginning Assault!" U.S Private Daniels C Williams

 **Charlie Team (Spencer, Miller, Nayuki and Williams) Get Out Her Humvee and Picking up Weapons and Terrorist Starting Firing on Them. Charlie Team will Join Battle Against Enemies Men. (Charlie Team Still in Cover) Spencer Kill 2 Mercenaries Men with Stock of M4 Rifle. and Starting Combat Between Terrorist, Militia and Mercenaries Force**

"Enemies Contact!. 8 at Clock!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"These Terrorist Scumbags Starting Firing on Them!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"We Cannot Let Terrorist Bastard Kidnap the King!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"We Won't Bastard Let Them Through!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

 **Nayuki Kill 3 Mercenaries's Men with M4 Carbine Rifle and Still Advance Against Terrorist**

"Hit These Guy!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"We Won't Let Terrorist Surprise!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

 **Charlie Team Advancing Forward Against Terrorist, Mercenaries and Militia. Miller Using Grenade and Throw over Barricade. (Causing Terrorist to Flee) Detonating over Barricade Containing Terrorist Inside (Killing 7 Terrorist and Mercenaries Still Cover inside). Williams Kill 2 Militia with G36c Assault Rifle.**

 **and Miller Kill 10 Mercenaries with FN SCAR Assault Rifle**

"We need Advancing on Junction!. Spencer We need Help around These thing!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"I'm Still on Private Williams!. They have Taking Heavy Fire!. We need Contact Helicopter on Help!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Calling Reinforcement Over Still!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"We need Call Reinforcement! We Cannot Let Terrorist Threaten King!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"Our Path is Blocked. They Looking Covering Building Derby Over ahead on Forward Path!. We need Change Course to Rama V Road!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

 **Charlie Team Advancing over Rat Cha Wi Ti Junction and Forward Path is Blocked. Charlie Team Switching Forward over Rama V Road. and Terrorist's Technical with MG is now Arrived and Firing over Charlie Team.**

"Terrorist Technical!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"Enemies Technical!. Take Cover!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"We need Cover! They Bastard have MG!. Over That Road!" U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Where Our Backup!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"We Taking Heavily Fire!" U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"We Still in Here!" U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Damn! We need Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher to Do!. There Bastard have Technical with MG Guns Mounted on Them!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

 **U.S Sergeant Miller Pickup M72 Law from Soldier's Dead Body and Fire on Technical (Destroying 1 Technical and Killing 3 Terrorist Inside). and One of Terrorist Technical Fire over Sergeant Miller (Causing He Retreat in Cover with Charlie Team). However Royal Thai AH-1 Cobra Firing Missiles over 1 Terrorist Technical (Killing 3 Terrorist) and Allowing Charlie Team to Pass**

"Let Go We Don't Have Much More Time!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"That Right Nayuki!. We need Advance Our Position!. Terrorist Planning to Using Powerful Advancing Weapons Try to Destroy Us!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Enemies Technical Destroyed!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"Royal Thai Army have AH-1 Cobra in Support!. They Incoming More Lots of Terrorist!" U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"Let Go! We need Advancing Over Road!. and We Cannot Let Enemies Overpass!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Faster! Enemies about to Blocking Path Overhead!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

 **However Charlie Team Encountered Militia with MG over Barricade Blocking over Rama V Road and Start Shooting on Them. (Causing Charlie Team Dodge Bullets on Cover) Nayuki Kill 1 Militia MG Gunner and Spencer Using Grenade Throwing on Barricade Wall. (Causing 3 Militia to Flee). Detonating Over Wall Inside Barricade with MG (Killing 2 Militia Men inside who flee) and Charlie Team Continue Advancing Against Terrorist, Mercenaries and Militia**

"Die! Terrorist Scumbags!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"Go Go Go!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"King must to be Inside! We need Advance Forward!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"They Still Here! We need Push Off These Terrorist Scum!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

 **Charlie Team is now Successfully Advancing on Thanon Si Ayutthaya Road and Moving to Right side. and Charlie Team is now Under Attack by Hostiles Terrorist, Mercenaries and Militia on Blocking over road. and Terrorist have More APC Tank (8 Wheeled APC and Carried up with Turret with 2 Barrels cannon) is Coming around up**

"Enemies on Road!. Take Cover! and They have Got MG and APC Tank!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"Look Out Tank!. Take Cover!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"They Gonna Firing Shell on Us!. We will not let anything going up!. Damn! They have Trouble!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"Take Cover! Hostiles Tank Going Fire Shell!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"Get Down!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

 **Terrorist's APC Tank Firing Two Shell on Charlie Team (Still in Cover). and Charlie Team almost hit by Enemies APC Tank. But Nayuki Find RPG-7 From Terrorist Soldier's Dead Body and Nayuki Destroy 1 APC Tank by Aiming APC Tank and Firing RPG-7 Toward Tank (Destroying 1 APC Tank and Killing 4 Crew inside). However Hostiles Mi-24 Gunship is Coming Near.**

"Enemies Gunships!" U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"Take Cover!. Rocket Incoming up!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"We Gonna to Dies!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

 **Mi-24 Starting Stafe Run Firing Rocket on Charlie Team. and Spencer and Nayuki Kill These 30 Terrorist. Mercenaries and Militia Soldiers Off. But Incoming Mi-24 is Coming up and Prepare to Fire on Charlie Team as Charlie Team stand up as Enemies Gunship on It**

"Fucking Russian!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"We are Totally Surrounded!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase see Enemies Mi-24

"Damn!. No Way Out!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"They Hostile Chopper Blocking Path!. They Gonna Surrender Our Groups!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"We Gonna Die as Russian Helicopter Got Them Up!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"Сдавайтесь Теперь американские отморозки! или вы умрете! (Surrender Now American scumbags! or You will die!)" Russian Pilot (Terrorist Pilot Disguise as Russian Mi-24 Pilot)

 **Captain Spencer and Lieutenant Nayuki Minase Walk Forward, Facing the Hostile Mi-24 Hind and 2 Men Raising Hand to Hostile Chopper. But** **Charapong Sirioyaporn and Police Squads Save Them by Using Stinger Missiles and Lock on Enemies Mi-24 Hind and Destroy them. Causing Mi-24 losing Control and Crash on Dusit 1 Post Telegraph Office**

"Mi-24 ถูกทำลาย! ช่วยให้ทีมงานเหล่านี้จะช่วยพวกเขา! (Mi-24 Destroyed! Help These Team to Save them!)" Police Sergeant Major Charapong Sirioyaporn

"ผลักดันกลับคนขี้ขลาดตาขาวก่อการร้าย! ยิงศัตรู! (Push Back Coward Terrorist! Firing on Enemies!)" Police Sergeant Major Charapong Sirioyaporn

"ครับท่าน! (Yes Sir!)" 75th Division Police Squads's Men

 **Sirioyaporn and** **75th Division Police Squads's Men Firing on Terrorist. Mercenaries and Militia's Deadlines and Pushing Off These Terrorists lot of Mercenaries and Militias (Saving Charlie Team from Beginning Captured by Terrorists). and 75th Division Police Squads Men See Them as Friendly**

"มากกว่าที่นี่! มันเป็นทีมชาร์ลีกับทหารญี่ปุ่น มันเป็นมิตร! (Over Here! It's Squad Charlie and Japanese Soldier. It Friendly!)" 75th Division Police Squads's Men 1

"That is 75th Division!. Royal Thai Police Squads Who Arrived During Uprising!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"กัปตันเจมส์สเปนเซอร์! (Captain James Spencer!)" Police Sergeant Major Charapong Sirioyaporn See U.S Captain James C Spencer and Charlie Team

 **Charapong Sirioyaporn Help U.S Captain James C Spencer to Get up. and 2 Charlie Team and Nayuki will back from Our Actions Against Terrorist. 75th Division will be on Charlie Team's Side**

"Charapong You are Sergeant Major!. I Fought You See your Back Alive!. These Bastard Terrorist will never See Before! We Must Rescue King from all cost! we must advanced our Position!" U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Hey Spencer What These Men!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"It Charapong and 75th Division Police Squads!. Who Save me During Attack!. We need Head Forward Our Position!. We Cannot Let Anything Something up!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Captain Spencer Do you Want Ready to Advance Sir!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"Captain Sir! What your Order!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"We must Advance Our Position! To The Ananta Samakorn Throne Hall!. There on King Inside! We Must Save Them! Before Russian Drone Upcoming Attack!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"รัสเซียมีเครื่องบินขับไล่เสียงหึ่ง! พวกเขามาโจมตีเรา! วิธีการทำว่าสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น! กัปตัน! (Russian have drone fighter! they coming to attack us! how to do that what is happen! captain!)" Police Sergeant Major Charapong Sirioyaporn

"Our Primary Objective! to Save King!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Yeah! Me Too! We will Save King before Russian Drone!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"and We Cannot Let King Dies as Russian Drone is Arrived to Attack Our Position!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"เป็นไปได้ฉันจะเป็นพันธมิตรในด้านของคุณ! (possible i will ally on your side!)" Police Sergeant Major Charapong Sirioyaporn

"You re on My Side!. Prepare to Ready and Bring it On!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"พร้อมแล้ว (Ready)" 75th Division Police Squads's Men

"LET GO!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Be Careful Guy! Terrorist. Mercenaries and Militia is Enemies!" First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

 **Charapong Sirioyaporn and** **75th Division Police Squads is now Under Charlie Team's Side and Starting Advancing on Road. But Terrorist Carrying Advanced Weapons and Hijacked VT-4 Tank is Coming Around of Them and Terrorist Groups Start Firing on Charlie Team and 75th Division (They 2 Good Guy Groups will Take Cover)**

"ศัตรู! จะครอบคลุม! ผู้ก่อการร้าย! จำนวนมากของศัตรูทหารรับจ้างและอาสาสมัคร! (Enemies! Take Cover! Terrorists! lot of Hostiles Mercenaries and Militia!)" Police Sergeant Major Charapong Sirioyaporn

"Enemies Mercenaries!. Terrorist and Militia!. Take Them Down! We Got Hostile Hijacked Tank!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Bring Down These Terrorist Scum!" U.S Sergeant John W Miller

 **Hostiles Hijacked VT-4 Tank Firing HE Shell on Charlie Team and 75th Division in Cover. Sergeant Miller Kill 5 Militia and 2 Terrorist with** **FN SCAR Assault Rifle**

"Take Terrorist Scumbags Down!. We Cannot Let King Dies!" U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"We need Cover on Our Position!. We Taking Heavily Fire!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"Keep up!. We Don't Have Much More Time!" U.S Captain James C Spencer said

 **However Charlie Team and 75th Division is now Contacted by U.S General Commander Overlord about U.S Troops is now Arrived on Our Position on Bangkok about United States will Help Thailand to Take Out Terrorist. Mercenaries and Militia**

"Charlie Team and 75th Division!. It is Overlord Speaking!. United States Force is now Arrived on Bangkok! Marine Corps Soldiers about Help on Your Position!. We must Rescue King from All Cost!. Our Reinforcement Troops will Arriving Our Position!." U.S General Commander Overlord

"ทั่วไปผู้บัญชาการนเรศวร! เขาจะโทรเสริมแรงด้วย (General Commander Overlord! He is Calling Reinforcement with)" Police Sergeant Major Charapong Sirioyaporn

"สหรัฐอเมริกา (United States of America)" Police Sergeant Major Charapong Sirioyaporn

"Yes I Know!. United States Soldiers is Coming up Here!. Terrorist are Everywhere!" U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"There are Closing In!. United States Armed Force in Support!" First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

 **United States Marine Corps and Armed Force is now Arrived on Bangkok and Ratchadamnoen Nok Road with More 10.000 Soldiers and Lot of Tanks and Vehicles and U.S Marine Corps Starting Firing on Terrorist, Mercenaries and Militias (Causing Three Terrorist Groups to Flee). and M1A2 Abrams in Ratchadamnoen Nok Road Firing Shell on Hijacked VT-4 Tank (Destroying VT-4 Tank and Killing 3 Crew inside Tank). and Allowing Charlie Team and 75th Division to Advance**

"Look U.S Marine Corps is Arrived!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"We Show Looking Terrorist is No Mercy!" First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"Yeah!. We will Show Fighting Terrorist!" U.S Private Daniels C Williams

"Mercenaries Scum!" U.S Marine Corp Men 2

 **3 Terrorist Groups Starting to Flee as U.S Marine Corps and Armed Force Arrived on Our Position and U.S Lieutenant General Entered Scene and Ready Talk Between with Charlie Team and 75th Division Police Squads**

 **and U.S Lieutenant General is Protected with 2 U.S Soldiers Men**

"Give Them to Hell!. Your Terrorist Scumbags!" U.S Marine Corps Men

"Charlie Team and 75th Division! We Sending You to Rescue King Here! U.S General Commander Overlord Sent Me to Bangkok about to help you to find king!" U.S Lieutenant General

"We Saw Terrorist About Positions Sir!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Very Well! We still finding king!." U.S Lieutenant General

"We can do Assault!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"I Think Not Nayuki!. We will need Advance First!. Before Upcoming Russian Drone Attack!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"We Better to Move Now!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

 **However One of Russian Drone Long Range Missiles Toward King Rama V Monument and Penetrate Them (Destroying King Rama V Monument and Killing U.S Marine Soldier still inside) and Charlie Team and 75th Division Spooked as King Rama V Monument is Down as Hand of Russian Drone. U.S Would to have Chance to Rescue King it on**

"We Lost One Men in King Rama V Monument!. Russian Drone Killed us!." U.S Marine Corps Men 2

"We need Give Last Charge on that!. We Mush Push to It! From Freedom and Rescue King!" First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"Sure! We can do Nayuki!" U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Terrorist. Mercenaries and Militia will Not Forget! We will Last Chance to Charge!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"We Can do It! LET GO!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

 **Charlie Team and 75th Division is now Starting Last Charge Advance to Uthong Nai Alley Road to The Ananta Smakorn Throne Hall. But U.S Marines Men is Under Attack by Terrorist Defensive Line and Firing Toward Them. But Nayuki and** **Charapong Sirioyaporn Using C4 Charge on Fence and Prepare to Detonate (Nayuki Detonate C4 on Fence and Allowing Let Good Guy Groups to Charge Forward on The Ananta Samakorn as We can Rescue King). and U.S Marines Corps Soldiers Proceed to Rescue Them Inside**

"Go! Get Inside!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"I'm Trying Nayuki! We Almost Reaching There!." U.S Sergeant John W Miller

"We Almost There!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

 **U.S Marines Soldiers Starting Prone and Shoot Terrorist Defensive on Sight (Overwhelm Terrorist Attack on Sight). and Charlie Team and** **75th Division Enter** **The Ananta Smakorn Throne Hall and Charlie Team and 75th Division Entering Arts of the Kingdom and See Terrorist and Mercenaries Holding** **Vajiralongkorn as Shields and Charlie Team Proceed to Kill Terrorist(But Charlie Team and 75th Division Kill These Remaining Terrorist and Mercenaries and Nayuki Kill 1 Mercenaries Hostage Taker with M1911 Pistol and Saving King in Progress). and Spencer Help King Get up and Let U.S Marines Kill Terrorist in More Rooms Inside in**

"บ้า! ไอ้ก่อการร้าย! คุณพยายามที่จะฆ่าฉัน! เราจะลงโทษการก่อการร้ายทั้งหมด! (Dammit! Terrorist Bastard! You Try to kill me! I Will Punish All Terrorist!)" King of Thailand Vajiralongkorn

 **U.S Captain James C Spencer and First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase Proceed to Help King of Thailand Vajiralongkorn to Get up and Calling Overlord as Jackpot**

"ประณาม! เกือบเจ้าหญิงหายไป! เพราะการจลาจลสงคราม! เหล่านี้การก่อการร้ายขี้ขลาด ทหารรับจ้างและหนุนค่าใช้จ่าย (Damn! Almost Princess is Lost! It Because Uprising War! These Coward Terrorist. Mercenaries and Militia Overhead)" King of Thailand Vajiralongkorn

"Are Your Okay King!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

 **U.S Captain James C Spencer Start Calling U.S General Commander Overlord**

"Overlord Jackpot!. King of Thailand is Secure!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Roger! We need Make King to Safety! Russian Drone have More of Them!. They Gonna Target on King!. We need Find Bunker to Safety!. Charlie Team and 75th Division must Protect King from Drone!." U.S General Commander Overlord (on comms)

"Copy That! Overlord!." Charlie Team (Spencer, Miller and Williams)

"Yes Sir!." First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase

"สเปนเซอร์! (Spencer!)" King of Thailand Vajiralongkorn

"King! We need you to get out there! Russian Drone is Heading up!. These Terrorist. Mercenaries and Militia is Retreating!. However Drone is Coming up that Target! We need Leave Building!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Come on!. Let Go!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

 **Charlie Team and 75th Division Escorting King of Thailand Vajiralongkorn to Bunker to Safety and Leaving** **The Ananta Smakorn Throne Hall as Incoming Drone Fleet (Russian Drone is Arrived on Bangkok and Proceed to Attack Force). and U.S Marines Corps See Russian Drone and Attack of Them (Killing 40 U.S Marines Men in Sight) and Charlie Team and 75th Division Escorting King Moving on** **Uthong Nai Alley Road and Starting** **Look on Drone Incoming Sky**

"Drones! Take Cover!. We Under Attack! It Russian Drone Fleet!." U.S Marine Corps Men

"Damn These Large Couples of Drone Incoming!. We need Get Vehicles!." U.S Captain James C Spencer

"Where Vehicles! Damn These Bastard!." U.S Private Daniels C Williams

 **Russian Drone Fleet is Arrived on Bangkok and 1 Hostiles Drone Prepare to Fire Charlie Team and 75th Division and Escorting King as They Incoming Toward Them**

"ระวัง! (LOOK OUT!)" Police Sergeant Major Charapong Sirioyaporn

"Rockets! Look Out!." U.S Marine Corps Men

 **1 Hostiles Drone Firing 4 Rocket on Charlie Team. 75th Division and King of Thailand on Escort. Knocking U.S Private Daniels C Williams on Unconsciousness and Screen Fade to White about that Russian Drone is now Coming Out Invasion and Gunfire hear about Attack (Rocket Exploding, Heavily Gunfire and Exploding Set) and Screen Turning White to Black about that They will Proceed to Next Chapter**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: World War 3 is Begin**


	7. Chapter 6: World War 3 is Begin

**WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **Chapter 6: World War 3 is Begin** **  
**

 **-Cooperative with Street Fighter Cast. Following in 2018 on Bison's Death as Hand of Russian Fighting Machine of Tripod. United Nations will Lead War Conflict with Other Opponents. In Present During New York City in Investigation. Chun li is ICPO Agent During Investigation of Time. However** **Interrupted by Russian War Machine Tripod Attack on New York City and Street Fighter Cast will Show War Upcoming War Against Russian's Tripod Walker and World War 3 is Begin** **-**

 **However We will Introduce New Enemies Giant Plane 'Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp' Come from Platypus Final Boss Level 4 they about to Attack New York to Support Russian Tripod Walker Assault. (Revealing that** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp is Allied with Russia Federation)**

 **Charlotte Aulin is now Arrived from Castlevania: The Portrait of Ruin**

 **Cooperative Games:  
** **Street Fighter are Belongs to Capcom**

 **Castlevania: The Portrait of Ruin are Belongs to Konami**

 **Introduced Characters:**

 **Ryu. The Main Protagonist of Street Fighter Series. He is Born on Japan July 21, 1964. He has Martial Arts in General, Mizuyokan, The Path of Warrior and Lot of Mores and He Dislike M. Bison as One of Bad Guys. He has Best Friend is Ken. He Can Fighting More Skills Everything (Including** **Ansatsuken Fighting Style)** **has Got. (He is Come from Street Fighter Series and Becoming Guest Characters and Minor Characters on This Series)**

 **In 2018. Ryu and Cast inside New York City about looking Investigate about Toxic Bomb on Cargo Ship in Port. However Russian Fighting Machine Tripod about to Attack New York City with Two Heat Rays and More MG Guns and Rocket Launcher inside Body about to Attack. Ryu Discover that World War 3 About to Begin and He will Lead to Stop Them also He can Support with U.S Army in Cover**

 **Ken. Deuteragonist of Street Fighter Series. Friends of Ryu as He Born on USA February 14, 1965. He has Goal to Test His Power to Fight Against Many Different Fighters to Strives to Become Stronger. He has Ansatsuken Fighting Style and He Like Pasta, Family, Skateboarding the beach, sports cars and Other Like and He Dislike is Umeboshi, Soap Opera, Losing Fights, and Other More. and He has His Skill is Cooking Pasta Dishes**

 **He Appeared in 2018 New York along with Ryu about looking Investigate Toxic Bomb on Cargo Ship in Port (Lot of Hostiles Terrorist Force). and Street Fighter Cast Spooked Russian Fighting Machine Tripod is Come and Try to Attack New York and Resulting Karin Learn about World War 3 is Begin and Conflict Between with USA and Russia Federation and Lot of Country (Resulting Ken will Join U.S Army to Fight Russia Federation and Ken would to Took Moscow as Revenge from Damaging New York)**

 **Chun-Li. ICPO Agent Who Investigating Shadaloo for the illegal sales of narcotics and weapons when said evil organization got their hold of the high-ups of interpol and She is Assigned by U.S General Commander Overlord to Interrupt Cargo Ship Carrying Toxic near New York Harbor However War Machines Tripod from Russia Starting Attack on New York is Begin and She would to Use Anti-Tank Guided Missiles would to Destroy Russian Tripod Walker**

 **U.S Private Wilson. United States Armed Force Private as He Services During War of Afghanistan on 2017. He More Experience Skills Fighting and Powerful and He Also has Friends with Aaron and Other. and He like live in peaceful quiet and Stop Nuclear War on Terror (Including Stop Enemies Invasion of Country). and He Becoming Central Characters of This Series**

 **Dante Weather. Civilians Who Lived New York During Something and He Involved about Russian Fighting Machine Tripod about to Attack New York. So He Main Goal to Keep Support Tripod and Something and He Dislike is Wilson Found Him as Terrorist and Peoples Recognize Him as Terrorist and Russian Tripod Betraying Him. and He is True Minor Antagonist on This Series**

 **Charlotte Aulin. Gifted Young Witch and Friend of Jonathan Morris since thier Childhood. Despite Being Intelligent, Charlotte is a little too confident in her book smarts. She talks a lot and sticks her nose to others' business. Charlotte take a logical apporach to everything so she come off as unemotional. She has great magic power, and is seen as the potential final weapon in the battle against Count Dracula. In Past Year Charlotte Use Portal to Teleport to 2017's Present Day and Join U.S Army However. U.S General Commander Overlord and David 'Section' Mason Promote Charlotte Aulin to Mayor Rank (She is Come from Castlevania Series and Becoming Guest Characters and Central Main Protagonist on This Series)**

 **Charlotte Aulin has Archnemesis is** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp (This Opponent Giant Hybrid VTOL/Blimp)**

 **She is Stronger Against That Battle Fleet Blimp with Powerful Future Jetpack Weapons System is Given by David 'Section' Mason Sent This Jetpack Gift to Charlotte to Use It as Combat Against** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp with Using Dodge Missiles Incoming Combat When David Mason Talk to Charlotte about that This Giant Hybrid VTOL/Blimp is Come from Platypus Original Form and Later in 2018 as Giant Plane Class is VTOL/Blimp**

 **But Charlotte Aulin are Main V** **ulnerable is** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp has Lock on system about Target and Try to Kill Charlotte Aulin with Homing Guided Missiles Launcher and Having Defense with Powerful Machine Gun Fire Toward Charlotte Aulin and She will Becoming Main Vulnerable is** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp with Shields Powerful and Overwhelming her Great Magic Power. Causing Charlotte will Become Swore** **Vengeance Against** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp that Charlotte Lack Fight Against Shields**

 **Introduced Enemies Giant Plane:**

 **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp. Giant VTOL and Fastest Blimp with Powerful Machine Gun, Cannon Turrets and Homing Guided Missiles Launcher Turret and They will Launch Flying Yellow Squid from Eye Hatch and Becoming Fastest VTOL and Blimp in the World with Powerful Engine Machine (Come from Platypus Final Boss Level 4 and Modified with Powerful Engines Variants and Becoming One of Main Antagonist Vehicle on This Series)**

 **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp is Stronger Against Charlotte Aulin. Having Lock on Systems about to Target Charlotte Aulin with Powerful Machine Gun Turret and Homing Guided Missiles Launcher about to Target them. However After Releasing Flying Yellow Squids to Sent it to Attack Charlotte. However Charlotte Aulin will Get Mad Against** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp that This Hybrid VTOL and Blimp has Shields to Prevent Charlotte Aulin Using her Great Power to Fight Against This Giant Plane**

 **But Weakness is Charlotte Aulin with Powerful Future Jetpack Weapons about to Destroy them as She has Seeking Vengeance Against Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp with Powerful Future Jetpack Designed by David 'Section' Mason has Gift to Charlotte to Chance to Fight Against Giant Plane and That Charlotte's Jetpack has Anti-Shields Missiles about to Fire on Archnemesis Giant Hybrid VTOL/Blimp to Penetrate Her Shields**

 **Second Weakness is Anti-Aircraft Missiles Penetrate On Her Shields and U.S Air Force such as F-35 Lighting II and Other Future Planes can Use Anti-Shields Penetration about to Destroy That Her Shields**

* * *

 **Narrator Starting Talking on World War 3 and Screen Appear on Central**

"After Starting World War 3 and Russia Federation Start Conflict Between United States. European Union. Reborn Nazis Germany and Other Groups. and Russian Starting Main Offensive on Japan and Bombardment of Tokyo with 32 Tupolev Tu-160 Bomber and 50 Tu-22M and Also Russian Ground Force is now Took Tokyo. and More Anime Characters will Swore Vengeance Against Russian. and in 2018 Russian Sent Fighting War Machines Tripod to New York. and Private Wilson has Lost Contact with Other Naval Groups from Searching." Narrator (Overhear Voice)

"OR-8 Sergeant Major Yumi Ogura has Discovered Russian Invasion and Leading Wars. and Ultimate Battle will Lead Conflict. Once Wilson has Sent by U.S Army Force to Find Cargo Ship Carrying Toxic Near on Columbia Container Services in New York. So U.S General Commander Overlord Prepare Starting Mission and Russian Controlled Fighting Machine Tripod will Near Soon!." Narrator (Overhear Voice)

"However We will Better Prepare Wars Come to Peace!." Narrator (Overhear Voice)

 **Screen Fade to Black When Narrator Finish Speaking and Screen will Disappear as Narrator Complete Talk**

* * *

 **New York City. U.S.A** **09:15 Am (August 30. 2018)**

 **Columbia Container Services is Located and Private Wilson and Chun li is now Arrived on Sneaking Stealth Behind on Container about New Missions to Save New York City by I** **nfiltrating Red Commercial Cargo Ship (SS Deflson Carrying with Heavy Flak Defense and Anti-Air Guided Missiles System around as Controlled by Mercenaries) and Sunk Them to Prevent Using Gas Board and Private Wilson and Chun li Inside Container (EC-130) on Express Rail Elizabeth about to Prepare from Raid**

"We Still Inside Container!. We are on Columbia Container Services! Do you read me! Chun Li. They Took by Mercenaries in Sight!. We must Stop Them! I'm need have Plan of Strategy Stealth on! They Enemies has Mercenaries Around Inside It!." U.S Private Wilson

"Mercenaries?. What the plan Wilson?. We would need Stealth." Chun Li

"We have Mission by U.S Government! We have Pictures on that!. One of Unknown Commercial Cargo Ship and Carrying Heavily Flak gun Defense and Anti-Air Missiles with S.A.M as Cargo Ship Larger! Not Maersk Triple E-Class!." U.S Private Wilson

 **U.S Private Wilson Pick Pictures of One Cargo Ship to Chun Li as One of Red Cargo Ship as Target**

"That is SS Deflson!. One of Red Commercial Cargo Ship!. That is Using Toxic Gas Devices!. They is Horrible! One of Hostiles Who Try to Destroy New York!." Chun Li

"Keep Quiet!. Chun Li!. Mercenaries Controlled Container Crane around! We need Shut on Your Mouth! Mercenaries is Everywhere!." U.S Private Wilson

 **However One of Harbor Container Crane (KCI 8017) Starting Lift One Container Cargo EC-130 to Empty Space and Mercenaries Starting Speaking about to Shipment Unload and U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li Keep Quiet inside Container**

"A Little Bit More!. Unload Container!. We Cannot Open! We need Requirement of that More Shipments!." Mercenaries Men 1

"Come On!. Well Done!. Well Done!. We Unload One Container on Empty Space!." Mercenaries Men 2 (Sergei)

 **The Container Touches Down on Express Rail Elizabeth. Three Mercenaries Worker are Heard Arguing During Time**

"More Shipment Weapons!. We need Set Load to SS Deflson!. We need Have!." Mercenaries Men 3

"Unload Sergei! Our Order are We need Weapons Shipments of Equipment in SS Deflson. We will need Help!." Mercenaries Men 1

"Damn!. We Stuck Control!." Mercenaries Men 2 (Sergei)

"Enough Right!. Whining!. Unload the Cells on the pier!. I Have to check the rest of the cargo." Mercenaries Men 1

"We need Toolbox can Do!." Mercenaries Men 3

 **Mercenaries Men 1 His Attention Toward his toolbox. and Mercenaries Men 3 Walk Away as We need Same do with Container**

"I need my chance!. I'm gonna kill these one guy!" U.S Private Wilson

"Sure!." Chun Li said

 **U.S Private Wilson Open The Container's (EC-130) Hatch**

"I Have My Knife on Back!. I Gonna stab them!." U.S Private Wilson

 **U.S Private Wilson grab the Knife and Stab into the side of the Mercenaries Men 3's neck. He Proceeds to hide the body in the Container (EC-130) Cargo Crate. Chun li and Private Wilson is now Forward to Hide in Maersk's Container on Behind Before Mercenaries Spot Them**

"Stealth is Fun!. Mercenaries is now Coming!. We Can't Something with Hostiles!. Once Enemies is Not Forget! We Cannot to Do!." U.S Private Wilson

"How to Do Can Destroy SS Deflson" Chun Li ask U.S Private Wilson about to Destroy SS Deflson

"Well! We Can Destroy It with C4 Charge!. Making SS Deflson can Explode!. and We need Go to Hull and Break them Out!." U.S Private Wilson

 **U.S Private Wilson See 2 Mercenaries Soldiers Walking on Them**

"Oh Wait!. Mercenaries!. Hide!" U.S Private Wilson

"Okay!" Chun Li

 **U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li Starting to Hide in Maersk's Container and Two Mercenaries Soldiers Moving Away and Pass Away from Them and Two Heroes Come out and Starting Moving Forward to Container to Hide as More Mercenaries Soldiers Arriving**

"We Can't Let Toxic Gas Around with That! SS Deflson is Stationed on Port!. You can See 6 Container Crane and SS Deflson inside!. But we need Hide as More Mercenaries around from them!." U.S Private Wilson

"Also Me Too!. Toxic Cannot Something to Do There!." Chun Li

"Helicopters with Spotlight is Fear!. Damn! We Can't Let Signal to Do!" U.S Private Wilson

 **U.S Private Wilson See 1 Mercenaries Men with AK-47 and Kill Him with AR-15 Silencer and Allowing Let Two Heroes to Moving on Hiding Cargo Container on Stack and Mercenaries Walking and Two Heroes Start Running to Hide and Let Mercenaries Walk Away to Pass and Private Wilson and Chun Li will need Setup**

"Mercenaries Bastard who try to Using Toxic Gas!. We will Not Let Anything These else with That!." U.S Private Wilson

"Cargo Shipment with Weapons is Illegal!. Criminal Rates that Not To Be Used!." Chun Li

"Hey! Beware from That Mercenaries Noise!. Shhh..." U.S Private Wilson spoke about Mercenaries Noise is Incoming

 **Mercenaries Soldiers is now Walking Line and U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li is Still Hiding Without Detection and 4 Mercenaries Soldiers is Start to Talk and Learn Discover Dead Body of Soldier**

"Damn! Unknown Assassin has Killed One Men Inside Red Container!." Mercenaries Soldier 4

"We need Find Them and Kill Him!. No Matters with That Enemies Assault with These Thing!." Mercenaries Soldier 2

"Which One Sir!. We will Deploy Toxic Gas on New York!." Mercenaries Soldier 3

"We will Need Finding Something There!. We will Commence to Help Russian!." Mercenaries Soldier 1

"Lot of Chance! We Matters to Help with It!." Mercenaries Soldier 3

"Okay Let Walking!. We will Finding Assassin!." Mercenaries Soldier 1

 **4 Mercenaries Soldiers is now Walking Away and Allowing 2 Heroes to Moving Pass to Continue Hiding in Cargo Container with Stealth and Lot of Couple of Mercenaries Soldiers is now Patrolling Over Area and U.S Private Wilson will Call Signal Contact Over Black Bird to Help to Strike Mercenaries Shipment to Prevent Using Toxic Gas over New York City**

 **and U.S Private Wilson Call Radio Signal to U.S General Commander Overlord**

"Overlord! We need Little Bird and Huey to Help! Lot of Heavily Mercenaries Soldiers inside Patrolling Area! I Want These Hostiles Mercenaries Down!." U.S Private Wilson (Radio Talk)

"Copy That! Wilson!. We Sending AH-6 Little Bird and Huey to Your Position!. However Lot Couples of Hostiles Mercenaries is now Patrolling Over Area! and Surrounded by Helicopters on Sight!. We Can't Let Trough!." U.S General Commander Overlord (Command Talk)

"Copy Overlord!." U.S Private Wilson (Radio Talk)

 **U.S Private Wilson Call Radio Signal is Done and Overlord will Sent 10 Little Bird and 8 UH-1 Huey to Express Rail Elizabeth that about to Control Reinforcement to Push Mercenaries Away and Two Heroes will Starting to Stealth and Chun Li Spook Over Mercenaries Heavy Infantry Far Forward and Mercenaries Cannot Sight near over them**

"Chun Li!. We need Move!" U.S Private Wilson

"We will Help Your Missions to Stop Mercenaries!." Chun Li

 **However Mercenaries Sniper Fire Over U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li (Causing Mercenaries Soldiers hear Gunfire and Alert)**

"SNIPER!." U.S Private Wilson Spook on Mercenaries Sniper Fire over them

"WE NEED HIDE!. THEY SPOOKING US!." Chun Li See Mercenaries Sniper

 **U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li Starting Running to Hide in Container and Opening Door and Close in to Prevent Mercenaries See Them and Lot of Couple of Mercenaries Soldiers is Alerted and Prepare to Arms and Search from Gunfire**

"WE HEAR GUNFIRE!. WE NEED FIND THESE BASTARD!." Mercenaries Soldier 1

"ALERT!." Mercenaries Soldier 3

 **Mercenaries Soldiers is now Spook and Under Alarm and Hostiles Mercenaries is now Prepare to Pursuit Them and U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li will Prepare to Arms Weapons Against Mercenaries and Come Out from Container and Two Heroes Kill 10 Mercenaries Men with G36 Rifle and Steyr AUG Assault Rifle and Private Wilson Start Speaking out**

"Chun Li! We Got Full Alert! Finish These Bastard! I Want need Storm Against That Red Commercial Cargo Ship!. More Hostiles of Mercenaries!. We need Take Them Down! We Can't Let Toxic Gas Entering New York City! We must save American This Time!." U.S Private Wilson

"Enemies Mercenaries Contact!. Six Clock! We Can't Let Pass In!. Where These Fucking Reinforcement Private Wilson!." Chun Li

"I'm Trying!. These Bastard Mercenaries Starting Breaking Over Them!. We need Storm Forward!." U.S Private Wilson

 **So 1 Mercenaries Assault is Coming on Them (and Chun Li Kill Him by Using Steyr AUG Aim on Head and Kill Them). and Mercenaries Soldiers is Still Fighting Against U.S Private Wilson and Chun li (Causing They will Storm Forward SS Deflson). and Mercenaries Soldiers is Still Pursuit and Inside Ship Worker Containing Mercenaries Men Surrounding Them**

"This Ship have Weapons Defense!. These No Way Out!. Too Many More Hostiles Mercenaries Men on Deck around!. Dammit!. Bastard Have Advanced Defense!." Chun Li Discover SS Deflson have Advanced Weapons Ship Defense and Mercenaries Men around Deck and Surround Her and Wilson

"Hostiles Mercenaries on Near! No Way Out!." U.S Private Wilson

 **U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li is now Surrounded by Mercenaries Men on Port side on SS Deflson (Containing Mercenaries Men Inside Dock) about to Two Heroes Guy will be Captured. But Interrupted by U.S General Commander Overlord Reinforcement with 1** **0 Little Bird and 8 UH-1 Huey about to Attack SS Deflson with Rockets Advanced Systems and Other (Causing U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li to Free and Kill Mercenaries on Each Port Side to Prepare Advance Against SS Deflson) and Overlord on Command Speaking**

"Little Birds Squadron!. It is Overlord Speaking!. Make Sure Fire Rockets Toward That Hostiles Mercenaries Deck from That SS Deflson!. We must Destroy Advanced Anti-Aircraft Weapons System Who Manned Inside Ship!. We Can't Let That Two Soldiers to Dies!. We need Help Them! Finish These Mercenaries and Stop Toxic Gas Attack on This City!." U.S General Commander Overlord (Command Talk)

"Roger That!. Little Bird Squadron Leader!. We will Bring Down Mercenaries on Dock!." Little Bird Squadron Leader

 **10 Little Bird Squadron Opening Fire Rockets and Minigun on Mercenaries on Deck inside SS Deflson (Killing More Mercenaries and Other Ship Crew Controlled by Mercenaries) and Allowing Let U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li to Advanced as We need Destroy Harbor Crane First with C4 Explosive**

"Our Reinforcement has Arrived!. They About to Fire on That SS Deflson!. That Good Guy Squadron!. These will Stopping Gas Attack on Them!." U.S Private Wilson

"We Got Reinforcement! Yeah!. We will Show American Force to Fight it!." Chun Li Hear that U.S Helicopter Reinforcement Arrives

"So Chun Li!. We will need Bring Down One of Harbor Crane! with C4 Explosive!. We have Many of It! Use It to Place on Support Tower!. Bring Them Down!. We must Destroy Anti-Air Weapons System Before They Destroy Little Bird Squadron!." U.S Private Wilson

"Alright Private Wilson!. I Got This!." Chun Li

 **U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li Setting Up C4 Charges on One of Harbor Crane Supporting Tower with More 20 C4 Explosive that Will Bring Crane Down into SS Deflson Would Resulting Destroying One of Anti-Aircraft Weapons System as Two Hero will Storm**

 **and Little Birds Squadrons is Still Firing Cover and SS Deflson Activating Anti-Aircraft Missiles SAM Systems on Bow about to Fire on American Little Bird Squadron as They Attempt to Bring Them Down (But Two Hero will Stop One of S.A.M System on Bow Deck inside SS Deflson about Two Hero will Proceed to Destroy with C4 Charge on One of Harbor Crane to Bring Them Down).**

"We Talking on Fire!. Mercenaries Have S.A.M Systems! Take Cover!" Little Bird Pilot 6

"Die!. You Son of Bitches!." Little Bird Pilot 3

"Look Out!." Little Bird Pilot 8 in Talking Fire

"Everyone Look Out!. Anti-Aircraft Weapons Systems! They Incoming Attack us!." Little Bird Pilot 9

 **Anti-Aircraft Missiles SAM Systems and Defense System is now Firing on American Little Bird Squadron (Damaging One of Little Bird Number 8 as Causing Taking Fire from S.A.M Missiles on SS Deflson on Bow Front Deck). and Causing Little Bird Pilot 8 will Final Speak Before Death**

"We Going Down!. We Going Down!. We Going Down!." Little Bird Pilot 8's Last Word Before Killed in Explosion by SS Deflson with Anti-Aircraft S.A.M Missiles on Bow Front Deck

 **Anti-Aircraft S.A.M Missiles on Bow Front Deck of SS Deflson Fire on Little Bird 8 and Destroy Them (Killing Little Bird Pilot 8 in Explosion Impact). Causing Leader Contact Over Them as One Little Bird is Down**

"One Little Bird is Down!. I Repeat! One Little Bird Down!. S.A.M Missiles is Stuck on Them!." Little Bird Squadron Leader

 **Mercenaries Starting Firing Over Helicopters (However Chun li and U.S Private Wilson Entering SS Deflson and Finishing Off Hostiles Mercenaries and Little Bird Start Fire Rocket on Bridge)**

"Hostiles on Bridge is Down!. Let Chun li and U.S Private Wilson to Enter This to Detonate This!." Little Bird Pilot 6

"Roger That!. We Closing Target!." Little Bird Pilot 4

 **Chun li and U.S Private Wilson Entering SS Deflson's Hull and Finish Off More Hostiles Mercenaries Soldiers and Allowing 2 Heroes to Enter SS Deflson's Engine Room and about Set off that C4 Charges Before Upcoming Battle**

"Set C4 Charges!." U.S Private Wilson

"Charge Set!." Chun li

"We need Get Out This Ship Now!." U.S Private Wilson

 **Chun li and U.S Private Wilson Setting up C4 Charges on Engine Room and Structures of SS Deflson about to Destroy This to Prevent Launching Toxic Gas Near over New York before Completion Invasion and 2 Heroes Escape SS Deflson Hull and Prepare to Destroy Him with Detonator**

"Detonate It!." U.S Private Wilson Before Detonating SS Deflson's Hull

 **U.S Private Wilson Pressing Detonator (Causing C4 Charges Explosions over SS Deflson's Hull and Engine Room and Causing Water Flooding over Bow) and Sink SS Deflson by C4 Charges with Set Without any Coming up Mercenaries Defuse them However Little Bird Squadron Arrive (After Two Heroes Successfully Deotonate C4 Charge to Sink This Ship and Making Squadron to Meet them) and Tell them about that Unknown Enemies in Pursuit During Investigation**

"We Tell about That Investigation!. We need Send You to Location!. We will land on W 1st St!. Unknown Enemies Over South from Signal!." Little Bird Pilot 2

"Come on Chun li!. Let Go!. We need Investigation!. We Got Fire Flame on New York Street! Move to John F. Kennedy Blvd Road!. We need Meet Ken and Other Friends! We Signal Other Location Proceed Confirm!" U.S Private Wilson

"Hurry Up!. We Don't Have Much more Time Wilson!." Little Bird Squadron Leader

 **Chun li and U.S Private Wilson is now Under Transport by Little Bird Squadron about that Incident over Ahead and Proceed Squadron to Move on John F Kennedy Blvd Road on Ahead (Revealing Bayonne Bridge on Heading) and See Friends Ken and Ryu Awaiting on Investigation and Proceed to land over them on Empty Landing Space Path and Allowing Two Heroes on Investigation (Then Little Bird Squadron is now Allowed to Leave)**

"We Gonna investigate that Truck!." U.S Private Wilson

 **However They Discovers Citizen Looking on Truck Accident that Path Cracking over Truck Causing Flip and Killing 1 Truck Driver and 3 Citizens over and Two Heroes Arrived and Meet Friends Ryu and Ken who Waiting from Accident Investigation and New York Police Officer Ready to Tell about Accident**

"Don't Enter Crime Scene!. That is Truck Accident Looking Some Crack Over Ahead!. All Peoples Stop Entering That Crime Scene!." NYPD Officer 1

"Ryu and Ken!. Good to See You!. My Name is Private Wilson. U.S Army Recruit Under Private Control!. Good to See You!." U.S Private Wilson Meeting Ryu and Ken

"Nice to Meet You Private Wilson!." Ken Meeting U.S Private Wilson

"Get Out This Safety People!. Agents on Looking Accident Case Files!. All Peoples! Don't Move on Crime Scene Area!." NYPD Officer 2

"Chun Li!. I See that Files on Accident! Truck Causing Flip Over When Small Earthquake and Crack Appear on Small! They Killing 4 Peoples who Standing Awaiting on Call!. However That is Truck Accident!. We Awaiting Investigation!." Ryu Talk to Chun Li

"It Because That Truck Coming to Flip!. How about That War!." Chun Li

 **However Investigation is Interrupted When Explosion is Coming Near (Causing Civilians to Fled and NYPD Officer Draw Gun about that Hearing Explosion and Two Heroes Prepare Face to Face Against Unknown Enemies During Contact Before Attack) and Two Heroes will prepare to Fight Against Unknown Enemies**

"Evacuate! Evacuate!." FBI Agent

"Draw Gun!. We Hear Explosions!." NYPD Officer 1

"Oh Shit What is That!." U.S Private Wilson

"Officer No!." Ken Talk to NYPD Officer Before Killed by Russian's Walking Machine Tripod

 **Russian's Tripod Walker Fired Two Heat Ray on NYPD Officer 1 (Killing Him on Shot). Causing Many of NYPD Officer and FBI Agent Shot** **Russian's Tripod Walker. But Ammo is Ineffective Against This Machine and Fired Two Rocket Launcher Direct Toward Civilians and Police (Killing More NYPD's Men and Civilians Flee on Area) and Causing Four Hero will Escape with NYPD Police Car**

"We Under Attack!. That is Tripod!. Get That Police Car and Escape!. We Can't Let Kill This!. Our Bullet is Ineffective Against This Machine!." U.S Private Wilson

"Run Run!." Ryu said

"Escape that Machine!." Chun Li said as Tripod is Coming to Attack

 **Four Heroes Escape with NYPD Police Car and Escape Russian Walker Machine However Tripods Fire Rocket Launcher on Bayonne Bridge (Destroying Bayonne Bridge with Powerful Rocket Launcher Launch on Support Column and Destroying Them and Causing Vehicles Throwing and Oil Rig Truck Crashing Toward Random House and Explosion. and Still Civilians on Flee in Area as Tripod Attack). However Four Hero in NYPD Police Car about to Escape Before Tripod Attack on Them**

 **However Portal is Coming on Sky That is** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp is now Arrived on Scene and Supporting Russian Tripod Walker and Battle Fleet Blimp Starting Firing Powerful Machine Gun and Homing Guided Missiles Launcher on Fleeing Civilians and Police (Killing More** **Thousand of Civilians and NYPD Officer) and Beginnings Music All Around Speaker from that Assault on New Enemies Giant Hybrid VTOL/Blimp**

 **[Opening MP3: Baddie Tune 2 (Platypus)]**

 **Causing Four Hero Look on** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp Attacking New York City and Killing More Civilians of Life. However U.S Army AH-64 Apache Arrived about to Stop** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp (But Too Late and Battle Fleet Blimp Using Lock on System and Fire on AH-64 Apache Fleet by Firing Homing Guided Missiles Launcher Toward AH-64 Apache and Destroying Them) and Battle Fleet Blimp Releasing More Yellow Squids to Attack Civilians to Support Russian Tripod Walker Assault on New York.**

"What is That on Giant Hybrid of VTOL and Blimp!." Chun Li Discover Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp

"That is Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp!" U.S Private Wilson See Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp

"That Hybrid of VTOL and Blimp Carrying with Powerful Machine Gun and Homing Guided Missiles Launcher! and Powerful Cannon Who Stationed Inside!." Ken Revealing that Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp

 **Four Hero on NYPD Police Car Drive on John F Kennedy Road Entering Ramp of Bayonne Bridge Highway about that They Moving to New Jersey Turnpike Ext (Toll road) However Yellow Squid Attack Four Hero Inside NYPD Police Car (Causing Damaging on Police Car that They Escape from Tripod) and One Russian Tripod and Two Yellow Squid Open Fire on One NYPD Police Car that They about to Kill Four Heroes**

"Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp with Yellow Squids Try to Kill us!." Ryu said

"Chun Li! Setup Weapons! We need Bring Down Flying Yellow Squid Bastards!. They Weak Fight Against That Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp Carrying with Teleport can Travel Across the World!." U.S Private Wilson

"Okay!." Chun Li Proceed to Setup Weapons as U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li Proceed to Destroy Flying Yellow Squids

"That Giant Hybrid of VTOL and Blimp is Allies with Russia Federation to Destroy New York City!" Ryu Discover about that Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp is Ally with Russia Federation and Attempt to Destroy New York City

"We Cannot Let That Bastard Giant VTOL and Blimp to Destroy New York City!. Call U.S Military Now!." U.S Private Wilson

 **Chun li and U.S Private Wilson Grabbing Weapons and Proceed to Fight and Destroy Flying Yellow Squids about to Attacking One of NYPD Police Car However Ryu and Ken Driving on Police Car about to Moving to Head to Interchange and Four Hero about Heading to Downtown New York City and They will need U.S Military Force to Bring Down**

 **Chun li and U.S Private Wilson Proceed to Attack**

"Chun Li!. Bring Down That Flying Yellow Squids!." U.S Private Wilson

"Okay!." Chun Li said

 **Chun li and U.S Private Wilson Proceed Fight Against Flying Yellow Squids with** **G36 Rifle and Steyr AUG Assault Rifle (Destroying More 15 Flying Yellow Squids as Two Hero Challenging Her). However One of NYPD Police Car (Carrying Four Hero) Still in Pursuit However Charlotte Aulin with Broom has Arrived about to Rescue Her.**

"I'm Coming from You!. I will Rescue You Right! Heroes!." Charlotte Aulin Arriving on Scene During This Battlezone

 **Charlotte Aulin Destroy 4 Flying Yellow Squids Using Her Magic Power to Command Explosion on Flying Yellow Squids. However** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp is now Heading to Downtown New York. But Four Hero with NYPD Police Car under Pursuit and Interchange is now Appear and Ryu Starting Moving to Right as Heading to N** **ew Jersey Turnpike Ext (Toll road) and Charlotte Aulin Help Support Hero to Find Route**

"Heroes! Move to Right! We need Pursuit That Plane! You need Head to New Jersey Turnpike Expressway Toll Road!." Charlotte Aulin Call Four Hero (on NYPD Police Car) to Move New Jersey Turnpike Ext

"Charlotte Aulin! I See That U.S Military have Aircraft! We need Support Call!." U.S Private Wilson shout on Charlotte Aulin

"Alright!." Charlotte Aulin

 **Four Hero on NYPD Police Car Successfully Moving on Port Jersey Bivd about to Drive and Then Heading on Toll Gate and Breaking in. and Moving Right and Entering** **N** **ew Jersey Turnpike Ext (Toll road) About Heading to New York. Then Charlotte Aulin Giving Radio Booth Call on U.S Air Force Support**

"U.S Air Force!. It is U.S Mayor Charlotte Aulin!. We need Requesting Air Support!. Enemy Giant Hybrid VTOL and Blimp is Heading to Downtown New York about to Destroying Many Building!. and Some Lot of Hostiles Russian Tripod Walking Machine!." Charlotte Aulin Calling U.S Air Force Command Call

"Roger That!. Sending Apache and Strike Fighter in Support!. Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp is Heading about Downtown New York!. We Sending Fleet of AH-64 Apache and Strike Fighter in Support!. Request Accepted!." U.S Air Force Command (comms)

"Copy That!" Charlotte Aulin Talking with U.S Air Force Command

 **Charlotte Aulin Successfully Calling U.S Air Force Command. They Sending Main Fleet of AH-64 Apache and Strike Fighter in Support. However Flying Yellow Squids is Still Combat with U.S Army Force However Four Hero in One Police Car and Breaking Toll Road on Second Time as They Let Drive to Downtown New York about in Combat Zone and Entering New Jersey Turnpike Newark Bay Ext Interstate-78 about That They about to Reaching Downtown New York**

"We Will Reaching That Tunnel!. Expressway is Almost to End!. We Cannot Let Downtown New York City about to Fall into Wrong Hands!" U.S Private Wilson said

"I'm Gonna Fight that One Opponent Hybrid VTOL and Blimp!. I Cannot Let Any Distract Any Time!." Charlotte Aulin

"I'm Let You Fight Right!." U.S Private Wilson

"We need Go Ramp!" Ryu said

 **Four Hero on NYPD Police Car Moving Right as Ramp Gonna Lower and Drive Forward to Boyle Plaza and 12th Street to Holland Tunnel about that Four Hero need Enter Downtown New York and Charlotte Aulin will Need to Fight and Face Against That Opponent Giant Hybrid VTOL/Blimp (** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp) Attacking Downtown New York and Landing Hover in Sky Near on One World Trade Center**

 **In Sky Battle. Charlotte Aulin See Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp and Proceed to Attack Them with Magic Power**

"Explosion!" Charlotte Aulin Use Magic Power to Strike Her Opponent Giant Hybrid VTOL/Blimp

 **Charlotte Aulin Use Magic Power with Explosion to Destroy Giant Hybrid VTOL/Blimp. But Miss that Shields is Protected to Prevent Charlotte Aulin to Use Explosion Command to Them. However** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp Release Many Flying Yellow Squids and Prepare Lock on System and Firing Toward Charlotte Aulin with Homing Guided Missiles Launcher (But Tripod in Support to Attack Charlie with Machine Gun in Support) and Charlie Aulin Almost Dodge Missiles from that**

"Augh!... I... Almost!... Dodge that Missiles!... From that.. BASTARD!" Charlotte Aulin Dodge Missiles Lock on From Opponent Hybrid VTOL and Blimp

"Oh No!..." Charlotte Aulin Before Injured by Missiles from Opponenet Giant VTOL/Blimp and Squads of Flying Yellow Squid

 **However** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp's Powerful Machine Gun Turret Hit Charlotte Aulin with Shell Hit Toward Them and One of Flying Yellow Squid Proceed to Attack him with Laser (Injuring Charlotte Aulin in Progress and Sending Her to Ground). However More Many Flying Yellow Squids Firing on Police and SWAT Team Who Try to Defend This City**

"Nooooooooo!." Charlie Aulin is Injured by Missiles from Opponenet Giant VTOL/Blimp and Squads of Flying Yellow Squid

 **Four Hero on NYPD Police Car has Reached Downtown of New York City and Exiting on Surface as Reaching on Then Police Car Moving to Right as Entering Ericsson Pl Road and Discovers that Many Civilians and Police has Killed (Lot of Vehicles has Damaged or Destroyed after Attack and Surviving Whole Civilians Flee from Scene) However U.S Army Reinforcement has Arrived and They will Attack Russian Walking Machine and** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp on Sights and Four Hero see these something Unknowns**

"They Whole Civilians Starting to Flee Area!. United States Military is Arriving Our Position!." Chun Li Discover It

"They have Air Force about to Destroy That New Enemies Threat! We need Move to Varick Street!." U.S Private Wilson

 **Four Hero on NYPD Police Car Moving to Varick St Road as They Need Fight Against Enemies. However More Flying Yellow Squids is Arriving on Them and Starting Shooting on Four Hero Inside Police Car and Russian Walking Machine Prepare to Pursuit them and Shoot Powerful MG on One NYPD Police Car (Causing Two Hero is Forced to Fight Against Enemies)**

"Enemies Walking Machine and Yellow Squids! Behind us!." Ken Said

"I'm Dealing with This Bastard Machine!." U.S Private Wilson before Fight against Russian Walking Machine and Flying Yellow Squids

"Me Too!. Enemies Walking Machine has Stealth Technology! They have Impossible to Fight it!. Chun Li before Fight against Russian Walking Machine and Flying Yellow Squids

"Shoot that Bastard Down!." Ryu said

 **Chun li and U.S Private Wilson Proceed Fight Against Flying Yellow Squids Again with** **G36 Rifle and Steyr AUG Assault Rifle on Assault Incoming (Destroying More 25 Flying Yellow Squids on Way Before Attack) However One NYPD Police Car Moving to W Broadway Street. However U.S Army Force on Worth Street Saving Four Hero on NYPD Police Car by Using Stinger on Flying Yellow Squids (Destroying 6 Flying Yellow Squids on Pursuit) and Allowing Let Hero to Rescue Charlotte Aulin**

"Thank Marines!. I'm Gotta Rescue Charlotte!. Missiles Gonna Hit Any Minutes!." Ryu said

"We Gonna Keep Go!." Ken said

 **Charlotte Aulin is now Falling into Grounds of Greenwich Street (Knocking Unconsciousness). However One World Trade Center is Still Damaged by** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp However Four Hero on NYPD Police Car is now Starting Coming to Rescue on Ways to Greenwich Street.**

 **U.S Private Wilson and Chun Li Starting to Rescue her**

"Charlotte!. I Got You Right!. Don't Die on Me!. I Need Get on Your Car!." U.S Private Wilson Rescuing Charlotte Aulin

"Wilson!. Hurry!" Chun Li said

"Ugh... Wilson..." Injured Charlotte Aulin slow shout on U.S Private Wilson

"Don't Worry!. Charlotte I need Heal you Now!." U.S Private Wilson

"Hurry Hurry!." Ryu said

 **U.S Private Wilson Carrying Charlotte Aulin's Injured Body to NYPD Police Car and Starting to Get Out This City However** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp Starting Aiming Lock on Systems about to Target Four Hero inside NYPD Police Car with Homing Guided Missiles Launcher and Firing Toward Them (Causing Wilson Shout on Ryu and Ken about Missiles Incoming)**

"Ryu!. Look out! Enemies Missiles!." U.S Private Wilson

"Huh?" Ryu said

"LOOK OUT!." Chun Li said

"Everyone Get Down!." Ken said

 **One Missile from** **Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp Hit Four Hero inside NYPD Police Car (Carrying Charlotte Aulin inside) Causing Police Car to Flipping as Missiles Hit Them. But Not Explodes and Screen will Fade to Black as Missiles Hit NYPD Police Car (Four Hero Survive During Missiles Hit) and U.S Sergeant Contact Him as Voice Talking before New Chapters**

"Private?. Private Do You Copy? Private! We under attack by Walking Machine!." U.S Sergeant (Radio Voice Talk)

"Ugh!... Copy!..." U.S Private Wilson

"Sergeant... Contact Alicia Winston... and F-27" U.S Private Wilson

"Roger! We Contacting on Supporting!." U.S Sergeant (Radio Voice Talk)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Second Astigos Island Crisis**

 **F-27 Platypus and Cast of Time Crisis 3 will Return  
and Introduction of New Enemies Boss **


	8. Chapter 7: Second Astigos Island Crisis

**WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **Chapter 7: Second Astigos Island Crisis**

 **-Mike Harper is Return and Following Lukano Liberation Force Win the War of The Mediterranean Crisis on Time Crisis 3. In 2018 Present. After Fall of Zagorian Federation Force after United Nations Dismiss Zagorain on 2013 as Accused of Terrorism, Now Astigos Islands is now Invaded by Submarine from Platypus Boss Level 3 (Instead to be** **Zagorian Federation)** **about to Destroy Astigos Islands to Gain Support of Russia Federation. Alicia Winston will Swore Revenge Against Submarine and Contact F-27 Platypus to Rescue them and Prepare to Save Astigos Islands from Freedom-**

 **Cooperative Games:**

 **Time Crisis are Belongs to Bandai Namco Games  
Platypus are Belongs to Squashy Software and ****Anthony Flack**

 **Introduced Characters:**

 **Alicia Winston. Originally a Medic in the Lukano Liberation Army, Alicia eventually displayed her prowess as a sharpshooter. Self-Trained in the way of sealth, Alicia become Lukano's final hope when the majority of the LLA were captured by Zagorian army. Putting her stealth at work, Alicia broke through Zagorian defenses to seal information regarding about the installation of tactical missiles and leaked the information to the V.S.S.E, prompting the agency to dispatch Alan and Wesley to execute the operation.**

 **She will become Guest Characters and Main Characters of This Series**

 **In Present 2018. Alicia along with This Brother Daniel about New in Post that Zagorian Federation Force is Collapsed and** **Dissolved by United Nations in 2013. However Astigos Island is now Under attack by Submarine Come from Platypus Boss Level 3 (This Submarine come with Stealth Technology and Powerful Engines to Recharge) and One Enemy Submarine Overwhelming Lukano Liberation Army Force Inside. Daniel Sent Alicia to Contact F-27 Platypus and United States Navy Force to Destroy Submarine. However Alicia Winston has Best Friends is Mike Harper from Call of Duty Black Ops 2 and She has Best Mentor is Frank Woods**

 **Mike Harper. Deuteragonist of the 2025 Missions in Call of Duty: Black Ops II He is Lieutenant of SEAL Team Six and Member of Joint Special Operations Command, He along with his teammate David "Section" Mason and several other JSOC operatives, arrived at The Vault to Investigate the Retired Frank Woods and his connections to Raul Menendez. Harper and Section then listened to Woods telling the story of his adventures with Section's father, Alex Mason in 1986 and He will Become Another Deuteragonist of This Series**

 **In Present 2018, Following Menendez's Death as Hand of Nazis Dolt. as He is Second Lieutenant During Promotion. Following After He Visit Astigos Island to Investigate Secret Weapons. Following He Meeting Alicia Winston During This Time. and They under attack by Enemies and Leading Mike Harper along with Alicia Winston to Contact David, U.S Marine Force and F-27 Platypus's Fleet to Attack Submarine to Bring End of Upcoming Attack on Conflict**

 **U.S Master Sergeant Frank Woods Jr. The Son of Frank Woods During Their Childhood After Frank Woods's Retire Military Carrer. His Father Suggest that He will Replace Their Rule. However He has Made Contact With Their Friends Without Any Military Under Control. He is Promoted to Master Sergeant by U.S Government Call and He Becoming Minor Characters of This Series**

 **So Possible Return of Alan Dunaway and Wesley Lambert is Confirmed on This Series as Time Crisis 3's Two VSSE Agents could to be Returned on Investigates the Area as Unknown Submarine (Submarine from Platypus) has Dive on Unknown**

 **Major Enemies of Remnant of** **Zagorian Federation Force is Introduced on This Chapter**

 **Introduced Main Protagonist Vehicle:**

 **F-27 Platypus. Antiquated Spacecraft (the last of the fictional F-27 Platypus Fleet) and Attempt to defend the peaceful county of Mungola from Neighboring Colossatropolis, which has become so overcrowded that its inhabitants are taking over Mungola for space and resources. F-27 Platypus will stop Colossatropolis's Taking over by Storming Enemy Capital. However F-27 Platypus can Travel in Time by Using Portal to Travel around the World and Become Main Central Protagonist Vehicle in This Series**

 **In Present on Travel Time. F-27 Platypus has Contacted by Contracter (Such as First Lieutenant Elizabeth Conway, Alicia Winston, U.S General Commander Overlord, David 'Section' Mason, Warioware Cast and Other Contacter) about Enemies Treats. So F-27 Platypus will have much Combat Fight Against Boss Battle of Platypus 1. So F-27 Platypus will Confront Colossatropolis Battle Fleet Blimp during Epic Confrontation before Battle is Begin**

* * *

 **Narrator Start Speaking as Opening This Chapter**

"During New York is Under Attack!. Following Russian War Machine would have Anything?. It Because One of Enemy Giant Hybrid VTOL and Blimp Combining!. I Know that It Clay! One of Enemy Giant Plane has Mastermind Attack on New York!. They Could have Happen" Narrator (Overhear voice)

"Following Year after Charlotte Aulin is Not Killed in Action. But Wound in Action Instead as She is Hit by Missiles of Opponent Giant VTOL/Blimp. as United States Military Reinforcement Arrive can Finish Off These Tripods. But Failed as Coming with Powerful Rocket Launcher Use to Attack Enemies Front" Narrator (Overhear voice)

"Then Russian Decide to Seize Desert Egypt on Land Before Epic Battle is Come Known as Operation Desertstorm. One of Epic Dangerous Battle Ever on Egypt Before Russian and United States Meet This as Enemies on Upcoming Battles More Days!. However President of United States Decide to Support More Allied Force and They will Seize Lot of Communism Cities!. However Russian's Allies Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan have Declared War on Turkmenistan, Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, United States, UK, Syria, Afghanistan, Turkey, Sudan, Libya and Other Africa Cities!. They will Seize Other Desert on Before Storm!" Narrator (Overhear voice)

"China would Decide Declare War on Reborn Nazi Germany, Mongolia, North Korea, Russia, Vietnam, Italy, Afghanistan and Other!. They will have Battle Would have Raged On! More Superpowers can to Gaining More Days Overtime!. However Yemen Militia would Target These Luxury Establishments. that could to be worst? " Narrator (Overhear voice)

"Now Before Starting!. World War 3 is now Begin and Settings Advance on 4 Days Later... on September" Narrator (Overhear voice)

 **Now Text Label Appear as Settings August, 30 to Friday 2, September as Narrator ask That Day will Advance. and Narrator will Continue Speaking**

"On Friday 2, September. During Russian Invasion Starting on Europe. However British Force Discovered on Astigos Island, The Largest island in the Mediterranean nation of Lukano, Following British Force want to Use Lukano as Allied Groups power to Defend This Against Russian Federation Force" Narrator (Overhear voice)

"They will Send Two Best Agent of VSSE is Called Alan Dunaway and Wesley Lambert to Support British Equipment Supply as Revealed Lukano must to be Supported by United Kingdom!. However One Unidentified Submarine (Submarine from Platypus 1) is Coming to Dive before Launching Plan Attack of Lukano" Narrator (Overhear voice)

"However Alicia Winston Doesn't Know about Colossatropolis Intruder would Coming on This Day. After Zagorian Federation Force is Dissolved by United Nations on 2013. So Enemy Submarine will Coming Attack on Astigos Island" Narrator (Overhear voice)

"When Counter More Attack on Land Force!. These Shipment of Russia Federation would to Start Launch Massive Plan Attack on Lukano!. Under Leadership of Dimitri Sirenko want to Seize These Island Reich on Mediterranean Coast!. However Lukano would to be Did or Nothing?. That Wasn't These War!. They have Crisis" Narrator (Overhear voice)

"They will be Called... Second Astigos Island Crisis" Narrator (Overhear voice)

 **Narrator is now Successfully Speaking as Screen will Turn to White as Advance to This Stage Chapter as Starting This Episode**

* * *

 **Astigos Island, Lukano** **08:31 Am (F** **riday** **2\. 2018)**

 **On This Town Caferina after British's Commando Force are Guarding Astigos Island to Prevent Russian Upcoming Attack on Today. However Alicia Winston and Mike Harper are Siting on Chairs as Meeting with Them and Four Royal Marines Commandos are Guarding This Town Caferina as Protection Safety and Let Civilians Enter Services. (Alicia Winston and Mike Harper Start Talking)**

"Hey!. No Stealing or Robbing that Store!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 1 Order Male Civilians 1 No Steal or Rob that This Store

"Okay okay!. Commando!. Please Don't Kill Me!." Male Civilians 1 Agreed Order for Royal Marines Commandos Men 1

"We are Royal Marines!. We Guarding on Astigos Island!. No Stealing or Robbing Any Store!. It You Steal or Robbing?. You will be Arrested and Punished for Accused to Stealing or Robbing The Store!. Nobody Rob Store!. We have Protect These Store and Keeping Civilians on Thought!. Keep Moving Civilian!" Royal Marines Commandos Men 1 Talking to Male Civilians 1

"Hey Mike Harper!. I need about Question?. Why about You Joining U.S Navy Seal?. You Come from JSOC?." Alicia Winston Tell Mike Harper

"So I'm Begin Partner with Section!. He is My Teammate!. Along with JSOC Operatives!. So After Raul Menendez is now Killed by Nazis Dolt!. So I'm Gonna have Career During World War 3!. This Day!. Nobody Getting that Bitch Over Ahead!." Mike Harper Talking with Alicia Winston

"So What I Think can Do Harper?." Alicia Winston Ask on Mike Harper

"I Don't know about that These Russian Bastard!" Mike Harper said

"So Do You Don't Know about You Training as Military Career Because I'm Become Lukano Liberation Force!. So How about you?." Alicia Winston said

"Section Told me Alicia!. He about to Sent Me to Visit This Island as Using Main Defense Protection Against These Russian Bastard as One of Russia Troops Starting Declaring War Against European Union!. I Don't Like This Bastard!." Mike Harper Talking with Alicia Winston

"and Russian Getting Fucked up!. It Bad Guy Don't Thinking Any have Simulation or Not?. That is Not So Prank!" Mike Harper Told

"How about Russia Federation is Communism?. and You Wasn't Try to Hold Lot of These Thing?" Alicia Winston Talking with Mike Harper

"I'm Fine!. We Can't Let These Thing Happen within that Son of the Bitch! These Maniac will No Mercy Against Then!" Mike Harper said

 **However Talking Meeting is Interrupted by Arriving Royal Marines Commando are Moving to Caferina and Talking Soldiers about Enemies is Incoming Attack within Minutes Left Enemies Radar Contact**

"Hey Two War Hero Soldiers!. We Got Lot Whole Bad News!" Royal Marines Commandos Men 3

"What about that New Commandos?" Mike Harper Talking with Royal Marines Commandos Men 3

"Harper and Alicia!. We Got Somethings!. Unknown Enemies Contact is Arriving Soon!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

"What Happen?" Alicia Winston

"I Don't Know!. Enemies Would Arriving Soon" Mike Harper said

"Mike Harper! and Alicia Winston! You are Coming with us!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 3

"Alicia!. Let Go!." Mike Harper

"Hurry Up!. We Don't Have Much More Time!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

 **Alicia Winston and Mike Harper is Taken by Arriving Two Royal Marines Commando about that New Enemies Contact Treats. and Placed Two Heroes over Cougar Infantry Mobility Vehicle along with Two Royal Marines Commando and Then Driving to Military Base about that They Incoming Enemies Threats**

 **and Inside Cougar. Mike Harper, Alicia Winston are Starting Talking. Then Two Royal Marines Commando are Already Starting Talking. However Radio Contact would to be Did. and Cougar Moving to Military Base without Any Hours**

"Our British Government has Reported about Astigos Island!. Russian about to New Planning on Assault!. We will Defending This Country Prevent from Getting Any Assault Sir!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

"Commando?. How about Two VSSE Agents?." Alicia Winston Talking with Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

"That VSSE Agents?. Alan Dunaway and Wesley Lambert will be Here Soon!. Two Guy on Griffon 2000TD Hovercraft built by Royal Navy!. We will need Ready to using New Advanced System Strategy!. However We Cannot Let Any Intruder Wrecking Lukano Down!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

"How about Russian Front?." Alicia Winston

"I Don't Know on This Guy!. That Could to be Anything!. No Matter Can do Have!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 3

"They will Tracking that Bastard Russian High Ranked Officer is Called Mikhail Grinchenko!. One of Bastard has Try to Kill Miyuki Kobayakawa!. We Cannot Understand About That Bad Guy!. We will need Rescue More Heroes and Join Fight Against Russian Front Line!." Mike Harper

"That is Not Frontline Harper!. We Know about This!. However Event with Submarine are No Match within that Signal!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

"You Can't Be Serious!" Alicia Winston said

 **However Radio Signal is Contact about that Two F-22 Raptor about to Signal Contact with Unknown Submarine (Alicia, Harper and Two Royal Marines Commandos are Responding on Signal)**

"Unidentified Submarine!. identify Yourself!." F-22 Raptor Pilot (Radio Signal)

"Harper Look!. Radio Signal of F-22 Raptor!." Alicia Winston Hear F-22 Raptor Responding Radio

* * *

 **Mediterranean Coast, Lukano 10** **:51 Am (F** **riday** **3\. 2018)**

 **Two F-22 Raptor Arriving on Mediterranean Coast about to Tracking Unknown Submarine in Trouble and F-22 Raptor Pilots Starting Contact British Army on Lukano's Country as They will have Radio on Signal Contact about Submarine Upcoming Attack**

"Overlord!. This is Raptor 2-1, We Approaching on Mediterranean Coast!. We have Packing with Powerful Stealth Technology about to Tracking Unknown Submarine Down! We are on Pursuit!. Stand By!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 1

"Copy!. All of Two F-22 Raptor!. We need Head to That Position!. Track All Submarine Down!. British Force are Guard to Defending Lukano!. We must Advise to Support Them!. Do Not Engage Any Buildings or Civilians!. We must Show on Radar Show on Situation" U.S General Commander Overlord (Overhear Voice)

"Roger That!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 1

"Finding Submarine Target and We will Intercepting Submarine's Course!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 2

 **However Unknown Submarine in Diving. However They have No Signal it Because Lack of Nuclear Missiles Attacks. However Two F-22 Raptor have Found Signals of Submarine on Radar Tracked (That 1 Single Submarine from Platypus) about Heading to Astigos Island, But Two F-22 Raptor Intercept Single Submarine and Order Them to Divert Course or This will Shot Down by Anti-Submarine Torpedo**

"Unidentified Submarine!. Divert Your Course or We will Shot Down!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 1

"I Repeat!. Divert Your Course Now!" F-22 Raptor Pilot 2

 **Two F-22 Raptor Contact Unknown Submarine on Diving about to Divert Course or Shot Down by Two Aircraft. But 1 Single Submarine Refuse and Continue Heading to Astigos Island (Causing Two F-22 Raptor Pilots Making Mad on Unknown Submarine as Two F-22 Raptor Pilot Getting Mad and He will Shoot Submarine with Anti-Submarine Torpedo)**

"Unidentified Submarine! This is Your Last Warning!. Divert Your Course!. or We will Shot You Down!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 2

 **Unknown Submarine Starting Firing Missiles Directly Towards Two F-22 Raptors and Coming Out from That (Causing F-22 Raptor Forced to Evade Enemies Missiles from Submarine in Diving Fire)**

"Enemies Missiles Contact! Contact!. We are Under Attack!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 2

"Missiles is Heading on Us!. Activating Flank Flare!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 1

 **One F-22 Raptor 'Raptor 2-1' Deploy that Flare Chaff about on Behind. Then Two Missiles Hit Flare and Exploding (Evading Raptor 2-1 on Sight as More Missiles Incoming Contact Before Incoming Toward Them on Behind) and One Missiles Hit Raptor 1-1 on Left Tails Causing Injuring Raptor 1-1 on Hit before Enemy Missile Come**

"ARGH!. I'M HIT! I'M HIT!. ONE MISSILE HIT ON LEFT TAILS!. I CAN'T SPINNING!. BECAUSE EXPLOSION!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 2

"DAMN HOLD ON!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 1

 **One Enemies Missile is Coming Toward One F-22 Raptor 'Raptor 1-1' on Top about to Destroy Them (F-22 Raptor Pilot 2 will have Last Contact Before His Death)**

"I'M GOING DOWN!. I REPEAT!. I'M GOING DOWN!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 2's Last Word Before Destroyed and Killed by Unknown Submarine's Missiles

 **Unknown Submarine One Missile Direct Hits on Raptor 1-1 and Causing Exploding and Destroying F-22 Raptor 'Raptor 1-1' (Killing F-22 Raptor Pilot 2 on Exploding Impact). and F-22 Raptor Pilot 1 Becoming Grief and Enraged over Loss of One Raptor Allies.**

"RAPTOR 1-1!. DAMN WE LOST ONE RAPTOR SQUADRON!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 1

"Missile Incoming on Your Behind!. Prepare to Ejection Now!." U.S General Commander Overlord (Overhear Voice)

"Copy!. I'm Ejecting Now Overlord!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 1 Before Prepare Ejecting as Enemies Missiles Incoming on Raptor 2-1 in Danger Before Destruction

 **F-22 Raptor Pilot 1 Escape His Aircraft by Using Ejection Seat Before Missiles Faster Hit on Behind Tails (Then F-22 Raptor Pilot 1 is now Ejecting Out His Aircraft) and More Missiles Hit on Raptor 2-1 and Exploding and Destructing One F-22 Raptor 'Raptor 2-1' on Impact. Then F-22 Raptor Pilot 1 on Ejecting Seat is now Survived and Activating Parachute to Keep Safety Until Landing**

"Damn These Missiles are Try to Keeping up!. Submarine is Heading to Astigos Island about to Destroy That Island!." F-22 Raptor Pilot 1 on Ejecting Seat

"I Can't Hit These Stealth Submarine!" F-22 Raptor Pilot 1 on Ejecting Seat

"Nice Try!. You Son of the Bitch!" F-22 Raptor Pilot 1 on Ejecting Seat Taunting on Unknown Submarine

 **Now Camera is now Advancing on Two Heroes inside Cougar Truck as F-22 Raptor Pilot 1 Inform That One Submarine has Moving to Astigos Island about to Destroy that Island could Resulting Overlord Contact British Force to Defend Island Against Submarine**

* * *

 **Astigos Island, Lukano 11** **:12 Am (F** **riday** **3\. 2018)**

 **Inside Cougar. Mike Harper, Alicia Winston are Still Talking. Then Two Royal Marines Commando are Discovered Two F-22 Raptors is Lost as Hand of Unknown Submarine (Submarine from Platypus 1) and Lost Radar Contact with One Submarine. Leading Resulting Alicia and Harper Discover on Radio Contact**

"We Lost Contact with Raptor Squadron!. Two has Destroyed by Unknown Missiles!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

"They Bastard has Destroyed Two U.S Aircraft?. I Don't Believe This Shit!. and Russian is Gonna to Attack!. I Hate This Shit!." Mike Harper on Mad

"Harper!. Calm Down!. One Raptor Pilot is Survived!. and Submarine is Gonna Destroying Astigos Island!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 3 Calming Mike Harper Down

"Commandos?. How about That in Diamond City?." Alicia Winston Asked

"Diamond City?. That Still Survived!. But Russian Doesn't Planning to Attack Diamond City Yet?. They have Come Return of Legendary Hero! is Called William B.J. Blazkowicz!. and They have JSOC Command Return!. U.S Armed Force about to Defend Diamond City to Prevent Rise of Terrorism!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

"There are!. They about to Reaching Command Center! Stay Calm!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 3

"New Russian Enemies will Never Forget in This Time!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

 **Cougar Infantry Mobility Vehicle has Reached Lukano Command Center on Astigos Islands with on Road near Board. Then Alicia Winston, Mike Harper and Two Royal Marines Commandos Men are now Entering Lukano Command Center and Meet Two U.S Generals on Inside War Command Center as Pentagon Sent Them to Meet with Two U.S Generals**

* * *

 **Inside Lukano Command Center,** **11** **:33 Am (** **September 3. 2018)**

 **Mike Harper and Alicia Winston Prepare to Siting on Information about to Coming along with Two U.S General about Discover that One Single Submarine about to Launch Attack Against Lukano**

"As Pentagon has Sent Two General about Meet you on This Command Center!. I Have been While?." U.S General 1

"How I Got Feeling Some Where!. So Submarine have been Attack U.S Air Force Causing These Something More Weakling!." Mike Harper said

"You Mean that Harper?." Alicia Winston

"I Don't Think So?. So They Got After Year During War!. So I Befriends Section as Partner!. However In Pentagon Command?. British Force are Guarding on Protecting that Astigos Island!. So Submarine will Not be Escaped so Long Time!" Mike Harper said

"Have You Know on This Information as we know!. Our Battle is now Raged On!. Because Russian have Global Threat! They have World War 3!. After Terms have Solution on This Time!. After United Nations have Signed on Peace Treaty on World!. However Russian have Interrupting that Peace Treaty!. They have War Against Each Allied Country!. Our Missions to Stop Communism Threat Whole over World!" U.S General 2

"This Cause that Peace Treaty is Broken when Russian Start War on These Allied Nations Country!. Russian would Lack Something it Would can Have!. They have Rocket Artillery with Long Range!. We will need Something to Destroy Lot Enemies!" Mike Harper said

"Because That Pentagon have Informed about War!. We Need More Heroes can Do!. Following Unknown Submarine have Destroyed Two F-22 Raptors During Mediterranean Coast!. Our Mission to Find that Submarine and Destroy Them!. But Royal Marine on Defending This Island are on Stay This!. We will Expect Two Heroes on Defend Island!. U.S General Commander Overlord want You to Sink that One Submarine to Keep Help Allied Ship Reinforcement Over This Time!." U.S General 1

"Submarine!. Why?. I Don't Understand what about Submarine on Mediterranean Coast?" Alicia Winston Talking on U.S General 1

"Hold on Alicia!. I Gonna Talking with This Instead Right?" Mike Harper said

"Um.. Alright Harper!." Alicia Winston Accepted Talk to Mike Harper about He will Talk with Two U.S General Instead

"General!. We will have plans to Intercept that Submarine Approaching on Mediterranean Coast Before They Reach Astigos Island!. First! We will have Speedboat can have Faster Speed!. However Event with VSSE Agents could to be Arriving Soon!. We will Using Heavy Assault Rifle to Take Down and Destroy that Submarine Target!. That could to be Good!" Mike Harper Talking with Two U.S General

"We will Starting Mission on Today!. We Cannot Let Any Missions Failure!. Mike Harper and Alicia Winston must to be Tasked!. Our Mission to Destroy Submarine!. You need Recommend to Use Speedboat can have Fast!. Any Radar on Building on Astigos Island have Signals for Royal Air Force and Navy will Give Signal Contact on You!. Anybody have Question?" U.S General 2 Said

"These Stealth Armor of Submarine!. These Bullets will be Ineffective Against That Stealth Armor Plate!. We will Use Powerful Weapons to Pierce Armor Down!. Then Submarine is Submerged!. They will Coming up on Surface!. These More Missiles and Other will be Would do!. These Submarine's Armor Must to be Crushed!" Mike Harper Question on U.S General 2

"And We Can't Let One Submarine Enter Astigos Island!. We will Prevent One Submarine for Tearing Astigos Island Apart!" Alicia Winston Question to U.S General 1

"Answer is Correct! Harper and Alicia!. We will Begin This Mission Now!. However Do Not Change Any Missions!. We will ready for that Battle!" U.S General 2 Talking on Harper and Alicia

"Our Mission is Begin!" U.S General 1 Talking on Harper and Alicia

"Yes Sir!" Mike Harper and Alicia Winston said before Leaving

 **After Harper and Alicia has Completed Question Talking on Information of Submarine Attack as Two U.S Generals have Launching Counter Mission Against Unknown Submarine During Outgoing World War 3, Now Harper and Alicia Leave This Office about that Mission is now Started due to Before Submarine Counterattack so long time on Mediterranean Coast, Then Two Heroes is now Re-enter** **Cougar Infantry Mobility Vehicle and Two Royal Marines Commandos Mens Enter This Vehicle along with Mike Harper and Alicia Winston on Board about that They will Heading to Port on Astigos Island and Cougar Start Driving and Set Heading Destination is Port of Astigos Island**

 **Inside Cougar, Mike Harper Siting Here Along with Alicia Winston and Two Royal Marines Commandos Mens on Board This!. Then Driver will need Hear Responds and Starting Talking with Each Other!. and Starting Hear on Signals about that They will Beginning Operation Desert Storm**

"Attention!. This is United States Pentagon Command Force!. We have More Minutes Left to Defend Lukano from Russian Invasion Front!. We Cannot Lose Capital of Lukano!. All Your Force! Gather Your Strong Before Russian Charge These Line!" U.S Pentagon Command (Overhear Voice)

"We will need Send Two Heroes to Port of Astigos Island to we need Eliminate that Submarine!" Cougar IMV Driver 1 Talking

"I'm Hearing That Radio Voice!. Harper!. You Got Signals Contact?" Royal Marines Commandos Mens 2

"Um... I Got Signal!. I Hear that U.S Pentagon Order These British Army Force to Defend This Nation from Russian Invasion Force!. However Russian Unwilling Decide to Declare War on Japan and They about to Seize Tokyo, Kobe, Hikarizaka, Nagoya, Niigata, Hiroshima, Fukuoka, Yokohama and Sapporo!. Russian Bastard would Start Declare War on Japan Soon!." Mike Harper Learn about that Russian Unwilling Decide to Declare War on Japan on Few More Days

"How about Civilians and Soldiers?" Alicia Winston Asked on Harper

"Japanese Civilians will be Evacuate after Russian Start Attack with Bomber!. However We Send Message Received for United Nations Council about that Russian would Declare War on Japan Later!. They will Hunting Again on us!." Mike Harper said

"These Russian Bastard will Not Forget!. They will Hunting us All!. That Not Good!" Royal Marines Commandos Men 3

 **However Signal Hear for Unknown Soldier about on Calling with Then as He Waiting on Port of Astigos Island**

"These Bastard Dipshit will Never Get me!" Unknown Soldiers on Radio Call

"What is That!" Harper Talking Radio Call on Unknown Soldiers

"This Frank! Frank Woods Jr!. U.S Master Sergeant!. You Know about These thing of Russian Dipshits!. I'm Gonna Fight These Enemies!. BOOM!. Welcome to Hell of Communism Maniac!" Unknown Soldiers on Radio Call Revealing Her Name to Harper, Alicia and Two Royal Marines Commandos Mens

"Frank Wood?" Alicia Winston hear Radio Call on Frank Wood Jr

"I Don't Getting Let These Bastard on This Thought!. Then I'm Waiting on Port of Astigos Island!. Following His Father Retirement More Year Ago!. So My Father is now on Vault!. So I Fought you that!. so you are friendly!" Frank Woods Jr on Radio Call

"So Sergeant Woods!. You are Back!. I Fought You after Military Career!" Mike Harper Greeting on Frank Woods Jr on Radio Call

"We Hear Your Friends is Waiting on Port!. We will Bring Down these One Submarine for Good!" Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

"I Guess So!." Royal Marines Commandos Men 3

 **One Cougar Infantry Mobility Vehicle has Reaching Destination to Port of Astigos Island about This Thing!. Then Cougar's Driver Call on This as Get Ready and Out This Vehicle as Mission about to Beginning on Strike Against Submarine and Ready to Arms**

"We Gonna Reached This Destination!. Get Ready Heroes!" Cougar IMV Driver 1 Talking

"Get Ready!" Royal Marines Commandos Men 2

"I'm Always will ready to meet this time! Until Event with U.S Military about Planning Operation Desertstorm's Strategy!" Royal Marines Commandos Men 3

"I'm Gonna Fight These Russian Bastards!" Mike Harper said

"Now Ready to Do with These Something!. I Never Dealing with Communism!" Alicia Winston said

 **Cougar Infantry Mobility Vehicle is now Reaching on Port of Astigos Island as Awaiting on This Time!.**

* * *

 **Astigos Island,** **Lukano 12** **:56 Am (F** **riday** **3\. 2018)**

 **Cougar Infantry Mobility Vehicle is now Reached His Destination of Port of Astigos Island and Standing on This There, and Now Door is now Opened (Allowing Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Two Royal Marines Commandos Mens Exit The Vehicle). Then U.S** **Master** **Sergeant Frank Woods Jr is now Stationed There. Port is Guarded by Heavily Defensive Anti-Ship and Air Missiles on Combat Turret and Powerful Defensive. and Harper See Woods Return and They Talk with Then. So Port have More Speedboats with Radar Signals with Military Upgrade Variants**

"Woods! You are Still Alive!" Harper See Woods Returned

"Yeah I'm Fine Right!. However We Located Contacting Signals about Location!" Woods Jr Talking with Harper and Alicia about Contact Signals

"How about Signals?" Alicia Winston ask Frank Woods Jr

"This Radar would Gaining Our Detection System can Detect Ships Radar on Possible!. However Event with Know about Attack of Incident!. We Know about These Bastard!" Frank Woods Jr said

 **However They Under Attack by Unknown Submarine's Missiles (Submarine from Platypus). They Aiming Toward Astigos Island Building on Target (Causing More Civilians to Panic and Flee) and Alerting British Soldiers and Starting Battle with Missiles During This Attack Conflict, Then Frank Woods Jr Order Harper and Alicia to Speedboat Before Missiles Destroy Port as Upcoming Under Attack is Begin, So British Soldiers is now Engaged Battle Against Missiles in Combat**

"Missiles Incoming!" Mike Harper Discover Unknown Submarine's Missiles Counterattack

"Missiles Starting Aiming Toward us! They Targeting Any Buildings of Astigos Islands! They Gonna Destroying Lukano! We must Stop them Before They Tear us Apart!" Alicia Winston Discover Unknown Submarine's Missiles Attack

"Everyone! Head to Speedboats!. We Don't Wait Much More Longer!" Frank Woods Jr said

 **Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and U.S** **Master** **Sergeant Frank Woods Jr is now Heading to Speedboats as Missiles Starting Attacks (Killing More Civilians and Soldiers on Impact as Causing Unknown Submarine Attack in Progress), Then British Soldiers Prepare Combat with Using Powerful Defense and Siren Alert is now Activated due to Unknown Submarine's Missiles Attacks is Coming on Progress on Wars**

"Enemies Missiles Incoming!. Defend This Island!. I Repeat Defend This Island for All Cost!" British Soldier 1 on Combat Battle

"Get Ready for Fight!" British Soldier 5 on Combat Battle

"For King of Country!. Defend These Missiles Counterattack! STOP THAT MISSILES!" British Soldier 2 on Combat Battle

"Enemies Missiles on 20'o Clock!" British Special Force 1 on Combat Battle

"We Under Attack!. Take Cover!" British Soldier 3 on Combat Battle

"TAKE COVER!" British Special Force 2 on Combat Battle

"Oh Shit!" British Soldier 4 on Combat Battle Before Hit by Unknown Submarine's Missile on Impact and Injuring Them

"Backup! Backup!" British Soldier 5 on Combat Battle

 **More British Soldiers Starting Cover up and More Unknown Submarine's Missile Impacting These More Building and Cover Wall (Killing 32 British Soldiers and Injuring 10 Soldiers on Defense Cover 'Including British Soldier 4' is Hit by Missiles's Explosion,). and British Soldiers Carrying Stinger Missiles and Locking on Toward Unknown Submarine's Missiles Counterattack**

"Arrgh!..." British Soldier 4 is Injured by Missiles Attack then Resulting on Suffer on Injuring

"Oh Shit! He is Bleeding!. WE NEED MEDIC!" British Soldier 1 Call Medic on that British Soldier 4

"MEDIC! MEDIC!" British Soldier 1 Call Medic

"We Cannot Let Missiles Penetrating His Defensive!" British Soldier 5 on Combat Battle

 **Medic is now Arrived and Help Healing British Soldier 4's Injures**

"Over Here!. I Help This thing up!" British Medic 1 is Arrived and Helping Healing British Soldier 4's Injure

"Medic! Help This Soldier Injure!" British Soldier 1

"Keep Firing!" British Soldier 3 on Combat Battle

 **Squads of Stinger British Soldiers is now Arrived on Scene and Beginning Targeting Unknown Submarine's Missiles with Locking on**

"Target Locking On!" Stinger British Soldier 1 Locking on Toward Unknown Submarine's Missile Before Firing

"Prepare Lock Target!" Stinger British Soldier 2 Locking on Toward Unknown Submarine's Missile Before Firing

"FIRE!" Stinger British Soldier 3 Locking on Toward Unknown Submarine's Missile Before Firing

 **More Stinger British Soldiers is now Locking on Toward** **Unknown Submarine's Missiles and Starting Firing on Her** **Projectile with Powerful Lock-on System and Then Stinger Missile's Projectile Starting Guiding Toward Unknown Submarine's Missiles and Hit More Impacts (Destroying More 20 Unknown Submarine's Missiles on Direct Hit and More 10 Missiles is now Disabled due to Stinger Guided Attack on Engine) and Stinger can make on Contact. and Continue Battle**

 **and Then Harper, Alicia and Frank Woods Jr is now Prepare Board on Two Speedboat and Driving Fast and Setting Toward Unknown Submarine's Location, Then Missiles Penetrating Wooden Dock (Exploding Impact Causing Massive Damage on Dock and Damaging Port of Astigos Island in Progress and Soldiers Continue Battle Against Incoming Missiles) and Leaving Two Speedboats on Pursuit Against One Submarine**

* * *

 **Mediterranean Coast Ocean near on Astigos Island,** **14** **:36 Am (F** **riday** **3\. 2018)**

 **On Pursuit Against Unknown Submarine when Astigos Island under attack, Frank Woods Jr have Control Blue Speedboat and Alicia and Harper Control Orange Speedboat on Under Manhunt Against Unknown Submarine on This Time, and Now Starting Looking with Binocular on Sighting on Enemy Vessel**

"Hey! Use Binocular on Sight These One Submarine Vessel!" Frank Woods Jr Talking with Harper and Alicia

"I'm Gonna Do Some Looking Good!" Alicia Winston said before She will Use Binocular to Sight Enemy Vessel

 **Alicia Winston Use Binocular to Sight Enemy Vessel on Sight, So Two Heroes is now Continue Pursuit Against Unknown Submarine on Hiding, Then They have Lost Signals of Sights of This Time, Alicia will Recommend Harper**

"Harper!. No Sign from that Submarine!, We need Search from This!" Alicia Winston Asked on Mike Harper

"We will Continue Searching from This!, This Submarine will Never Escape!" Mike Harper said

"You Can't Kill Me Maniac Sub!" Frank Woods Jr said

"We Hearing Signal Contact! We Gonna Sight These Submarine!. However We are on Mediterranean Coast!. Enemies Incoming would to be Lucky on Sea! Japanese Could to be Betters! We need Stop Submarine for All Cost!" Mike Harper hear visual of submarine

 **However Unknown Submarine (Equipped with S** **tealth Technology and Powerful Engines to Recharge)** **is now Headed to Surface and Prepare Challenge Against Frank's Speedboat and Harper's Speedboat along with Alicia, Then Prepare to Challenge in Sea to Sea Chase, Then Radar Signals is now Found Contact with Enemy Vessel, and Mike Harper and Alicia Winston is now Preparing to Face Against Submarine and Arm Heavy Weapons to Fight Against Armor along with Frank Woods Jr, and Now Sound is now Activated due to Boss Battle is Coming**

 **[Opening MP3: Baddie Tune 2 (Platypus)]**

 **Frank Woods Jr, Mike Harper and Alicia Winston Prepare to Face Against Submarine and Unknown Submarine Prepare to Arm Powerful Weapons of Missiles and Rapid Firing Cannon and Prepare to Fight Them**

"THERE THIS!" Frank Woods Jr See Unknown Submarine

"WE FOUND THEM! SHOOT THIS ARMOR! AND BRING THIS DOWN!" Mike Harper Prepare to Challenge Submarine

"I Got You!. Maniac Submarine! I will Destroy you!" Alicia Winston Prepare to Fight Submarine

 **Unknown Submarine Prepare and Firing Homing Guided Missiles Toward Harper and Frank's Speedboats, But Two Speedboats Dodge It, and Frank and Alicia Starting Firing Heavy Assault Rifle on Submarine (Heavy Bullet would Effective Against Armor and Damaging Submarine in Progress). Then Unknown Submarine Starting Firing Their Rapid Fire Cannon on Top Circle Plasma is now Coming Toward Two Speedboats, However F-27 Platypus is now Arrived on Late with Teleport Travel System is Arrived on Scene about Submarine's Pressure**

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME! SUBMARINE MANIAC!" Frank Woods Jr in Combat Against Unknown Submarine

"Look! F-27 Platypus is now Arrived on Scene!. They Starting Assist on Us!. We have Allies!" Mike Harper Discover F-27 Platypus is Arrived and Assist Her Team Against Unknown Submarine

"We Gonna Bring Down Submarine!" Alicia Winston in Combat Against Unknown Submarine

 **F-27 Platypus Prepare Firing Against Unknown Submarine with Laser Powerful Shot (Damaging Submarine in Progress), and Frank Wood Jr Prepare to Penetrate That Submarine's Stealth Armor by Using Heavy Assault Rifle on This and Penetrate them Through Damages and Harper along with Alicia Prepare Torpedo them by Using Two Torpedos and Deploys Two of Torpedo Setting Straight Toward then and Exploding and Impact of Her Stealth Armor (Heavily Damaging Unknown Submarine in Progress). Then Unknown Submarine Launch More Homing Guided Missiles Toward Frank's Speedboat and Harper's Speedboat, So Frank's Speedboat will Dodge It and One Missiles Hit Harper's Speedboat on Impact (Wounding Alicia Winston in Progress).**

"ARRGHH!... *pain* Awgh!..." Alicia Winston is Injured by Unknown Submarine's Missiles Attack and Exploding Impact of Back Behind and Wounded

"Alicia Winston! Are Your Okay!" Mike Harper said

"Arugh!... I'm... Okay Harper!..." Alicia Winston is Still Living due to Her Body Light Injures

"DAMN YOU!. YOU DARE TRY TO HIT ONE SPEEDBOAT? I GONNA DESTROY YOU!" Frank Woods Jr on Rage

 **Frank Woods Jr Unleashing This Rage and Open Maximum Fire Against Unknown Submarine along with F-27 Platypus (Penetrating Unknown Submarine's Stealth Armor and Pierced His Engine). Causing Unknown Submarine will Collapse and Exploding on Suffer of His Damage and Then Unknown Submarine's Stern Hull is now Destroyed and now Settings Submarine with Sea to Plane Mode (Carrying with Two Homing Missiles Launcher Armaments and Stingray Launcher with Eye Laser Shooting Variant) and Firing Two Missiles Launcher Against Two Speedboats and Launching Stingray and Pursuit on Them (Resulting Forcing Frank's Speedboat and Harper's Speedboat to Chase After Them Against Submarine on Plane Mode)**

"WHAT NOW?. OH SHIT THEY AGAIN! AND STINGRAY ATTACKING US!" Frank Woods Jr Proceed to Chase Against Submarine on Plane Mode

"DAMN! Son of the Bitch has Got Plane Mode! Now I'm Gonna Finish Off These Metal Crap!" Mike Harper Prepare to Giving Chase Against them

"You.. Bastard!" Alicia Winston before She Prepare to Fight Against Submarine and Stingray

"PLATYPUS! BRING THESE BASTARD PLANE DOWN!" Frank Woods Jr in Rage

 **Frank's Speedboat and Harper's Speedboat Prepare and Fight Against Them (Destroying More Stingrays as We Can Allow to Fight Against Submarine on Plane Mode) and Frank Wood Jr, Mike Harper and Alicia Winston Prepare to Finish Blow That Submarine Plane and Penetrating Armor and them they Launching Two Homing Guided Missiles Incoming Toward Them, But F-27 Platypus Saved them by Hit Two Missiles with Laser and Now Upgraded to Autofire and F-27 Platypus Prepare to Destroy Submarine with Deadly Shot**

 **Then F-27 Platypus Bringing Down Submarine on Plane Mode (Causing Submarine on Plane Mode will Heading Back to Surface after Suffer Heavy Damage and Causing Explosion and Fire on Impact and Tearing Something More Submarine Armor Apart, and Sending Submarine Crashing to Water (and Destroying Submarine on Massive Explosions on Impact and Possibly something Other). and Alicia Winston is now Successfully Avenged These Cost Life of Astigos Island as Hand of Unknown Submarine and Then Mission is now Success**

"THAT IT!. WE FINISHED THIS JOB AGAINST THIS SUBMARINE!" Frank Woods Jr Achieve Victory

"Eat This! Metal Bastard!" Alicia Winston Achieve Victory

 **Mike Harper Starting Calling on Two U.S Generals about that Submarine is Destroyed and Discovered that Russian have Took Over Lukano Capital due to Russian Force Starting Overpowering British Defensive on Lukano and They Took Capital and Forced British Force to Retreat**

"General! This is Mike Harper!. We Destroyed Submarine! Well Done!" Mike Harper on Radio Contact with U.S General 1

"Mission Completed Harper!. Well Done! However We Got Bad New!" U.S General 1 on Radio Contact with Harper about that Her Mission is Done and Discover about that Russian have Took Cover Lukano Capital

"What is That!" Mike Harper on Radio Contact with U.S General 1

"Ugh!... What the Happen about That?" Alicia Winston said

"Oh Crap!" Frank Woods Jr Discover Russian have Occupied that Lukano Capital

"We Discovered that Russian Front has Occupied Lukano Capital!. Dimitri Sirenko has Growing Strong Power!. They British Force has Weakened by Russian Invasion Front!. They Retreating! I'm Gonna Fall Back!. and Russian would Start Capture on Astigos Island would to be It!. I'm Gonna Retreating! British Army Force has Suffer Heavily Casualties!. Our Force have Retreated!. Pentagon Command has Ordered You to Retreat!. Lukano Capital has Overthrown by Russian Army!. They Weakling on us!. All British Force! Retreat!" U.S General 1 on Radio Call about that British Force has Suffer for Heavy Casualties on Russian Charging Defense Attack and They Retreated due to Russian Invasion Front

"DAMN! Russian have Took over that Lukano Capital!" Frank Woods Jr

"WHAT? RUSSIAN HAVE TOOK OVER OUR CAPITAL!. DAMN RUSSIAN!" Alicia Winston Shocked as Russian Invasion Front has Captured Lukano's Capital

"I'm Gonna Retreating!. You May need Meet Me on Libya Desert! Warioware Casts are Waiting There!. I'm Falling Back! Overlord has Ordered You to Fall Back to Libya Military Base! Russian Getting Overpowering British Force!. We Losing Contact! *static*" U.S General 2 Before Losing Connection

 **Mike Harper Talking with Two U.S Generals about that Russian has Took Over Lukano Capital and They Losing Connection with Them and Harper Losing Contact with This**

"General?. Are Your Responds?. GENERAL!. GENERAL!" Mike Harper on Losing Contact with U.S General

"They Losing Connection?" Alicia Winston asked Harper

"Russian Bastard has Taken that Lukano Capital!. That Resulting These More British Force about to Retreating!. and They Losing Connection Contact!. Alright! We need Heading to Libya!. U.S Military Base is Awaiting There!" Mike Harper Before Heading to Libya

"Let Do It!, Harper! We Gonna Beating These Russian Bastard!" Frank Woods Jr Before Heading to Libya

"We will Recapture on This Capital on Later Harper!" Alicia Winston said

"Yeah! We will Recapture on Later!" Mike Harper Agreed Talk with Alicia Winston

"You Guys! Head to Libya!" Frank Woods Jr said

"We will Planning that Operation Desertstorm's Strategy with U.S Military!" Alicia Winston said

 **Frank's Speedboat and Harper's Speedboat is now Starting Heading Destination to Libya as Where Warioware Cast is Waiting There!. However U.S Military Base and Pentagon Command would need Plans of Strategy 'Operation Desertstorm' on This Time and Before Epic Battle Between United States and Russia Federation is Begin**

 **Screen is now Fade to Black when Two Hero Speedboats is now Heading Away to Libya**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 8: Beginning of Desert Storm**

 **Battle of Lukano could Resulting Russian** **Decisive Victory**

 **Outcome:  
British Force on Lukano has Forced to Retreat due to Russian Charging Front  
Russia Federation has Captured Lukano Capital  
Alicia Winston Forced to Retreat due to Russian is Powerful Too Strong for Her  
U.S Military Beginning Planning of Operation Desertstorm's Strategy **


	9. Chapter 8: Beginning of Desert Storm

**WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **Chapter 8: Beginning of Desert Storm**

 **-After Mike Harper and Alicia Winston Destroyed One Submarine During Second Astigos Island Crisis, Then Russian has Successfully Seized Lukano and Overwhelming British Defensive's Line!. So United States and Allies Want Decide to Take Egypt!. So Blazkowicz will need Operation Desertstorm Plan to Recapture Egypt during Russian Control, Then Overlord Send Warioware Cast and Other Force to Starting Planning on Attack. However China is now Betrayed NATO and Joining War with U.S and Other Alliance. Event China is now Part of Communism Following Betrayal-**

 **People's Republic of China is now Enemies to NATO and UN as Betrayal During This Chapter  
Lightning Farron and Serah Farron will Playing as Radio Support Until Chapter 9: Operation Desert Storm**

 **Cooperative Games:  
Clannad are Belongs to Key/Visual Arts  
Resident Evil are Belongs to Capcom  
Final Fantasy Series are Belongs to Square Enix **

**Operation Desert Storm would Become Biggest Battle Every see!.  
Location: Egypt  
Conflict Between with: United States, Russia Federation and People's Republic of China (is now Part of Communism following China's Betrayal on U.S)**

 **Introduced Characters:**

 **JFSDF OF-3 Major Kyou Fujibayashi (** 藤林 杏) **, Another Heroine and Supporting Role in Clannad, Kyou is Ryou Fujibayashi's Older Twin Sister, and also has longer hair than Ryou. Kyou assumed the role of class representative of her class, but generally does not consider it very important. An exception to this is when she hides the fact that she commutes to school on a scooter, which is prohibited by the school Her expressions are a bad-mouthed and aggressive girl who is also a surprisingly good cook. She met Tomoya some time in their second year, explaining their friendship. Her strength is great, with Tomoya once comparing it to Tomoyo's kicks. Her books are thrown with enough force to crack concrete. She is Guest Characters and Become Central Main Protagonist on This Series**

 **In Present Day. In on 2018 She Still Living on** **Hikarizaka along with Her Friends, So Kyou Discovered TV New about that World War 3 is On and Russia Declare War on Japan and U.S Army Planning Operation Desertstorm's Strategy, Then Forcing Kyou Fujibayashi to Join Japan Grould Self-Defense Force due to United Nations Council have need Kyou Fujibayashi to Join Army (due to U.S Soldiers under Direct Order of U.S General Commander Overlord and Command) and She is now Promoted to Major. So She Send Message to Ryou to Join Army, But Ryou would Join Army on Later until Siege of Hikarizaka and She is Forced Transported to Libya by U.S General Commander Overlord about This and Kyou Assigned to be Planner of Operation Desert Storm Led by Section, Warioware Cast and U.S Military**

 **Kyou Fujibayashi have Best Friends is David 'Section' Mason from can have Commanding on Control Force  
and Kyou have Old Nemesis is ****Alexander Zhurkov. She must Face Kyou's Old Nemesis Major General Alexander Zhurkov**

 **Lieutenant Colonel Mullahs Ramovic (الملالي راموفيتش). Former Saudi Arabian Army after Retired and Later is now Service with Egyptian Army, During Born as Hero, After Loss of Father. Mullahs will Swore Revenge Against ISIS, Al-Qaeda and Other Terrorist Groups. By He Joining Arabian Army on Task. Then He Perfect Sabotage of Terrorist Base and Killing More ISIS for Good, Becoming Hero of Arabic and Then He will Retire for Saudi Arabian Army's Career and Rejoin as Egyptian Army as Hero of Egypt. So Egypt People will Share Mullahs Ramovic as Hero of Africa as People Share on Then. During 2018 World War 3, Mullahs Decide to Support U.S Military to Defeat Russia Federation on This Time, So United States and United Nations will Share Hero of Africa as Most Popular Anti-Terrorist Heroes During This War and He Becoming Supporting Characters on This Series**

 **Major General Alexander Zhurkov (** **Александр Журковым). Chief Command of Russian Front. Then He Raised and He will be Excellent Skills on Russian School, Then Her Students will Share Zhurkov as Good Student. and Joining Russian Army and He will Prepare More Jobs of Career. So He Gaining Combat Strength and Executed More Prisoner when Try Attempt to Escape Prison Under Loyalties of President of Russia, and He is Promoted to Major General and Alexander Zhurkov will Become Commander in Chief of Any Russian Invasion Front. During World War 3 After Russia Declare War on Allies, President of Russia Send Zhurkov to Seize Egypt, So Zhurkov will Face One New Enemies 'Kyou Fujibayashi' Her Old Nemesis and He will Become Secondary Antagonist on This Series**

 **Major General Alexander Zhurkov have Old Nemesis is Kyou Fujibayashi, He will Appear on Chapter 9 and He will Face Zhurkov's Old Enemy Kyou Fujibayashi (However He will Appear on Epilogue!, Instead of Facing Kyou! with Continuing Chapter!)**

 **Hong Li Chen (** **洪李陳). Former PLA Soldier later Resistance Following China's Betrayal of U.S, Then Hong Left PLA Year Ago, Then Hong Decide to Join Resistance to Fight Against Communist when He is Detectable by Enemies, So Hong want to Join Freedom to Fight Against Communist as Betrayal of Event, So He can Supplies These Friendly Resistance Crate Before Can Fight Against Russian and China's Counterattack. However Hong can Help These Heroes Who Dying Before Russian can Capture More Heroes**

 **Claire Redfield. TerraSave's Member and Younger Sister of BSAA Operative and former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield. Claire is Survivor of the Raccoon City Incident, which took place in September 1998 after she traveled to the city in search of her brother. After escaping the city with the help of Leon S. Kennedy, Claire ventured to Europe to continue her search of Chris.**

 **In Present Day on 2018, World War 3 is Beginning as Conflict Between NATO and Communism, Claire Decide to Join Her Fray Against Communist by Sending Message to UN, Event She would need Gain Arms Before Joining Operation Desertstorm Commanded by U.S General Commander Overlord. So Chris would Decide to Help Operation as Event with European Union about to War with Russian, and Claire Redfield also Bring Russian Mi-24 Hind Gunship down with Stinger before Operation is Begin  
**

 **Also Lightning and Serah Farron will Playing as Radio Support Role Until Chapter 9: Operation Desert Storm**

* * *

 **Screen Cutscene will Showing and Where Command and Narrator Starting Speaking on This Chapter During This Time**

"All Force of European front!, This is Command Speaking!, We about to Losing Defensive position against Russian offensive line!, Russian Front has Knocking out Our Anti-Aircraft Defense!. We Unable to Push them back!, Fall Back!. I Repeat all units retreat from the front!" Command (Overhear Intercom Voice)

"When Russian Invasion Front Under Leadership of Dimitri Sirenko and Alexander Zhurkov has Captured and Occupied Lukano Capital!. More Defensive of British Force will Retreated, Then After Russian Took Over Egypt Resource Before This Time!. Ghost Bloody of Resign!. and World will Plunged to World at War!" Narrator (Overhear Voice)

"At Least! In Small Town of Hikarizaka, Japan Homeland!. They have Pictures!. Now United Nations would Sent UN Peacekeeper to Find Kyou Fujibayashi and Join JGSDF, Following TV Report about World War 3 is Come and U.S Military Force Beginning Plan of Operation Desertstorm's Strategy!. Then Then There have Come with War Hero of Africa Mullahs Ramovic Decide to Support Supply of U.S Military Convoy. So These Least Old Enemy will Never See Before!" Narrator (Overhear Voice)

"And President of United States Send Message to Pentagon to Authorize to Planning Operation Desertstorm's Strategy can do with Epic Conflict Between U.S Military and Russian Army Front, They Coming after with that!. Zhurkov has Mastermind of This Invasion of Egypt, Then Remnants of Egypt Army Decide to Support with Allies to Defeat Russian-Occupied Egypt Zone. and Powerful Dangerous Enemies would to be Decide!" Narrator (Overhear Voice)

"No Matter of Bloods of Libya after Desert is Come!. Alicia Winston is now Forced to Retreat to Libya due to Russia has Claimed of Victory!. However Blaze Bomber and Colonel Samson have Arrived Again on Libya with Helicopter after Escaping Reborn Nazi's Territory and Evil must to be Defeated!. We can shall of Peace on this time!" Narrator (Overhear Voice)

"Now We will Hearing Command Voice of U.S General Commander Overlord Talking with Major Kyou Fujibayashi!" Narrator (Overhear Voice)

 **Hearing Responding of U.S General Commander Overlord and Major Kyou Fujibayashi on Speaking on Comm Commands On Voice**

"Major Kyou Fujibayashi! This is U.S General Commander Overlord!. We will Assign You to Libya! Before Operation Desert Storm! U.S Military Begin Launch Assault on Russian Occupied Egypt!. However Do Not Change Missions!. However You must Head to U.S Military Base Codename 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya!" U.S General Commander Overlord (Overhear voice speaking)

"Alright Overlord!. I'm Gonna Do This Time Before U.S Army Prepare Operation Desert Storm!. Event with Russian with Have!. I'm Have No Deal with Communism!" Kyou Fujibayashi (Overhear voice speaking)

"U.S Military will Prepare Operation Desert Storm on Egypt! However Russian Still have Equipment lot more of Satellite Links as They can Launching Attack on us with Powerful Missiles Guided System!. We must Recapture Egypt to Push These Russian Back!" U.S General Commander Overlord (Overhear voice speaking)

"Russian Scumbags would to be Never Forget if Battle is Begin?. So How about these Returns of New Generations of Heroes?" Kyou Fujibayashi (Overhear voice speaking)

"Heroes will be Arrived There in U.S Military Base on Adam!. You must stay there on command room before operation is begin as one day pass!. However You must Team up with Friendly U.S Marine during operation as on battle!. in Order to Strike These Russian Stationed in Egypt!. However We will Commence Airstrikes on South Side of Enemies Defensive Line!. Because Russian have Nuclear Missiles is Resulting World War 3 is Beginning!" U.S General Commander Overlord (Overhear voice speaking)

"We will Eliminate Russian Threats!. However Reborn Nazis has Still Occupied Germany and Still Conflict!. We will need Fight Back and Save the World for All Cost!" U.S General Commander Overlord (Overhear voice speaking)

 **After Comm Commands Voice is now Cleared of Voice as Successfully on Operations, Then Narrator Starting Speaking Again on This Intro of Operations**

"Now Event with Russian have Occupied More Country of Thing Time!. Event with Resistance is now Rise and They will Face Against Communist of Freedom!, Before These Strikes!. Now U.S Government would Decide to Use Stealth to Help These Teammate on Defensive Against Russian's Counterattack!. and Chinese would Decide to Declare War with U.S and Her Friendships with This is now Ended!" Narrator (Overhear Voice)

"China will Not have U.S Anymore!. However Chinese would need Defend Russia and Join War Against U.S is now on!, Before Operation Desert Storm!. U.S Marines will have Plans to Defeat Communism's Threat!, More Enemies will Fall into Our Hands!. Heroes will Fight Villains is now Continue Operation to Go!" Narrator (Overhear Voice)

"We will Fight!. The World of Peace" Narrator (Overhear Voice)

 **Screen will Fade to Black as Narrator Complete Voice and now Satellite Setting Message Before They will Setting on Heroes's Speedboats as He is now Coming to Libya**

* * *

 **Satellite's Message is Coming for Signal Screen:**

 **U.S Satallite Data Protocol: 5102 X-Ray**

 **MESSAGE SENT BY: CLARIE REDFIELD**

 **MISRATA PORT, LIBYA  
FRIDAY 3. 2018  
MIKE HARPER, FRANK WOOD JR AND ALICIA WINSTON  
STATUS: ON SPEEDBOAT BEFORE OPERATION IS BEGIN ON FRIDAY 9  
TIME: 18:43 AM**

 **BEGINNING OF OPERATION DESERT STORM:  
EVENT CHINA IS NOW FORM ALLIANCE WITH RUSSIA, SO U.S WOULD NEED DECIDE PLAN TO DEFEAT ENEMIES  
BY USING OPERATION DESERT STORM'S STRATEGY. SO HEROES MUST TO DEFEAT COMMUNISM TO END THIS WAR!**

 **CLAIRE REDFIELD SPEAKING. OVER AND OUT!**

 **When Protocol Message is Complete. Setting on Advance of Two Heroes's Speedboat as Reaching Misrata Port on Libya**

* * *

 **Coast of Mediterranean Sea Before Reaching Misrata Port, Libya** **18** **:43 Am (F** **riday** **3\. 2018)**

 **On Harper and Frank Wood Jr's Speedboats Who Riding on Boards as Reaching on Misrata Port. (However In Still Warzone due to Russian Counterattack would to be Begin on Later) and Look on Sky as More 5 F-35 Lighting II Passing to Egypt about War is Come, Harper, Frank Jr and Alicia will Talking**

"How about These Plane?. Operation Desertstorm?. How these Fucking Day with Bad Guys? I Don't See Before!" Mike Harper said

"Don't Be Idiot!. Harper! We need Heroes!. Event with China is now Hostiles!" Frank Woods Jr said

"Ugh!... I Don't about These Operation of U.S Strategy!" Injured Alicia Winston told about these Operation

"Don't Worry Right!. U.S and These Alliance will Beginning to Stop Communist Threat over World!. However We will Join Operation Desert storm to Stop These Communist Line!" Mike Harper Tell Alicia about Anti-Communist Alliance will Save World to Prevent Communism Spread over Line

"We got Communication over World!. They gonna have Broadcast on Allies!" Frank Woods Jr discover that This Boat has Radio line

 **However HQ Starting Message through the U.S Military about that forces will sent to U.S Military base codename 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya about overlord prepare to need more men to stay in base before one day that overlord commence operation against russian's counterattack frontline against desert! then unknown voice is hear on broadcast. however Harper hear broadcast**

"All of U.S Forces! This is HQ Speaking!. All of Our Troops Head to U.S Military Base codename 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya!. In One Day Pass also We will Planning Strategy on Egypt!. Our Forces will Sent to Egypt about to Launching Operation Desert Storm to Face Off Russian's Deadly Offensive lines!. All Units Prepare to Battle Operation! I Repeat! Prepare to Battle Operation!. No Change Missions!. We will have Strategy to Egypt!. More Twenty Thousand Force will sure make way to Egypt and Capture This!. However We will Battle Plans Against Communist!. HQ Speaking! Over and Out!" U.S Headquarters's Message (Broadcast Hear Voice)

"European Union have Already Declared War on Russian!. However U.S Army Forces would need Head to Egypt in Prepare Operation Desert Storm!, We Cannot Lose Our Men!. We will Join Strength!. With Freedom!. We Cannot Let Any Territory Fall Into Hands of Communism!" Unknown Broadcast Voice (Lightning Farron on Radio Support Voice overhear)

 **Frank Woods Jr and Mike Harper hearing Broadcast and They will results about operations**

"They Sending Our Twenty Thousand Forces about to Conquer Egypt!. However Event with that Grinchenko and Zhurkov about Planning to Seize World!. We need Fool That Communism's Plans!" Harper said

"Allies will need More Help Peacefully Country!. However Japan is Still on Russia Control!. We will Take This Back!. However! More Eastern States is Lockdown on Control!" Alicia Winston said about Lockdown

"We Told about These thing!" Frank Woods Jr said

"Well Then?. We need Heading to U.S Military Base! Before Russian Starting Attack This on One Day!" Harper said

"We Talking about same thinking!" Alicia Winston said about somethings

"Russian will never see event with Come!" Frank Woods Jr

"They Want Operation Desertstorm Before Siege of Hikarizaka!. One of Russian Massive Planning Offensive as Russian have Occupied Tokyo!. However Japanese Resistance would to Fight Against Communism!. However Kyou Fujibayashi would need Helping This Operation about She will Fight Russian and China!. That Backstabber!." Mike Harper said about that Siege of Hikarizaka about to Coming

"We need Dock Before We Can Enter Vehicle on Egypt!" Frank Woods Jr said

"Nobody Told These Guy Up!. We Want to Fight Russian!" Alicia Winston said

"More Supplies would to be needed?. I Hear about that Hero of Arabic and Egypt is Overwhelming ISIS and Al-Qaeda's Defense during Battle?" Frank Woods Jr said

"That must to be Something?" Alicia Winston said about Hero of Arabic and Egypt's One Guy

"Let Do This! Mate!" Mike Harper said before they Departing Out This Boat as Reached Port

 **Mike Harper and Frank Wood Jr's Speedboats is now Reached Misrata Port, So Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr Starting Leaving this Boat and Entering Port and Starting Looking Vehicles about these thing, However** **Mullahs Ramovic's Convoy has Arrived as They found them and Arrived on there, Then Ramovic Leave Vehicle and Starting Greeting with Harper, Alicia and Woods Jr as One of NATO's Alliance Groups. Then Starting Talking with Fellow of Ally (Hero of Arabic/Egypt is now Revealed to be Mullahs Ramovic)**

"وضع الأسلحة لديك التنحي! (Put Your Weapons stand down!)" Mullahs Ramovic Ordered His Bodyguard to Do Not Kill Three NATO Army.

 **Ramovic Order His Bodyguard to Put Weapons Stand down, Then Ramovic Greeting Harper, Alicia and Woods Jr During First Meet**

"Oh! You must to be Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr!. It Time you want to Fight Russian?" Mullahs Ramovic's said

"I'm Mullahs Ramovic!, Lieutenant Colonel and Hero of Arabic and Egypt!. Nice to Meet You!" Mullahs Ramovic Introduce His Name to Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr. Then Starting to Greeting

 **Ramovic Starting Talking with Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr During Operation, Then Ramovic Starting Reporting to Three Good Army about that U.S Army is Planning on Operation Desert Storm and Ramovic Offers to Help Send to U.S Military Base on Libya**

"Well Good!. You must to be Hero of Arabic and Egypt! Ramovic!, One of Good Guy!" Mike Harper See Ramovic

"What going on Ramovic?" Alicia Winston Tell Ramovic

"I'm Sending Supplies to U.S Army Forces!. However We Cannot Losing Strength!, European Union is Almost Suffers Heavy Losses Our Men in Our Eye! Reborn Nazis Germany would never forget!. Fascist States will never contain territory these longer!, However NATO would Decide to need Plan to Drive Russian Back!. I'm Ready to Send You to U.S Army Base on Libya!" Mullahs Ramovic Tell NATO Plans to Harper, Alicia and Woods Jr

"We Know about that Base!. It Because Egypt is Falling into Hand of Russian?, We will Take it Back!" Frank Woods Jr

"Communism States would Never to Threat Anything, It Because Global Threats of Communism in This History?" Alicia Winston said

"Oh I See!, It Because I'm Born of Arabic Year Ago on Later!, Until Day on Al-Qaeda's Attack! and I'm Lost My Father! That Al-Qaeda and ISIS is Responsible for Killing My Father?. Then I'm Already Joining Army to Become Hero of Arabic!, So I'm Planning New Anti Al-Qaeda Strategy!, Which Using Spy Turret! To Quickly Scan of Enemy Bombers with Suicide Bomber on Vest?. Then Turret can Kill Suicide Bomber for Good!, Until Day after Overwhelming These Terrorists? Then NATO has Labeled me as Hero of Anti-Terrorist Fighter!, and U.S Force want to Protect Me and I'm Accepted that U.S Offer to Protect Me and My Troops!, So During My Victory More Many Battle Against Al Qaeda and ISIS!, Citizens of Arabic Share me as Hero of Arabic and My Officer Promoted Me to Lieutenant Colonel!. After on 2016 I'm Starting Retiring Arabic's Military Career and Depart to Egypt to Then Rejoining Back to Duty in Egypt in Order to Strike Back Against ISIS's Bunker!. So Before World War 3 Involved!. Arabic and African States Announcing Declaring War Against Russian and China!, Then I Decide to Supplies Some Equipment to NATO in Order to Assist on Combat Against Russian's Defensive!" Mullahs Ramovic Tell Her Story Past to Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr

"Well! I'm Remember Your Story. It Because World War 3 is Still!, However We Still Communication!. So You wanna join this battle?" Alicia Winston tell Ramovic to Join Battle

"Um... I'm Refused Alicia!, It Because Communism Advancing on Frontlines!, Them I Decide to Supplies NATO and Some Countries with Latest Weapons Equipment and Shipping to NATO! to Use My Supplies to Fight Combat Against Russian Defensive or Offensive Types!" Ramovic Say to Alicia Winston about that He Refusing to Join Battle on Operation Desert Storm (that He Instead to Support Battle by Sending Supplies and Shipment to NATO that NATO must use New Supplies to Combat Against Russian from Good)

"Have Your Information about Threat of National Security!. Ramovic!" Mike Harper tell Ramovic

"Your Don't Tell that National Security! It Because Overlord want Me to Supplies NATO's Equipment!" Mullahs Ramovic Starting Tell on Harper

"We Know about that Zhurkov!" Frank Woods Jr said

 **Then Ramovic Agreed about that Zhurkov is Enemies, Then He need Tell Harper, Alicia and Woods Jr to Enter His Convoy about that He will Send 3 NATO Soldier to U.S Military Base on** **Libya**

"Zhurkov?. One of Russian Major General? He Still on Egypt!, It You Wanna Capture Them, Prepare to Do It!, But You need Enter My Convoy First!" Mullahs Ramovic Remember to Woods Jr about that Zhurkov is Enemies and Tell 3 NATO Soldier to Enter His Convoy as They send transport to U.S Military Base on Libya

"Sure!" Alicia Winston Agreed

"We Can do Transport!. To Red Fox Phoenix!" Frank Woods Jr said

"Let Go!" Mullahs Ramovic Said Before 3 NATO Soldiers Entering Ramovic's Convoy

 **3 NATO Soldiers (Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr) Accepted Offers with Ramovic and Starting Entering His Convoy, Then Ramovic Entering This Too. However 3 NATO Soldiers decide to Talk later. Then Ramovic's Convoy Starting Leaving Misrata Port and This Cities as They Sending to U.S Military Base on Libya Before Operation Desert Storm is Coming up (However Russian Spy Drone doesn't Detecting Enemies Radar as Possibly Radar is Jammed by U.S Anti-Radar Jamming System).**

 **Then Screen is now Starting to Resetting up to Pentagon, Washington D.C**

* * *

 **The Pentagon, Washington D.C (District of Columbia) 20** **:32 Am (F** **riday** **3\. 2018)**

 **In The Pentagon, On Inside National Military Command Center. More U.S Troops about Looking on Egypt about Where Locations Until Operation Desert Storm is Beginning (Then In Another Screen on Left on Battle. U.S Air Force Radio Operator Order Apache Squadron to Strafe Run Against Russian Troops and Tank Offensive Front During Battle), However U.S General Commander Overlord is Still Looking on Command. However On Big Screen on Inside. However Unknown U.S Secretary of Defense Men 1 sending Document Message to Overlord about These New Enemies is Coming on Satellite Cam**

"U.S Apache Line!, Open Fire on Russian's Defense Troops, Destroy Russian Tank in Sight!" U.S Air Force Radio Operator

"Roger That!. Commencing Strafe Run Against Russian Troops and Hostiles Tank!" Apache Pilot Leader (on Radio Message Voice) is now Agreed to Destroy Hostiles Troops and Tank

"Overlord! We Got Message!" Unknown U.S Secretary of Defense Men 1 Sending Document Message to U.S General Commander Overlord

"Enemies Russian Fighter Inbound! Commence Combat with Anti-Aircraft Missiles!" Unknown Ground Soldier (On Radio Message Voice) See Russian Hostiles Fighter incoming Toward Our Position on Battle

 **U.S Secretary of Defense Men 1 Send Document Message to Overlord, Then Overlord Look about that Russian Location on Egypt, Then Starting Looking Answer with them.**

"What This?" U.S General Commander Overlord said

"Sir!, Satellite Camera has Found Visual of Russian's Pressure!, We Known about that Battlefield's Zone!. There More U.S Troops is Coming Ways!, However More Citizens of Egypt has Evacuated!, So It Because Russian has Demanding to Execute Egypt Civilians, It Because Worst Operation!" Unknown U.S Secretary of Defense Men 1

"Russian's Pressure?. How about That Battlezone?. We need Information!. However We Cannot Let Allowing Russian Executing More Egypt Civilians!, It Becausing Communism Starting Generating More Missiles!, and Lots of Reborn Nazis's Soldiers Attacking on Southern!. Secretary? You Need Report to Office!. However We will Not Fail Any Commanding Missions!. and We cannot Let Any Nazism or Communism Take over the world!" U.S General Commander Overlord said

"Yes Sir! Overlord!" Unknown U.S Secretary of Defense Men 1

"We need Contact and According that Miho Nishizumi's Location before Russian Get There!. Send Information to President!" U.S General Commander Overlord Tell U.S Secretary of Defense Men 1 to Alert Russian Tracking Miho's Pressure at Japan to President of United States

"I'm On It! Overlord!" Unknown U.S Secretary of Defense Men 1

 **Unknown U.S Secretary of Defense Men 1 is now Left this Room, Then U.S General Commander Overlord Starting Looking on Satellite's Cam, So U.S Air Force Operator on Siting on Signal Communication and Spotting 3 Lightning Moving to Egypt about Scouting, Then Discovering 3 Lightning about on Scout Camera on Reports, Then More 3 F-35 Lightning II Starting Entering Egypt, and Starting Scouting Camera Visual, However Lightning Pilots Starting Talking about that More Russian are Hostiles or Not**

"Overlord! We Hearing Visual of 3 Squadron of Jet Fighter about to Scouting Sector of Egypt!" U.S Air Force Radio Operator Report to Overlord about 3 Lightning Squadron Entering to Egypt about that Scouting Sector

"Lightning 5-1 Standing By Before Scouting Target!" Lightning Pilots 2

"Overlord, It is Lightning Squadron 5-0!. We Approaching on Egypt on This Sector!. We Scouting Target Area!. Not Engaging Targets!" Lightning Pilots 1 Starting Hearing Voice about that Scouting Area

 **U.S General Commander Overlord Agreed to Lightning Jet Squadrons, Then Starting to Voice**

"Lightning 5-0 and Squadron! You are now Cleared to Scouting Area!, Do Not Engage Any of Enemy Vehicle!" U.S General Commander Overlord Order Lightning Jet Squadron to Authorize to Scout Area

"Roger That Overlord!, Scouting Target Area!" Lightning Pilots 1 (Overhear Radio Voice) Accepted by Overlord to Scout Area

 **Lightning Jet Squadron Starting Scouting Areas, So 3 Lightning Jet Fighter Entering Capital City of Egypt Cairo, Then Scouting Looking, as Scouting Investigate is Revealing that There More Russian are Hostiles, More Tank and Vehicles. and Lot of Helicopters are Hostiles Too (Which Making Lightning Jet Squadron to Avoid Detection)**

"We Entering Cairo! Scouting Looking Area!. However We Founding Targets Zone Line!. More Russian Soldiers are Hostiles!. Southern and Northern!. More Russian Tank and IFV are Hostiles!. Event with Enemies Fighter doesn't Know!. However Avoid Detection for All Cost!" Lightning Pilots 2 (Overhear Radio Voice)

"Overlord!. We Scouting More Area!. We Reported that More Russian Soldiers are now Hostiles!. Also Equipment of that Russian Tanks and Infantry Fighting Vehicles Detected! They are Hostiles!. We Can't Scout More Area before SAM Missiles can Show up!" Lightning 1 (Overhear Radio Voice) Tell Overlord that More Russian are Hostiles

"Lightning Squadron!. There More UAV's Radar on Your Position!. Get Out This Russian Occupied Zone Before Radar Show you Up!. It Because Radar can Visual of Enemy Target!" U.S General Commander Overlord Order Lightning Jet Squadron to Get Out That Egypt Territory Zone Before 3 Lightning Jet almost to be Detected by Russian Radar

"Roger that Overlord!, Proceed to Leaving Position!" Lightning Pilots 1 (Overhear Radio Voice) Agreed Before Leaving Egypt Zone Before Detection by Russian Radar System

 **Lightning Jet Squadron is now Leaving Egypt Zone as Successfully Scout Operation, Then U.S General Commander Overlord Starting Looking More Battles, However Overlord is now Starting Looking More Battlefield Operation, However Russian in Sight would never forget, but Not only to limited combat**

 **Then Screen is about be Resetting again to Ramovic's Convoy that Reaching to U.S Military Base on Libya**

* * *

 **U.S Military Base 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya 2** **:21 Am (F** **riday** **9\. 2018)**

 **Ramovic's Convoy is now Entering U.S Military Base Codenamed 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya (is Heavy Upgraded Military Base as Headquarters of U.S Military Strategy called Operation Desert Storm. That Where Many U.S Soldiers Stored in There. That Revealed to be More Many Characters Cast is now Inside Headquarters on There). Then as Ramovic's Convoy Reaching Base Headquarters Zone and U.S Officer say that 3 Soldiers will Send to This Headquarter and Order Ramovic that His Convoy must Leave as Good Transport. Then 3 NATO Soldiers (Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr) to Leave Ramovic's Convoy. Then Ramovic say 3 NATO Soldiers before Goodbye as Ramovic's Vehicle will Departs**

"Hey! We about to Sending 3 Soldiers (Harper, Alicia and Woods Jr) to This Headquarters!, Where Many of Good Characters stay in there on Command Room before Operation!. However You Proceed Leave this right! Hero of Arabic and Egypt!" U.S Officer

 **U.S Officer Order Ramovic that His Convoy will Proceed to Leave. Then Ramovic Agreed and Say Goodbye to 3 NATO Soldiers before His Convoy Departs**

"We Sending You There to U.S Military Base!. However My Convoy will Quickly Starting Depart Right!. Thank You from Service with Good Soldiers!" Mullahs Ramovic's Last Call to Harper, Alicia and Woods Jr Before His Convoy's Departs

"Goodbye Ramovic!. Good Soldier!" Mike Harper to Ramovic Before Ramovic's Convoy Leave

 **as Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr Calling Goodbye to Ramovic that He will Leaving U.S Military Base as Successfully Bring 3 NATO Soldiers to This Place There. Then** **Ramovic's Convoy is now Starting to Leaving This Base and Moving to Unknown City on Libya. Then U.S Officer is now Walking on Them and Greeting 3 NATO Soldiers and Talk about that Many Good Characters on Command Center Room on This Military Headquarter on There as U.S Officer need to Offer**

"Good to See You Soldiers!" U.S Officer Greeting on 3 NATO Soldiers (Harper, Alicia and Woods Jr)

 **U.S Officer Greeting on Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr**

"Nice to Meet You! Officer!" Alicia Winston Greeting on U.S Officer

"So. I Want to Send You to This Place there!. However We Got Message to Command about that Operation Desert Storm is now about to Beginning!. We will need Operation Plans!. Also NATO will Sending New Supercarrier to Crush New Enemies Offensive Line!" U.S Officer tell on 3 NATO Soldiers and Report about that U.S about to Planning Operation Desert Storm is Begin. Then that U.S will Send New Supercarrier to Crush Russian Offensive. Then 3 NATO Soldiers Agreed on Report

"Just Good Right!. I'm Alliance with U.S Military so Long Time!" Mike Harper said

"Yeah!. So How about Operation Desert Storm is Beginning, So NATO about to Sending New Supercarrier?" Frank Woods Jr Tell U.S Officer

"Sure!. 3 Soldiers will be Tasked by U.S General Commander Overlord!. He Want You to Help Operation!. However We Discovered about that China Betrayal!" U.S Officer Talking to 3 NATO Soldiers about that 3 Soldiers will be Tasked by Overlord and Discovered that China Betrayal

"China? I Don't Like Backstabber!" Mike Harper Discover China's Betrayal

"I Don't Like Chinese Piece of Shit!" Frank Woods Jr will also Dislike Betrayal

"Tell Me Officer!. How about these More Characters inside Command Room!" Alicia Winston Tell U.S Officer about that How many characters inside command room

"Many More Good Guy Characters on Inside Command Room! On U.S Military Base in There! On This Headquarters. You Wanna Accept to Enter?" U.S Officer Tell 3 NATO Soldiers to Offer to Enter Command Room Headquarters

 **3 NATO Soldiers Accept U.S Officer's Offer to Enter This Headquarters on This Base that Many Characters inside Command Room There.**

"I'm Accept!" Mike Harper Accept U.S Officer's Offer to Enter Headquarter

"I'm Accept Too!" Alicia Winston Accept U.S Officer's Offer to Enter Headquarter

"Alright! I'm Ready to Enter Officer!" Frank Woods Jr Accept U.S Officer's Offer to Enter Headquarter

 **Then 3 NATO Soldiers Accepted U.S Officer Offer. Then U.S Officer Order 3 U.S Marines to Keep 3 Good Soldiers to Enter Headquarter what about on Inside there.**

"Good!" U.S Officer said

"Marines?" U.S Officer Shout on 3 Marines

"Yes Sir! What on Order?" U.S Marine Soldier 2

"Take 3 NATO Soldiers to Command Room!. On This Headquarters! Many Good Characters Inside There!. We wanna need help!" U.S Officer Order 3 Marines to Take Care of 3 NATO Soldiers to Enter That This Headquarters that Where Command Room in There

"Yes Sir Officer!" U.S Marine Soldier 2

"Come on! Let Go!. Good Soldiers!" U.S Marine Soldier 3 Tell 3 NATO Soldier about that 3 Marines will Take care on Them

 **So as U.S Officer Ordered 3 U.S Marines to Take Care on 3 NATO Soldiers about that Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr about that 3 NATO Soldiers must to be Entered on Command Center Room in This Headquarters. Then Promoting 3 Marine to Guide 3 NATO Soldiers to Command Center Room (Where More Many Characters Including Warioware Cast Staying in There on Command Center that More Characters Waiting 3 Soldiers to Commence Operation in there). So as 3 U.S Marine Taking 3 NATO Soldiers to Command Center Room. Then U.S Officer is now Walking Away (He is Not Hostiles. That He is Ally)**

 **On Command Center Room Inside U.S Military Base 'Red Fox Phoenix' Headquarters**

 **Where Many Characters on Previous Episodes is now Appeared on This Command Center on Siting (Including Warioware Cast, Call of Duty Character Cast and Other Crossover Characters Appearing on Inside). This Command Center has Big Screen on Forward and that More Tables and Chairs on Inside as Main Cast Characters on Siting There that Waiting 3 NATO Soldiers to Come as 1 Day is Passed and Overlord Starting Planning Strategy. Then David 'Section' Mason on Standing and 1 U.S General on Stand Starting to Talking on Inside There. and Also Telling Operation is now About to Beginning!.**

"Operation is about to Begin! But We need Require 3 NATO Soldiers to Follow!" David 'Section' Mason said

"We Beginning Operation!. Now Ready Stage of Operation Line!" Mona said

"Alright!. We Tell about Operation! Gentlemen!. NATO will Cannot Lose More Resource!" U.S General Tell More Main Characters on Siting

"It Operation Desert Storm about to Beginning, So How can Told These Guy?" Ana Told U.S General that Operation Desert Storm about to Begin

"Operation Desert Storm is U.S Military Codename Strategy that Offensive on Egypt to Crush Russian's Defensive!" Patrick said that Operation Desert Storm is U.S Military Main Strategy Operation

"European Union will have More Planning Full Scale Defensive/Offensive War Against Russian is Still On!" Blazkowicz tell that European Union would have Planning Full Defensive and Offensive Scale Against Russian's Offensive Lines on Eastern Front

"That United States can Send More 30.000 Men to Cairo, Egypt!. This Strategy can Effective Against Russian's Defensive on Lines!. How about These Thing!" Miyuki Kobayakawa said

"That Right!. It Can Taking Cario, Egypt? By We Must Do with Operation Desert Storm!. It We Can More Division on Fighting Line!. However One of Russian General Zhurkov is There on Egypt!. It We Can Take him down or Interrogate them as Our Choice to Choose!" Blaze Bomber tell U.S General that Zhurkov is There on Egypt that We would need Him Alive or Kill him

"That Zhurkov is My Nemesis!" Kyou Fujibayashi said about that Zhurkov is Kyou's Old Nemesis

"Zhurkov is Enemies? It We need Alive or Kill him" Wario said

"Just Correct Blaze Bomber and Good Team!. We Know about Operation!. However United States Government is now Starting to Recruiting Powerful Female Fighter!. Is Called Lightning Farron and That Sister Serah Farron!. It Come from Final Fantasy XIII!. She can have More Power!. Now Overlord Starting to Recruiting Each One Fighter!. During Attack of New York on Past!. Then It Causing Global World War!. Lightning and Serah is now on Radio Support! Until That Lightning and Sister will Join Battle Against Russian!" U.S General said

"It She and Sister would Join Battle?" Blazkowicz said

"Lightning and Serah would Join Battle Against Russian?" Sandman said

"Yeah Sure!. That Good Idea!" U.S General said

"It Can Strike Russian's Defensive on Cairo?. We will Have Plan! No Change Missions!. More Task Force will Support There!. However It Russian Armored Vehicle can Fight Back!. They Carrying Lot of Hostile T-90 and T-90MS Defending Any of District in Egypt There!. However Beware from Russian Rocket Artillery Strike!. and Because with Anti-Aircraft Defensive!. We will Survive and Avoid Enemy Artillery for Good!" David 'Section' Mason said about that Operation

"So It We Can Withstand Against Russian Infantry?" Ashley told

 **However In Operation is now Interrupted by Door Knock and Knock, U.S General Tell that 3 NATO Soldiers to Come in (as More Cast Look on Door and We will See Return of New Good Soldiers, Expect from Lightning and Serah Until Chapter 9)**

"Please! Come In!" U.S General said

 **Then Door is now Opened. 3 NATO Soldiers is now Revealed to be Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr on There, that 3 NATO Soldiers is still Too Late During Driving Fast to U.S Military Base on. Also U.S General Starting to Greeting Harper, Alicia and Woods Jr (Much to More Characters and Other Crossover Cast to Happy about that Return)**

"WOODS JR! YOU ARE BACK!" Penny said

"Greeting! Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr!. You are Late!. Don't Worry about that Time!" U.S General Greeting on Frank Woods, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr

"Reporting for Duty Sir!" Alicia Winston said

"Returning on Duty!. We are Back right!. I won't blame anything right!" Frank Woods Jr said

"Don't Worry Alicia!. More Many New Soldiers tell your back! and we will help to win this war!" Kyou Fujibayashi said

"Come on Harper, Alicia and Woods Jr!. Ready to Sit Down!. We Will Starting Operation!" U.S General talk to Harper, Alicia and Woods Jr to Sit down on Chair as We can do to Start Operation Desert Storm

"Ready from Operation!" David 'Section' Mason tell U.S General about that Operation is now Ready

 **Mike Harper, Alicia Winston and Frank Woods Jr is now Starting Walking and Then Prepare to Sit Down on Any Empty Chair (Expect for Any Characters and Crossover Characters and Other that Already Siting Chair as Talking about Operation Desert Storm that U.S Military Main Strategy Offensive Against Russia's Defensive on Egypt). Then U.S General Starting Operation Screen about that. Then Satellite Camera is now Starting Tracked on Cairo, Egypt that U.S must retake Cairo before Russian can Turn U.S and Europe into Glass. Then U.S General Starting Opening Radio Message Contact with U.S General Commander Overlord about that We will Starting Operation. Then Now More Characters is now Starting Looking Without Talking when Operation Starting (Expect for U.S General and David 'Section' Mason)**

"Overlord!. 3 NATO Soldier is now Entered This Room!. We Starting Operation!" U.S General Start Contact with U.S General Commander Overlord (On Radio Message Voice Call)

"Roger General!. But I'm Need Starting Announcing Operation General!, But You need Stay with Section!. I'm gonna Announcing Operation is now!" U.S General Commander Overlord (On Radio Message Voice Call) Tell U.S General to Stay with David Mason

"Copy Overlord!" U.S General Agreed to U.S General Commander Overlord (On Radio Message Voice Call) to Stay with Section

 **U.S General is now Starting to Walk and Stay with David 'Section' Mason that U.S General Commander Overlord on Radio Message Voice Call about to Announcing Operation Desert Storm Strategy. Also U.S General Starting to talk with Section (Expect for Any Characters, Crossover Characters and Other on Siting Chair on Looking Operation Screen on Satellite Cam Tacked on Cairo, Egypt without Talking)**

"Just Fine Right Section!. So I Don't Tell with that Good Commander!" U.S General Tell David 'Section' Mason about that Overlord is still good

"I'm Sure General!. But You need shut that mouth!. Overlord is now starting announcing operation today!" David 'Section' Mason told U.S General to shut that talk as U.S General Commander Overlord is now Announcement of Operation Desert Storm is now Begin

"Just to be Quiet!" David 'Section' Mason then Told U.S General to be Quiet while U.S General Commander Overlord announce operation

"Alright!" U.S General Agreed

 **Then U.S General Commander Overlord is now Starting to Announcing Operation is now Begin. Now Screen is now Starting Fade to Black as U.S General Commander Overlord is Starting to Begin Operation Desert Storm to All Characters on Siting Chair without talking (which make happy to fight Russian)**

* * *

 **Later on that. Epilogue is now Start Following Speak between** **Major General Alexander Zhurkov and Mikhail Grinchenko on Phone Calls  
Radio Communicator Icon is now appeared on right side as Hearing between two ranking officer **

"Здравствуйте? Кто это (Hello? Who this)" Zhurkov Speak (Phone Call)

"Михаил Гринченко! Мы на операции! (Mikhail Grinchenko! We on Operation!)" Grinchenko (Phone Call)

 **As Phone Call result (Continue Speak Between Two Russian High Ranking)**

"Полковник? Вам нужна полная операция! Также с Азиатским Тихим океаном! (Colonel? Do you have needed Complete Operation! Also with Asian Pacific!)" Zhurkov Tell at Grinchenko about Operation (Phone Call)

"Операция все еще продолжается! Наш отряд теперь берет контроль над Лукано! Подавляющая британская оборона какая-то сторона !. Египет скоро будет оккупирован! Это время для брифинга когда-нибудь! (Operation is Still in Progress! Our Troop is now Taking Control of Lukano! Overwhelming British Defense some side!. Egypt will be soon to be occupied! It time for briefing sometime for that!)" Grinchenko Respond to Zhurkov (Phone Call)

"Однако! Американец с помощью Европейского Союза нападает на нас! Они отправляют этот несущий флот к нам! Получите САМ, как мы можем! Мы не можем позволить Москве упасть в руку врага! (However! American with Help of European Union is Coming to Attacking us! They Sending That Carrier Fleet is Coming to us! Get some SAM as we can! We Cannot let Moscow Fall into enemy hand!)" Zhurkov speak (Phone Call)

"Я на нем! Журковым. Мы поможем сотрудничеству! Это американское начало наступательной линии ?. Мы очистим это, используя стратегию !. Операция должна быть завершена! (I'm on It! Zhurkov. We will help cooperation Operation! It American start offensive line?. We will clean this up using strategy!. Operation should must to be complete!)" Grinchenko respond to Zhurkov (Phone Call)

"Спасибо!. Полковник!. Начало работы !. На данный момент! (Thank you!. Colonel!. Commence Start Operation!. For Now!)" Zhurkov respond (Phone Call before Ended his Call)

 **Phone Calls Between Zhurkov and Grinchenko is now Ended. Screen of Text appear (Ending Epilogue and Continuing to Chapter 9)**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 9: Operation Desert Storm**


	10. Chapter 9: Operation Desert Storm

**WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **Chapter 9: Operation Desert Storm**

 **-Following U.S Military Force have Successfully Planned Codename 'Desert Storm' Plan's Attack Strategy (Also Supporting with European Union on Assist Operation). So Warioware Cast, Blazkowicz and U.S Armed Force will Moved to Egypt due to Russian have Massive Full Scale Attacks. Leading USS Gerald R. Ford will Moving to Egypt to Fight Russian Line Force, However Lightning and Serah Farron from Final Fantasy XIII's Joining Action and Assist NATO's Force Against Russian's Defensive Units. But More Heroes are Back to Action and Join That Force to Fight Against Russian in Egypt is Called Operation Desert Storm. United States Main Operation Battle in Pentagon Asked that Russian Threat Incoming to Us and Prepare Face to Face of** **Dimitri Sirenko. According to U.S Intelligence respond with that. NATO and U.S will Plan to Offensive on Japan so we can free Japanese people into help fighting against Russian. Now it time we need to capture Egypt first so we can communicate with U.S Navy to allow invasion of Russian Occupied japan for good** **-**

 **Event with Operation Desertstorm would have Advanced Expert Technology to Writing This!. So We can make WarioMan3K's Happy about This epic battle with communist scumbags!**

 **'We will reclaim that Egypt for Russian Occupied this year ago!. we won't let that happened!. For anytime!' President of United States**

 **Cooperative Games:  
** **Final Fantasy Series are Belongs to Square Enix**

 **Introduced Characters:**

 **Lighting Farron. Main Protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII and Lighting Returns. Also She is Narrator of Final Fantasy XIII-2. She is Serah's Younger Sister. In Her Early Life Claire's Father died when she was young, and her mother died from an unknown illness when she was fifteen With no other family to turn to, Claire raised her younger sister, Serah. To overcome the pain of her parents's deaths and to become an adult as quickly as possible, she changed her name from Farron to "Lightning". Despite the delusion of not needing her past, Lightning was a normal orphaned child who wanted to be loved.**

 **After graduating from high school, Lightning joined the Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment under Lieutenant Amodar, where she attained the rank of sergeant and was scheduled for officer training. However, she began to lose sight of her goals, and worked many hours while spending little time with Serah. (Lightning Farron is now will be Guest Characters. Lightning will Play as Minor Role with Defending USS Liberator. She is Come from Final Fantasy XIII)**

 **In Present Time. When World War III has Begin. Lightning Farron start Boost United Nation's Morale with Intelligence Information about Diamond City Airport Massacre (This Boast Morale will know about Who know that One Man has Responsible for Diamond City International Airport Massacre). She also Communicated by U.S General Commander Overlord. Because She know them. She will Play Minor Role. With Supplies U.S Military with Advanced Weapons and Power. In This Battle she will join this with Help of U.S Marines**

 **Serah Farron. Supporting Character in Final Fantasy XIII, the protagonist of Final Fantasy XII-2, who also appear in Lightning Returns. She is Lightning's younger sister by three years, and Snow Villiers's Fiancee. In Her Early Life Serah was born three years after her elder sister, Claire. Their father died when they were young and they lost their mother to an unknown illness when Serah was twelve. With no other family to turn to, Claire took it upon herself to raise Serah and changed her name to "Lightning". Since then, Serah has looked up to Lightning as her guardian**

 **After Lightning graduated from high school and joined the Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment she began to lose sight of her goals, and worked many hours while spending little time with Serah (Serah Farron will be Guest Characters. Serah will Play Minor Role like Lightning. with Stealth, Sabotage and Defending USS Liberator. She is Come from Final Fantasy XIII and XIII-2)**

 **In Present Time. When World War III has Begin. Serah Farron will start Communicate with Human Alliance (United States, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Japan, South Korea and Various Resistance who resist Communism rules) to Help start pushing Russia back. Despite Her within Enemy know. Serah will play Minor Role (Communication, Hero and Crew of USS Liberator CVN-82 when Serah Hear about USS Liberator is under attack. and Ranged Fighter). Serah can Boost her Men Morale when Fighting is Coming**

 **U.S Captain Mitchell Walker** **. Veteran U.S Marines Corps who Fighting for Freedom. Also He can Call Contact within Command of Operations. He Served Under U.S Marine as Young Age. He is One of Best Marine Veteran During War. On This Time. Mitchell Walker can Setting up Before Our War. As The World War III is Begin. Mitchell is now Reassigned to U.S Marine Corp Group as He is still on Captain rank. Now it Unless He want to Fight Russian before upcoming Winter War sometimes. Or He will take care those rest that of his men under his Commands. Mitchell have Stealth Abilities to Sneak through Enemy Defense. So He Can Plant C4 to Cover escape for Good and He can Play Disguise after His Squad Entered Enemy Blockade.**

 **Mitchell's Squads will Appears on This Chapter**

 **Vasily Gorchakov (Василий Горчаков). Veteran Elite Spetsnaz Soldiers Under His Command of Alexander Zhurkov. He is Born on Moscow in Attend to Join Russian Army. Now Vasily is Assigned to Spetsnaz in Hope under Training to be Complete with Skills of Power. Despite That Gorchakov is now Earned as Hero of Russia Federation. With Completing Some Operation During World War III (Including Capturing of Tokyo on Japan in 2017). During This Day Now Before Operation Desert Storm. Vasily is now Assigned to Defend some Russian Equipment and Defense in Egypt to Prevent U.S and NATO Capture some Our Key Targets (Including Russian Camp HQ). Within same time**

 **USS Liberator (CVN-82) Will Make First Appearance Until This Vehicle will Revealed on Next Chapter on 11**

 **U.S Sergeant Roebuck will Playing Minor Characters Role in Helping and Protecting Protagonist's Group (Warioware Cast and Their Allys)**

 **U.S Colonel will Play Minor Role!. Until Characters is Revealed at Chapter 10!.**

* * *

 **Start Cutscene when U.S Satellite Delta 7 is now Tracked looking on Signal. Between U.S Military Base Codenamed 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya within Distance of Egypt. Screen is now Displayed to HUD and Some ID (According to U.S General Commander Overlord as He Entered this scene and Start Speaking). Communication is now Starting Speaking between Satellite Delta 7's Crew and U.S General Commander Overlord as tell about Operation Desert Storm**

 **Voice of Marines Communicate is hear**

"Marines!. We Distracted Enemy Signal Between Russian Officer and Communication!. We gonna Sending Every of Men we got!. We gonna Planning to Capture Capital City of Egypt. Cairo!. With Under Operation Name is Desert Storm!. We know about something having Russian Powerful Defense as Something! They Preventing Invasion Force for Capturing Sector!. According This Intelligence to U.S!. We know something happen within Enemy on side!. Remember! We will need strike team to Disable whole Communication Center and SAM!. So we can Allow United States Force to Invasion of Cairo! Over and Out!" Marine (overhear voice)

"Copy! You are Authorized to Commence Operation!. But we need Take out that Some Powerful AA First! and Communication Center so We can allow Invasion force to do!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **As Voice of** **Marines Communicate is now ended (** **Voice of Satellite Delta 7's Crew and Overlord is hear)**

"We Tracking Egypt!. But Hostiles has Captured First! We need Invasion Force to Do!" Satellite Delta 7's Operator (overhear voice)

"Overlord!. We Tracking Signal on Location!. Russian is Building Some Defense and Lot of Powerful Set! They Carrying up Powerful AA to Destroying Some Our Force!. What could they Do!. Many of Hostiles in Cairo, Egypt!. This will be Impossible to Capture that!" Satellite Delta 7's Crew (overhear voice)

"American will have Plan for Russian inside Cairo!. After Russian Liberation of Lukano due to British Defense are Weakened because that Russian Troops has Gaining Upper Hand since that War!. It now we lost another faction member!. and Europe is now Threatened by Russian Troops, and Other Enemy Factions inside!. Our Troops has Suffered from Medium Fire with Enemy Aerial Support!. However We will have Planning from Them!. So We can need Seize that Enemy Oil Supply before Russian Do!. We will have Operation to Invasion of This City! Under Codenamed: Desert Storm" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"What about Operation Desert Storm?" Satellite Delta 7's Crew (overhear voice)

"Status of This Defense and Threat! as We need Getting Information Intelligence to Red Fox Phoenix Military Base!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **Satellite is now Tracked on Cairo, Egypt (Capital City of Egypt). as Cairo is now Under Russian Control as Satellite has Scanned These Defense (Revealing that Russian has Captured Cairo and They Building Defense to Prevent Invasion Force for Capturing This City) are Very Dangerous. HUD Icon arrive on side**

 **-STATUS OF CAIRO: UNDER RUSSIAN CONTROL-**

 **DEFENSE: VERY HIGH  
COMMUNICATION THREAT: YES  
SURFACE TO AIR MISSILE THREAT: YES  
AA DEFENSE THREAT: YES  
MACHINE GUN THREAT: YES  
NAVAL REINFORCEMENT: NO  
-OPERATION DESERT STORM STATUS: ON EFFECT -**

 **As HUD Arrive on Status on Cairo (This Result Overlord Start Talking about Operation so How can Breaking Through Defense with needed some Characters Help). Satellite Delta 7's Crew start to talk on Overlord about Operation Desert Storm**

"We will Need Stealth Strike Force Squad to Penetrate it! But We need Avoid that Sirenko's Troops!" Satellite Delta 7's Crew (overhear voice)

"This Defense would be Dangerous!. However After Russian has Starting up Whole Setting up with Powerful Defense!. Also MG Nest Can Trap Enemies within Range!. However Highway Between Suez Canal would be Hard to Move!. Remember! This Defense has Very Hard to Capture! But we will needed some Strike Task Force to Sabotage that Defense Before Russian has Complete Plan!. We will not risk sending any troops it Russian see invasion force!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Alright Overlord!. Russian has Started Carrying Many More Tanks and Manpower!. They Carrying One of Russian Officer!. This Guy is Named Dimitri Sirenko!. One of Powerful Russian Officer Man who know them!. Sirenko is Coming to Defense of Egypt with Powerful AA!. We Cannot Send Helicopter Until this AA has Taken Out! However Sirenko also Setup Communication Center!. Because Russian has Movement to Stop them!. But we will have to push them back" Satellite Delta 7's Crew (overhear voice)

 **Satellite Tracking on Dimitri Sirenko as Overlord Demands needed to Scan this Guy. as Scanning Cairo on Status on needed Information so we can Allow Strike Team or CIA to Pin them as Enemy**

 **-PROFILE INFORMATION: DIMITRI SIRENKO-**

 **AFFILIATIONS: MIKHAIL GRINCHENKO'S SECOND IN COMMAND  
RANK: MAYOR  
BORN DATE: 1962 MOSCOW, SOVIET UNINO  
MILITARY SERVICE: RUSSIAN ARMY  
SERVICE DATE: 1981-PRESENT  
IN STATUS: ON SURVEILLANCE  
**

"Dimitri Sirenko is Mikhail Grinchenko Second in Command!. One of Russian Officer Ranking is Trouble!. They Commanding Defense in Sector Position!. Also They Carrying Powerful AA on Sector Within Between Giza!. However It Russian Detecting us? They going to be Doomed!. Remember! We Won't Let Detect them!. Marine will Needed Brave Soldier with Stealth Technology to Help Effort to Bring Invasion Force on Our Side!. With Needed Taking Out Defense as I Needed!. In Public Opinions change about that Defense can needed to break as Strategy in effort" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"What The Plan about Breaking Defense! Overlord?" Satellite Delta 7's Crew (overhear voice)

"It Our Strike Force Going Breach This Defense There!. One of Brave Soldier with Stealth Technology is Indeed to Destroy that Enemy Powerful AA Position without Alert!. However Communication Center that Sirenko has Setup in Lure enemy invasion Force to Trap with Enemy backup!. To Stop Them as We needed C4 Charges to Destroy Communication Between That Backup and Other!. It Didn't Destroy? Our Operation will be Failed!. But We will do Handles that! It Because According Intelligence to U.S Command!. Our Operation will be Started!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"It Hostiles Defense can Do with Powerful!. Because We Lost Contact with Them!. Also Hostile Jamming Air Defense!" Satellite Delta 7's Crew (overhear voice)

"We Cannot Lose The Cairo!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Sir!. EU Council Ministers is Started Speaking to You! About Europe and Operation Desert Storm!" Satellite Delta 7's Operator (overhear voice)

 **EU Council Ministers is now Started Communication Online and Starting Speaking with U.S General Commander Overlord about Status of Europe and Operation Desert Storm In Effect. Satellite Scanning Enemy Hostiles Foot (Marking Enemy Hostiles Foot as Red). and Overhear voice between EU Council Ministers and Overlord is online**

"European Union Council?" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"General?. Have your Needed Status on Europe and Operation Desert Storm on Status!" EU Council Ministers (overhear voice)

"Yes! But We Received Order from President of United States to Authorize Commence Operation Desert Storm!. Because Pentagon starting Commence Order from do!. In on Europe is now on Danger! Because Reborn Nazis is Gaining Upper Hand! and Putting Germany into Danger!. also Russian Threatened too!. However We will Gonna commence operation now!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"However CIA has Intelligence has Sent Me!. We Discovered about that Grinchenko is Planning to Capture Miho Nishizumi! She is on Japan as She is on the Run!. We Must Not Let Russian Get Her!. But You need Capture that Cairo First!. Push Russian Back!. My European Corps Strike Team is Coming on Your Help! Do you Read Me?" EU Council Ministers (overhear voice)

"Copy!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Remember! Don't Let Any Some Russian Force Overwhelm Our Defense in Europe!. We Cannot Let Europe! Falling into Our Hand of Russian and Other Enemy Factions!" EU Council Ministers (overhear voice)

"Roger!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Good! Commence Operation Desert Storm Now!. And Don't Waste Much more time before Miho Nishizumi is Captured by Russian Armed Force It you waste more time!. General! This is only your last hope to defend this world for peace!" EU Council Ministers (overhear voice)

 **Communication Between EU Council Ministers and U.S General Commander Overlord is now Ended**

"We should ready now!. European Corps Strike Team is coming with Brave Soldier!" Satellite Delta 7's Operator (overhear voice)

"Hope as we will command!. Commence Operation Desert Storm!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **As Speak Between Satellite 7's Crew and U.S General Commander Overlord is now Ended. Satellite is now Tracking to U.S Military Base 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya. and Then Starting Zoom In (Ending Cutscene as Main Screen is now going to start). Screen Fade to White and Trigger Starting Screen about Red Fox Phoenix Military Base**

* * *

 **U.S Military Base 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya 13** **:41 Am (F** **riday** **10\. 2018)**

 **Now on Briefing Room (Where Many of Warioware Casts, U.S Marines and Other Characters is Siting Here on Chair. But Lightning and Serah will Stand without Sit). Also David 'Section' Mason along with U.S General is now on Siting Chair as Satellite Cam Tracking Cairo, Egypt as Operation Plan is Set by U.S General Commander Overlord (Is Now Coming on Hologram Voice). Now Overlord start to speak**

"We have Received Order from President of United States!. Our Satellite Cam is now Tracked on Egypt! Now You Can See Many of Defense!" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

"But We Cannot Lose Egypt! Before They Crushing Our Resistance!" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

 **Satellite Cam Opening Visual Effect. Russian Hostiles Foot and Tank on Other Defense is now Marked as Red. and Powerful AA, Communication Center and Other is now Tracked. This Visual Cause Warioware Cast and Other Carrier Shocked to see This Powerful Hostiles Defense**

"Oh My God!. How?" Penny Shocked to see Russian Many of Defense in Cairo

"Oh My God! We need Stealth Strike Team!" Mona see Russian Defense in Cairo

"That! I Don't See This Many of Defense Crap! Including Some Fucking Sirenko! He is Here! also Communication Center is also here!" Frank Woods Jr said

"Oh No!. Please NO!" Miyuki Kobayakawa Shocked in horror as She see Russian Many Defense in Cairo as Satellite Cam has discovered

"Dimitri Sirenko? That Guy is Suck! Because He is Working for Grinchenko" Alicia Winston Shocked that Grinchenko's Second in Command Dimitri Sirenko is Here

"Russian's Defense of Cairo is Very Dangerous!. They Setting Up that MG Nest. and Other Powerful AA!. It You started Invasion First? Our Operation is Failed!. But We need some Stealth Bravely Strike Team Soldier to Take Care First!" U.S General said

"We Know Many of Hostiles Foot is Nearly!. And Now Our Defense is Powerful Than! and They Using Powerful AA!" Blaze Bomber hear that Russian is Using Powerful AA

"And Some Lot of Our Radio Jams has been Cuts!. We Can't Losing Battle to Enemies!" Sandman Told

"We will need New Hero!" Kyou Fujibayashi Discover Russian Defense

"Don't Worry! Calm Down!. We will Have Briefing from Overlord!. We will Starting Today!" David 'Section' Mason Told Team to Calm Down and Let Overlord Explains

 **As Shocked to See Powerful Defense. Then U.S General Commander Overlord Starting Briefing to Our Team about Operation Desert Storm**

"This Defense is Extreme Dangerous! Because Suffering from Massive Causalities Since after Nuclear Threat!. However We need Some Strike Team with Powerful than See!. Also we need Contact It Before Our Enemies is Gaining Upper Hand!. We can not risk Sending any Offensive Units for This time!" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

"We will need Contact one of them" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

 **However U.S Brave Captain Leader is now Spoken voice as hear. Overlord Spooked**

"I'm Here coming for Help!" U.S Brave Captain Leader (overhear voice)

"Who is this? Captain of Strike Team?" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

"What is That Voice?" Blazkowicz Noticed

"Mitchell?" Kyou Fujibayashi Noticed

"You Sure about this?" Lightning Farron tell

"No!. That Another Crappy is Just What Happened Another!, With U.S Captain Voice!" Frank Woods Jr said

 **Much of Many of Characters in Siting is now Spooked as Mysterious Voice is Coming on Hear as Overlord Respond (This Voice will Revealed to be U.S Captain** **Mitchell Walker. Veteran Soldier and He is Leader of Stealth Strike Team Force). as We know Mysterious Voice that He is Coming to Help from Heroes to Capture that Cairo**

"U.S Captain Mitchell Walker!. Stealth Veteran Strike Team Force is Here! Coming to Help Solve Our Problems!" U.S Brave Captain Leader is Revealed to be Mitchell Walker (overhear voice)

"Mitchell Walker?" Alicia Winston spooked as Hearing Mitchell voice

"Mitchell Walker?. You must be Veteran Stealth Strike Team!. We have Assigned Mission for You!" U.S General Commander Overlord notice Mitchell's True name (hologram voice)

 **Starting Speaking Between Mitchell Walker and Overlord. Much of Many Characters notice them (Including Alicia Winston, Mike Harper and Other)**

"I'm Here is Coming to Take Out Many of Russian Defense on Cairo!. I'm on UH-60 Blackhawk Stealth Technology! General? Because Pentagon Sent Me to Destroy Powerful AA in Order to Help NATO and U.S Invasion of Cairo!. Because Unless More Ranged Battle Between! We Can't Let Enemy Detect us! i do! I Will Promise this! I will Complete Mission with Bravely of Hero! General!. I have idea with Indeed with Destroying Enemy Powerful AA and Communication Center as we know this" Mitchell Walker has idea (overhear voice)

"Mitchell Walker! I Promised that your idea!. Commence Mission now Walker!. Our Objective is now Updated to your mission!" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

 **This Screen is now will Resetting to Mitchell Walker due to Revealing that He is Coming to Destroy Russian Powerful AA Defense and Other. But Walker and His Squad needed to Evade Sirenko for Same time (Setting Camera to Walker UH-60 Stealth Blackhawk is reaching to Egypt)**

* * *

 **Cairo, Egypt** **14** **:00 Am (F** **riday** **10\. 2018)**

 **Mitchell Walker's UH-60 Stealth Blackhawk Heading to Cairo (with European Corp Stealth Striker Team Help). However This Capital City of Egypt is Heavily Guarded with Advanced Surface to Air Missiles and Powerful AA. Inside of This Blackhawk. Walker start Speech on This Men because This Group has Stealth Abilities. Walker has 6 Men to Operator with Sabotaging Missions.**

"Enemy has No Sign for Within that Visual!. Avoid Detection Rate!" UH-60 Black hawk Pilot 2

"Walker? Do Your Visual of That Signal of Enemy Defense" UH-60 Black hawk Pilot 1

"Enemy Signal will not about to Detect that Something!. We gonna landing on outside without Detection!" Mitchell Walker tell Pilot to land outside without Detected

"Copy!" UH-60 Black hawk Pilot 1

"Men Ready?" Mitchell Walker Tell His Squads to Ready

"Ready!" Mitchell Walker's Squad Mens is now yelled as ready

"It Time Ready to Roll!. Our Objective to Take Out Enemy Powerful AA!. and We will Destroy Enemy Communication Center with C4 Charges!. We Cannot Let Enemy Backup on Us!" Mitchell Walker Order His Squad about This Objective

 **Mitchell Walker's UH-60 Stealth Blackhawk is now Heading to Street on Ring Road and Other to Avoid Downtown Radar Signals to Russian Other Defense. Now Walker's Helicopter Reached Ring Street road within above Cairo Street Details to Avoid Detection and Russian Troops Signals. Later Walkers and His Squads Prepare for Gear and Equipment as Ready. Also Prepare for Rope. and Ready**

"Russian is Suspicious about That Signals!. They Provoking on us!. Hurry Walker! Before Russian Troops Hearing Our Helicopter Pressure Signal!" UH-60 Black hawk Pilot 1

"Stealth Strike Force!. Go Go Go!" UH-60 Black hawk Pilot 2

"LET GO!. ROCK AND ROLL!" Mitchell Walker Yell His Squad as Ready and Prepare for Rock and Roll

"ROCK AND ROLL!" Mitchell Walker's Squad Men Yelled as Respond

 **U.S Captain Mitchell Walker and His Squads is now Dropping to Ground with Grabbing UH-60 Blackhawk Rope has Ready to Missions. However Russian is now About to Coming and Almost Triggering Alarm. And Now** **Mitchell Walker's UH-60 Stealth Blackhawk is now Going to Leave this to Start Missions. Also Blackhawk Pilots tell him on Booth signal as Our Helicopter is see him soon it he complete mission**

"See your Around! Mitchell Walker!. Start Your Missions!. We Almost Triggering Russian Alarms of Signals!. I'm Gonna to Go!. It You Complete Missions?. Message to Me! I'm Gonna Ready for Extraction!. I'm Returning to Base!" UH-60 Black hawk Pilot 1

 **Mitchell Walker's UH-60 Stealth Blackhawk is now Leaving This Area Scene to Avoid Detection. Then Mitchell Walker and His Stealth Squad Ready to Advance of His Missions is Prepare. But is now Communicated by U.S General Commander Overlord about Mission Updates.  
** **(This squad is now revealed to have 6 Men under Walker's Command. First Member Demolition Expert Daniel Rocker. 2nd Sniper Macboy. 3rd Assault Expert Brook Winson. 4th Recon Spencer. 5th Medical Officer Zerocore and Last Stealth Technical Expert John Wraith, This Squad has 7 Men on Count Lists)**

"Let Roll group!" Mitchell Walker Said

"I'm be on your side, Sir!" Daniel Rocker Accepted

"Let Go!. Mission Time!" Brook Winson Agreed with Missions as Under Order

 **Mitchell Walker and His Squad Starting to Move on Hasan EI-Araby's Street in Order to Avoid Russian's Signal Between Vehicles and Helicopters. But Not Only to Russian Movement (Forcing to Hide It He Hear Russian Foot Movement). He is now Contacted by Overlord**

"U.S Captain Mitchell Walker!. This is U.S General Commander Overlord!. You and Your Squad are Now Assigned on This Mission!. Our Objective to Distract Enemy Reinforcement on Backup!. However Enemy has Many of Powerful Defense!. Do Not Let Russian Detecting That Signal!. You Need Stealth To Complete This Mission!. So We Can Allow NATO and United States to Help Launch Invasion of Site of Cairo for Good!" U.S General Commander Overlord Order Mitchell Walker and His Squad for This Objective (on radio booth voice)

"Copy Overlord!. We on the Ways!. Multiple Enemy on Street! We will Starting Stealth Now! With Silencer Attachments!" Mitchell Walker Agreed from that U.S General Commander Overlord's Order

"Let Go!. We gonna Take Out Those Enemy AA and Communication Center Before They Calling Reinforcement!" Zerocore said

 **However They Notice Russian Patrol is Coming (Forcing Mitchell Walker and His Squads to Hide on This Building). As Our Squads is Still on Objectives**

"Russian Patrol! Hide!" Mitchell Walker Yell His Squad to Hide as Russian Patrol Incoming

"Hide on any building!. And Don't Fire on them! let them pass! and be quiet!" John Wraith said

 **Mitchell Walker and His Squads is now Start to Hide in Any Building. Russian Patrol (Full of Heavy Soldier Carrying with AK-47 and Bringing with 2 BTR-90 and One T-90MS Main Battle Tank is Moving on Straight) is Coming After Them. Many of Soldiers in Patrol starting to speak. (Much to Walker and His Squad dismay after noticing patrol)**

"sshhh..." Mitchell Walker tell his squad as quiet as we need lower voice without Detection

 **Russian Patrols (Many of Soldiers) start to speak until This passed moving (Walker and His Squads Starting Hiding on Any Building to Avoid Detection. Also They Keep Cover from Russian Patrol. Also Walker tell His Squad to let them pass until This patrol are passed)**

"Мы должны очистить эту сторону пути! Мы не можем позволить НАТО и вторжению США здесь! (We should clear that side of path! We cannot let NATO and U.S Invasion of here!)" Russian Patrol Soldier

"Нет нет! Сиренко сказал мне очистить этот американец застрял! нам нужна защита в какой-то кампании! (No No! Sirenko has told me to clean that American stranded! we need defense some campaign!)" Russian Patrol Soldier 2

"Не сломайте мальчиков. Продолжайте! (Do Not Break Formation Boys! Let keep going!)" Russian Patrol Officer

"Я продолжаю двигаться! Я все еще слушаю тебя! (I'm Keep on Moving! I'm still listen to you!)" Russian Patrol Soldier

"Заткни свой рот! Продолжайте двигаться! (Shut that your mouth! Keep moving!)" Russian Patrol Soldier 3

"Мы не можем сломать то же самое время! (We Cannot Break same within time!)" Russian Patrol Soldier 2

"Заткнись. Мальчики! Нет разговоров во время патрулирования! (Shut up. Boys! No Talk during Patrol!)" T-90MS Tank Crew

"ЗАТКНИСЬ! И НИКАКОГО РАЗГОВОРЕНИЯ !. СОХРАНЯЙТЕ СЛЕДУЮЩИЕ МОИ ДВИЖЕНИЯ! (SHUT UP! AND NO TALK!. KEEP FOLLOW MY MOVING!)" Russian Patrol Officer

 **Now Russian Patrols is now Passed. (Allowing Mitchell Walker and His Squads Starting to Moving in Order to Take Out Powerful AA and Communication Center) Walker and His Squad Start to Move**

"Russian patrol is now Passed!. Start Moving! and Keep Lower Voice Without Detection!" Mitchell Walkers yell His squad start to moving

"Go go go!"

"Enemy is passed!. Start Move! We gonna take out that enemy AA!" Macboy said

 **Walker and His Squad Starting to Moving to Street of Al Ashraf Canal as We need Complete Missions for Time. However U.S General Commander Overlord Retell them about that Sirenko is now Arrived here on Giza (Alerting Walker and His Squads as We know bad guy) as Sirenko is Setting up New Communication Center**

"Mitchell Walker!. Our Another Objective is now Added! Dimitri Sirenko is now Starting to Setup that Communication Center above on Giza!. Remember! You need Find Russian Tank and Hijack them! and Your Task will needed Completely!. U.S Marine Corps and NATO will Arriving Soon on Few Days! or Possible Night!. It You Failed Too Long? Invasion Force will be Doomed! It You Failed Task!. Your Objective is to Destroy Powerful AA and Communication Center! This is My Order!" U.S General Commander Overlord (on radio booth voice)

"Copy Overlord!. We Are on Here!. I'm Will Not let Russian Force Doom us for Good!" Mitchell Walker respond

"Mitchell! I Got Something Idea!. We know enemy sector is!" Macboy said

"Hey Macboy? You need Split up!. Use Sniper Rifle with Silencer! You are help me to Start Ambush on Russian Depot!. But Avoid Helicopters! They have spotlights!" Mitchell Walker tell Macboy to Setup Sniper Hiding set. Which Macboy Agree

"I'm Agree with That Squad Leader!. I will Provide cover for you!" Macboy Agreed

 **Mitchell Walker's Sniper Expert Macboy is now Agreed with Her Squad Leader to do. Then Macboy starting walking Alone in Order to help Her Squad Leader to Cover her team with Provide Support for Building (But also need Avoid Helicopter Spotlight). Then Mitchell Walker and His Squad start moving up to Destination within Al Ashraf Canal.**

"We will got Almost time! Leader!. We lost our men forever!" Zerocore

"Don't Worry Zerocore!. We Won't Our Men!. It time to keep moving! Macboy will Provide us Cover! Not Sacrifice!" Mitchell Walker keep on Running reach destination

 **However Mitchell and His Squad's Pressure is now Alerted by Sirenko's Troops Brigade. and Putting is now Alert! (Forcing Mitchell and His Squad to Open Fire) and Her Cover is Blown**

"АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ОБНАРУЖЕН ! АВАРИЙНАЯ СИГНАЛИЗАЦИЯ! (AMERICAN DETECTED! ALARM!)" Sirenko's Troops 1 After Hearing Pressure of Walker and Her Stealth Strike Force Squad

"АВАРИЙНАЯ СИГНАЛИЗАЦИЯ!. ВРАГОВАЙТЕСЬ! (ALARM!. ENEMY ON FOOT!)" Sirenko's Troop 2 After Hearing Pressure of Walker and Her Stealth Strike Force Squad

"SHIT!. WE HAVE SPOTTED! TAKE COVER!. WEAPONS FREE! TAKE COVER!" Mitchell Walker Alert His Squad about Russian Troop is Coming

 **After Getting Spotted by Sirenko's Troops. They Open Fire on Walker and His Squad with AKM, AK-74 and RPK. (Forcing Walker and His Squad Open Fire on Sirenko's Troops). But Mitchell Walker and His Squad Managed to Kill Sirenko's Troops with M4A1 Carbine and AUG. (Result Killing Sirenko's Troops in Ranged Combat as Walker and His Squad Quickly Gaining Upper Hand on Russian Sirenko's Troops). As Fighting is Ended. Walker and His Squad stop firing after Enemy troop is killed. as Zerocore walk over that Dead Body of Sirenko's Troop. Much to Mitchell Walker growing Suspicious on Russian Alarm**

"Are your Okay?" Mitchell Walker Tell His Squad

"I'm Okay Sir!" Daniel Rocker tell that he is okay

"They Lucky about that Alarm! and Almost got Detected on That!" Zerocore said

"Don't Worry about that Detection! I Won't Suspicious on My Squad for Bad Move!. Also i will Suspicious on Russian Movement!" Mitchell Worker don't worry about Zerocore's Suspicious about that. (Revealing that Walker won't punish her Medical Officer as quickly learn that)

"I Won't punish you!. You are my great medical officer!. also you need help some jobs!" Mitchell walker tell Zerocore

"I'm Alright!. Let Go Kick some Russian Ass!" Zerocore accept

"Then Let Go! Follow Me" Mitchell Walker responds and Order His Team to Follow Leader

 **As Mitchell Walker and His Squad Killed Sirenko's Troops (But No Wounds of Walker's Squad seen as Almost got Detected). Then Walker's Squad Start Moving on Set Course to Inside Watercourse Staion (This Place is Medium Guarded by Russian) in Search for Tank to Hijack Them in Order to Destroy AA and Communication Center and Also He Call Macboy to Regroup**

"Macboy? Regroup with Me on Inside Watercourse Staion!. We know Enemy tank is here!" Mitchell Walker order Macboy to Regroup (on radio booth call)

"I'm on It!. I'm Coming!" Macboy responds to Mitchell Walker as He is coming to regroup (on radio booth call)

 **Now U.S General Commander Overlord starting Command Walker's Squad on Report**

"Mitchell Walker and Your Squads?. Report!" U.S General Commander Overlord (on radio booth voice)

"I'm on Inside Watercourse Staion!. I'm Searching for That Tank in Order to Hijack this so we can Access Move to Giza in Order to Destroy AA and Communication Center!" Mitchell Walker responds to Overlord (on radio booth call)

"Copy Mitchell!. You Find Enemy Tank Inside!. Do Not Let Enemy Detected us!. Keep on Eye on that!. This Place is Dangerous Missions!. Don't Let Russian Put your bullets to Grounds!. Find That Russian Tank and Hijack them! So We can Access to Road within Giza! Over and Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord (on radio booth voice)

"Copy Overlord!" Mitchell Walker responds to Overlord (on radio booth call)

 **Mitchell Walker and His Squads is now Starting Waiting for Macboy as He is Coming to Regroup with Them**

 **Screen is now Starting Zoom Out!. Satellite Starting Retracking on Libya and Zoom in on U.S Military Base 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam. As Warioware Cast and Other Characters Starting to Plan (Resetting Screen to U.S Military Base on Adam)**

* * *

 **U.S Military Base 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya 15** **:55 Am (F** **riday** **10\. 2018)**

 **On Briefing Room. Everyone Inside Room is now Standing Up!. Due to Operation is now Already to Starting Briefed In Under Command of U.S General Commander Overlord. Then Many of Characters Inside Start to Speak (Satellite Cam is now Already Finding Weakspot It Operation Ready to Start)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!. In After This Operation. It Our Armored Division Moving to Side of Set!. However Enemy has MG Nest! They are Dangerous for Infantry!. Remember! We Can't Let Any Happen some Many of Our Foes!. This is For Last Freedom!. We will Never Surrender!. We will Pushing Russian Back to Them!. Our Objective to Capture Cairo!. and Destroy whole enemy Anti-Tank Field! Because Russian Stronghold!. But We need to Take out that Communication Center First!" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

"Wait!. Mitchell Walker's Strike Team is now on the Move!" Mona tell Overlord about that Mitchell's Squad

"Mitchell's Squads is Best!. However I Decide to Looking! Until President is Called for Operation!" Kyou Fujibayashi in Still looking on Mitchell's Squad

"I Know, Mona!" U.S General Commander Overlord Tell Mona as He know Mitchell's Squad (hologram voice)

"It We Can Plan for Striking Distance!. But U.S Air Force is now Starting on Risk!. There on Enemy Powerful AA Pinpoint! on Giza!. Located on Giza Zoo!. Because Communication Center is Can to be Used for Backup Reinforcement!. It You Start Offensive? Russian Will Call Backup with Many of Powerful Troops! Including Gunships!. We will not risk It Sending Units!. However It You Start Operation? I will Give Mitchell's Squad for Limited Time before Russian Alert This Pressure!" Lightning Farron Explain Thier Plan to U.S General Commander Overlord about Lightning's Idea Plan of Operation Desert Storm

"Your Idea are Correct!. Lightning Farron!. It Russian Starting Defense!. But Mitchell's Squads will always to stop Russian Plan Offensive Operation!" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

 **Satellite's Cam is now Tracking on Mitchell's Squads Where is (Macboy is now Successfully Regroups with Them. Improving Mitchell Relationship with Macboy) On This Inside Watercourse Staion. Result Many of Characters Looking for Them and Start to Tell About How Mitchell's Squads Doing? (Satellite Cam also can Looking Members Status)**

"Why about Mitchell's Squads on Inside Watercourse Staion doing here?" Alicia Winston see Mitchell's Squad on Satellite's Cam radar

"I Don't Know!. It Unless He Complete This Objective! This will Allowed U.S and NATO Starting up Offensive!. Unless within that Tokyo!" U.S General Happy with Mitchell's Squad for Continue This Campaign

"Yeah yeah!. We can Impressive with Mitchell's Squads" David 'Section' Mason know this squad group

"General Commander Overlord?" Ana start talk to Overlord

"Yes? Ana. What your Order!" U.S General Commander Overlord start talk to Ana (hologram voice)

"It We can do with Same Idea!. But Air Force is also slowy Risk!. Because Russian Fighter also have Too!" Ana Tell Overlord about Air Force

"But We will Not Risk Sending Any of Air Force!. Because Russian Powerful AA is can Overwhelming us!. Until Powerful AA can Taken Out!. However We will Cannot Something Happen within Cause of Loss of Troops!. Ana? Just don't do that!" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

"Why You Didn't See us First?. Same What Happened Within Squad" Kat didn't know that Mitchell's Squad

"It Mitchell can Complete Objective?. We can Authorize that Plan!" Kyou Fujibayashi said

"Wait!. Mitchell's Squads has See Russian Troops! They Heading on That!" Miyuki Kobayakawa Tell Overlord about that Mitchell's Squad seeing Russian Troop

"Miyuki! Hold on!. I will Contact Them!. Enemy Troops on Inbound side on Inside Watercourse Staion!" U.S General Commander Overlord Tell Miyuki Kobayakawa to be Calm as He will Call Mitchell's Squad about Russian Pressure in this location (hologram voice)

"Come on! Mitchell's Squads?. Don't Lost Your Hope!" Penny in tearful to see Mitchell's Squad

 **Screen is now Starting Zoom Out!. Satellite Starting Retracking on Cairo, Egypt then Zoom in and Tracking on Mitchell Walker's Squads on Inside Watercourse Staion as Russian Troops has Arrived in This Field (** **Resetting Screen to Mitchell's Squads on Cairo)**

* * *

 **Cairo, Egypt** **16** **:12 Am (F** **riday** **10\. 2018)**

 **In on Inside Watercourse Staion, Mitchell Walker and Her 6 Men Squads Start Hiding on Tree and Bush (Expect for Macboy as He setting Sniping Position as Waiting for Ambush of Russian Army) as Russian Troops is now Arrived on This Location (They Carrying with Powerful Settlement with Powerful Tank on Battlefield). Is now Starting Patrol. Then Mitchell's Squad is now Contacted by Overlord about Russian has Arrived**

"Mitchell! This is Overlord!. Russian Troops has Arrived on Your Destination! Hold Your Fire! as We setting on Ambush on Them!. Mutiple Russian Hostiles on Foot!. They Carrying Some Tank Awaiting for Parking on Foot!. Remember! Do Not Fire Until I will Give Order for My Command!" U.S General Commander Overlord (on radio booth voice)

"Mens? Hold Your Fire!. Waiting for Them Before I Will Start Ambush!. Under Direct order for Overlord! Hold!" Mitchell Walker Order Her Squad to Hold Fire Until General Overlord Order to Start Ambush (using radio booth on Our Squad)

 **As Russian Convoy of Troops is now Arrived on This Destination. Also Another Russian Convoy as Arrived too In Exchange for Dealing. Also Two Convoys Stop Moving. and They Exiting Vehicle (Revealing that Two Russian Officer in Exchange Deal with Nuclear Radiation Set). Two Officers is now Meet within Deal. Then Starting Talking. According to Mitchell's Squad know they who speaking. also Mitchell needed lower voice so how that officer doing?**

"Привет! Приятно познакомиться! (Hey! Nice to Meet You!)" Russian Officer 1

 **Russian Officer starting shake and greeting his hand on Another Russian Officer (then Starting Speaking Between Two). More Officers Bodyguards Start Hearing on Speak.**

"Приятно познакомиться. Офицер! (Nice to Meet You. Officer!)" Russian Officer 2

"Привет! Я буду готов к идее в рамках обмена сделками (Hey! I will ready to Idea within Exchange of Deal)" Russian Officer tell Russian Officer 2 about he will start deal in Exchange

"what he about taking in deal" Zerocore said (In Hiding on Tree and Bush)

"shhh... be quiet!" Mitchell Walker told Zerocore to be quiet (In Hiding on Tree and Bush)

"Что такое сделка? Хороший товарищ? (What The Deal? Good Comrade?)" Russian Officer said

"В обмен ядерной ракету на войну! Хорошо для войны в рамках стратегии! Так же, как Гринченко как лучший по Лучшему !. Со Второй мировой войны. Просто дела! Просто играю как шутка !. Как Конгресс! (In Exchange of Nuclear Missile for War! Good for War within Strategy! Just Like Grinchenko as Best by Best!. Since World War II. Just Matters! Just Playing like Kidding!. Just like Congress!)" Russian Officer 2

"Какая ядерная ракета ?. В обмене сделкой ?. Так же, как радиация в химической зоне (What Nuclear Missile?. In Exchange of Deal?. Just like Radiation in Chemical zone)" Russian Officer 1

"Тогда мы начнем присутствовать в нашей войне! (Then We will Starting Present In Our War!)" Russian Officer 2

"В «Надежде» мы возьмем Михо Нишизуми в обмен ядерной войны 3-й мировой войны (In Hope we will Capture Miho Nishizumi in Exchange of Nuclear Warfare of World War 3)" Russian Officer 1

"Конечно! Михо Нишизуми не следует избегать! (Sure! Miho Nishizumi should not to be Escaped!)" Russian Officer 2

"oh shit!. They planning to capture Miho Nishizumi? Damn!" Mitchell Walkers's Discover Russian Officer's planning to Capture Miho Nishizumi in Hope to turn her into weapons against NATO and U.S

"damn! we should need rescue Miho?" Macboy tell Mitchell (Sniper Position on Any Building)

"be quiet! Macboy! we almost there to setup ambush" Mitchell tell Macboy to Be quiet (using radio booth call on Macboy) as Russian officer start to speak

"Да! Это мы ее захватили? Мы превратим ее в оружие! Использование контрольной программы! в исследование оружия! (Yeah! It We Capture Her? We will Turning Her Into Weapons! Using Control Program! into Research of Weapons!)" Russian Officer 1

"Мы сделаем это лучше! (We will better do this!)" Russian Officer 2

 **Then Mitchell's Squads is now Ordered by U.S General Commander Overlord to Commence Ambush**

"Mitchell and Your Squads?. You are Authorized to Commence Ambush!. Hit Them Everything we Got!" U.S General Commander Overlord (on radio booth voice)

"Copy! Overlord!" Mitchell Walker Agreed on Overlord's Order (using radio booth)

 **Mitchell's Squads is now Starting Ready to Arming Her Gear and Weapons (Under Direct Command of Overlord). Is Now Starting Ready to Ambush.**

 **However One of Soldier is now Running on Two Officer After He Witnessed Corpse of Dead Body of Sirenko's Troops is now on Alerting to Two Russian Officers**

"ОФИЦЕР! (OFFICER!)" Russian Soldier Witness running after Two Officers as He see Dead Body

"Oh Shit!. Now One of Bad Guy Soldier See Dead Body after I Shoot them!" Mitchell Walker Alert His Squad that Soldier is Discovered Sirenko's Troop Dead Body

"Что не так? (What Wrong?)" Russian Officer 1

"Что это? Ужасные новости? (What is That? Terrible News?)" Russian Officer 2

"Я ВИДЕТЬ, ЧТО МЕРТВЫЙ ТЕЛО !. Я ВИДЕТЬ МЕРТВЫЙ ТЕЛО НА УЛИЦЕ! ОНИ НА ВЫСОКИЙ ОГРОМНЫЙ! (I SEE THAT DEAD BODY!. I SEE DEAD BODY ON STREET! THEY ON HIGH ALERT!)" Russian Soldier Witness Explain as He found dead body of Sirenko's Troops to Two Officer (As Result High Alert)

 **As Soldier Witnessed See Dead Body of Sirenko's Troop as Explain to Two Russian Officer. Result Two Officers is now High Alert after See Dead Body of Troops Learned by One of Witness Soldier**

"ДЕРЬМО! МЫ ОБНАРУЖАЛИ АТАКУ! (SHIT! WE DETECTED STEALTH ATTACK!)" Russian Officer 1

"ВЕРНУТЬСЯ ОБРАТНО!. ЧИСТЫЙ ВЕТЬ ВЕРОЯТЬ НА УЛИЦЕ! ТРЕВОГА! Я ПОВТОРЯЮ! ВЫСОКАЯ ОГОВОРКА! (GET BACK UP!. CLEAN WHOLE ENEMY IN STREET! ALARM NOW! I REPEAT! HIGH ALERT!)" Russian Officer 2

 **As On High Alert. Between Two Officers and One of Witness Soldier. Then One of Witness Soldier Look down on Road with Two Officer Looking (Realize that This Deal is now Setup by Unknown Enemy (Mitchell's Squad) With Grenade, C4 and Powerful Wire on Set. Full Alerting Between Two Russian Convoys. Our Cover is now Blown (Forcing Mitchell Order Squad to Break Cover and Detonate this)**

"NOW!" Mitchell Walker Order Daniel Rocker to Detonate this explosive

 **Then Daniel Rocker Detonate This with Detonator. Then Red Blip is show on Down. More of Soldiers Looking and Now See This as Grenade. Forcing Russian Troops and Officer to Flee as Grenade Detonator**

"Граната ! БЕГ! (GRENADE! RUN!)" Russian Officer 1's Last Word before Killed by One of Mitchell's Squads who has set them to Trap

 **As Daniel Rocker Detonate This Explosive, Then Russian is now High Alert due to Explosion and Convoy is now Ambushed (Killing Two Russian Officer and Multiple Russian Soldier (Including One of Witness) on Explosion Impact within Blast Radius). Then Mitchell's Squads Cover is now Blown then Starting Firing on Russian Convoy**

"WEAPONS FREE! OPEN FIRE!" Mitchell Walker Order His Squad to Fire

 **Mitchell's Squads is now Started Open Fire on Russian Convoy. (Killing Multiple Russian Fleeing on Scene. and Killing Some Many of Spetsnaz in Heavily Blows). In This Alert. Russian Troops in Attempt to Fight Back. But is Killed by Macboy Using AWSM Suppressor Sniper Rifle in Headshot Range. Then Mitchell's Squads Start Pushing Enemy Back (Alerting Russian Armed Force Inside Cairo on Gunshot Heard and Forcing Macboy to Out the Cover and Regroup with Mitchell's Squads). They see Abandoned Two T-90MS After Crew has what happen for**

"There This!. Tank! T-90MS!. LET GO!" Mitchell Walker See Abandoned T-90MS Main Battle Tank

"Hurry!" Zerocore said

"Let Go with More This! Before Russian is Coming HERE!" Macboy said

 **Then Mitchell's Squads is now Managed to Get Ride on T-90MS (They Also Opening Hatch and Allowed Entire Crew to Ride This as Disguise). and Then Mitchell Start Order Squad to Drive**

"DRIVE!" Mitchell Walker Order Squad to Drive

 **Mitchell's Squad is now Using Stolen Two T-90MS Tank as Escape Zone to Avoid Detection once Again. Then Two T-90MS Tank is now Started to Drive to Get Away from Them. Moving Away from Inside Watercourse Staion on Scene. Then Two of Tank is now Starting Moving Set Course to Highway of Safet El Laban Corridor in Order to Destroy Communication Center and Powerful AA inside on Giza Zoo**

 **Inside of Two Stolen Tank is here. Talking Between Mitchell's Squad**

"Phew!" Macboy almost got them

"Set Course to Giza Zoo! But We need Crossing Highway between Safet El Laban Corridor and Other Highway!. Let Go!" Mitchell Walker tell Squad to Drive on Highway in Order to Complete This Objective

"Let Go!" Daniel Rocker said

 **Mitchell's Squads is now Driving Two T-90MS Tank to Avoid Detection of Russian Radar System (According to Overlord about This Tank Disguise in This Capital City on Set!). However Mitchell's Squad will Finding Enemy Target and Destroy Them. So We Can Allow NATO and U.S to invasion of Cairo Egypt Sometimes**

 **Screen is now Starting Zoom Out!. Satellite Starting Retracking on Libya and Zoom in on U.S Military Base 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam. As Warioware Cast and Other Characters Starting to Plan (Resetting Screen to U.S Military Base on Adam)**

* * *

 **U.S Military Base 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya 17** **:40 Am (F** **riday** **10\. 2018)** **  
**

 **In Briefing Room. U.S General Commander Overlord is Now Contacted by President of United States (Shorter Time). Much of Characters start to talk. In Despite Operation Desert Storm is now About to be Beginning (Hearing Some Many of New Reporter)**

"In United States Begin to Starting Up Operation Desert Storm! Authorized by President of the United States!. In Report New about that They Going to Storm Russian Occupied Egypt in Order to Pushing Russian Back to Sector!. Because Battle of Paris! Between More Many Opponents Factions!. Because United States Order Declare War on Russia Federation After Sometimes thinking!. President is now Going to Broadcast Speaking About Operation Desert Storm is now Beginning!. They Start Gathering Strength of 30.000 Mens! Including Tank, Helicopters, Air Force and Any some Naval Ship Every we Got!. However New Latest Aircraft Carrier! USS Liberator CVN-82. Gerald R. Ford Class Aircraft Carrier is now Starting Commission Soon as United States Navy Fleet!" New Reporter said (overhear voice)

"President is now Going to Starting up the Operation!" Blazkowicz tell about that President is starting to commence operation

"We saw about that Reporter!. They Going to Launch Operation!" David 'Section' Mason said

"President is now Going to Start Launching Operation Desert Storm From Shorter While!. I will Giving Mitchell's Squad for Limited Time!. Before They Coming on This City of Egypt! Cairo, You Guys Just Looking! I'm gonna Contacting Mitchell's Squad for Shorter While!" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

"So What about President is Launching Operation for Reason?" Alicia Winston said

"It We know about U.S Military with Joint Cooperation of European Union!. They Told About that They Going to Launch Operation Desert Storm!. Our Objective is to Capture Capital City of Egypt. Cairo!, Because President of United States has Ordered to Commence!" Sandman

"They Going to Happen" Blaze Bomber told

"It United States Military can Launch Invasion!. Revealing that Russian Defense is now Poor due to Lack some Resource!" Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Ok!. I'm Back Online!. I got Contact from President!" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

 **Communication with President of United States is now Online!. Starting Speaking Between P.O.T.U.S and General Commander Overlord (Much to Characters Dismay with Starting Operation)**

"Mr President?" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

"General?. We Discovered about That Russian Defense is Poor!. We will Commence for Invasion Now!. Remember! I will Giving Mitchell's Walker Squad for Limited Time!. Our Order for Mitchell's Squad is to Destroy Powerful AA and Communication Center! Before Russian Troops Start Opening up Back up!. Remember! United States Marine Corps will Arriving Soon on Cairo! by Using Helicopters!. Remember! We will Need Our Hero from Do!" President of the United States (hologram voice)

"Yes! But We have Received Order from Commands Set!. Cairo is now Become Setting up what happen for!. It Time for Ready within Military Bravo Setting up!. However We will Ready for Operation!" U.S General Commander Overlord (hologram voice)

"So Mayor Kyou Fujibayashi? I will need to Assignment from You!" President of the United States (hologram voice)

"What Assignment? Mr President" Kyou Fujibayashi Tell President

"Mayor Kyou? You are now Assigned to Ground Warfare!. But However! Alicia Winston will take Charge of Offensive Line!. We Cannot Fail This Operation on Same time!. It You Want Ready for War?" President of the United States (hologram voice)

"I'm Sure!" Kyou Fujibayashi Agreed for New Assignment for President

"I'm ready!" Miyuki Kobayakawa Agreed to Join

"I'm Agreed too. Mr President!" Alicia Winston Agreed for New Assignment for President

"I'm Ready for That War within Operation Desert Storm!" Lightning Farron Agreed to Join

"Copy! Mr President!, I'm Will Ready to Starting to Commence Operation! Along with You Too!" President of the United States (hologram voice)

"Don't Worry General!, Everyone? Stand up! We will Ready for Now!" President of the United States (hologram voice)

 **Manys of Characters Stand up as Direct Order of President of the United States as He is now Preparing for Opening Warfare Against Russian in Cairo with Operation Desert Storm**

"Commence Operation Desert Storm!" President of the United States (hologram voice)

"YES SIR!" All of Characters Salute on President and Agreed to Join

 **As Result President of the United States Order All of Characters to Join Operation Desert Storm. In This Order Operation Desert Storm is now Underway (Giving Mitchell's Squad Time in Order to Finish Objective Before Too Late). As Result Numbers of Various U.S Military Base (Including Red Fox Phoenix) to Join Battle with Combined Force of European Union Help to Commence Operation Desert Storm in Order to Capture Cairo and Pushing Russian Back (This Command made President Good Decision as We Can Know Within Command)**

 **Screen is now Starting Zoom Out!. Satellite Starting Retracking on Cairo, Egypt then Zoom in and Tracking on Mitchell Walker's Squads Inside Two of T-90MS Tanks Moving from AI Haram is going to Giza Zoo in Order to Destroy Powerful AA and Communication Center (** **Resetting Screen to Mitchell's Squads on Cairo)**

* * *

 **Cairo, Egypt** **18** **:40 Am (F** **riday** **10\. 2018)**

 **In Michelle's Squad Riding on Two T-90MS Main Battle Tank (This Tank will Remain Undetected after Escaping on Inside watercourse Staion. As Russian Armed Force arrived on scene. Later They Found Dead Body. But Intruder is Not Found. But Quickly Searching from Them Instead of Learning of That) on Route from AI Haram highway before Reaching Location to Giza Zoo (Possible to be Dimitri Sirenko's Stronghold and Communication Center inside). Mitchell Walker Tell His Squad about that**

"Are Your Okay Leader?" Macboy tell Mitchell

"I'm Okay!. However I Got Received Order from U.S General Commander Overlord! About that President of the United States has Launched Authorized Full Scale Assault on Russian Occupied Cairo!. Capital City of Egypt!. Overlord Told Me about that He is now given Limited Time before U.S Marines and European Force is Coming Here! For Full Scale Assault!. We Must Hurry before U.S and EU is Here!. To Giza Too! We must Hurry! Race against Clock!" Mitchell Walker Tell His Squad about that He is now Received Message for Overload about President has Authorize to Commence Operation (Forcing Mitchell and His Squad Race Against Clock in Order to Hurry Before Joint Force Between U.S and EU Is Here)

"So What about European Union?. Old Ally of Set!. So North Atlantic Treaty Organization is Coming on Cairo!. They Sending After This Capital City with Three Thousands of Men!. Including Some M1 Abrams Main Battle Tank!, and Also needed U.S Air Force Technology Set!. We must Race Against Clock!" Daniel Rocker said

"I'm Okay about that!. President of the United States didn't mad!. Instead he will commence Operation!. In Hope that President will Save Miho Nishizumi with Men after Capturing this City!" Zerocore

"Yeah!. about that True Idea!" Mitchell Walker said

"Hey! I know that Blockade!. They blocking our path!" Spencer said

 **However Russian has Blocked side Path Between Giza Zoo (Preventing Civilians and Other for Entering Zone). However Michelle's Squads will use Technology to Pass. Only Learn is Squad Leader can talk with them in Russian speaking on same time**

"Keep your head down!. Russian blockade! this road is connection between Sirenko's stronghold within Giza zoo!. let me talk in Russian speak!. i will use disguise! and don't blow up our cover!" Mitchell Tell His Squad as Do Not Blow up Cover as He will Playing Disguise as T-90MS Tank Crew so we can Allow This Tank to Pass

"Ok!" Spencer agreed

 **As Two of T-90MS Tank (Which Mitchell's Squad Enter In After Escaping on This Russian Convoy Deal Encounter) has Arrived on Sirenko's Stronghold Blockade Between Giza Zoo. Also Mitchell (is now Disguised as Russian Tank Crew Under Alias 'Alexei Bordon (** **Алексей Бордон)'** **in Order to Avoid Detection) will Speak with Guard in order to Destroy Key Targets as Learning from Overlord.**

 **Now as Two Tank Reached This Strenko's Strongold Blockade. Then Strenko's Blockade Guard is now Walk through this Tank. Guard Start Talking with Alexei (Which on Mitchell's Playing in Role of Disguise)**

"Как тебя зовут? Пожалуйста! (What your name? Please!)" Strenko's Blockade Guard Tell to What name of Tank Crew

"Алексей Бордон !. Товарищ? (Alexei Bordon!. Comrade?)" Tank Crew (Mitchell Play on Disguise) Reveal Alexei's Name to Strenko's Blockade Guard

 **Alexei Bordon (Mitchell Walker) pick his identify card to Strenko's Blockade Guard which look this Card without Suspicious**

 **Then Strenko's Blockade Guard then make happy with Alexei Bordon. But Need play Questions**

"Алексей Бордон? Ох ... Ладно! Что у вас в пароле кода двери? (Alexei Bordon? Ahh.. Okay! What do you in password code of door?)" Strenko's Blockade Guard

"Пароль к Сирковской крепости (Password to Sirenko's Stronghold)" Alexei Bordon (Mitchell Walker) talk to Strenko's Blockade Guard after Question

"Правильный Алексей !. Теперь последний вопрос играть! (Correct Alexei!. Now Last Question to play!)" Strenko's Blockade Guard Correct Answer and Tell Alexei is now Last Question so we can let them Pass

"Хорошо! (Okay!)" Alexei Bordon (Mitchell Walker)

"Теперь Алексей !. Как вы посещаете этого Димитрия Стренко? Итак, что вы делаете здесь, чтобы посетить эту крепость между зоопарком Гизы! (Now Alexei!. How do you Visiting This Dimitri Strenko? So What are Your Doing here to come Visiting This Stronghold between Giza Zoo!)" Strenko's Blockade Guard Tell Alexei for Answer

"Я приезжаю к Димитрию Стренко для обмена настройками! С дополнительными вариантами защиты !. и нам тоже нужно было! Я, несмотря на обмен на сделку! с Мощной войной в коммунизм в то же время !. Я могу ответить правильно! Я тоже буду сириенко! (I come to Visit Dimitri Strenko for Exchange of Setting! With Extra Options of Defense!. and We needed too! I'm Despite on Exchange on deal! with Powerful of War within Communism same time!. I can do Answer Correct! I will also visting Sirenko too!)" Alexei Bordon (Mitchell Walker) Answer to Strenko's Blockade Guard

"Верный!. Алексей !. Верный! Теперь вы авторизованы для входа в эту крепость Стренко! Но я буду охранять это место блокады! также я предотвращу Нарушителя от нарушения этой крепости! (Correct!. Alexei!. Correct! You are now Authorized to Enter This Strenko Stronghold! But I will Guard This Blockade Place! also i will prevent Intruder from Trespassing of This Stronghold!)" Strenko's Blockade Guard Responds to Alexei Bordon (Mitchell Walker) as Correct then Starting Opening Door for Alexei's Tank for Enter

"Спасибо! (Thank you!)" Alexei Bordon (Mitchell Walker) said

 **Strenko's Strongold Blockade Barricade is now Opened (Allowing Michelle's Squads to Enter This Area). Two of T-90MS Tanks is now Entered This Facility as We Arrived on Strenko's Stronghold Between This Base Commander and Communicator Leader Dimitri Strenko and Her Veteran Spetsnaz Elite Commander Vasily** **Gorchakov is Here. Noticing to Michelle Squads as We Reached this Destination.**

 **Then Michelle Walker Blow up This Disguise after this Complete This Talk between Blockade Guards. (But Blockade Guard will Not Suspicious on Them)**

"Now we here on This Zoo!. This Place is Dimitri Sirenko's Stronghold!. That is Horrible!. They also Removing All Animals. and Placing Equipped with Powerful AA Center!. This Place is Main Target is Communication Center!. Get C4 and Roll on Out!" Michelle Walker Order His Squad to Ready for Roll as We Reached Stronghold

"Okay! I will setting up that C4 Charges! and we will do!" Daniel Rocker agreed

"I Will Snipe That Bastard! so we will never escape with Point Blank Range!" Macboy tell Mitchell that he will Kill Strenko it he escape

"you better do with that Sirenko!" Mitchell Agreed Macboy's Plan

"Ok!" Macboy Agreed

 **Macboy agreed with Her Plan. Then Macboy starting running to Finding some Tall Building in Order to Snipe Dimitri Sirenko down it Communication Center on Giza Zoo is Raided.**

"Daniel Rocker. Brook Winson. Spencer. Zerocore and John Wraith! with Me!" Mitchell Walker Order His Squad to Follow This Leader

"Yes Sir!" Spencer Agreed

 **Michelle's Squads Start to Split up in Sneaky on Dimitri Strenko's Stronghold in time. Also Macboy will Setup Sniping Position of Any Where on Tall Building**

 **Screen is now Starting Zoom Out!. Satellite Starting Retracking on Libya and Zoom in on U.S Military Base 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam. As Warioware Cast and Other Characters is now Starting Operation Desert Storm Under Order from President of United States (Resetting Screen to U.S Military Base on Adam)**

* * *

 **U.S Military Base 'Red Fox Phoenix' on Adam, Libya 19** **:51 Am (F** **riday** **10\. 2018)**

 **In This Military Base is now Under Commence Operation from President of the United States (His Command Briefing is now Complete). Many of Characters Starting Don Their Gear and Weapons as U.S Marine Corps Ready for Action. They have Many of U.S Air Force Helicopters (UH-60 Black hawk, AH-1 Cobra, AH-64 Apache, CH-47 Chinook, V-22 Osprey and AH-6 Little Bird Helicopter is now on Ready). Many of U.S Marine Corps Men Starting Packing whole Thing as Ready. Also have Land Force from Libya is now Moved to Egypt as Operation is Begin (Overlord is starting to hear)**

"Marines Groups and Air Units!. This is Overlord!. We gonna Heading to Cairo in Order to Capture This!. In Offensive Against Russian Defensive Front!. Remember! Do Not Failure some Many of Operations!. However! Enemy has Setup Many of More Defense!. Also Chinese is Coming to Support with This Enemies Faction. All of Our Units Gather Teams as We Need!. All of U.S Marines Units! Head to Cairo!. Now!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Let Go!, Move it!. Move It!" U.S Marines as Many of U.S Marine is getting helicopter as Ready for Operation

 **As Manys of U.S Marines is now Ready for Combat. Also Characters from Series is now Starting Don Their Gears and Weapons (Along with U.S Marines Corps Soldiers) as Ready for War**

"Hey? So Why You Didn't Know about that This War?" David 'Section' Mason tell about This Operation

"Hey Section!. Don't Worry about That! President is now Issued to Start War!" Miyuki Kobayakawa

"I'm Know!. Miyuki" David 'Section' Mason

"We Commence Operation!. But Don't Let Russian Pin you Down!" Kyou Fujibayashi as She will Prepare to Combat

"Yeah!. Let Bring Those Bastards Down! with European Help!" Mike Harper

"Least of European? I Almost happen with That!. I'm Ready for War within sometimes!" Mona told

"They Bringing Aircraft Carrier!" Lightning Farron said

"What? U.S Naval is Bringing Aircraft Carrier on Mediterranean Sea?. Aww come on!" Miyuki Kobayakawa Shocked due to Lightning hear that U.S Navy is now Bringing Aircraft Carrier (USS Liberator (CVN-82) and Two Nimitz Class: USS Carl Vinson CVN-70 and USS George H.W. Bush CVN-77)

"We Called This as USS Liberator! This Carrier also Escorted by United States Naval!. With Two Nimitz Class Help!" Kyou Fujibayashi Recognize New Aircraft Carrier as USS Liberator (CVN-82) that Gerald R. Ford Class Aircraft Carrier is Guarded by U.S Navy with Two Carrier Help

"Okay Guys? We gonna Fight those Russian bad ass on the line!. They have many of defense Position on around!" Sandman said

"United States Navy is now Starting Bring up with Aircraft Carrier to Complete Those Invasion Mission to Prevent Evil and Tyranny from Getting World Domination!. However World War III is Begin Now!" Blazkowicz said

"Don't Worry Guys!. We will Almost There for Assault!. We will Have More Times so We Can Ready!. Our Objective to Capture Whole Enemy Key Targets! Those Russian will Never Forget!. We must needed to Rescue Miho before She will be Captured by Russian Army!" Blaze Bomber

"We will have to do! With Support of United States Armed Force!" Nayuki Minase said about This War is begin

"Let Do This!" Blazkowicz said

"We Can Know about This!. Okay! Let Roll!" Ana said

"Me Too!. I'm Ready!" Alicia Winston

"You ready for That?. Harper?" David 'Section' Mason

"Let Do This!. Section!" Mike Harper starting Team tag with Section before Start Operation

"Attention!. This is Command!. USS Liberator CVN-82 and United States Navy Fleet has Arrived on Mediterranean Sea through Distance within Egypt! also This naval fleet will Send Any of Helicopters to Cairo! with Overlord Command help!. I will Commence Order to Commence Operation Desert Storm! Under Command of Overlord!. All of Units! Send Any of Tank, Helicopter and Air Force Anywhere to Cairo!. In Order to Seize Cairo So We can needed to Invasion of Japan Coast to Push Russian Back!. Remember! We will have Three Thousands Men on Move!. This is Our Last Hope for Operation!. Get Ready for Battle!. For Victory! of Freedom!" Commands (overhear voice)

"Let Go!" Blaze Bomber

"操作は始まりです！(Operation is Begin!)" Kyou Fujibayashi as She ready for battle

 **Any of Characters is now Successfully Don Their Gears, Armor, Equipment and Some Weapons System Abilities. and Now Any of Main Characters Started Entered U.S Air Force Helicopters and VTOL Line. Then U.S Air Force Ready to Start Engines for Set!. This will Allowed United States Air Force to Prepare for Sky in The Air. Starting Moving Up to Sky and Then Setting Course to Cairo in Hope to Pushing Russian Back.**

 **Screen is now Starting Zoom Out!. Satellite Starting Retracking on Mediterranean Sea within Distance and Tracked on USS Liberator (CVN-82) and His Fleet with Help of Many of Amphibious transport dock helicopter carrier help (Guarded by More Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer, Nimitz-Class Aircraft Carrier, Ticonderoga-Class Cruiser, Freedom and Independence Class LCS, Zumwalt-Class Destroyer and Virginia Class Attack Submarine) on the Move** **(Resetting Screen to Gerald R. Ford Class Aircraft Carrier USS Liberator (CVN-82) and His Massive Fleet on Mediterranean Coast within Egypt)**

* * *

 **USS Liberator (CVN-82) and United State Navy Fleet Near Egypt on Mediterranean Coast, 20** **:31 Am (F** **riday** **10\. 2018)**

 **USS Liberator (CVN-82) and His Fleet (with 2** **Nimitz-Class Aircraft Carrier Help)** **on the Move, Then United States Naval Fleet Send This Massively Helicopters Around The Sky (Including** **UH-60 Black hawk, AH-1 Cobra, AH-64 Apache, CH-47 Chinook, V-22 Osprey and AH-6 Little Bird Helicopter on The Sky as Massive the Assault) also Having on Hovercraft Carrying M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank on Move. You can hear on Command voice**

"Marines!. Our Objective to Capture Main Key Strategy Point Near on Cairo Within East same Coast! Or Mediterranean Coast!. However European Corps Strike Force is Coming Soon!. We will have Three Thousand Men are Ready for Assault!. Our Naval Fleet will Help Start Bombardment Rate! With Missiles!. However Our Strike Force Objective to Capture Whole Enemy Key Strike Point! So We Can Allow Invasion Begins!. However It Capturing Cairo will Make Russian Last Stand to Defend This City!. Send Any of U.S Fighter Jet and Bomber to Bomb Enemy Key Strike Point! Over and Out!" Commands (overhear voice)

 **But U.S General Commander Overlord Agree with This**

"Copy! Command?. You are Authorized to Use Full Scale Invasion Force!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy Overlord!" Commands (overhear voice)

 **Many of U.S Air Force Helicopters and Many of VTOL Starting Roar around Sky. As Massive Invasion is now Begin. Including U.S Military Land Force around on Lydia is now Starting Heading to Cairo for Invasion and War (This Causing Russian Many of Force Such as Mansoura, Tanta and Alexandria are Forced to Defend Against U.S Naval Invasion Coast and October City and Other Coast that Russian Occupied it are Forced to Defend Against U.S Armed Force on Invasion from Lydia. This Result All of Russia is now Forced to Fight U.S with European Union Help). Causing Russia on Egypt is now Forced to War**

 **Screen is now Starting Zoom Out!. Satellite Starting Retracking on Cairo, Egypt then Zoom in and Tracking on Mitchell Walker's Squads is now Captured by Dimitri Sirenko's Squad as He Lured them to Trap. Also Mitchell is now Tortured by Sirenko with** **Vasily** **Gorchakov's help. Also what happened for Bad guys. (Resetting Screen to** **Mitchell's Squads on Dimitri Strenko's Stronghold / Giza Zoo in Cairo)**

* * *

 **Cairo, Egypt 21** **:47 Am (F** **riday** **10\. 2018)**

 **In Dimitri Strenko's Stronghold near on Giza Zoo within Cairo**

 **After Mitchell's Squads Raid of Dimitri Sirenko's Stronghold. But is Captured by Vasily Gorchakov and Her Veteran Elite Spetsnaz. Then He and His Squads Bought Here Before Sirenko. He Placing on This Torture Camp on Site. Tie them along with other Squads. Then So What happen for.**

 **Then Mitchell Walker start to awoke. as Reveal that He is Captured by Vasily and is now Bought to Sirenko from Torture Camp (Many of Russian and Spetsnaz Soldiers Looking on Him as Gorchakov Order to Halt Execution of Her Squad as Needed to Torture them. Instead of Execution)**

"Where?.. Where Am I" Mitchell Walker awoke (Revealing that Vasily has Captured them and Bought them to Sirenko)

 **Then Vasily Gorchakov start Speak English to Them. Before He Can Torture Mitchell**

"I Know you are Here!. So I Lured Your Squad to Trap!. Because What matter I!. You think you Destroying some Communication Center, and Powerful AA Defense on Cairo?. I Don't Think So when you are!" Vasily Gorchakov taught Walker

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Mitchell Walker in rage on Vasily

 **Vasily Gorchakov punch Mitchell in Spoil of Bloods as He Continue Torture them**

"You Think you Making me Mad. That Not Matter!. Mitchell Walker!. I will Take to You About Question!. Or I will Threaten to Have My Men will Execution of Your Squad!. Your Hear Me?" Vasily Gorchakov Yell at Mitchell Walker or It He Refuse to Talk?. Vasily Gorchakov will Threaten to Execute Mitchell's Squad with His Men it he refuse to comply

 **In Macboy's Sniping Position. He Look on Vasily Gorchakov Torture them Sirenko's Torture Camp Using** **AWSM Suppressor Sniper Rifle within Range (But Macboy Refuse to Fire Bad Guys because He is Torture. Macboy is One of Remain Undetected Sniper and is Still on looking). Macboy also shocked to see their Squad leader Torture**

"Vasily Grochakov almost Got This?. I Will Kill You! Vasily with Waiting for Charge or Reinforcement!" Macboy (Looking AWSM's Scope on Mitchell Torture Caused by Vasily Gorchakov and His Henchmen Command Dimitri Sirenko)

"I will Kill You!" Macboy grown wraith in Rage after Russian Spetsnaz Tortured Her Squads

 **Back at Dimitri Strenko's Stronghold near on Giza Zoo within Cairo**

 **In Strenko's Torture Camp on Outside. Vasily Gorchakov Still Punching Mitchell Walker at More. with Quotes Saying on Them as He Taught them**

"That Why!. I will Talk on You Question!. Where on Your Missions! Huh? You Thinking You Sending at Marine and I will KILL YOU ONCE MORE AND I-" Vasily Gorchakov taught them with Punching more before His Punch is now stopped by Strenko

"ДОСТАТОЧНО! (ENOUGH!)" Dimitri Strenko Order Gorchakov to Enough

 **Vasily Gorchakov's Punching on Them is now Stopped due to Arrival of Dimitri Sirenko (Second in Command of Mikhail Grinchenko) to See His Torture of Mitchell Walker and His Squad. He Also Give Order Gorchakov to Stay Defend on Behind and We will deal with That American Soldier**

"Sire.. nko!" Tortured Mitchell see Dimitri Sirenko

"Горчаков? Защити меня позади! Я позабочусь об этом американском солдате! (Gorchakov? Defend me on Behind! I will Take Care on This American Soldier!)" Dimitri Sirenko Order Gorchakov to Defend on Behind as He will take care on them

"Да, товарищ! (Yes Comrade!)" Vasily Gorchakov responds

 **Vasily Gorchakov is now Moving to Behind by Sirenko in Order to Guard him on Behind. Then Dmitri Sirenko Come Face to Face with This Guys (Mitchell Walker and Her Squads). Sirenko start Taught them by Speaking English at them (Result Mitchell Walker start Continue Rage on Her Enemies)**

"Mitchell Walker!. Why are you some Fair here!. I know you!. I will have plan to Lure you to trap!. With Using Blockade and Let you allow to pass at My Stronghold!. After I Know your Pressure on Inside watercourse Staion!. I Know your are!" Dimitri Sirenko start taught on Walker

"WHAT ARE YOU DONE FOR ME!. SIRENKKOOO!" Mitchell Walker Anger Yell at Sirenko in Rage

"No! No and No!. You are Not One of That Do!. I Know you are come for! Or i will threat to have Gorchakov to executed Your Squads! Because Grinchenko has order me to defend Egypt! I Won't Any Settlement come here!. You are almost to be executed soon!" Dimitri Sirenko said

"I will have Plan for You Mitchell!. So My Goal was to Execute You by Luring You to My Stronghold Here!" Dimitri Sirenko tell Mitchell Walker that He has Indeed His Plan to Kill Him

 **Sirenko then Order Gorchakov to Bring Pistol Execution Gun**

"Принесите мне пистолет! Орел пустыни! (Bring Pistol to Me! Desert Eagle!)" Dimitri Sirenko order Gorchakov to Bring Gun to Him. Because So He can Kill Mitchell is silence

"Come on, Your BASTARDS!, COME ON! KILL ME! YOUR RUSSIAN SCUMBAGS IDIOT!" Mitchell Walker in Rage

"Have No Indeed Why on Your Rage!" Dimitri Sirenko said

 **Vasily Gorchakov then Bring Desert Eagle to Dimitri Sirenko. Then Sirenko start Reload His Weapon as He About to Finish Them**

"Это ваш конец! (This is Your End!)" Dmitri Sirenko tell at Him Before He Attempt to Execute Him

 **Dimitri Sirenko Prepare to Execute Him by Prepare for Him at Gunpoint at His Head and Last Quote will taunt them will say**

"Попрощайтесь! Митчелл Уокер (Say Goodbye! Mitchell Walker)" Dimitri Sirenko's last taunt on him Before He Attempt to Execute Them

 **Before He Attempt to Execute Him. But Scared Russian Soldier Arrive at Sirenko's Torture Camp on Scene (Distracting Sirenko's Execution on Mitchell Walker and His Distraction Saving Mitchell's Life) as Coming to Learn about American Force is Coming on Cairo. This Result Mitchell Walker in attempt to Free himself with Cracked glass on behind and Attempt to Cut Tie**

"ДИМИТРИ СИРЕНКО !. МЫ ПОЛУЧИЛИ КРИТИЧЕСКОЕ БЕДСТВИЕ НОВОГО! (DIMITRI SIRENKO!. WE GOT CRITICAL DISASTER NEW!)" Scared Russian Soldier

"Солдат? Что ответит. Что случилось? (Soldier? What Responds. What Happened?)" Dimitri Sirenko Respond to Soldier before This Scared Running Soldier learn about

"АМЕРИКАНСКАЯ СИЛА !. АМЕРИКАНСКАЯ СИЛА ПОСЛЕ ПОСЛЕ США !. ОНИ ПРИНИМАЮТ МОЩНУЮ БОМБУ, ПОЛУЧАЮЩУЮ НА США! С ЕВРОПЕЙСКИМИ КРОНАМИ УБИВАЙТЕ СИЛУ! ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ В США !. С ТРИ ТЫСЯЧИ МУЖЧИН! ГРЯДЕТ ВОЙНА! (AMERICAN FORCE!. AMERICAN FORCE IS COMING AFTER US!. THEY BRINGING POWERFUL BOMB COMING ON US! WITH EUROPEAN CROPS STRIKE FORCE HELP! IS COMING TOWARD US!. WITH THREE THOUSANDS OF MEN! WAR IS COMING!)" Scared Russian Soldier Learn that American Force is Coming Toward Cairo (This Learn will Shock Sirenko that He is too late to Call Backup)

"Дерьмо! Слишком поздно!. Сиренко? Мы должны защищать эту позицию (Shit! Too Late!. Sirenko? We should defend that Position)" Vasily Grochakov tell them

 **But This Attempt to Defend This Position is now Interrupted When Massive U.S Air Force (Including Lancer Bomber) Start Bombardment of Cairo Position. Shaking Around of Them. Hearing Signal. Raising Air Sound Alarm (Forcing Sirenko and Gorchakov to Order Defense Position). as U.S Massive Assault on This Stronghold Begin. Because This Operation Thank to President of the United States for Using Action and This will Save Mitchell's Life for Sirenko's Attempt Execution**

"Нападение ВВС США на нас начинается! Русские силы! Защити эту позицию! Я повторяю! Защити Каир! (U.S Air Force Assault on us is begin! Russian Force! Defend This Position! I Repeat! Defend Cairo!)" Dimitri Sirenko then Order All of Russian Armed Force in Cairo to Defend In Attempt to Hold Off U.S Army Invasion until under attack by them

"Сиренко! Быть осторожным! (Sirenko! Look Out!)" Vasily Grochakov look back at Dimitri Sirenko that Mitchell is start attacking (But Failed to Convice them)

 **In Despite Attempt to Defend Position Against U.S Military and European Corps Strike Team. But Suddenly Sirenko is now Under Attack from Behind by Mitchell Walker (Which He is now Break Free by Using Glass Shatter to Cut Off Her Tie off Her Torture Room Free). Along with His Men is now Freed by All Glass Shatter Cut off Ties. All of Mitchell's Squads is now Free. Then Vasily Attempt to Kill him to Save Sirenko. But Vasily is now Shot and Killed by Mitchell by Putting Sirenko's Holding Desert Eagle and Then Forced Aimed on Vasily and Killed them with Her Bodyguard Soldier until Sirenko's Break free by Knockbutt her off that Head and Kick and knock Mitchell into Wall (Hiting Them But Wounded Them after Hit on Knock them). then Sirenko starting Taunting Them and Enraged by Vasily Gorchakov's Death at Mitchell Hands. Then start enrage them using English speak once again**

"Why?... WHY HAVE YOUR DONE FOR ME?. Y-YOU!.. YOU KILLED VASILY GORCHAKOV!. WHY ARE YOUR BREAKING FREE AT MY STRONGHOLD? HUH?." Enraged Dimitri Sirenko rage at Mitchell Walker for Killing Vasily Gorchakov

 **In Macboy's Sniping Position. Dimitri Sirenko's Stronghold is now Under Attack by American Air Force. In Russian Defense on Cairo in Attempt to Fight Back. Macboy hearing America Air Force is here. then share His Reinfrocement**

"AMERICAN IS HERE!. AMERICAN IS HERE!. RESISTANCE GO!" Macboy Start Speech about American Force is Here

 **As Responding to Macboy's Speech. Egypt Resistance is now Emerge from Any of Buildings and Open Fired on Russia Camp (Using Guerrilla Tactics in Order to Repel Russian Invasion with Rebel and Resistance Help Combined and then Form Alliance with U.S Marine Corp and European Corps Strike Team Force). Then Egypt Resistance Starting Fighting Russian in Guerrilla War (Killing Multiple Russian Soldier inside on Dimitri Sirenko's Stronghold on Giza Zoo). Also Spetsnaz Attempt to Fight Back on Egypt Resistance (Killing Many of Egypt Rebels Hiding on Any Building in Point Blank Range on Effects). Spetsnaz Order Number of Russian Tank to Fire on Egypt Rebels.**

 **In Fight Between Mitchell and Sirenko at Fist to Fist Battle as Mitchell Awake as Sirenko Waiting for Him with Fist to Fist**

"Sirenko!.. I WILL KILL YOU!" Mitchell Dare Sirenko at rage in He Attempt to Kill Him

"THEN COME ON! FIGHT ME!. MITCHELL WALKER!" Enraged Dimitri Sirenko Accept Mitchell's Challenge on Fist to Fist Fight

"START CHALLENGE OF FIGHT!" Mitchell Accept Challenge and Start Fight them

 **Mitchell Attempt to Fight Him. But Sirenko Fight Them Back. As Result Lengthy Fist Fight Between Mitchell and Sirenko is now On. Mitchell Attempt to Kick Sirenko on Fight. But Sirenko Manged to Dodge His Kick and Hit Them Back with Fist. Then Mitchell Hit Sirenko as Payback with His Fist. as Result Opening Surface War (Much of Macboy's Dismay in Look Fist vs Fist Fight between Mitchell and Sirenko). Then Begin Fight Between Two Fist Fighter. and Russian Troops is Remaining to Call Backup. But Backup is now Cut Off When Daniel Rocker Deonate This Charger. Then Many of C4 Inside Communication Center Exploding within Blast Radius (Destroying Communication Center and Killing Multiple Russian Soldier and Worker in Effect of Blast Radius). As Communication Center is Destroyed and Russian Backup and Reinforcement is now Cut Off (Allowed U.S Air Force and NATO Completely Invasion of Cairo, But Powerful AA is Still Targeting on Them). as Russian Powerful AA Firing on U.S Air Force Helicopters (Destroying and Damaging Multiple U.S Blackhawk Helicopters and Forced U.S Marine to Active Flare System to Dodge Enemy AA Fire System). However Egypt Resistance Managed to Kill Russian Radioman and Using Flare Signal (This Flare Signal can Allow U.S Blackhawk to Clear Land Zone Before Starting War Between Russian Occupied Egypt**

 **Then U.S AH-64 Apache and AH-1 Cobra Firing Missiles on Strenko's Stronghold (Completely Damaging This Compound and Powerful AA in System and Killing Multiple Russia Troop Inside who Attacking U.S Air Force)**

 **Screen is now Starting Zoom Out!. Satellite Starting Retracking on U.S Air Force V-22 Osprey Fleet (Which Containing Many of Characters Inside There) is Coming from Adam to Cairo, Egypt in Order to Capture This Capital City Before Russian Start Backup** **(Resetting Screen to U.S Air Force V-22 Osprey Fleet is Coming to Cairo with Help of Egypt Resistance)**

* * *

 **U.S Air Froce V-22 Osprey Fleet is now Coming to Near in Order to Capture Cairo, Egypt 23** **:00 Am (F** **riday** **10\. 2018)**

 **U.S Air Force Fleet (Many of UH-60 Black Hawk, V-22 Osprey, AH-1 Cobra, AH-64 Apache, CH-47 Chinook and AH-6 Little Bird Helicopter) on Adam is Coming to Cairo about to Capture This Enemy Key Target of Capital City of Egypt. With Help of Egypt Resistance (Contacted U.S and EU Alliance to Help Join War Against Russia Occupied Egypt to Free This Country) to Coming Save World. U.S General Commander Overlord Order Fleet About Objective**

"U.S Air Force!. This is U.S General Commander Overlord!. Communication Center on Enemy Stronghold is now Destroyed!. But AA is Still Operational!. Our Primary Objective to Capture Enemy Capital City Where Russian Occupied This. We must Capture Them Back!. In Order to Destroy Enemy Intelligence! with Help of Egypt Rebels in Gaining Our Intelligence on Our Network!. With European Union Help!. Be Advised!. Do Not Disobey Order When Following Instructions!. And Another Options Objective to Capture Enemy Radio Tower Signals that Linked to Russian Air Force on Setting up!. All of Those Units! We are aware of Enemy Defense!. But is Our Alliance is now Coming to Help!. This is Under Direct Command of Overlord! Over and Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy that!. Overlord! We on Moving on Cairo Sector!. Enemy AA is Coming on Target!. U.S Fighter Jet is Going Moving to Intercept!. Over and Out!" V-22 Osprey Pilot 1

"Roger That!. Our Air Force is now Closing to Enemy Defense Position!. Over!" V-22 Osprey Pilot 2

 **Inside V-22 Osprey Where This Characters from This Series and U.S Marine Starting Packing Dons their Parachute in Order to Keep Safety. Then David 'Section' Mason Start to Speech about Operation Desert Storm is Beginning (After This Operation is Authorized by President of the United States) for Upcoming Invasion in Hope to Save World for Evil and Tyranny**

"Alright! Listen up!. Our Men and U.S Marine Recon Squad is now Starting with Operation Desert Storm as Our Plan!. Our Primary Objective to Capture Enemy Key City Targets! Such as Radio Tower and Other Communication! to Prevent Russian Reinforcement is Coming Show up!. Do Your Read Me?. We will Gonna Pick up with Fight! Against Russian in Cairo!. Egypt!. It You Successfully Capture This? We will Planning on Invasion of Tokyo! To Prevent Let Russian Occupies This!. and We Gonna Rescue Miho Nishizumi Before Russian Get Her!" David 'Section' Mason Start Her Speech about Operation Desert Storm

"Say. Hello to The Egypt!. Boys!" U.S Marine

"Yeah. Right?. We gonna setup War!. Also United States also Setup in War Strategy against Russian!. with Egypt Resistance Help!" Lightning Farron Agree with Operation

"Sure!. Lightning!. Pentagon Commands has Sent U.S Marine to Capture Cairo Back!. Because Egypt Fall into Russian's Hand. However This Egypt's Capture Result will Rise of Egypt Resistance in Order to Repel Russian Invasion!. However Egypt Rebel is now Risen Back after We Found some call from Squads!. However We will have to do this!. To Raise Our Morale in Effect!" Blaze Bomber said

"私は戦う準備ができています！(I'm Ready to Fight!)" Kyou Fujibayashi respond

"We gonna needed Pushing Russian Back!. And We need Tell about that Overlord!" U.S Marine

"On The Same Time!. We will need to Restore our World of Peace!" Blazkowicz said

"Also?. Team Metal is now Coming Back!. Also My Old Squad is now Return!" Sandman said that Her Squad Team Metal 0-1 is now Back

"Good Call. Mr Sandman!" Nayuki Minase

"私たちができるように、米国海兵隊とのイベント！ アメリカ人はいつも日本を救うでしょう！ 良いのために！ ロシアの背中を押して！ オスプレイと乗りよう！ (Event with U.S Marine Corp as we can do!. American will always Save japan! for good! with pushing Russian Back!. Let Ride with Ospreys!)" Kyou Fujibayashi respond again

"Kyou?. You Speaking Japanese so Good!. Now Ready for Good War!. We Gonna End Those Communism Bastard!" David 'Section' Mason hear Kyou speaking japanese as Section Hear Her Speak. Section also share with Her speak

"Thank you!. Section" Kyou Fujibayashi Accepted as Section See Her speaking with Japanese

"Russian has Sent That Fighter is after on us!. We must Capture Cairo before Russian Turning Japan into Glass!" Alicia Winston said

 **However During Speech is now Interrupted When V-22 Osprey (Skybird) Pilot starting Hear Voice of Overlord about that SAM Missiles is Danger within Zone of Cairo. Numbers of Any Pilots Start to Speak**

"Overlord!. This is Skybird Leader 151!. This Capital City is now Compromised!. Russian is now Releasing Chemical Gas on Any Street Location!. Our Air Force is Taking Heavy Fire by Russian SAM Missiles!. Request needed Support Backup!" Skybird's Pilot (overhear voice)

"151!. This is Overlord Actuals!. Negative!. More Many Chemical on Infecting Side on Other Street!. Egypt Resistance is now about to be Overwhelmed!. You must Move Air Force for Dropping Zone Before They Starting Ambush!. Move your Position to That Target!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Enemy Signal Confirmed!. Enemy SAM Missiles is Hiding on Eastern Side!. We are on Danger Now! Over!" UH-60 Blackhawk Pilot (overhear voice)

"Our Ground Force is now Pushing Enemy Infantry Back at Side!. Initiate that Signal!. Hostiles on Capital at Front!" AH-64 Apache Pilot (overhear voice)

 **Now Russian SAM is now Starting Open Fire on U.S Air Force (Damaging and Destroying Lot of VTOL and Helicopters). Then U.S Air Force Fleet is now Under Attack (Causing All of The Pilots to Alert About Enemy Attack is now Started). Causing VTOL and Helicopters's Pilot Scream and to Initiate Massive Evasive** **Maneuvers on Enemy Lock on SAM with Flare. And U.S Military is now on Combat Zone. Battle of Cairo is Begin. (Also Russian has Jet Fighter is now Attacking American Air Force on Move)**

"Hostiles Missile is Locking on Us!" AH-64 Apache Pilot (overhear voice)

"HOSTILES MISSILE!, EVADE NOW!" CH-47 Chinook Pilot (overhear voice)

"SHIT! WE UNDER ATTACK!. ENEMY SAM!. ONE AT CLOCK! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" V-22 Osprey Pilot 1 is now Aware of Enemy Attack is Begin

"PREPARE FOR FLARE COUNTERMEASURES!, I REPEAT!, DEPLOY FLARE! NOW!, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Another UH-60 Blackhawk Pilot is now Under Attack (overhear voice)

"Hostiles has Jet Fighter!. Evasive Maneuvers!. We almost ready to Jump!" UH-60 Blackhawk Pilot's Hear about Russian has Jet Fighter (overhear voice)

 **Russian SAM Begin to Fire on American Air Force. (Hiting Helicopters and VTOL on Range and also Hiting on Tails. Forcing Multiple Helicopters to Crash Land it enemy Missile hit on our tails). Also Many of Character Hearing about Attacks is Coming. as Many of Them about to Ready to Combat is now On!. Many of Pilots and Other Hear on Both All of Them.**

"They Attacking Us!." Blaze Bomber

"ロシアのタンクと対空砲が私たちに発砲しています！ 我々はほぼ準備ができている！ (Russian Tank and Anti Aircraft Gun is Firing on us!. We Almost Ready!)" Kyou Fujibayashi hear Russian's AA Gunfire on us

"Hostiles is Attacking Our Air Force!. We will Not Fear about that!. Join Assault Together! Marine!" Lightning said

"Yeah! We will Never Defeat!. Because Our Troop has Suffered that! Since like Vietnam War!. But we will we need Regain our Morale in Effort!" U.S Marines

"Hostiles AA!. Dodge Those Missiles!. All of Helicopters!. Enemy Hostiles on North!" AH-6 Little Bird's Pilot (overhear voice)

"We Ready for Assault Now!" Nayuki Minase said

"Mayday! Mayday!. Mayday!. We Going Down!. We Going Down!" UH-60 Blackhawk Pilot is now on Alert (overhear voice)

"Everyone! Prepare for Gears and Ready!" David 'Section' Mason

"Yes Sir!" All of Characters respond as David 'Section' Mason tell to ready start speech

 **However Many of V-22 Ospreys and Her American Air Force is now Reached to Cairo within Distance of City. Now Dimitri Sirenko's AA Tank (ZSU-23-4 "Shilka") is now Still standing on Street on Abd Al Aal Canal 1. Now Russian AA Officer Order ready to Fire on American Force as Invasion is now Beginning**

"Очистите небо!. Открытый огонь! (Clear the Sky!. Open Fire!)" Russian Officer Order Her AA's Crew to Fire on American Air Force

 **As Command on Russian Officer order on Tank AA's Crew to Fire on Hostiles Air. Dimitri Sirenko's AA Tank is now Starting Opening Fire on American Air Force. Helicopters and VTOL Fleet (Which Contained This Protagonist of This Series inside on V-22 Osprey) with 4 x 23mm 2A7 Autocannons raining on Enemy Hostiles Air in Pursuit (Damaging Many of U.S Helicopters and V-22 Osprey with This Main Characters Contained It on Surface vs Air).**

"WE HIT! WE HIT!. TILTROTOR ON RIGHT SIDE! CRITICAL DAMAGED!. I'M LOSING ALTITUDES!. WE GOING DOWN! V-22 Osprey Pilot 1

"THEY HIT OUR TAILS!. WE LOSING POWER!. WE GOING DOWN!. I REPEAT!. I'M GOING DOWN! V-22 Osprey Pilot 2

"We Going to Impact!. Brace Yourself!. We have been Hit!" Numbers of V-22 Osprey Pilot

 **Also Protagonist's V-22 Osprey is Now Damaged due to ZSU-23-4 Hiting on Tiltrotor's Right Side and Hulls. Now This VTOL is now Started Losing Altitude and Forced to Crash Land (Along with Many of VTOL when Damaged). Causing Pilots Scream and Wounding Main Characters on Series in Before Crash Landing. Hearing Some Many Screams and What Happened**

"On Our Five is Going Down!. I'm Repeat!. I'm Going Down!. I'm Going Down!. I'm Going Down!. Enemy Hit Our Tail!" UH-60 Blackhawk Pilot (overhear voice)

"All of American Air Force!. Initiate Flare Countermeasures! Deploy Flare!. Now!" Commands order All of Pilots to Initiate and Deploy Flare to Prevent Enemy Missiles from Hit Them (overhear voice)

"Copy That! Command!. Deploying Flare Countermeasures on Effect!" Another UH-60 Blackhawk Pilot (overhear voice)

"Argh!. We Going Down!" David 'Section' Mason after Protagonist's Osprey is now Damaged and Forced to going Crash Landing

"私たちは行く！ インパクトのための勇気！(WE GOING DOWN!. BRACE FOR IMPACT!)" Kyou Fujibayashi is now Danger after Protagonist's Osprey is now Damaged and Forced to going Crash Landing

"Damn! Enemies Hit on Our Tails!. We Going to Impact!." Sandman after Protagonist's Osprey is now Damaged and Forced to going Crash Landing

"NOOOOOOO!" Miyuki Kobayakawa started to scream in horror after Protagonist's Osprey is now Damaged and Forced to going Crash Landing

"AAARGHH.. Augh!" Injured Alicia Winston after Protagonist's Osprey is now Damaged and Forced to going Crash Landing before Going Down for Impact

"WE GOING DOWN!. RUSSIAN HIT US!" Blaze Bomber is now Prepare for Survive after Protagonist's Osprey is now Damaged and Forced to going Crash Landing before Going Down for Impact

"Brace for Impact!. Defend Yourself!" Kat said

 **Protagonist's V-22 Osprey is now Losing Altitude is now Starting Crashing Landing Longer into Farm Plain on Ground. (Almost Wounding Many of Characters with Including Pilots). Then Many of V-22 Osprey Pilots. Then Pilots Begin Last Call Until All of Protagonist's Osprey Pilot is Killed (Expect for Main Character is Survive).**

"We Going Too Harder!. Brace for Impact!" V-22 Osprey Pilot 2

"BRACE FOR IMPACT! BRACE YOURSELF!" V-22 Osprey Pilot 1's Last Word Before Crash Landing

 **Protagonist's V-22 Osprey is now Starting Crashing Collision Landing. Then Protagonist's Osprey is now Bought Down to Ground and Hiting on Impact (Killing Two of Protagonist's Osprey Pilots in Collision Hit on Ground). Then Protagonist's Osprey is now Crashed Between Farm of Abd EI-Aal Canal and Same Road street. as now Tiltrotor Blades is now Stop spinning. Forcing Main Characters of Series to Bail Out This Downed Osprey as Russian Troop is now Blocking Sector and Open Fire on Them (U.S Marine and Russia Starting Fighting on Other as Protagonist's Osprey is now Under attack by Russian Troops)**

"arghh..." Injured Miyuki Kobayakawa after Protagonist's Osprey is now Crashed

"Are Your Okay?" Sandman Tell Report

"Aww shit!. Gunfire is Heard! Russian is now Blocking on us!" Lightning Farron hear Russian Troop open fire on them

"I'm Okay!" Nayuki Minase also Survived

"複数の敵が検出されました！ ロシアの軍隊接近！ 彼らはまたタンクをもたらす！(Multiple Enemy Detected!. Russian Armed Force Approaching! They also Bringing Tank!)" Kyou Fujibayashi Detected that Russian Footstep is Coming (Possibly with Bringing Tank after Them)

 **David 'Section' Section Start Moving to Injured Miyuki. Then Section Heal Miyuki's Wound. as Kyou Spot This Hostiles is Coming on Them. Noticing Both of Groups about Russian is Coming**

"More Bad Guys on Foot!. Take them Down!" U.S Marine See Russian Incoming after them

"Miyuki!. Are Your Okay!. I'm Coming to Help You!" David 'Section' Mason

"Russian on This Sector!. CLEAN THEM OFF!" Blaze Bomber hear Russian gunfire on them

"Let Go! We gonna Take out that Russian Bad ass before Cairo is now Burned to Ground!" David 'Section' Mason

"Let Go!" Mona said

"Враг в этой позиции !. Убей их! Заряд! и положить их вниз! (Enemy in This Position!. Kill Them! Charge! and Put Them Down!)" Numbers of Russian Soldier see Enemy after Protagonist's Osprey is now bought down (overhear)

 **Russian Troops Started Fire on Protagonist's Osprey (Forcing Characters of The Series to Grab Weapons as We Can and Then Bail Out from This Downed Osprey to Take Cover after that). However Many of Characters Groups and Remaining U.S Marine who survived Osprey crash Started Fight Back Against Them. Then Start Take Cover when Battle This (Killing More Russian Soldiers on Battle Fighting). Also U.S Marines inside Background Help and Also Combating Russian Armed Force (with Spetsnaz Backup has Arrived) on Same Street Within Set. Then M1A2 Tank is now Arrived on This Position to Cover them.**

"Враг на этой позиции! Возьмите крышку! Спецназ !. Выведи эту американскую группу! (Enemy on This Position! Take Cover! Spetsnaz!. Take Out that American Group Out!)" Spetsnaz Soldier after Entered Battle Against Main Characters Group

"ЗАРЕГИСТРИРОВАТЬСЯ НА ИХ! АТАКА! ОТКРЫТЫЙ ОГОНЬ! (CHARGE ON THEM! ATTACK! OPEN FIRE!)" Spetsnaz Soldier is now Entered Combat

"Shoot Those Bastard" M1A2's Tank Crew while Combating Enemy Soldiers

 **Kyou Fujibayashi Kill 3 Russian Spetsnaz Soldiers with Her M4A1 Carbine Rifle as Russian Spetsnaz Attempt to Fire on Them at Range. But Kyou use her Range Scope and Kill Russian Spetnsaz on Cover as Fighting is Begin**

"死ぬ！. ロシアのスペツナズスク! (DIE!. RUSSIAN SPETSNAZ SCUM)" Kyou Fujibayashi in Combat Warfare after Killing 3 Spetsnaz Soldier

"Russian Bastard!" Blaze Bomber in Combating Russian Soldier

 **Then Blaze Bomber Kill 3 Russian Troops on Cover while Combating Russia at Point Ranged Combat. and M1A2 Abram is now Coming to Help to Aid Them. But is Quickly Pinned Down due to Many Russian Troops on Cleaning up There. (Overlord can hear signal on this war)**

"Overlord!. This is Alpha Leader!. More Many of Hostiles Troops has Coming on Us!. and This Downed Guys is About to be Pinned Down!. I Repeat! We need some Backup Reinforcement!" M1A2's Tank Crew calling Overlord about group

"Copy!. Alpha Leader!. Backup on the Ways! ETA is Coming on Few Seconds!. 5 Minutes!. Blackhawk with Carrying Many Troops on the Way!. Our Objective is to Project Some Groups from Russian Ambush!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **As Overlord Responds. Now Many of Characters of Series are Forced to Defense Against Russian Offensive as Backup is Coming Arriving Soon. Also Multiple Russian Soldier Started to Combating Characters's Group on Downed Osprey. (Forcing Them to Pull Them Back Until U.S Backup is Arrived)**

"ETA Is Coming!. Our Backup is now on the way!" Sandman Realize that ETA Backup is now Arriving

"Russian is On The Move!. Push Them Back!" Alicia Winston in Combating Russian Soldier

"SHOOT THE LIGHT SIGNAL!" Nayuki Minase in Combating Russian Troops

 **In Combating Between Main Characters Group and Russian Armed Force (Alicia Winston Kill 2 Russian Soldiers when Attempt to Kill Another One, Nayuki Minase also Kill 5 Hostile Soldiers as Still Combating on Battle zone within Distance.). Also U.S Helicopter is now Coming on Backup and Firing His Hellfire Missiles on Russian Soldier where Team has Fighting (Wounding and Killing Russian Soldier in Effect of Battle). But Russian Troops is now Many of Coming also They Bring RPG and Open Fire on U.S Helicopters Offensive as Coming Pre-Backup. They Shocked that RPG Team has Arrived**

"RPG! LOOK OUT!" U.S Marine See Russian RPG Shooting on U.S Helicopters

"RPG!" Blaze Bomber see Enemy RPG Shooting on U.S Helicopters

"ロシアのロケットランチャー！ 外を見る！。 カバーを取る！ (Russian rocket launcher!. Look out!. TAKE COVER!)" Kyou Fujibayashi See Russian RPG is Coming

"They Bringing RPG!. is Coming to Shooting on Helicopter and us!" Lightning See Enemy RPG .

"Enemy RPG!. Take Cover!" David 'Section' Mason See Russian RPG

"Take Cover!" Sandman in Combating Enemy

 **Russian Troops is now Still Combating on Them. Then Russian Sent This Three Tank (T-90MS Main Battle Tank) after them. Then Many of Russian RPG Team Start Fire His Rocket on Sky (U.S Air Force Fleet) and Ground where Group is Fighting with American Cooperation Group on Cover (Main Characters of This Series). Forcing Groups and Other to Cover. and Discover that Russian has Sent Tank After them. (Starting Opening Fire His Main Cannon on Them) and Team some Group Take Cover for Tank Cannon Fire. Allowing Russian to Push them**

"何てことだ！。 ロシアは私たちを止めるために三つのタンクを送った！ 私たちは助けが必要です！ アメリカ人！ 私たちを助ける必要がある！ (Oh My God!. Russian has Sent Three Tank to Stop us!. We need Help!. American! need to help us!)" Kyou Fujibayashi Discover that Russian has Sent Three Tank to Stop Them

"Oh No!. Russian T-90MS Tank is Coming!. They Unable to Stop Us!" Nayuki Minase shocked as Russian has Sent Three T-90MS Tank to Stop Them

 **In Battle Between Main Characters and Russian Armed Force is Still. But Backup will Arriving Soon**

 **Screen is now Starting Zoom Out!. Satellite Starting Retracking on Dimitri Sirenko's Stronghold near on Cairo. then Zoom in and Tracking on Mitchell Walker Fighting on Dimitri Sirenko in Violet Confrontation on Sirenko's Lair. also Many of Mitchell's Squads also still fighting on Enemy Troop in Sirenko's Compound with Help on Egypt Resistance to Resist Russian** **(Resetting Screen to** **Mitchell's Squads in Fighting on Dimitri Strenko's Stronghold / Giza Zoo in Cairo)**

* * *

 **Cairo, Egypt 0** **:12 Am (Saturday** **11\. 2018)**

 **In Dimitri Strenko's Stronghold near on Giza Zoo within Cairo. Russian Officer also Order Soldier to Defend Position and Fire on Rebels and Remaining Mitchell's Squad (Expect for Mitchell Walker when He Fighting Sirenko)**

"Защити эту позицию !. Огонь против сопротивления Египта и всей этой американской группы (Defend This Position!. Fire on Egypt Resistance and Whole This American Group!)" Russian Officer

 **Russian Soldier Then Start Defend Position and Open Fire on Rebels and Mitchell's Squads. In Mitchell Walker Start Fighting Dimitri Sirenko on Her Lair Camp (Macboy also Refused to Kill This Villain because Violet Confrontations between Hero vs Evil and Russian Troops Starting Troop starting Opening on Egypt Resistance at Hiding on Building and Mitchell's Remaining Squads after Mitchell's Squad Break Free. Expect for Mitchell as Fighting on Sirenko). Then Mitchell starting Growing Rage and Trying to Punch Him. But Sirenko Avoided This and Punch Them Back. But Quickly Regaining Strength and Fight Them Back. But One of Sirenko Soldier Try Attempt to Save him by Killing Mitchell. (But Macboy Prevent This by Shot him in Head and Killing Him to Prevent Kill Mitchell during Fight with Sirenko)**

 **Then Conflict Between Mitchell and Sirenko Continue Quotes**

"YOU KNOW! WHEN YOU FIGHTING ME HUHS?" Enraged Sirenko on Combating Mitchell

 **Sirenko Punch Mitchell's Torso. Also Fight Continue**

"IT YOU WANT TO KILL ME?. BRING THEM ON!" Mitchell is now on Rage and on Combating Sirenko

 **Mitchell Start Punching More on Sirenko. As He is now hit. Sirenko Counter His Attack and Hit Them Back with Fist Hiting on Head and Continue Kick on Mitchell on Sight**

"I KNOW YOU WANT CONFIRM WITHIN SAME TIME!. GRINCHENKO ALSO SENT ME!" Enraged Sirenko on Combating Mitchell

"THAT NOT! WHY I DO!" Mitchell on Combating Sirenko

 **Sirenko Then Grab Mitchell's Neck and Prepare to Punching Him Harder**

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LEARN WITHIN THAT!" Enraged Sirenko prepare to Punch him

 **As Fighting Continue. Screen Retaking on Mitchell's Squads Group in Fighting Russian Line as He is now Freed. 5 Members of Mitchell Squads Managed to Complete This Objective and Then Regroup at Giza Zoo outside**

"Hey!. Where Leader" Daniel Rocker Tell His Team

"I Don't Know? Where He This?" Zerocore

"It You don't know that when Killing Asshole when come from!" Spencer

"We gonna Kick those Russian Ass!" Brook Winson

"You Didn't at Second to Complete This Objective!" John Wraith said

"Wait. I Know Hear Something!. How about those Objective?" Daniel Rocker said

 **However One Russian Soldier Arrive to Battlestation in Order to Defend Against America. But Hostile Soldier See Remaining of Mitchell's Squad as American Squad**

"АВАРИЙНАЯ СИГНАЛИЗАЦИЯ! (ALARM!)" Russian Soldier

 **As Being Spotted by One of Russian Soldiers. But He is Killed by Brook Winson with Stolen AK-74 to Prevent Many of Russian Troops to Discover This Location. Also Brook Start Yell on Mitchell Squad to Enough**

"ENOUGH!. SO WHY WHERE HE THIS?" Brook Winson on Mad

 **However Zerocore See Powerful AA Firing on American Aircraft on Distance. as Result Enemy Powerful AA is now Located. Then Remaining of Mitchell's Men Starting to Returning to Mission Objective as American is now Started War**

"Hey Wait!. Enemy AA is on Here!" Zerocore point finger on Enemy Powerful AA's Location (Key of Main Objective is now Located)

"Let Finish This!. LET GO!" Daniel Rocker tell Mitchell's Squad to rock and roll to Destroy Enemy Powerful AA

"Start up with C4 Charges!" John Wraith before Starting Objective

 **Remaining of Mitchell Squad who on Freed (Daniel Rocker, Brook Winson, Spencer, Zerocore and John Wraith) is now Joining Back and Starting Moving to Powerful AA Location and Attempt to Destroy Them**

 **Screen is now Resetting to Mitchell and Sirenko is now Fighting on Sirenko's Stronghold then is now Moved to Zoo, Marble Cafeteria (Sirenko's Barracks Compound) as He is now Continued Fighting with Sirenko in Lengthy Fist Fight. Now Fighting and Speaking is now Starting Continue**

"I will Finish You!" Enraged Sirenko on Combating Mitchell

"I'm Gonna Tear You Apart!" Mitchell on Combating Sirenko

 **On Fighting. Sirenko Attempt to Overpower Mitchell on Kick style. But Mitchell Start Dodge This. However Mitchell and Sirenko see One of Russian Soldier is now Dead with Desert Eagle on Ground. Also Start Taught Both of Two**

"You wanna to Get This Gun?" Enraged Sirenko Taught them as Two of Them See Desert Eagle on Ground

"That Your Better It Do!" Mitchell Taught them back as Two of Them See Desert Eagle on Ground

 **As See Desert Eagle on Ground within on Russian Soldier Dead Body. This Fighting Result Changed on Fight. Then Dimitri Sirenko and Mitchell Walker Starting Meeting Face to Face (Who One who Get Desert Eagle First). For Desert Eagle stand who Win the Fight. Then Fighting is now Begin. Two of Them Grabbing Desert Eagle for Winner of Fist Fight (But Sirenko Grab This First until Mitchell start fighting them). and Mitchell Charge and Jump on Them (Tackling him to Ground) and Pull Sirenko grabbing Desert Eagle Away and Start Buff on them**

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL THAT!" Mitchell Walker on Combating Sirenko

 **As Sirenko is now Decide with This (Forced Sirenko Drop This Desert Eagle) and Start Knock them Back. Also Mitchell Continued His Fight Too**

"YOU TRAITOR!" Enraged Sirenko on Combating Mitchell

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mitchell on Combating Sirenko

"THERE YOU GO!" Enraged Sirenko on Combating Mitchell

 **Then Dimitri Sirenko and Mitchell Walker Fight Continue**

 **The Screen Retaking on Mitchell's Squads Group is now Heading Way to Destroying Russian Powerful AA on The Move. 5 Members of The Mitchell's Squads Starting Heading Ways to Main Objective Location. But Russian Hear This and Fight them Back and Open Fire on them (Mitchell's Squads also Open Fire too)**

 **5 Members of Mitchell's Squads Start Combating Russian Troop in Order to Heading to Destroy Enemy Powerful AA on This Distance. Conflict Between Russian Defense of Powerful AA and Mitchell's Squad**

"COME ON!. RUSSIAN SCUMABGS!" Daniel Rocker on Combating Russian Troop

"Защитите это мощное противовоздушное оружие !. и отбросить американскую команду обратно! (Defend That Powerful Anti-Aircraft Weapons!. and Push Americans Squad Back!)" Russian Soldier on Combating Mitchell's Squads

 **One of Russian Troop Fire on Brook as Cover (But Wounding Brook's Right Arm).**

"ARGH!" Brook Winson is Hurt by Russian Soldier Before He kill them in payback

 **In Responds of Wounding Brook, Then Brook Retaliate This by Shooting One of Soldier Who Shooting Him on right Arm as Payback**

"PAYBACK TIME!" Brook Winson on Killing One of Russian Soldier for Shooting His's Right Arm as Payback

"MG! Take Cover!" Zerocore

 **Spencer Kill 1 Russian Soldier when Russian Attempt to Use Grenade to Push Them Back. But Spencer Kill them to prevent Throwing it at us**

"YOU WANT AT SOME MORE. EH?" Spencer in Combating Russian Soldier

"Steady!" Macboy Aimed on Russian MG Troop with AWSM Suppressor Sniper Rifle and aimed it on head (In Sniping Position)

 **Macboy (On Sniping Position on Tall Building) then Kill One of Russian MG Troop with** **AWSM Suppressor Sniper Rifle on Long range as He Headshot him (Allowing Remaining of Mitchell's Squads to Gain Upper Hand).**

"Nice Try!. Machine Gunner Scum!" Macboy (In Sniping Position)

"I WILL KILL YOU!. COMMUNIST PIGS!" John Wraith in Combating Russian Soldier

 **Zerocore then Kill Two of Russian Soldier on Cover with Stolen AKM. Then Russian Troop on This Defense Unable to Stop Them.**

"ЭТО АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ПЛОЩАДЬ НАВЕРШИТ США !. ОТСТУПАТЬ!. Я ПОВТОРЯЮ! ОТСТУПАТЬ!. АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ПИГ ПОДВЕРГАЕТ ВЕРХНЮЮ РУКУ! ОНИ ПРОТИВ США !. ОТСТУПАТЬ!. Я ПОВТОРЯЮ! ОТСТУПАТЬ! (THIS AMERICAN SQUAD IS OVERWHELMING US!. FALL BACK!. I REPEAT! FALL BACK!. AMERICAN PIG IS GAINING UPPER HAND! THEY TURNING AGAINST US!. FALL BACK!. I REPEAT! FALL BACK!)" Russian Sergeant Order His Men on Defense Fall Back

"We Won't Let Them Get Away!" Zerocore

 **Then Russian Troops on Powerful AA's Defense is now Suffered Heavy Losses (Forced Sergeant and His Group to Fall Back). But Remaining of Mitchell's Squads Kill Them All. (The Last Defense of Powerful AA's Groups is now Finally Killed). Also Mitchell's Squads Storm This Enemy Powerful AA. and Tell them to Check Status**

"Daniel! Check This Objective Status!" Brook Winson Tell Daniel to Keep This Objective

 **Mitchell's Squad Started Check This Objective Target (Revealing that Powerful AA is now Unmanned Control as Russian Troop Giving Disguise as Manned Troop). is now Starting Continue Firing His Lock On Missiles at U.S Army Helicopters on Passing in. As Result Mitchell's Squad Respond This. Zerocore Tell Daniel to Place C4 Charges to Destroy Them**

"This Weapons is Unmanned!. They Continue Firing on Us!" Spencer Discover that Powerful AA is Unmanned Turret

"DANIEL!. PLACE C4 CHARGES! WE GONNA DESTROY THIS! NOW!" Zerocore Tell Daniel to Destroy This to Complete Missions

"I'M ON THIS!" C4 CHARGE IS NOW PLACED! READY FOR UP!" Daniel then Setting up C4 Charges

 **As Powerful AA (Main Objective for Mitchell Squad's to Destroy) is now Become Upstoppable due to Unmanned Control. Forcing Mitchell's Squads to Destroy This by Placing C4 Charges. Then Daniel Starting Placing C4 Charges up on This Key Target Objective without Detection. Then Start Setting up with Time and Detonation.**

 **Then Daniel Setup C4 Charges Quickly is now Complete with Placing All C4 on Powerful AA Turret Because of Unmanned will Destroy U.S Air Force Unstopabble.**

"CHARGES IS SET!" Daniel Rocker said

"LET GET OUT! THE HERE!. DETONATE THAT CHARGE!" Spencer yelled

 **As Set up Charge on This Key Objective Target Turret is Complete. Then Remaining of Mitchell's Squads is now Starting to Running Back to Position as Cover. Then Daniel Detonate This. as Result Number of C4 Where Daniel Place it is now Exploding (Damaging and Destroying Russian Powerful AA on Effect in Blast of Impact Radius). and Ending This Upstoppable Killing Spree on Cairo (This Destruction of Powerful AA is Allowed NATO, U.S and European Union is now Coming to Help Backup! and Opening Full Scale Warfare is Here). and Mtichell's Squads is now Started to Cheer of This Victory as Complete Objective as overlord had**

"YESS!" Spencer Cheer as Enemy Powerful AA is Destroyed

"WE DID THIS!. There Coming with Reinforcement!, NATO, EU and U.S Is Coming Here on Backup! This Alliance is Arriving Soon Here!" John Wraith Cheer of His Squad's Victory

"Then!. This Stronghold is now Destroyed!" Zerocore share His Squad Victory

 **But Daniel Decide needed to Find Leader before Sirenko Kill us.**

"Wait!. I need to Find Leader!" Daniel Rocker shocked to see His Squad Leader Alive

"What?. Leader is Back!" Zerocore

"Yeah!. But I Needed Go Alone!" Daniel Rocker responds

"Be Careful! Daniel!. Avoid Russian as Your Need! I will Coming for you here!" Zerocore

"Be Careful!. Daniel!. Many of Russian is Still on Looking Here!. Or He must be on Marble Cafeteria there!. I will Follow You there Soon!" John Wraith said

"Okay!. Your Good!" Daniel Rocker

 **As Shocked to See that Mitchell Walker is Still Alive. Then Daniel Rocker decide to Go Alone in Search from Her Squad Leader (Mitchell Walker is Still Fighting with Sirenko in** **Lengthy Fist Fight on Endless). Also More Many Members of Mitchell's Squad will Follows Too to Search from His Leader Alive**

 **Screen is now Resetting to Mitchell and Sirenko is now Fighting on Sirenko's Stronghold Again on Zoo, Marble Cafeteria (Sirenko's Barracks Compound) as He is now Continued Fighting with Sirenko in Lengthy Fist Fight for Desert Eagle. Now Fighting and Speaking is now Starting Continue once again**

 **Sirenko and Mitchell is now Still Fighting on Them (with Punching, Kicking and Strength). Before Two of Both them will be Fall his Knee and Exhausted**

"DAMN YOU!. SIRENKKKKOOOOO!" Mitchell start Punching on Sirenko in Rage

"MMIITTCCHHEELLLLLLL!" Enraged Sirenko Starting Punching on Mitchell Too in Rage

 **In This Rage on Battle. Mitchell Walker and Dimitri Sirenko is now Both of Them is now Punched in Brutal Violet Punching at Rage. Then Mitchell and Sirenko is now Forced to Fall His Knee and Exhausted due to Lengthy Fight as Result. (However Daniel is now Hear this Fist Fight and He is Coming for Them Too for Rescue).**

 **As Two of Them is now Exhausted and is now Forced to Breathing due to Wounds Combat with Fist to Fist Fight. Now Time to Talk with Face to Face until His Exhaustion is now Recovered**

"Arghh!... *Heavily Breathing due to Exhaustion* I'm Hurt!" Exhausted Mitchell

"My Power got Exhausted *Heavily Breathing*" Exhausted Sirenko

 **Two of Them Start to Talk as Face to Face**

"I Know on You Something.. *Breathing* Do You Know how about those thing?" Exhausted Sirenko talk with Them in Face to Face (Both of Them also Refuse to End His Fight)

"I'm got so Exhausted.. *Heavily Breathing* You know what?... It you captured my Squad. and I gonna come to kill you!" Exhausted Mitchell talk with Sirenko about Sirenko's Plan to Capture Her Squad then Mitchell will Threaten to kill them

"That Not Better While. *Breathing* Something i captured your squads before i come in!... *breathing* So How your take long before fist fight?" Exhausted Sirenko talk with Mitchell about How to never end this Fist Fight

 **Exhausted Mitchell is now Look on Desert Eagle on Ground (Since Mitchell's Charge and Grab on Them that Forced Sirenko to Drop the Gun and Fight Them Back). Then Exhausted Sirenko is now Looking on Sky as Larger Numbers of Russian AA Fire on American and European Air Force with Russian Fighter Jet Help to Open Fire Effort on Allies on Root (Killing Some Numbers of Pilots of Both U.S and EU it AA Hit on Helicopters within Range) within Blazing Fire on Wars. then Start to Responds**

"That So... *Heavily Breathing* T-The Wars? It Not Over!... *Breathing* with Many of Russian Fighter Jet! and AA Fire around within on Sky of Bombing. Because This City will Not End of War Until U.S and EU Encircle This City!. There no escape for now!" Exhausted Sirenko explain to Mitchell about that This war is Over due to Russian Jet and AA Gun Open Fire on U.S Because War Didn't End Until U.S and European Union Encircle Cairo to Prevent Escape. Then Responds

"Yeah. So right! *Breathing* Because This City!. Is now Didn't End This War!. Now This is Our Last Stand!" Exhausted Mitchell responds too

"But also I'm killed?. But also Rise of Mikhail Grinchenko will always rise again!. *Breathing nearly Exhaustion* so you never killed this man!. Because He has planning to declare war of U.S with restore of Soviet Union. Because Didn't Same Time!" Exhausted Sirenko also explain Mitchell about It Mitchell Kill Them. that This Death will Trigger Rise of Mikhail Grinchenko for Command as He will Replace Him Too it we know them

"Then? *Breathing until his recover exhaustion* Then You ready challenge to fight?" Exhausted Mitchell tell Sirenko to ready to challenge until His Exhaustion is now Recovered

"Yes!. I'm Sure about that!. Let go!" Exhausted Sirenko Accepted Mitchell's Challenge until His Exhaustion is now Recovered

 **Dimitri Sirenko and Mitchell Walker is now Standing Up (Both of Exhaustion is now Recovered with Allowing Both of Them Fighting Without End). and Then Two of Them Starting Walking Circle on Face to Face. Then Rematch is begin when Sirenko and Mitchell starting raise his hand and fist before begin fight Between Face to Face Within set. This Fight will be Last Chance of Both of Them Before Who Win to Get Desert Eagle to Kill Defeated Opponents. Then Ready to Start Taught on Enemy**

"Ready to Fight?" Dimitri Strenko tell Mitchell for Ready to Fight?

"I'm ready!. Sirenko!" Mitchell Walker Accept His Fight with Sirenko

 **Then This Final Fight is Begin.** **Dimitri Sirenko is now Starting Fighting with Mitchell Walker for This Lengthy Fist Fight for Last Time. Also Strenko also Beat Mitchell up on Stomach. Also Mitchell Starting Beat them Back with Strong Enough Punch on Stomach too. Then Continue Fight**

"Пусть закончит это! (Let Finish This!)" Dimitri Strenko in Combating Mitchell

"Yeah" Mitchell Walker in Combating Strenko

 **Sirenko also Punching Mitchell. But Mitchell Dodge This Sirenko's Fist to Fist Tactics. Then Mitchell Start Charge at Them and Tackling Strenko to Ground Once again. Then Mitchell Attempt to Strange Sirenko to Death.**

"I Know what on your torture!" Mitchell Walker in Attempt to Strange Grinchenko's Henchmen to Death as Almost got Killing him

 **Before Mitchell can Strangle Them. But Dimitri Sirenko Counter This. Grabbing Mitchell's Neck and Hold Strangle them and Punching Mitchell on 3 Times and Then Pull Mitchell Out and Then Tackling Mitchell to Ground Too. and Then Sirenko is now Gaining Upper Hand on Mitchell's Tactics and Then Start Brutal Beating Him with Many of Times (Almost Knocking Mitchell Out the Grounds) Until Sirenko Stop His Brutal Beating on Them**

"You Gonna to TELL ME! NOW!" Strenko then Punching His Defeated Opponents with Many Punching

 **Then Dimitri Sirenko Stopped His Punching on Mitchell. Then Sirenko Look on His Beaten Defeated Opponents is now On The Ways. Then Stand up in Glare at Role of His Victory**

"This Victory is Mine. Now!" Dimitri Strenko evil smile as He is now will win

 **But Before Sirenko Finish This. With Damaged U.S UH-60 Blackhawk is now Crashing Landing onto This Stronghold as Last Base. as Helicopter is now Spinning Out the Control and Coming to Crash in Attempt to kill them with Rotor. Sirenko Notice This. Then Blackhawk Helicopter is now Crashing Landing on Collision Impact and Sirenko Scream after U.S Helicopter Crashed to His Here. then Helicopter Exploded (Almost Wounded Mitchell and Sirenko as Helicopter Explosion Effected on Them in Two of them Fight)**

 **After This Fight Interrupted When U.S Helicopter is now Crashed and On The Fire. A Few Seconds Later, Mitchell Open His Eye and Almost got Exhausted, Looking up to see the Crashed and burning Helicopter, and There It. Dimitri Sirenko (Who Survived After Helicopter is Crashing onto him. and he got scar oh his neck after Helicopter Explosion effect on them because mistake him as He is Dead) is now Stand up slowly. But His Woulds will Slow Them Down (Prevent Sirenko for Running to Get Desert Eagle). However Mitchell's Can't Go Far due to Desert Eagle is a Far on That Burning Helicopter on behind (Allowing Sirenko to Grab Desert Eagle in Order to Finish Michelle). However One of Michelle's Squad** **Demolition Expert Daniel Rocker has Arrive to See His Leader Wounds**

"MITCHELL!" Daniel Rocker See Her Leader Wounded

"Daniel. NO!" Mitchell Walker Too Late to Warn them to Stay Away due to Strenko has Quickly Grab Desert Eagle First

 **Daniel Rocker Running After Her Leader. But is Interrupted (Forcing Daniel to Stop Moving when Sirenko got Desert Eagle). Then Mitchell Start Stand up then His Knee on His Face to Face Enemy. As Dimitri Sirenko them Reload This Weapon. Before He can pull Trigger, and Them Sirenko Aim on Mitchell at Gunpoint. and Saying Any last word. However Sirenko know Demolition Expert Daniel Rocker as Enemy**

"Do You Want for Me?" Mitchelle Walker as Dimitri Sirenko Aim on Him on Gunpoint

"MITCHELL!" Daniel Rocker see Mitchell about to be Executed

 **Before He almost pull the Trigger, Forcing Daniel Rocker to Face to Face with Sirenko that**

"I Know your are!. Any your last words?" Dimitri Sirenko tell last word to Mitchell

"Then I'm gonna being Dead!" Mitchell Walker respond as Sirenko still hold him an Gunboat

"Goodbye!. Captain Mitchell Walker!" Dimitri Sirenko Before He Open Fire His Bullet on Him

 **As Dimitri Sirenko is now Pull The Trigger. Now Desert is now Effect (Forcing Daniel Rocker to Save Mitchell's Life)**

"You!" Mitchell Walker Face Sirenko as He hold him at gunpoint

"MITCHELL! NOO!" Daniel Rocker Before He Sacrifice Himself to Save Mitchell's Life

 **Dimitri Sirenko in Attempt to Finish Him with Desert Eagle as He is now on Last. (In Stop Motion) But Daniel Rocker is now Start Running to Save Mitchell's Life and Then Daniel Jump and Face on Right. Then Desert Eagle Stray Bullet Hit Daniel in Stomach (Sacrificing His Life to Save Mitchell). Then Daniel is now Wounded. Mitchell See His Demolition Expert Injured**

"DANIELLLLL!" Mitchell Scream after Daniel Sacrifice Himself to Save Mitchell's Life

 **Enraged by Daniel Rocker's Sacrifice. Dimitri Sirenko move to close and stop move. Then Sirenko Attempt to Fire Again. as He Pull Trigger, Again and Again. Sirenko Discover that Desert Eagle's Ammo has Out the Magazine (Revealing that Russian Soldier in Holding Desert Eagle Shot 6 Time on Egypt Resistance. Also One of Egypt Rebel Gunned them down as Russian Soldier Fell to Ground as He is Killed by Egypt Rebels Hiding on Building. Because 1 Ammo Magazine is Remaining). This Result Out That Ammo is that Allowed Enraged Mitchell Heaves himself off the ground at Sirenko, Tackling him to the floor, and Mitchell Punching him Five times, and Then See Rope Cord at Burning Helicopter at Long Distance, He Grab it and wraps it twice around Sirenko's neck. He Then Proceed to Using Combined Power of Strength to Able to Choke them to Death. But Sirenko is now able to break them free. But Mitchell Prevent by Warping More around of Sirenko's neck. Then Enraged Mitchell Choke and Strange Sirenko to Death with His Overpower Strength can able to overpower them (Because Daniel's Scarifice). Ending Sirenko's Life as Mitchell Strange them in Rage (Avenging Daniel Rocker's Scarifice)**

 **As Sirenko's Death at Mitchell Hand. Then Mitchell Exhausted. But Triumphant on His Victory (But War is Not Over Yet After U.S and EU Force Start to Capture Cairo in Progress). Then Mitchell see Daniel Wounded. He is now Dying due to Desert Eagle's Bullet hit him on Stomach. As result Mitchell run after him to Revive his wound**

"Daniel!, DANIEL!" Mitchell Run after Dying Daniel

 **As All of Members of Mitchell's Squads is now Arrived (With Macboy Reunited). then Mitchell's Squad See Daniel's Dying as Hand of Sirenko. then Mitchell's Squads Run over His Dying Teammate**

 **Mitchell Walker (is now Sad due to Daniel's Scarifice). Run after on His Squad Friend Daniel Rocker (He is now Dying)in He Attempt to Revive them. However Her Teammate Squad is now Arrive and Looking on His Friend Dying**

"Mitchell?.. Oh My God!.. Daniel!" Macboy tell Mitchell. But He See Daniel Dying

"DANIEL!, DANIEL!. DON'T DIE FOR ME!. I TOLD YOU DANIEL! I WAS THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!, PLEASE DANIEL!, DON'T DIE FOR ME!, PLEASE!" Mitchell Try to Revive His Wounds. But Unable to Stop His Wound due to Blood Loss Caused by Dimitri Sirenko

"Daniel..." Spencer See Daniel Rocker's Dying

"Daniel... No!" Zerocore See Daniel Rocker's Dying

"Daniel is Wounded!" John Wraith see Daniel Rocker's Dying

 **But Daniel Walker is now Slowly Dying. and Tell Mitchell that He is now Last Squad Leader to Help This Fortune. (But This Talk is not Over until His Last Words).**

"Mitchell... Do.. You Remember Me!... I An..way!. I.. Saved.. Your life.." Dying Daniel Rocker speaking through Mitchell

"Daniel? Your Sacrifice will not vain!. I'm also glad to happy to see you too!" Zerocore in tearful to see Dying Daniel

"Daniel!? Please!. DON'T DIE FOR ME! DANIEL!, WE ARE GOING TO HOME!, DANIEL!, MEDIC! PUT PRESSURE ON THE WORLD! OVER HERE!, COME ON!" Mitchelle Yell at His Squads to Revive Her Wound

 **But Medical Officer Zerocore Refuse because Blood Loss what happen for (Forcing Zerocore to Stop Revive Him). Much to Michelle's Squads Almost Mourn Their Dying**

"Mitchell... We always will goi...ng Home!... Mitchell.." Dying Daniel Rocker speak on Mitchell. This Speak much to Mitchell's Squad Mourn their Respect on Past

"Daniel!.. Please! Talk with Me!. Don't Die for Me!. Daniel!" Mitchell In Tearful on Speak with Daniel

"You are... Hero now!... I was to save you!... My Life is.. now begin... passing away... Mom!..." Dying Daniel tell Sad Mitchell that He is Hero now and His Life is about to Passing Away and He will farewell that Mom

"I'm sorry!..." Macboy in tearful on Dying Daniel

"Daniel... I'm Sorry!" John Wraith in tearful on Dying Daniel

"Mitchell... Our Past..." Dying Daniel Tell that Past to Mitchell Walker

 **As Daniel Rocker will become Slowly Passing Away due to Massive Blood Loss. Mitchell Tries able to Help Daniel**

"COME ON!, DANIEL!, DANIELL!, DON'T DIE ON ME!, DANIEL!, STAY WITH ME!, SON!, DANIEELL!," Mitchell in Scream that He Try able to Help them

"COME ONNN!" Mitchell in Scream on Attempt to Help them

"Mitchell... Just You... Needed... to... know!... that..." Dying Daniel Rocker start Speaking to Mitchell Walker

 **Dying Daniel Rocker pull Mitchell to Speak his last words.**

"You... are... Hero... now!... Fare...well... Goodbye...Moms" Dying Daniel Rocker's Last Word Before His Death

 **Mitchell's First Demolition Expert Daniel Rocker dies.**

"I'm Sorry Daniel... Farewell!" Brook Winson Mourn Daniel's Death

"No!, no, no, no, no, no, NO! DANIEL!. TALK TO ME, DANIEL!, TALK TO MEEEE!" Mitchell is now Sad after Daniel's Death

 **Mitchell Walker is now Start to Scream after His First Squadmate Daniel Rocker's Death**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mitchell Start to Scream.

 **As Mitchell's Squads Mourn Their Death, Mitchell is now Start to Scream in Rage**

"DAAAAAAANNNNNIIIIIIEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Michelle Walker Starting Scream to This World (This Scream will Notice Main Characters of The Series discover Daniel Rocker's Sacrifice)

 **As Mitchell's Scream for Second Time. Now Mitchell's Squads Stand up and Then. Salute on Their Dead Body to Mourn Their Death as Seen.**

 **Screen is now Starting Zoom Out!. Satellite Starting Retracking to Main Characters Group Riding on M1A2 Abram Tanks, Stryker Variants and Bradley Fighting Vehicles is Heading from Plain Farm Grass the moving to Russian Command Camp to Capture Them. This Vehicle is Tracked on Movement on Al-Marioteya Rd Between Elmansheya Rd (** **Resetting Screen to Main Characters Groups on This U.S Vehicle Ride for Now. Between Cairo, Egypt! with U.S Marine Corp and European Corps Strike Force Help)**

* * *

 **Cairo, Egypt 1** **:59 Am (Saturday** **11\. 2018)**

 **United States Marine Corps Tank Brigade (With Help of European Corps Force) is Moving to Russian Command Camp on Giza**

 **On 11th Convoy Corps. M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank and Also Followed by Behind of M1A2 Abrams Tank on Following, Stryker Variants with M1126 and M1128 and M2 Bradley Fighting Vehicle (Which Containing Main Characters of The Series is now on Riding as Replacing Osprey) is now Following Path to Giza Russia Command Outpost. But Also Covering Support from U.S Marines Corps and European Corps Strike Force Help (With British, French and Other).**

 **As Now Main Characters Hearing Mitchell's Scream (Along with Friendly U.S Marine, EU and NATO on Hearing)**

"Let Go!, Let Go!, Let Go!," European Corp Soldier

"GO!, GO!, GO!, Move it!, Move It!" U.S Marines

"Overlord?. What? Daniel Rocker is Dead?, Why Mitchell Screaming of That!" Blaze Bomber Contacting Overlord

"Our Satellite Cam has Tacked on Sirenko Stronghold Compound!, Which This Compound is now Down! Only Remaining Russian HQ Camp is remain. Our Cam has Tracked on Mitchell's Squad Because Daniel's Sacrifice Himself to Save Them from Sirenko. and Now Sirenko is now Killed by Them because He is enraged!. I'm sorry!. That One of Mitchell's Squad Member Daniel Rocker is now K.I.A!. Only 6 Men Remaining on Mitchell Squad!. It We Capture This The Russian Last HQ. Move to Ruined of That Sirenko's Compound and Mourn that Daniel's Respect!. Daniel's Sacrifice will not to be vain!. This is Overlord command! over and out!" U.S General Commander Overlord Speak All of Them through Radio about Dainel's Death (overhear voice)

 **This Speaking through radio voice made Main Characters shock when Hearing Daniel's Sacrifice.**

"What?... Daniel is Dead" Ana shocked One of Mitchell's Squad Daniel's Sacrifice

"Farewell Daniel!, Your Sacrifice would not to be vain!" David 'Section' Mason Honored about Daniel's Sacrifice

"Rest in Peace!... Daniel!" Blazkowicz Mourn Daniel's Sacrifice

"Alright!, Alright!, Okay Men! Follow My Lead!" U.S Sergeant

"お別れ！。 ダニエル！ あなたの犠牲？ 無駄ではありません！ (Farewell!. Daniel!. Your Sacrifice?. will be not vain!)" Kyou Fujibayashi in tearful to Hear Daniel's Sacrifice

"Daniel..." Nayuki Minase in Tear about Daniel's Death

"Daniel?" Alicia Winston shocked about Daniel's Death

"Rest in Peace!. Daniel!" Blaze Bomber Mourn and Honor Daniel's Sacrifice

"I'm Sorry Sir!, Daniel is Dead now!. It Time to Moving Through Road Side! With Moving to El-Shadeed Ahmed Hamdy Road!, Maybe Russian should to be Here Somebody!" M1A2's Tank Crew Tell them about Daniel's Sacrifice and then Continue His Plan to Capture Last Russian HQ

"With Also Daniel's Death is now Avenged with Killing Sirenko!" Miyuki Kobayakawa tell that Daniel's Death is Avenged with Killing Sirenko

"I'm know!. Miyuki!. Because Sirenko is one of bad ass villains!. Now he is killed today!" Sandman tell Miyuki that Because Sirenko is villains. Then he is killed

"Okay! Let Go Through Show up the Road!" Sandman Then Tell M1A2's Tank Crew to Move

 **In Sandman Responds. M1A2's Tank Crew Agreed with Command Responds**

"Copy That!" M1A2's Tank Crew Agreed

"Set Course to Sirenko's Last Compound on Giza!. Over!" M1A2's Tank Crew

"Copy! Corp Leader! You are Authorized to Move" Command Agreed (overhear voice)

 **11th Convoy Corps is now Starting Moving from El-Shadeed Ahmed Hamdy in Progress Before Starting Moving to Al Arbeein on Right However U.S Marine Corps and European Corps Force Starting Cleaning Through Russian Enemy (with Destroying Tank with Powerful Explosive, Destroying Russian Helicopter with Bazooka and Overwhelming Russian Foes with Advanced Weapons for Allies). Allowing Allies to Gain Upper Hand on Russian Troop on Cairo as Payback. Then Starting Living on Peacefully Until Russian Start Ambush**

 **Now It time Start to Taking Between Corps and Other**

"Hey! I'm sorry about Daniel!. So What Next?" Mona said

"Yeah! We know!, We know! Just Time it We can Win the War about that, Mrs Mona!. Because Daniel's Sacrifice that Allowed U.S, NATO and EU To Help Survey Under Invasion! This Battle is now Will be Victory from Same times!" U.S Marine on M1A2 Abrams

"Okay!, We will set course to Sirenko's Last Compound!" Section said

 **11th Convoy Corps Starting Moving to Right Between Al Arbeein on Street. With European Corps Tank Brigade Help (With British Challenger 2, German Leopard 2A7+, French AMX Leclerc MBT and PL-01 Help) Followed 11th Convoy Corps From Defense of Good. Then Starting Moving to Left Adove King Faisal St. Road Then Heading to El-Malek Faysal Bridge (But Taking Long Time to Follow Moving to Enemy Last HQ on Giza within Range)**

 **Then 11th Convoy Corps and European Corps Tank Brigade Starting Driving. Many of Characters of The Series Start Talking  
Then 5 AH-64 Apache and 2 Eurocopter Tiger Helicopter Passing Them Through. Then U.S and EU Attack Helicopter Start Firing Missiles on Russian Know Location (Killing Multiple Russian Units and Destroying Number of BTR and BMP IFV on Effect. On Off Screen). and U.S and EU Helicopters Still Flying. **

"All of United States Marines and European Force!. This is Commands!. Our Troops is now Starting Cleaning Both Streets!. Our Ranger Division is now Captured Whole Abandoned Sirenko's Enemy Key Targets!. However Our Objective is Not Complete!. Russian is Still Operation One of Last Stronghold!. With Sirenko's Death. Whole Russian Units is now Weakened! But Still Fighting. We can not risk while Sending Units in Danger!. I Repeat!. USS Liberator CVN-82 and United States Navy Fleet will Open Fire Cannon Bombardment on Enemy Hiding Position!. With Support of Aerial Units!. Backup in Sector is now going to be Cleaned!. Capture Whole Sector where Russian holding Poor Defense! and Capture or Destroy Primary Objective Target! Over and out!" Commands (overhear voice)

"Copy, Command!. Ranger and European Corps on Move!. Initiate Cleanup Operation!. Over and Out!" Alpha Field Commander (overhear voice)

"Copy! Commands!. Units on The Move!" Striker Seven Four (overhear voice)

 **Many of Characters of The Series Start Talking. Many of overhear voices is now hear**

"Okay!, So How about before Operation Desert Storm!. However No Disobey Order!. Because President of United States Order to Commence Operation Desert Storm!. Many of Generals can Oversee Invasion, But Without Communication Center? We are Weakened!. United States with Help of Alliance to Start Pushing Russian Back!. Our Operation is now about to Complete!. Then we will Plan Invasion of Japan!. with needed Rescue Miho Nishizumi! with U.S Naval Fleet!, Including USS Liberator Too!. So How you know about that!. I'm United States Marine Corps Sergeant Roebuck!. Nice to Meet you!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Introduce His Name to Main Characters of the Series

"Glad to see you!, Sergeant Roebuck!" David 'Section' Mason greeting on U.S Sergeant Roebuck

"Welcome Back!, Sergeant?" European Soldier said

 **U.S Sergeant Roebuck is now Starting Talking with Characters of The Series is now On (Starting Talking with Many of Soldiers will talk too)**

"Command!, This is Striker Seven Four!. We Located on Enemy Territory!, Multiple Hostiles Spotted!. Request for Our Rocket Barrage Fire!. Over!" Strike Severn Four (overhear voice)

"Hey? Wait. So How about Learning about U.S Planning on Invasion on Communism Territory?" U.S Sergeant Roebuck

"Because Russian also Taking That!. But Also United States and Other Alliance will Payback on them!" Blaze Bomber

"Striker Seven Four!, This is Commands Actual!, Affirmative!. You are Authorized to Use Rocket Barrage and Gating Gun!, Our Target is Multiple Hostiles Vehicle!, Including BMP and BTR!, But Beware of AA!" Command (overhear voice)

"Copy That!. Commands! Over and Out!" Strike Severn Four (overhear voice)

"So What Those Thing Happen on Same Radio!. United States will need also have Cleanup Operation!. Because I'm Involved on Crisis on Malaysia! (This will Mention that Malaysian Crisis on 2005 because Involving Money Financing is now Bankruptcy. Causing United States Sent It Task Force to Prevent some Many of Money Crisis. Because One of Conspiracy what happened for) on Year Ago!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck

"Our Objective is Almost Near!" Frank Woods Jr

"Malaysian? Because, Crisis Didn't Know for!. But We will know that!. But We will Explain This Later!" Sandman said

"マレーシアの危機？、米国の特殊部隊がシーンの中にいるから！ しかし、これを後で説明する必要があります！(Malaysian Crisis?, Because United States Special Force is inside on Scene!. But we need explain this later!)" Kyou Fujibayashi Said

"But We will Explain This Later!, Our Message is now Incoming!" David 'Section' Mason

"We Got Alert Message Sir!, Enemies is Now Coming on Sector!. Stay on High Alert!" European Soldier (on radio booth call) on High Alert

 **As is Radio Booth Message is got Coming from European Soldier about Russian is now Start Moving Defense on High Alert. Causing** **11th Convoy Corps and European Corps Tank Brigade Starting on High Alert (But Weapons and Gears are Not Ready due to Didn't War with Enemy Until Enemy Start Ambush on Them or Seeing Helicopter is Under Attack) is now on Commence. Keeping on High Alert Distance. But Keep Driving Until Reaching** **El-Malek Faysal Bridge. Also U.S and European Soldiers on Foot is now High Alert on Russian Hiding's Pressure.**

"Russian is Hiding Somewhere!. Keep Our Eyes on Those Buildings!" U.S Marines

"Hostiles Hiding on Some Any Buildings!. Keep Eye on Those Hostile Buildings!" European Soldiers

"Our Allies Soldier is now Spoken on Alert!. Keep Our Eyes on Those Enemies!. But Not Yet Ready to Fight!, Stay on Vehicle Until Russian Start Ambush or Our Helicopters is Under Attack!" Blaze Bomber

"European Corps is now Spoken!. Keep Our Eye on Enemies in Side Or Possible Hidden Building!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Keeping Eye on Those Russian Hiding Building

"ロシアの圧力信号で話されているヨーロッパの兵士は、その敵に目を向ける！ 敵は私たちを襲い掛け、味方のヘリコプターは攻撃の下でスタートし、私たちのユニットも攻撃を受けています！(European Soldier Spoken on Russian Pressure Signal!, Keep Eye on Those Hostiles! It Enemy Ambush us or Our Allies Helicopter is Start Under Attack, Our Units is Under Attack too!)" Kyou Fujibayashi Spoken, Then High Alert

 **However This Cause Japanese's Speaking as Result David 'Section' Mason also Tell Kyou to can Use English speak again so we can do**

"Mayor Kyou!. You Taking some Japanese speak too much again!, Come on! You can use English speak again so i can listen that!. Also i can know your speak too!" David 'Section' Mason Told Kyou Fujibayashi can to use Speak english again so He can hear

"Okay!" Kyou Fujibayashi Agreed

"Russian Pressure is Alerted with European radio call!. Keep on Sight!" Sandman

"Keep Eye on Those Buildings!" Ana told

"I know! Ana, I Know!" Mike Harper

"Overlord!, European Soldiers is now Alerted that Russian Hidden's Pressure on Any Buildings!, We are on High Alert!" U.S Marine Ranger call on Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy!, Rangers!, Any of U.S Units Division in Order to Keep Eye on Those Enemy Buildings Where Hostiles Hiding!. Send Any some Spotlight Helicopter in Order to Keep Sight on Those Hostiles Building!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy that!, Overlord!" U.S Marine Ranger Call on Overlord (overhear voice)

 **U.S Marine and European Corps Soldiers is now Raise Weapons (But Not Fire Until Enemy start Ambush or Our Helicopter is Under Attack) and Keep Eye on Enemy Building. But Keep Following Protagonist's Convoy Before Entering** **El-Malek Faysal Bridge in Order to Capture or Destroy Sirenko's Last Stronghold in Giza Zoo that Sirenko Used It as Headquarter on Cairo.**

 **Also Almost Reaching Destination of** **El-Malek Faysal Bridge. M1A2's Tank Crew will Call Group as We almost here**

"Hey Group?" M1A2's Tank Crew (using radio booth voice)

"What Wrong?" David 'Section' Mason tell M1A2's Tank Crew (using radio booth voice)

"What Problem?. M1A2 Crew?" Kyou Fujibayashi tell on M1A2's Tank Crew (using radio booth voice)

"You Almost Reaching Destination on This Pinpoint Map?" Alicia Winston tel on M1A2's Tank Crew (using radio booth voice)

"That... We Almost There! on Reaching El-Malek Faysal Bridge with Connection Ramp!. You May Keep Your Eyes Those Hostiles Building!. Look on Enemy Snipers! Before They Starting Ambush Set!. Realize that Without Sirenko as Result Getting Weakened!. Last Remaining of Russian Force is now Pushed Back!. Now Hostiles is now Still on Remains! With needed Egypt Resistance Help!" M1A2's Tank Crew (using radio booth voice) tell that We almost there

 **11th Convoy Corps and European Corps Tank Brigade is now Almost Reaching This Destination Before Entering Ramp. Then Prepare to Ready for Weapons and Gear, Equipment and Others for Ready Combat as Our Units is Almost There. Also 3 U.S F-35 Lightning II also Seen on Sky Background as Upcoming to Clean Russian Fighter Out the Sky.**

"Okay Boys!, Don The Gear Up!. We Will Ready for Combat!. Waiting Following Instruction!" European Sergeant Yell at Soldiers to Ready for Combat

"Everyone!, GET READY FOR GEAR, EQUIPMENT AND WEAPONS!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Order U.S Marine to Ready for Combat

 **As Response of Voice, Many Characters of This Series Starting Don Their Gear, Weapons, Armor and Equipment on Check as Units is now ready**

"Alright! Listen up!, We Gonna Take Down Those Russian Position!, Before They Taking up Something Have!. We Cannot Let Our Units Fall into Hands of Hostiles? We Ready?" David 'Section' Mason Tell His Groups to Ready

"Ready!" All of Characters responds as Section tell who want to ready

"Then Good!" David 'Section' Mason

"You Sure About This?" U.S Sergeant Roebuck

"We will Do!" David ' Section' Mason said

 **11th Convoy Corps and European Corps Tank Brigade is now Reached El-Malek Faysal Bridge**

"We Reached This Destination For Now!, Proceed to Entering Bridge!" M1A2's Tank Crew calling on Overlord (using radio booth voice)

"Copy!, You are Almost Reaching Position There!, Keep Pushing on Them!. But Beware More Many Enemy Hostiles on Same South and North!. Proceed with Cautions!. over and Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy! Overlord!. We Reaching Objective!" M1A2's Tank Crew calling on Overlord (using radio booth voice)

 **11th Convoy Corps and European Corps Tank Brigade then Proceed to Enter Ramp on Moving to Elevated Highway. Then Protagonist's Convoy Move to Right Side as They Reaching on Giza Zoo (Sirenko's Stronghold After His Damaged During War). With Almost Got There. Before Starting Ambush on Them. Then Proceed to Move**

"11th Convoy Corps and European Corps Tank Brigade!, This is Overlord!. You have Objective to Capture or Destroy Sirenko's Last Stronghold Command Outpost on Giza Zoo!, I Repeat! You are now Authorize to Use Lethal Force!. I Repeat Th-" U.S General Commander Overlord Order Protagonist's Convoy to Proceed Objective Before Their Communication is Lost due to Ambush (overhear voice)

 **11th Convoy Corps and European Corps Tank Brigade is now On The El-Malek Faysal Bridge's Elevated Highway on The Move. Also U.S Blackhawk Helicopter is now Arrived to Aid Them. But Suddenly Ambush is now Start to Setup by Russian Troop (Who Become Last Command to Hold Off Invasion). Also This Battle is now Begin due to Ambush. Also Explosion is now Heard**

"OH SHIT!, THEY JAMMING OUR COMMUNICATION!" European Soldier

"Damn!, Russian EMP has Set them up!" Nayuki Minase See That Russian have set them up with EMP

 **Russian Troop with RPG in Hidden Building Open Fire on UH-60 Blackhawk. Causing** **11th Convoy Corps and European Corps Tank Brigade Alert that Hostiles Ambush on us. Putting Main Characters of Series into Battlefield Zone as War is Begin**

"RPG!" U.S Marines See Russian RPG on Hidden Building

"Where?" UH-60 Blackhawk Pilot (overhear voice)

"HOSTILES! AMBUSH ON US!" European Soldier on High Alert as Russian Ambush is Begin

"RPG! INCOMING!" Alicia Winston see Russian RPG on Hidden Building

 **Russian Troop with RPG Start Firing on Black hawk, Missile Hit Blackhawk on Tails. Causing One UH-60 Black Hawk Helicopter** **Losing Altitude due to RPG. (As Result Warfare Between U.S Marine, European Corps Strike Team and Russian Armed Force in Conflict is Begin).**

"I'M GOING DOWN, I'M GOING DOWN!, BRACE OF IMPACT!, RPG HIT OUR TAIL!" UH-60 Blackhawk Pilot as RPG is now Hit Our Tails (overhear voice)

"ロシアンアンバサアメリカ！、連絡！ 接触！ 時計はレッドに匹敵する！(RUSSIAN AMBUSH ON US!, CONTACT! CONTACT! ENEMIES ON RED AT CLOCK!)" Kyou Fujibayashi is now on High Alert due to Russian RPG hit on Black Hawk, Causing Alert on Protagonist's Convoy about Ambush

"RUSSIAN AMBUSH!" David 'Section' Mason Hearing Ambush

"Hostiles Ambush!, Returning Fire!" U.S Marines

 **UH-60 Black Hawk is now Forced to Crashed Landing on Collision Impact (Wounding some Multiple Soldier and Pilots. But Not Seen after Barricade of Highway Barrier). Causing** **11th Convoy Corps and European Corps Tank Brigade is Under Attack. Then Protagonist's Group Bail Out This Vehicle as Passenger Seat to Take Cover and Combat Russian. Also Many Russian Soldier Hiding Inside of** **El-Malek Faysal Bridge Elevated Highway Between Giza Bridge, Emerge to Open Fire on Enemy Convoy, As Result Combat is now Begin**

"ОТКРЫВАЙТЕ ПОЖАР НА АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ КОНВЕЙ! НЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЙТЕ ИХ ПРОХОДИТЬ! ОТКРЫТЫЙ ОГОНЬ! (OPEN FIRE ON AMERICAN CONVOY!, DON'T LET THEM PASS! OPEN FIRE!)" Russian Soldier Yell His Men to Fire on Them

 **As Multiple Many of Russian Soldier Inside of El-Malek Faysal Bridge and Giza Bridge Opened Fire on Protagonist's Convoy. Forcing U.S Marines, European Corp Strike Force and Protagonist's Groups to Behind Cover on Wrecked Vehicles and Opened Fired on Russian Troops on Hiding Cover, Causing War is now Beginning. With Russian Hiding on Building Inside Rooftop Stand up and Begin Fire on Them as Ambush. And Now Protagonist's Convoy is Under Attack**

"COMMUNISM!, ON THE FRONT!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck on Combating Russian Soldier

"RUSSIAN AMBUSH AT 6 ON CLOCK!" Blaze Bomber on Combating Russian Soldier

"ENEMIES ON OUR TAIL!. THEY AMBUSHING ON US! WITH USING GUERRILLA TACTICS!, ELIMINATE THOSE HOSTILES ATTACKING ON US!" U.S Marines then Ready to Combat on Russian

"Push Enemy Away Back from That Tails!" European Soldier on Combating Russian Soldier

"SHOOT THE LIGHT SIGNAL!" U.S Marines on Combating Russian Soldier

 **as Few Second Later. Russian RPG then Open Fire on Stryker Carrier on Behind (Damaging One of Stryker Carrier on Impact and Immobilize Them on Impact). and is now Protagonist's Groups Then Combating Multiple Many of Russian Soldier on Front on Highway and some Hidden Building**

"ОТКРЫТЫЙ ОГОНЬ!. ОТКРЫТЫЙ ОГОНЬ! (OPEN FIRE!. OPEN FIRE!)" Russian Soldier on Combating Protagonist Group (On Rooftop on Any Hiding Building)

"RPG!. Hiting Stryker on Behind!" Ana on Combating Russian Soldier

 **Kyou Fujibayashi Kill Two of Veteran Russian Soldier with M4A1 Carbine Rifle as She Use Accuracy and Shoot Three Hostiles Veteran Soldier at Cover Range.**

"雌の息子！ ロシア語スカム！(Son of the Bitch!. Russian Scum!)" Kyou Fujibayashi on Combating Russian Soldier

"WE TAKING HEAVY FIRE!, WE NEED BACKUP!" U.S Marines on Combating Russian Soldier

"Our Radio Communication is Jammed!, We Can't Backup without Radio Support!" European Soldiers

"RUSSIAN!, ON THE FRONT!" Alicia Winston on Combating Russian Soldier

 **Blaze Bomber then Kill 3 Russian Soldiers on Cover as Blaze Bomber Kill Some Hostiles Behind on Ways.**

"Russian Assholes!" Blaze Bomber in Combating Russian Soldier

 **Alicia Winston then Headshot 2 Russian Soldier with SCAR-H Assault Rifle with Scope** **Modification** **while She Kill Russian Soldier on Top of Any Where Building with Rooftop as Alicia Winston Take Care of Russian Soldier on Rooftops**

"You Guys? Hit Those Russian Soldiers on Front!, I Will Take Care Those Hostiles Troops at Rooftop with Scope!" Alicia Winston on Combating Russian Soldier on Any Building with Rooftop

"You Better Do!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck on Combating Russian Soldier

 **However Macboy (Hearing that Convoy is Under Attack. As Result Macboy Managed to Climb up Tall Building Rooftop Once Again) Then Headshot One of Russian RPG with** **AWSM Suppressor Sniper Rifle Before Russian RPG can Fire on Them Once Again. Saving Protagonist's Convoy Vehicle Before Russian RPG can Fire Again. Then Macboy Start Communicate with Protagonist's Group with Radio booth voice as He is Coming to Save them**

"One Russian RPG Is Down!. Who is Sniper!" Nayuki Minase

"Hey! Yo!, It Me Macboy! Sniper of Mitchell's Squads!, I'm Coming to Save ya!. Hold On!" Macboy start call to Protagonist's Groups (Using radio booth call)

"MACBOY!. YOU ARE BACK!" Alicia Winston Happily that Macboy is Back to Coming to Save Group with Provide Support for Sniper (Using radio booth call)

 **Section and Nayuki Minase Kill and Wound 2 Hostiles Soldiers on Front Barrier of Highways Front. as Still Combating in Progress**

"DAMN!. THOSE BASTARD IS COMING AFTER US!" David 'Section' Mason on Combating Russian Soldier

 **Sandman Headshot Two Veteran Spetsnaz Soldier with M4A1 Carbine.**

"Hit Those Communism Bad Guy!" Sandman on Combating Russian Soldier

 **Macboy (On Sniping Position) Then Headshot 2 Veteran Russian Soldier Again with** **AWSM Suppressor Sniper Rifle in Order to Save them. and Also U.S Marine and European Corps Managed to Gain Upper Hand by Killing Multiple Many of Russian Soldiers. and Also They have Attack Helicopter (Mi-28 Havoc) i** **s Coming to Aid Russian Troop to Destroy Them**

"Russian Havoc!, Incoming!. They is Going to Attacking us!" Macboy Communicate Protagonist's Group that Russian Havoc is Coming (Using radio booth call)

"Russian Helicopter!. Take Cover!, They Bringing Missiles on us!" European Soldier See Enemy Havoc

"ENEMY HAVOC!, TAKE COVER! DODGE NOW!" Lightning Farron See Mi-28 Havoc is Coming to Attack them

"LIGHTNING! GET OUT THE HERE!. THEY BOMBARDING US WITH ROCKET BARRAGE!, GET OUT HERE!. RUN!" U.S Marine Warn Lightning Farron about Havoc is Coming and Forced to Run for Life to Evade Russian Havoc's Rocket Barrage

 **Russian Helicopter them Arrived on This Fighting Position, Then Firing Rocket Barrage on Them as They Attempt to Run for cover (Killing and Wounding on Numbers of U.S Soldier and European Corp Soldiers on Blast Impact, Destroying One Bradley Fighting Vehicle, Also Damaging M1A2 Abram Tank on Ranging Combating and Wounding Lightning on Blasting Radius on Impact). Then Russian Helicopter Firing His Autocannon on Them (But Also Killing 6 U.S Soldiers as They Attempt to Cover to Aid Set). Also Characters's Group in Attempt to Push Them Back. However Miyuki also See Stinger Missiles**

"Miyuki!, GRAB THAT STINGER!. HIT THOSE ENEMY CHOPPER THING!" U.S Marines Yell Miyuki to Grab Stinger to Shoot Enemy Helicopter Firing on Them

"I'M ON THIS!" Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Hurry!, Miyuki!, Target that Attack Helicopter! and Dump them into Grounds!" Alicia Winston yell at Miyuki to Shoot down Russian Helicopter and Dump them into Grounds

"WE TAKING HEAVY FIRE!" European Soldier is now Taking Heavy Fire

 **As Responds on Order, Miyuki when go to Prone to Avoid Hit or Wound as More Other Friends and Hostiles on Combat Zone, Miyuki Then Goes to Prone and Then Start to Reaching Stinger Missiles on Hidden Barrier as Seen. Also Protagonist's Group is now Starting Combating on Russian Front.**

 **Also They Taking Heavy Fire**

"They Taking Heavy Fire!" Blaze Bomber

"I'm Running Low Ammo!" Mike Harper

"SHIT!, OUR TANK CANNOT MOVE!. SUFFERING HEAVY DAMAGE!, I REPEAT!. OUR HULL DAMAGE IS CRITICAL!. OUR TREADS IS DESTROYED!" M1A2's Tank Crew (using radio booth call)

"THEY FIRING ROCKET ON US!. I REPEAT!, EVACUAT-" M1A2's Tank Crew's Last Word Before Killed by Russian Helicopter with Anti-Tank Missile (using radio booth call)

 **As Protagonist's Group Suffering Heavy Fire because Russian Helicopter has Coming to Aid, Then** **Russian Helicopter Start Open Fire Anti-Tank Missile and Penetrating on Explosion Impact on One of Leading M1A2 Abrams as Lead Vehicle (Destroying M1A2 Abram as Anti-Tank Missile Penetrate Their Armor and Explosion on Impact and Killing All of 4 Crews on Inside). Then Protagonist's Group Shocked as M1A2 Abram is now Lost. Also Miyuki is now Got Stinger as Ready for Roll, Also Many of Responds Hear is now Commence**

"One of M1A2 Abram Tank is Destroyed!, They Blocking Our Path!" U.S Marines

"I GOT THAT STINGER MISSILE!. I'M READY TO SHOOT!" Miyuki Kobayakawa as She got Stinger

"NOW!, TARGET THAT ENEMY HELICOPTER!, STOP THEM!" Blaze Bomber

"PUSH THEM BACK!" U.S Marines on Combating Russian Soldier

 **Miyuki Kobayakawa Then Lock on Enemy Helicopter on Front Range, as Protagonist's Groups Almost to be Killed as Russian Helicopter is now Invincible for Troops with Stronger. As Target is now Locked. Then Miyuki Firing Missile on Havoc with Stinger Missile (Which Locked on Them) in Effect. (Hiting Havoc with Stinger Missile and Destroying It Quickly and Exploding This on Impact and Sending Russian Attack Helicopter to Ground). Allowing Protagonist's Group Quickly Regain that Strength in Effect. Also Still Combating Russian in Fight**

"ENEMY HELICOPTER IS DESTROYED!" Miyuki Kobayakawa

"Good!, Now Combat on Enemy Soldier!. We must Push Them Back!" Blaze Bomber on Combating Russian Soldier

"Enemy Havoc is Down!, Now Targets Whole Russian Soldiers in Cover!. Focus Fire on Enemy in Effect!, With Any Weapons Every you Got!, Enemies are Weakened!. Small of Hostiles Troops is now Pushing Back!" David 'Section' Mason said

 **Mike Harper Kill 3 Russian Soldiers with M4A1 Carbine when Russian Troops Start Firing on Line (Also Small Troops Fall Back due to Losing Helicopter) and then Harper Start Kill 3 of Hostiles Soldiers. As Result Many of Voicehear is coming**

"МЫ РАБОТАЕМ НАШЕГО БУЛЕТА! (WE RUNNING OUT THE OUR BULLET!)" Russian Soldiers Before Fall Back

"ОНИ ДОБАВЛЯЮТ США !. ОТСТУПАТЬ!. ОТСТУПАТЬ! (THEY OVERPOWERING US!. FALL BACK!. FALL BACK!)" Russian Soldier is now Falling Back

"Hostiles is Falling Back!" European Soldier

"They Falling Back!, But We need Pursue Them!. We Cannot Let Them Get Away!" Mike Harper tell that Russian Troops is Falling Back and But Still Pursue them

"ОТСТУПИТЬ! (RETREAT!)" Russian Soldiers start to Fall Back

"WE WON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Alicia Winston Blaze Bomber as Starting Following on Them

"Let Go!" Blaze Bomber as Starting Following on Them

 **As Combat on This Elevated Highway is now Stop (Many of Small Russian Troop Flee, However In Russian Soldiers Combating Protagonist's Group is now Running Out of The Ammo, Exhausted, Then Forcing Russian Soldier on This Inside Highway Surrenders. But Small of Troops of Russian Soldiers in Now Falling Back to Last's Stronghold Defense). U.S Soldiers and European Soldiers then Capture Surrendered Russian Troops. and Then Start Following on Them as We Know. Background on Sky as Many of 20 F-35 Lightning II Starting Cleaning Speeding up up the Sky. Firing Missiles at Any of Russian Camp Bases (Not Seen)**

"Follow That Bastard!. Don't Let Them Get Away!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck

"Enemy is now on Running!, Don't Let That Bastard Go!, Get your Ass on the Line!, We Gonna Following on Them!. LET GO!" U.S Marines

"STOP!" Ana yell at Fleeing Russian Troop to Stop (But Small Troop of Russia Ignore them). Forcing Protagonist's Group with Help of U.S Marines and European Corps Soldier to Follow them

"Russian has Ignored us!. Just Follow Him!. and We can show about Enemy Defense!. We Can Show that Enemy Strength must to be Defeated!. Let Go!" Sandman said

"GO!, GO!, GO!" Frank Woods Jr is now Starting Following Fleeing Small Russian Troop that Hostiles Won't Let Them Get Away

"Let Do This!. Follow Them!" Blaze Bomber then Follow Fleeing Small Russian Troop (with Help of U.S Marines and European Soldier on Pursuit on Russian Hostiles Fleeing)

 **After Small Troops of Russian is now Falling Back to Our Trap Defense Set. However Protagonist's Groups with Help of U.S Marines and European Soldiers are Following Them Between Giza Bridge-Al Haram Elevated Highway. Then Protagonist's Groups Starting Moving to Left Between Route of Giza Square Exiting to Cairo University Rd (This Defense has Set by Russian to Lure Protagonist's Group to Trap as The Last Defense) is now On Pursuit. Then Allied Units Start Moving to Left, Exiting This Highway Ramp to Cairo University Rd as Objective is now Almost Complete, But Revealed that Fleeing Russian Troops is now Successfully Lured Protagonist and Their Ally Groups to Trap. (Defense has Two Cannons on Left and Right side, Also Have 1 MG Guns on Center and More Many Troops has been setup on This set). Also Protagonist's Group is now Spoken with This trap defense**

"SHIT!, THAT IS TRAP!. GET DOWN!" U.S Marines Before Russian Defense Open Fire

"ОТКРЫТЫЙ ОГОНЬ! (OPEN FIRE!)" Russian Officer Order Her Defense to Open Fire on Protagonist's Groups and U.S-EU Cooperation Force

"Стреляй, чтобы убить !. Дайте им в ад! (Shoot to Kill!. Give them at Hell!)" Russian Soldiers

 **As Protagonist's Group is Reached There. Also Russian Defense Set on Cairo University Rd is now Opening Fire on Protagonist's Group, United States Marine Corps and European Union Corps Strike Team once Come Down Here (Killing Multiple U.S and European Soldiers on Running into there during Following them here, But One of MG Turret Bullet Hit Alicia Winston's Arm on Combat, Injuring Alicia and Exhaust Them to Slow them down). Forcing Protagonist's Groups to Find Cover and Start Open Fire on Russian Defense as This Trap has Set. Also Many of Voice is now hear between Russian and Protagonist's Group**

"ARGH!. THEY SET US UP!. TAKE COVER! AND WEAPONS FREE!" Frank Woods Jr on Combating Russian Defense

"TAKE COVER!, FIND THOSE DEFENSE FOR COVER!. THEY BRINGING CANNONS ON US!" David 'Section' Mason on Combating Russian Defense

"I'm Going to Taking Much More Longer!. I'm Almost got Exhausted" Alicia Winston is now Almost got Exhausted due to Russian Defense have been set them up and because Many of U.S Marine and Europe Soldier is now Risk due to MG Fire

"Oh Shit!, Alicia is Exhausted!. One of Hostile MG Hiting on Us!, We need Medical Pack!, Now!" European Soldier See Alicia Winston's Exhausted due to Hostiles MG Bullet hit them (But Hit Arm.)

"Hit Those Russian Defense Sack Ass on Sight!. Hostiles Troops on Sirenko's Defense!" Blaze Bomber on Combating Russian Defense

"They Taking Heavy Fire!, Get Cover and Open Fire on Those Hostiles Defense!, One at Clock!" U.S Marines on Combating Russian Defense

"HOSTILES DEFENSE!" European Soldiers is now Take Cover and Open Fire on Russian Defense

 **In Few Seconds on This Battle, Russian Defense's Both side of Cannons, Opening Fire on Protagonist's Groups. (Hiting on Explosive. But Missed When Protagonist has Buying Sometimes for Cover). and Then Hiting on Enemy Combat in Effect. However Alicia Winston and Lightning (After She is Hit and Wounded by Havoc's Rocket Barrage. Then She is now Rejoined to Fight) is now Almost Exhausted after Her Stamina is now Running Low and She is now Almost got Killed by Russian Defense or With Cannons. However U.S and European Corps Soldiers Managed to Cover. However Communication is now Back Online as U.S Managed to Reset This (Allowing to Communicate with U.S General Commander Overlord Back Online)**

 **Then U.S Sergeant Roebuck is now Begin to Contact Overlord about Enemy Defense**

"Overlord!, Enemy Defense is now Sighted! Located within on Cairo University Rd!. Russian has Two Both side of Cannons! and One Gatling Gun on Both Center!. I Repeat!. Enemy Defense is now Signal Located!. Hostiles is Attacking us!. We need Request that Artillery Backup Now!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck contact Overlord

"Copy! Roebuck!, Artillery Support is Coming!, ETA Support is Coming on Few Seconds!, Artillery Support is on the Way!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **As Overlord is now Agreed on Roebuck's Request with Artillery Strike on Cairo University Rd because Russian Defense Set is Gaining Upper Hand on Them Since That Highway Battle. This Request is now Will Waiting for Shorter Time. (Until Overlord Start Calling Medium Range Artillery Strike Group to Target Enemy Defense Position on Cairo University Rd)**

"Ammo Supply is Here!, Refills some Our Ammo!, We Can't Lose some Ammo!" U.S Marines

 **Then Protagonist's Group is now Received with Ammo Box from U.S Plane Support is now Here (Allowing Protagonist's Group and Their Ally to Refill Ammo). Then Starting Continue Fight on Russian Defense on Lengthy Battle Between Gun Range. However Alicia Winston and Lightning is now Unable to Fight due to Exhausted (Expect for Any of Protagonist's Group Didn't Exhaustion is now Still Fighting on Russian Defense). and Now The Last Defense is now Coming**

"Argh!... I'm Hurt!. and I Almost got Exhausted!... I Can't Do!" Exhausted Alicia Winston is now Unable to Fight due to His Exhaustion During Previous Encounters with Russian in Highway Battle

"Hang On! Alicia!, I'm coming for ya with Medic!" One of European Soldier Start to Help Revive Alicia's Exhaustion

 **As One of European Soldier see Alicia's Wounded and Exhaustion, Then European Soldier Then Attempt to Revive Alicia Winston's Exhaustion with needed Drink and Supply with also Needed Medic Kit so can revive them**

"Don't Worry!, Alicia!. Our Team is Coming on Here on Backup!, Hang On!" One of European Soldier is now Starting Revive Alicia's Exhaustion

"KEEP FIRING!" Sandman on Combating Russian Defense

"OUR ARTILLERY SUPPORT IS COMING FOR SHORTER TIME!, HOLD HER DEFENSE BACK!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck

"Okay! Roebuck!, Friendly Artillery is Coming on Support!. Keep Fire on Them!, Any Weapons you Got!, Harper!. Hit Those Enemy Thing!" Section Agreed with Roebuck's Artillery Support then He Tell Harper to Kill Those Russian

"Gotcha!" Mike Harper on Combating Russian Soldier

 **Mike Harper Kill 2 Russian Soldier on Defense with M4A1 Carbine after He Refilled Her Ammo. as Harper Kill Two of Hostile Soldier on Defense. But Russian MG Gunfire is Forced Harper to Cover from His Life**

"Awch!.. They Got Machine Gun Firing on Us!" Mike Harper as He Almost Got Hit by Russian MG Fire after He Kill Two of Russian Soldier

"Are Your Okay Harper?" Section tell Harper

 **Nayuki** **Minase Then kill 1 Russian Soldier with M4 Carbine when Nayuki Attempt to Hit Russian Soldier at Point Blank Range within Defense Position, She then Managed to Use Accuracy and Then Kill him for Good. But Battle is not over yet**

"Yeah!, I'm Okay! Section!" Mike Harper as He is okay

"Blaze Bomber!, Get your Ass on the Line!, Hostiles Defense on the Front!. Eliminate Hostiles on side Front!" U.S Marines yell at Blaze Bomber to Get up on the Line to Eliminate Hostiles

"We are Running Out of Options, Sir!. It Our Men has Overwhelmed!. Then is Over!, Sir!" European Soldier is now Run out Options and Almost got Losing Battle Against Russian Defense

"I'm Trying on it!, U.S Marine!" Blaze Bomber is now Still Agreed with U.S Marine's Order, Then Followed up Line with U.S Marine to Fight Hostiles

 **Macboy (In Sniping Position) then Kill Russian Soldier Operation MG Turret on Center with** **AWSM Suppressor Sniper Rifle as He Aimed Him on His Head. Then Macboy also Headshot Them (Allowing Protagonist's Group to Fight Back). Only Russian Defense Two Cannons Remaining. With More Many Soldiers Defense in Effect**

"I'm gonna Help with Guide of Mitchell!, With Headshot Time!" Macboy in smile after Killing Russian MG on Defense to Save Protagonist's Group (In Sniping Position)

"СНАЙПЕРЫ !. ОНИ УБИВАЮТ НАШЕЙ ЭКСПЕДИЦИИ МОРСКОЙ ОБОРОНЫ !. ОНИ ЗАВЕРШИВАЮТ США! (SNIPERS!. THEY KILLING OUR MG DEFENSE CREW!. THEY OVERWHELMING US!)" Russian Soldiers (On Defense Position)

"Hit Them!, U.S Marines is Coming on Backup!" U.S Marines on Combating Russian

"They Coming Backup!. Our Friendly Incoming!" Blaze Bomber then Hear U.S Reinforcement

 **Section Eliminate Two Russian Soldiers on Defense when Section Managed to Look on Hostiles Defense Cannon is Firing on Them, as Then Section Using Accuracy to Kill Two of Russian Troops with Good Range. Also Russian then See U.S Backup Reinforcement Incoming (U.S Navy Seal and Ranger Division) to Aid Protagonist's Groups and Then Start Moving Position to Cairo University Rd near with Exiting Ramp to Cairo University Road. Then Start Opening on Russian Defense with Cover Spot. (Forcing Russian Defense Two Cannons on Both Side and Turn on U.S Marines Backup at Both of Side). Thus Saving Protagonist's Group Life and that Allowed to Overwhelm some Defense**

"АМЕРИКАНСКОЕ УНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ ПРИБЫЛО !, ДЕРЖИТЕ ИХ НАЗАД !, И НАЙДИТЕ НЕКОТОРЫЕ КРЫШКИ !, ПРИНИМАЙТЕ БАКУ! (AMERICAN REINFORCEMENT HAS ARRIVED!, HOLD THEM BACK!, AND FIND SOME COVER!, BRING TANK!)" Russian Officer see Another American Reinforcement has Arrived to Aid Protagonist's Group and Then Open Firing on us (On Defense Position)

"Ugh... American Backup has Arrived!" Exhausted Alicia Winston then See American Reinforcement (with U.S Navy Seal and Ranger Division) has Arrived to Aid them by Opening Fire on Russian Defense

"Save That Groups!, Get some Defensive Cover!. and Eliminate Those Hostiles on Defense!. Push Them Back!, and We must Advance to that Stronghold!, Let Go!" U.S Ranger Division (On Reinforcement Backup)

"Target Acquired!, Five at Clocks!. Weapons Free!" U.S Navy Seal Division (On Reinforcement Backup)

"Weapons Free!" U.S Ranger Division (On Reinforcement Backup)

"ОТКРЫТЫЙ ОГОНЬ! (OPEN FIRE!)" Russian Officer then Open His Men to Continue Fire on Them as American Backup is Arrived (On Defense Position)

 **Russian Defense Position is now Continued Opened Fire on American Navy Seal and Ranger Division on Both Side with Using Defensive Cover Position. With American Backup and Russian Defense Then Firing Each Other (with Russian Defense Position also Managed to Kill Multiple Ranger Soldier. With Also U.S Navy Seal and Ranger Fight Back by Killing and Wounding Russian Hostiles on Defense Position). However Russian Defensive Cannons Opened Fire (Which Wounding Some Multiple U.S Ranger and Navy Seal Soldier on Impact with Blast Radius as Cover is Blown by Russian Defense Cannon). Then Protagonist's Group Starting Opening Fire on Hostiles Defense once again**

"Those Cannons are Firing on Our Backup!, Our Medium Range Artillery Support is now Coming!, Eliminate Those Hostiles at Range!" Mike Harper

"Almost There!, Alicia!. I'm Gonna Heal on Your Wounds!" European Soldier in Still Reviving Alicia Winston's Exhaustion and some Wounds

 **European Soldier is now Still Reviving Alicia's Exhaustion (Expect for Other European Corps Soldier Firing on Hostiles Defense at Range). Then Shorter Time Backup is now Completed. Then Overlord Starting Communication with** **M109 Howitzer's** **Artillery Battalion (Fire Bravo Striker) in Order to Eliminate Those Stronger Defense to Allow that Protagonist's Groups and American Backup to Push to Enemy Command Camp which Make Last Troop of Sirenko's Last Stand**

"Fire Bravo Striker!, This is Overlord!. Our Units on Highway Exiting Ramp on Cairo University Rd is now Pinned Down by Russian Defense!, Also American Navy Seal and Ranger Division is now Suffered for Medium Fire Because Russian Two Defense Cannons on Both Side!, We can not risk with loss that Troop!, Commence Bombardment on Hostiles Defense on Road Highway without that Ramp!, Artillery Bombardment Support is now Clearly to Engage!" U.S General Commander Overlord Contacting Fire Bravo Striker (overhear voice)

"Roger That!, Fire Bravo Striker is now Ready to Bombardment Hostiles Defense Position on Hot!, Prepare for Range with Target Coordinate 6-4-5 on System Light is On!. Target Acquired!. Commence Starting Firing on Hostiles Defense Position!. Over and Out!" Fire Bravo Striker (overhear voice)

 **As Artillery Strike Group (Fire Bravo Striker) is now Successfully Contacted with Overlord, Then Fire Bravo Striker's Quickly Acquiring Hostiles Defense Target at Cairo University Rd (Where Team is Fighting Between Backup and Defense). And Now Lengthy Battle Continue Between Russian and Protagonist's Group after Backup has Arrived**

 **Protagonist's Group then Begin Suffer from Massive Attack. and Result Being Almost Got Running Out Ammo**

"WE TAKING HEAVY FIRE!, AND I'M GOING TO RUN OUT THE AMMO!. WE ARE OUT THE OPTIONS!" Ana is now Tired due to Her Ammo Run Out and Group is now Taking Heavy Fire

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!, AND WE HEAVY FIRE!. MULTIPLE CASUALTIES IS CONFIRMED!, WE ARE TAKING HEAVY FIRE!" U.S Ranger Division (On Reinforcement Backup)

"My Men are Almost Lost!, Hostiles is Overwhelming Us!, Suffered for Heavily Losses!. We are running out of Options!" U.S Navy Seal (On Reinforcement Backup)

"Damn!, There No Ways to Stop This Defense!, Our Battle should be Lost!" Blaze Bomber

"They No Ways to Stop Them!, It Russian Win?. Then This is over!" European Soldier is now Running out of Options

 **But U.S Sergeant Roebuck then Responds about that This Battle is ain't Lost with Artillery Backup is Coming**

"Wait in Minutes!, This Battle Ain't Lost!, With Another Coming Support Fire Backup!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck

"What that Support Fire Backup?" Blaze Bomber

 **Then One of Medical Box Supplies is now Parachuted to Exiting Highway Ramp Connection Between Cairo University Rd and Giza Highway Network. (Allowing One of European Soldier who Reviving Alicia Winston's Exhaustion to Revive it Faster with Needed Drink and Kit to help them)**

"Medical Box Supplies is Arrived!" U.S Marines

"I Got Water of Drink!, Now Alicia! It Time to Heal Your Wounds!" One of European Soldier them Offer Alicia Winston with Water Drink as needed to Help Revive Faster

"Thank... You!" Exhaustion Alicia Winston Thank One of European Soldier with Water Drink as Offer. Then European Soldier Start to Heal His's Exhaustion

 **As Alicia Winston is now Started Revived by One of European Soldier Faster (When Alicia Start Drink His Water Bottle as European Soldier Offer to Save His Exhaustion, Then His Drinking will Regaining Alicia's Stamina and Strength and Also One of European Soldier Start Healing His Alicia Wounds). Allowing Alicia Winston to Recover His Exhaustion and Then to Rejoin Battle Against Russian Position for Good and Then She Fight Russian Defense with SCAR-H is now Commence. However One of European Soldier prepare to Another Drink Bottle and Medic Kit, Start Running After Lightning's Exhaustion and Then Start Recover them**

"Artillery Support is Coming!. We will Show Strength so How that we needed!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Reveal that U.S Artillery Support (Fire Bravo Striker's M109 Artillery Battalion) is now Coming to Support Them with Bombardment on Hostiles Defense Position

"Artillery Incoming!, Prepare for Support!" Mike Harper

"Target Position!, Locked!. Backup is now on The Way!. Commence Fire on Hostile Defense!" Fire Bravo Striker (overhear voice)

 **M109 Howitzer's** **Artillery Battalion (Fire Bravo Striker) is Now Firing and Bombardment on Russian Defense Position That Where Team is Fighting is Coming on Heard. and Then Many of Artillery's Shells Struck on Russian Defense and Cannons on Hit and Impact (Killing and Blasting Multiple and Many of Russian Soldiers in Blast on Impact Radius and Then Destroying Two of Russian Defense Cannons on Both Side when Artillery's Shell Penetrate Then on Range, and Russian Defense is now Overwhelmed by Artillery's Support), Allowing Protagonist's Group, European Corps Soldier and American's Backup to Gain Upper Hand and Then Start Pushing Russian Back to Sirenko's Stronghold as Many of Russian Troops Start to Flee Back**

"Американская артиллерия, стреляющая в нас !, Падение назад !, Падение назад !, Наша защита страдает от бомбардировочной атаки !, ПАДЕНИЕ НАЗАД! (American Artillery Firing on Us!, Fall Back!, Fall Back!, Our Defense is Suffered Bombardment Attack!, FALL BACK!)" Russian Soldiers then Flee after Artillery Hit on His Defense (On Defense Position) then Start Retreat Back to Stronghold

"Our Artillery is now on Support!, Russian is now Pushing Back!. What we can do!" U.S Ranger Division (On Reinforcement Backup)

"Возвращайся обратно в крепость !, Держи их!, Возьми танк внутри последней крепости !, Чтобы удержать их! (Fall Back to Stronghold!, Hold Them Down!, Get some Tank Inside of Last Stronghold!, To Hold Them!)" Russian Officer (On Defense Position)

"Hostiles is Falling Back!" Section

"More of Bad Guys are Falling Back!" Sandman

"I will Need to Heal Lightning Wounds!, You Guys Go!" One of European Soldier Told Protagonist's Group to Head After Them as He will Heal Lightning's Exhaustion is now Going Soon.

"Okay!, You will Start Healing That Exhaustion!, You just Stay Here!" Blaze Bomber

"I'm Will Heal That Faster!, As I Can!. You Must Go!. Now!" One of European Soldier Said

 **As One of European Soldier Responds. Then Section Agreed (as Result One of European Soldier will Not Enter Battle as He will Stay to Heal Lightning's Exhaustion, Expect for Other European Soldiers as Only to Enter Battle Fray)**

"Alright!, Then Prepare to Set Course!. to Last Remaining Sirenko's Last Compound! Near on Giza Zoo!. Follow ME!" Section Tell Protagonist's Group that We gonna Follow U.S Troop Reinforcement to Help Advance to Sirenko's Stronghold that Russian Defense Troop is now Start to Flee

"I will Follow Too!. European Union is now Starting Growing Strength More!. It Time to Payback Those Russian!. Before Chinese come to aid this bastard doe!" European Soldier Agreed to Follow American's Reinforcement Advance

"手放す！ ロシアを押し戻す！ そして、その敵対的支配地に進んでください！(Let Go! Pushing Russia Back!. And Set Advance to That Hostiles Stronghold!)" Kyou Fujibayashi Agreed to Follow American's Reinforcement Advance

"Let Go!" Mike Harper then Agreed to Follow American's Backup Advance

 **Protagonist's Group (with Help of Their Ally of U.S Marines and European Corps Strike Soldiers) is now Starting to Help American's Reinforcement Backup Starting Pushing Russian Defense Troops Back (Expect for One of European Soldier and Lightning Farron that Two of Them will Not Enter the Battle due to Lightning's Exhaustion that He will Stay Here to Revive it Soon). Passing some Ruined and Destroyed Russian Defense Remains as Pursuit of Remaining of Russian Troops, As Continue Advance to Stronghold. However They See 2 of Russian Tank and Heavy of Russian Troops is now Starting Blocking on Protagonist's Group Path as They have hostiles Tank**

"HOSTILES TANK!, TAKE COVER!" U.S Ranger Division See Russian T-90MS Tank is Coming into us

"TWO HOSTILE TANK!. EVASIVE ACTION!. TAKE COVER!" European Soldier Yell at Group to Take Cover as Tank

"Aw!. Hostiles Tank is Coming at Us!. Dodge Cannon and Remote Gun!, They Bringing Toy into Warzone!" Mike Harper then Take Cover

"Russian Tank!, Take Cover! and Dodge Remote MG Fire!" Blaze Bomber Yell at Protagonist's Group to Take Cover as T-90MS's Remote Gun is Ready to Fire

"TAKE COVER!" Alicia Winston Take Cover as Russian T-90MS Tank is Coming

"Russian Tank!, at Eight at Clock!. Avoid Cannons!. Unless It Finding Javelin!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck

 **Russian Division with Aid of Two T-90MS Tank is now Starting Opening Fire on American Backup (Killing and Wounding Multiple of U.S Navy Seal and Ranger Division as They Attempt to Pass Defense of Second Sirenko's Low Defense Wall). Protagonist's Groups also Managed to Cover to Avoid T-90MS Machine Gun Fire. Then Russian T-90MS's Main Cannon and Remote Gun Open Fired on American Backup (Blasting Three of U.S Marines Soldier Away on Impact.). and Then American Reinforcement Backup Groups is now Suffered from Hostiles Tank Fire**

"THEY BRINGING REMOTE MACHINE GUN ONTO US!, DAMN!. THEY BRINGING ANOTHER TOYS!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck in Danger about that Russian T-90MS

"Hostiles T-90MS is Horrible!, We must Combat on Them!. Within Four at Clock!" European Soldier on Combating Russian Troops in Cover

"That T-90MS!, Those Russian Bastards is now Bringing This Tank into Set!. However Russian Communication is now Destroyed!. Because Sacrifice of Daniel is now not vain!, Also needed Raise Morale in Effect!" Mike Harper has Idea about Javelin

 **U.S Ranger Division on Cover Then Eliminate Multiple Russian Soldiers on Effect. and Some Russian Retaliated Back by Eliminating Many of U.S Navy Seal and Other Ranger Division**

"Yeah!, We need Find Javelin! and Take This Tank Down Easily!" Blaze Bomber Accept Harper's Idea about Javelin to take down Tank

 **Kyou Fujibayashi Kill Two Russian Soldier in Order to Aid U.S Reinforcement Backups as She is now on Cover**

"死ぬ！ ロシアのバスタード！(DIE! RUSSIAN BASTARD!)" Kyou Fujibayashi in Combating Russian on Cover

 **Alicia Winston Then Kill Five of Russian Soldier with SCAR-H as Alicia is now on Cover as T-90MS Open Fire to Halt American's Advance. But Alicia also Kill Five of Hostiles Troops that Combating American Troops. But Also T-90MS Remote Gun Easily Overpowering U.S and EU Advance (Killing and Wounding U.S Rangers and European Corps Soldiers) on Between Side. Then They See Javelin on U.S Soldier Dead Body**

"I See This!, Javelin on That Corpse of Marine After They Attempt to Lock on Tank!, But is Quickly Killed by Remote Gun Before Locking Target!. Section!, You must Grab Javelin and Lock on Tank in Cover!" Sandman tell Section to Grab Javelin

"I'M ON IT!, SANDMAN!" David 'Section' Mason

 **David 'Section' Mason Then Agreed to Grab. Then Section Goes to Probe to Cover that Heavily Gunfire and Tank's Cannon. However American Reinforcement, Along with Protagonist's Group, European Corps Soldier and Other is now Taking Heavy Fire from Defense. as Enemy Last Stronghold is now Located. Many of Battle voice overhear (Including some U.S General Commander Overlord and Commands is now Start to Speak)**

"Commands!, Be Advised!. Our Ranger Division and U.S Navy Seal is now Under Taking Heavy Fire on Sirenko's Last Stronghold Position Near on Giza Zoo!. Many of Marines Group Division with Lot of Tanks is now Pushing Russian Back at Direction!, European Union is now Starting up Encircling and Cutting Off Russia Retreat!. They also Capturing Suez with Canal Coast!, Port Said And Some Arish!, Many of Marines Groups is now Successfully Pushed Enemy Back at Direction of Cities!. However!. Enemy Last Troops is Located on Giza Zoo!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"ЗАЩИЩАЙТЕ ЭТУ КОМАНДУ ПОСТ !. (DEFEND THIS COMMAND POST!.)" Russian Troops (on Defense Position)

"Copy!. Overlord!, But Satellite Cam has Tracked that Russian Battle Tank is now Suffered Heavily Fire!, Our Aircraft is now Coming Backup on Move!. Our Battalion of Ranger is now on Encircling on Enemy Defense! by Capturing Al Duqqi as Optional Key Target! is now Coming to Sirenko's Stronghold as Final Target of Objective!. However Apache Helicopters will Soon Arrive to Fray!. Over!" Commands (overhear voice)

"Section!, Get Javelin and Target Those Two of Hostiles Tank!" U.S Ranger Division

"Affirmative!, Backup is on the Way!. ETA is now Coming on Shortly!, Within Distance on Capital City Tactics!, However!. We will Cannot Lose the Japanese Coast!. Before Russian is Taking Up!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **Sandman Then Headshot 2 Soldiers with M4A1 Carbine at Good Range, and Macboy (In Sniping Position) Kill Russian Officer with** **AWSM Suppressor Sniper Rifle as He Aimed it on Officer's Head and Then Kill them for Good. However Macboy is now Suffered due to Low of Ammo**

"I'm Going Running Low of Ammo!. Only 10 Bullets Left!. I Can't Shoot Some Hostiles at Long Range It Ammo has Run Out!" Macboy (using radio booth call)

"Macboy!, You can Hold and Firing on Enemy Soldiers!" Sandman tell Macboy (using radio booth call)

 **Nayuki Minase Then Kill One of Veteran Spetsnaz Soldier when Russian Second Defense is now Going to Poor. Then Nayuki prepare Shoot to kill Veteran Spetsnaz to Show Strength (Allowing American Reinforcement's Backup to Continue Firing on Russian within Combat same range)**

"ロシア語スカム！(Russian Scum!)" Nayuki Minase on Combating Russian

"Negative!, Sandman!. I'm Running Out the Ammo!" Macboy tell Sandman that He is now Running Low of Ammo. Now He is now Unable to Shoot Them because He is running low Ammo (using radio booth call)

"Russian Scum!" Blazkowicz on Combating Russian

"Section!, Grab Javelin!, NOW!" European Soldiers

"Grab that Javelin!, Section!" Mike Harper

 **David 'Section' Mason is now Successfully Grabbing FGM-148** **Javelin. However Two of Tank Still Opening Firing on Them.**

"I GOT THEM!" Section as He is now Grabbing FGM-148 Javelin

"NOW!, TARGET THAT TANK!. SECTION!. ONLY WAY TO SAVE OUR GROUPS LIFE!, AMERICAN BACKUP IS NOW COMING AGAIN ON FRONT!. THEY ALSO ENCIRCLING ON THEM!" Mike Harper Yell at Section to Target Two Russian Tank and About that Second American Backup is now Arrived with U.S Numbers of Ranger Division is Coming from Ahmed Zewail Road (with Help of Egypt Resistance). Concern Them with Help of Another American Squads Group

"АМЕРИКАНСКОЕ ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЕ СНОВА! ОНИ ОТКРЫВАЮТ ПОЖАРНУЮ НА НАШЕГО ПОСЛЕ! ОНИ О НАС! (AMERICAN REINFORCEMENT IS COMING AGAIN! THEY OPENING FIRE ON US ON BEHIND! THEY CONCERNING ON US!)" Russian Soldiers (On Defense Position)

"I will Take Care Those Enemy Troops!" Blaze Bomber said

 **David 'Section' Mason Then is now Preparing to Lock on Russian T-90MS Tank as Protagonist's Group will Take Care on Hostiles Troops by Combating and Firing on Russian Defense as Cover (with American Backup help with Another Backup Coming on Ahmed Zewail Rd is coming to Cairo University Rd as Blockade on Siege). As Lock on is now Complete, Section Then Fire His Anti-Tank Guided Missile. Sending Javelin's Missile into Air within Radius. and Then Missile is now Come Down onto Russian T-90MS on Center. and Then First Javelin's Missile Penetrate Tank's Hatch and Explosion on Impact (Destroying First T-90MS on Combat and Killing All of Her Crew on Board). Putting One Hostile Tank Out the Commission, But One Last Tank is Still Opening Fire.**

"ONE OF HOSTILE TANK IS DESTROYED!, BUT ONE TANK IS STILL!" David 'Section' Mason yell about that One of Hostile Tank is Down, But One of Them is Still

"RELOAD IT!, SECTION!" Mike Harper tell Section to Reload

 **David 'Section' Mason Reload His Missile HEAT Warhead and Place It on Javelin Missile. and Then Harper Yell Section to Target Last Tank**

"TARGET THAT ANOTHER TANK!, SECTION!. THIS HOSTILE TANK IS SCREWED OVER US!" Mike Harper Yell at Section to Target Another Tank Once Again

"They Taking some Many of Fire!, Start Shooting with Bullets!" Alicia Winston on Combating Russian Troops

 **David 'Section' Mason Prepare to Lock on Another Russian T-90MS (is now Last Tank) who on Still Firing on them. However One of Another Russian Troop Attempt to Stop Lock on, But Miyuki Kobayakawa Save them by Killing One of Russian Troop. Allowing Section able to Lock on Hostile T-90MS Tank, as Lock on is now Complete. Section the Pull the Trigger and Fire His Another Missile Warhead. Sending Missile to Up Once again. Then Warhead is Coming Down onto Another Russian T-90MS Hatch on Center. Then Missile HEAT Warhead Penetrate and Detonating Explosive on Another T-90MS Armor (Destroying Last T-90MS Completely and Killing All of Her Crew on Board Too). As Result Russian Troops is now Weakened due to American Ranger on Ahmed Zewail Rd is Coming Advance to Stronghold.**

"МЫ ПОТЕРЯЛИ ДВА ТАНКА !. ОНИ ЗАВЕРШИВАЮТ США! (WE LOST TWO OF TANK!. THEY OVERWHELMING US!)" Russian Troops (On Defense Position)

"They Cannot Capture That Stronghold!, Due to Massive Defense!. and They Falling Back!" Blaze Bomber

"We Won't Let Them!. Advance into them!" U.S Ranger Division Prepare to Advance to Enemy Last Stronghold

 **As Result Russian Second Defense is now Weakened (Forcing Russian to Fall Back His Position to Sirenko's Last Command Stronghold Defese). Allowing U.S Troops at Both Down and Up Side Concern Them at Center (with Protagonist's Group and EU Helps). However Many of Center Defense of Stronghold is now Revealed. Forcing Protagonist's Group to Take Cover as They Reached Zoo**

"TAKE COVER!, OUR OBJECTIVE IS ALMOST HERE!. WEAPONS FREE!" Ana Begin Firing on Last Russian Defense on Sirenko's Stronghold Road Center

"THIS BUILDING IS IMPOSSIBLE TO CAPTURE!" Nayuki Minase is Forced to Take Cover while Russian Defense on Center Opened Fire

"OH SHIT!" Mike Harper is Forced to Take Cover while Russian Defense on Center Opened Fire

 **As The Last Russian Defense on Sirenko's Center of Road Defense (Which After Russian Troops is Flee there to Regroup after Lost Two Tank) is now Opened Fire Various Russian Weapons and MG on Protagonist's Groups and Various U.S Marines Ranger Division Groups on Both Road Side on Siege (Killing and Wounding some Multiple Many of American Ranger Division Soldier, Navy Seal, European Corps Soldier and Marine Recon after Pushed to Here). Many Side of Them Take Cover. Many of Voicehear is Seen**

"Another Russian Defense!. Take Cover!" Alicia Winston on Combating Russian Last Defense in Cover

"Eliminate Hostiles!, Seven at Clock!" Blaze Bomber on Combating Russian Last Defense in Cover

"KEEP OUR HEAD DOWN!, AND KEEP FIRING ON THOSE DEFENSE!" U.S Ranger Division in Cover while Combating Russian Last Defense

 **U.S Sergeant Roebuck Kill One of MG Soldier while Roebuck using Good Range with Good Accuracy and Then Firing on Russian MG at Range (Hiting them on Stomach with More Bullets and Killing Them). Also American Reinforcement Backup is now Taking Heavy Fire due to MG. Background Also Seen with Three American F-35 Lightning II is now Seen on Sky as American Air Force Cleaning up Enemy Target. with Also Three of AH-1 Cobra is now Seen Attacking Russian Heavily Armored Vehicle (not seen).**

"American has Sent that Various Attack Helicopters!. They Targeting some Russian Heavily Armored Vehicle!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck in Cover while Combating Russian Last Defense

"That Ain't True!" Kyou Fujibayashi in Cover

"Damn!, Those Bastard have MG!" Blaze Bomber in Cover while Combating Russian Last Defense

"WE TAKING HEAVY FIRE!" Alicia Winston in Cover

 **Then Nayuki Minase begin to Call Overlord to Request Air Support to Destroy Last Stronghold**

"Overlord!, This is Nayuki Minase!. Our Units is now Unable to Capture This Command Stronghold Base!. But to Many of MG and Anti-Tank Gun is now Around on Center!. We are Running Out of the Options!. We need Requesting Air Attack Helicopter Support Immediately!" Nayuki Minase Contact Overlord to Request Air Attack Support (using radio booth call)

"Copy, Nayuki!. Air Attack Helicopters is now Coming on Your Ways!. Over!" U.S General Commander Overlord Accept Nayuki's Request (overhear voice)

 **As Many of U.S Marines is now Regained Strength and Managed to Pushing and Capture that Stronghold (But is Quickly Gunned Down by Russian MG Defense However Remaining of Mitchell's Squads is now Successfully Sabotaged Russian Unmanned Defense Computer Program by Hacking Into Computer Chip and Turn it Against Russian Helicopter Sky Support. Russian Center is now Weakened due to Sabotage). However Overlord Begin to Contact Heavy Air Attack Helicopter on Support with Communication**

"Mitchell's Squads is now Sabotaged Enemy Last Stronghold's Unmanned Air Defense!. Now It time for Upper Hand!" European Soldiers said

"Giga Squadron!, This is Overlord!. Many of U.S Marines Ranger Groups and Battalion is now Unable to Capture that Base! due to Various of Powerful MG and Anti-Tank Guns!, However Mitchell's Squads is now Sabotaged Hostiles Unmanned Air Defense System!, You are now Objective to Destroy Sirenko's Last Command Outpost Defense on Center!. Many of Marines is now Pinned Down!, and Suffered some Many of Heavy Fire!. However Bradley is now Taking Much more Damage!, All of Giga Squadron will Heading to Objective Position!. Destroy Russian Last Defense!. Over!" U.S General Commander Overlord Tell AH-64 Apache Helicopter Squadron (Giga Squadron) to Help Allies to Destroy Sirenko's Last Defense on Center between Cairo University Rd as Many of Groups is now Pinned Down as Last Objective Commence (overhear voice)

"Roger That!, Giga Squadron is now Rolling Again!. ETA is Coming on Second!. Over and Out!" Giga Squadron Leader (overhear voice)

 **As Overlord is now Contacted with U.S Heavy Air Attack Helicopter is now Completed, Many of Voicehear is now Seen!. However in Still Combating Between Russian Sirenko's Command Outpost Last Defense at Center of Cairo University Rd and American Various of Battalion and Division (with Help of Protagonist's Groups and European Corps Force) is now Continue War Until U.S Air Attack Helicopter Support is Coming**

"DAMN!, WE TAKING HEAVY FIRE!, MULTIPLE HEAVILY CASUALTIES IS CONFIRMED!, THEY OVERPOWERING US!. UNABLE TO CAPTURE THIS STRONGHOLD!" U.S Marines is now Taking Heavy Fire on Cover due to Russian Heavy MG

"DAMN!" Mike Harper is now Cover

"We Taking Heavy Fire!" Ana is now Taking Heavy Fire on Cover while Combating Russian Last Defense

"Russian Have Many of Defense!, We going running out Options!" Blaze Bomber is now Cover

"HOSTILES DEFENSE!" U.S Ranger Division is now Taking Heavy Fire on Cover

"ETA In 30 Seconds!" Giga Squadron Leader (overhear voice)

"U.S Backup is Arriving Soon!" Mike Harper on Cover is now Tell that U.S Air Support is Coming on Backup

"USAF Is Coming Back on Support!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck on Cover and Tell about that USAF's Backup is Coming

"YEAH!, OUR FRIENDLY ALLIES HAS ARRIVING SOON!" Sandman on Cover while Firing on Russian Last Defense. Then Hearing U.S Attack Helicopter Squadron is now Coming for Backup

 **Miyuki** **Kobayakawa Prepare to Aim Russian MG with Good Aim and Accuracy. Then Miyuki Kill 1 Russian MG on Headshot with M4A1 Carbine Rifle as Miyuki is now Still Cover with Combating Russian Last Troops, With Also Various of Many American Squadron is now Taking Heavy Fire. Giga Squadron's Helicopter Battalion is now Coming Arriving Soon**

"ETA In 20 Seconds!" Giga Squadron Leader (overhear voice)

"KILL THAT BASTARDS!" Blaze Bomber in Cover while Combating Russian Last Defense

"PUNCHING IT!, SECTION!" Mike Harper on Cover while Combating Russian Last Defense

 **Russian MG is now Opening Fire on Protagonist's Group. But One of Russian MG's Bullet Struck on Blaze Bomber's Right Arm, Injuring Him on Combat and Blaze Bomber's Scream in Pain due to Right Arm is now Shot on Wounded. Many Characters of Series See Blaze Bomber's Wounded**

"ARRGHH!" Blaze Bomber Injured When His Right Arm is Shot by Russian MG Defense on Corner

"BLAZE BOMBER!, ARE YOUR OKAY!" Ana See Injured Blaze Bomber that Her Right Arm is Shot

"Damn!, MY Right Arm!" Injured Blaze Bomber see His Right Arm is shot. Much Shock to See His Injured

"ETA In 10 Seconds!" Giga Squadron Leader (overhear voice)

"Come on!, I'm Gonna Healing Your Right Arm!, Blaze Bomber! Hold On!" Alicia Winston in Attempt to Revive Blaze Bomber's Right Arm Wounds

 **Alicia Winston Then Attempt to Revive Blaze Bomber's Right Arm by Healing up with Medic Kit** **Bandages to Stop Bleeding. In Now Working on Reviving Blaze Bomber's Right Arm Wound**

 **U.S Armored Reinforcement, M1A2 Abrams and Bradley Fighting Vehicles is now Arrived Backup Reinforcement, Then One Bradley Open Fire on Russian's Last Defense in Effect (with M1A2 Help for Firing Cannon on Them)**

"DAMN YOU!, RUSSIAN SCUM" U.S Sergeant Roebuck on Combating Russian Last Defense

"SHIT!, RUSSIAN SCUM IS OVERPOWERING US ON BEHIND!. WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF OPTIONS!" Sandman on Cover while Engaging Russian Last Defense

 **As Now On Sky, US AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter Squadron (Giga Squadron) is now Arrived with 5 Attack Helicopter on His Squadron on Status. is now Coming on Fray (Equipped with Powerful Hellfire Missiles and New Missiles Technology Based of). Joining as Air Support Heavy Fire. Then Section Begin Contact Giga Squadron Leader to Destroy Last Stronghold with Radio Communication voice**

"Giga Squadron is now Arrived on This Position!, Objective is now Awaiting Commence!" Giga Squadron Leader (overhear voice)

"Giga Squadron!, This is Section Speaking!. We are Overpowered by Russian Massive MG Attack!, Commence Target on Russian's Last Defense on Sight!, Destroy This with Missiles Everything we got!. We have to Do Now!" Section Order Giga Squadron to Open Fire on Russian Last Defense (using radio booth voice)

"HIT THEM!" Nayuki Minase on Cover while Engaging Russian Last Defense

 **As David 'Section' Mason Responds. Giga Squadron is now Prepare to Target Russian Last Command Outpost Strong Defense (Which This Defense is Powerful with Various Heavy MG and Anti-Tank Guns is Overwhelming some Various of U.S Troops and Other). with Hellfire Missiles and Other**

"Copy!, Section!. Weapons is now Ready!, Hostiles Defense Target is now Locked!, Prepare for Hellfire Missiles!" Giga Squadron Leader (overhear voice)

"Target is Russian Last Defense on Center!, Between Cairo University Rd!. Target Location is now Acquired!, Locking the Target!. Missiles and Gun is Ready!" Giga Squadron Leader (overhear voice)

"Gun is Ready!, Sir!" Giga Squadron 2 (overhear voice)

"Open Fire!" Giga Squadron Leader (overhear voice)

 **Giga Squadron is now Preparing Weapons, Locking Target of Russian Last Defense on Sight. Then Giga Squadron Commence Open Fire by Releasing More Hellfire Missiles at Hostiles Defense Location (As Many of Hellfire Missiles Hit Russian Last Defense Stronghold and Damaging This. Which Killing some Russian Troop and Men on Inside). Causing Various Any Russian Heavy MG and Anti-Tank Gun is now Stopped Firing due to AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter Squadron Attacking Them with Hellfire Missiles, as Result Various of U.S Ranger and Marines Battalion is now Standing up (along with Protagonist's Groups and European Corps Soldier) due to Giga Squadron Attacking Russian Last Defense, Allowed U.S, EU and Protagonist's Group to Share up in His Victory**

"YES!, WE WON!" Mike Harper as Sharing up for His Victory as Giga Squadron Open Fire His Massive Rockets at Russian Last Defense (Until This Crumble with Second Phase with Hydra-70 Rocket Pods)

"First Phase Completed!, Initiate Second Phase!. With Any Rocket and Missile we Got!" Giga Squadron Leader (overhear voice)

"Copy That!, Commence Ready to Open Fire!" Giga Squadron 1 (overhear voice)

"Open Fire!" Giga Squadron Leader (overhear voice)

 **As First Missile of Giga Squadron's Attack is now Completed, Then Giga Squadron Fire Again on Second Phase with Hydra 70 Rocket Pods and Then Firing His Massive Many of Rocket Warhead onto Crippled Russian Last Defense. and Hiting More on Impact (Causing Russian Last Stronghold Defense to Collapse and Killing Massive Many of Russian Troops and His Men on Inside There. and Destroying Them for Massive Explosive Impact). and Causing Russian Last Defense Crumble to Ground, Allowing U.S, EU and Protagonist's Groups to Win the War Against Russian in Cairo (as Result Decisive NATO and EU Victory on Operation Desert Storm in Cairo)**

 **Then Alicia Winston is now Successfully Revived Blaze Bomber's Right Arm Wounds. Then Two of Them Stand up in U.S and EU Victory at Battle of Cairo**

"Russian Last Defense Stronghold is Destroyed!, I Repeat!. Russian Last Defense is Destroyed!. This Battle Result in Decisive Victory!, I Repeat!. Cairo is now Occupied Once Again with Egypt Resistance Help!, Democracy Egypt is now Coming Back once Again!" U.S General Commander Overlord Announce That Battle is Decisive Victory of NATO and EU (overhear voice)

"YES!" U.S Marines in Share of This Decisive Victory

"WE WIN THE WAR!" U.S Ranger Division now Cheer on This Victory

"RUSSIAN IN THIS CITY IS NOW SURRENDER!, WE WON!" Mike Harper Cheer on His Victory

"WE WON!" European Corps Soldier Share His Victory on This Battle

"Alicia, Thank you for Saving me!" Blaze Bomber Thank Alicia Winston for Saving His Arm

"Don't Worry!, I Will Help you from Any time!" Alicia Winston said

 **U.S Marines, Ranger Division and Navy Seal Starting to Cheer His Victory (With Protagonist's Group also Share Victory then is now happy with looking sky) is now, Egypt is now Captured by U.S, EU, NATO and Egypt Resistance once Awakened once more with Macboy's Speech, Now U.S Begin Occupies Cairo. with Egypt Resistance Help to Supplies Civilians Food. And Look on Sky as Five of USAF F-22 Raptor is now Moving Forward as Victory.**

 **Now Screen is now Fade to Black at His Chapter is Almost Ended.**

* * *

 **Text Letter on Cutscene is now Seen Following After This Battle:**

 **-PENTAGON PRESS RELEASE-  
** **Saturday** **11th, 2018**

 **Decisive NATO and EU Victory at Battle of Cairo (known as Operation Desert Storm)**

 **After Operation Desert Storm, U.S Marines Corps Also Successfully Captured Whole Enemies Key Stronger Points!. However Russian Defense is now Sabotaged by One of U.S Stealth Strike Group Hero is Named Mitchell Walker. U.S Veteran Captain who Followed After This Battle. However With Death of Dimitri Sirenko is now Confirmed. Which Mitchell Strange It to His Death after Daniel Rocker (Mitchell's Squad Demolition Expert) is now Wounded.**

 **However, In According to U.S Intelligence in Washington D.C, CIA is now Increased Training Recruit During Battle of Cairo!, U.S Armed Force also Suffered Medium Causalities. with European Union Help!. With Destruction of Sirenko's Stronghold, Many of Russian Troops inside is now Surrendered. Allowing U.S, EU and Groups to Win the Battle at Cairo for War, But Cost of Life of Daniel Rocker**

 **In Aftermath of This Battle, U.S is now Prepare for Fleet to Commence Invasion of Japan to Free Japanese POW and Citizens after Russian Captured It on 2017. It now on Payback!. Despite with Inspiring Daniel's Sacrifice**

* * *

 **Cairo, Egypt 9** **:12 Am (Saturday** **11\. 2018)**

 **In Cutscene is now Followed Voice overhear by Narrator. Told about that This Aftermath Battle of Cairo that U.S Victory is now Commence!. And Starting Talking about them. Screen is now Following Many of Buildings Ruins of Egypt, with Wrecked and Destroyed U.S Military Vehicle after Combat with Russian**

"In After of Desert Storm!, United States Military with Help of European Union Council!. Begin Offensive Against Russian Occupied Egypt!. With Egypt Resistance help!. Managed to Cut Off Enemy Supply and Communication!. In Despite of War!. With Cost Life of Many of Thousand of Mens!. However Sacrifice will not be Vain!" Narrator (overhear voice)

"But What about on Daniel Rocker!. Mitchell's Squad First Demolition Expert!" Narrator (overhear voice)

 **Boths of Two Commands is now Hear about Daniel's Sacrifice**

"Our Men is now Paying Respect about Mitchell Walker's Squad Demolition Expect!, Daniel Rocker!. Because He has Sacrifice His Life to Save Mitchell from Ruthless Villains Dimitri Sirenko!, Also With Enraging happen!. Which Avenged Wounding by Stranged Sirenko to Demise!. But Bleed is now Unable to Stop!. as Result Daniel Rocker is now K.I.A!, With Long Live of Daniel Sacrifice!. Any of Ranger and Marine Corps!, Attend the Line!. We gonna pay respect about Daniel's Funeral!' U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Attend The Line!, Our Three Thousands of Men will needed Pay Daniel's Sacrifice Respect!, Before His Coffin is now Headed to Arlington National Cemetery!" Commands (overhear voice)

 **Screen is now Following to Ruined Dimitri Sirenko's Stronghold. on** **Zoo, Marble Cafeteria. with One V-22 Osprey is Standing on Side Front. Showing on Daniel Rocker's Corpse is now Loaded on Bag that Carrying This Mitchell's Squad Demolition Expert Funeral to** **Arlington National Cemetery at Washington D.C, Remaining of Mitchell's Squads, U.S Colonel and Protagonist's Groups Mourn Daniel Rocker's Death due to Daniel's Sacrifice Effort to Save Mitchell's Life for Sirenko. Then One of U.S Military Men Then Grab Zip move to Close it up zip that placing Daniel's Dead Body Before Funeral. Also Many of U.S Marines and Ranger Groups Salute on Mitchell Walker's Mourning on Daniel Rocker's Corpse. (overhear voice is hear)**

"With Sacrifice of Daniel Rocker was not vain!. Many of U.S Marines Corps Groups! with Protagonist Groups!. Mourn their Death! Despite Sacrifice of Daniel!" Narrator (overhear voice)

"Through My Best Friend's Sacrifice!. But Don't Worry about that!. We Don't Disrespect!. We will pay respect about that sacrifice!" Macboy

"I'm.. I'm So Sorry!... Daniel!" Alicia Winston in Tear about Daniel's Sacrifice and then Daniel's Dead Body Before Funeral

"お別れ！。 ダニエル！、あなたの犠牲？ 無駄ではありません！ あなたの名誉と共に！(Farewell!. Daniel!, Your Sacrifice? Should not be vain! with your honor!)" Kyou Fujibayashi in Tear and then pay respect about Daniel's Sacrifice

"Farewell!. Daniel!. Your Sacrifice was Not Vain!. Your Honor will be Restored through Rank!" U.S Colonel Mourn Daniel's Sacrifice

"Farewell!. Daniel!" Blazkowicz Then Respect Daniel's Sacrifice. Then Start Salute

"Daniel... Good... bye!..." Ana in tear about Mitchell's Squad Demolition Expert's Sacrifice for Honor

"Rest in Peace!. Daniel!" Section then Respect Daniel's Sacrifice and Start Mourning Their Death

 **Then Mitchell Walker is now Stand up as Coffin of Daniel Rocker has Arrived.** **Four** **of U.S Marines Begin Grabbing Their Deceased Mitchell's Squad Member and Placing It on Her Coffin and Then Closing Their Coffin (Which American Flag is Displayed). And Then Four U.S Marines Soldiers begin to Walk and Stop. Then Turning on Protagonist Groups and Then Awaiting Order. So U.S Colonel And Tell Mitchell, Characters of the Main Series and Remaining of Mitchell's Squads to Pay Respect**

"Don't about that Sacrifice!, Some of Good Groups?. Begin Move to This Coffin Here!. Mitchell?. You can Earn that Your Deceased Member Respect!. So U.S Marine can do too!. This Coffin will be Moved to Arlington National Cemetery!, To Respect This Funeral. However It Many of Soldier is now Inspiring Daniel's Sacrifice?. So Many of Soldiers's Sacrifice will be not Vain! with some honor!, You can pay respect here!. by touching coffin!" U.S Colonel tell Mitchell and Protagonist's Group to Pay Daniel's Sacrifice Respect

"Yes sir!' Mitchell Walker is now Agreed to Pay Respect Despite that U.S Colonel tell to earn respect

"Colonel!.." Alicia Winston in Tear. But This Alicia Crying will Notice Colonel

"Alicia, Don't Crying!. Come on!. Girl!" U.S Colonel Before Putting Hugging Alicia Winston to Calm her Down

 **As U.S Colonel See Alicia Winston's Crying in Tear about Daniel's Sacrifice. As Result U.S Colonel Managed to Calm Her Down by Hugging Alicia Winston on Tear. also Alicia hug them Too!. and Them U.S Colonel Managed to Calm Alicia Down about Sacrifice. (Much to Warioware Casts and Other Character is now Mourn Daniel's Sacrifice and See U.S Colonel Hug Alicia to clam her down. As Result Not Dismay)**

"Come on!, Alicia!. Don't Cry!. It Okay!. Don't worry about Daniel's Sacrifice!. Come on!, It Okay!" U.S Colonel on Hug Alicia Managed to Calm Her Down

"Colonel!..." Crying Alicia Winston on Hug Colonel as U.S Colonel Managed to Calm Her down that She is about to be okay. (Despite Alicia's Shocked in horror about blood of war. Just like World War III)

"We will pay respect!" Blaze Bomber then prepare to Pay Respect about Daniel's Funeral

"We will Paying Daniel's Respect!, The would be Shall at One!" Sandman agree to Pay Respect

 **U.S Colonel Then Along with Alicia Winston's Crying is now Calmed (Then Begin to Drop Hands and Then move). and Then Main Characters of The Series is now Begin to Walking to Daniel Rocker's Coffin.**

"It time to Pay Respect!" U.S Colonel told

"We will Do!" Mike Harper Agree

 **As Starting to Paying Respect, Mitchell Walker also Begin Touching Daniel's Coffin as First Pay Respect. and Then Start Talk Before Moving Back to Position Line**

"I'm Sorry!" Mitchell Walker Pay Respect

 **Then** **Mitchell Walker Walking Back to Position, Also Kyou Fujibayashi, Nayuki Minase, Sandman, Blazkowicz, Blaze Bomber, Mike Harper and Frank Woods Jr then Start Touching Coffin and Begin Pay Respect**

"We will Avenge Daniel!, It Time We will Gather that Strength!" Blazkowicz Paying Respect

"We will Avenge This Too!" Mike Harper Paying Respect

"Your Sacrifice would not to be Vain!" Frank Woods Jr Paying Respect

"Goodbye!... Daniel!" Nayuki Minase Paying Respect

"You are now Going to Back to Home!, Daniel!" Sandman Paying Respect

"Good for You!" Blaze Bomber Paying Respect

"Farewell!... Daniel!" Kyou Fujibayashi Paying Daniel's Respect

 **As** **Kyou Fujibayashi, Nayuki Minase, Sandman, Blazkowicz, Blaze Bomber, Mike Harper and Frank Woods Jr Finishing Paying Respect of Daniel's Coffin. Then Starting Moving Back to Position Line. Then U.S Colonel, Alicia Winston, David 'Section' Mason and U.S Sergeant Roebuck is now Last to Mourn and Pay Respect. Also** **Four** **U.S Marines tell that Hurry up so we can life Coffin Into V-22 Waiting There**

"Hurry Up!, We waiting for Coffin Moving to His VTOL There!" U.S Marines Soldier (Coffin Transporter)

 **Then Characters from Main Series Begin to Pay Respect**

"I'm... I'm So Sorry!.. Daniel!" Alicia Winston Mourn and Paying Daniel's Respect

"You are Hero for now!, Daniel!. You are now going back to your home!" U.S Colonel Paying Daniel's Respect

"This is Gift from You!, You are Bravest Soldier around the World!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Paying Daniel's Respect

"Daniel Rocker?, Your Sacrifice will be Not Vain!, You are now going back to home!. Kid?, We will Remember Your Past!" David 'Section' Mason Paying Daniel's Respect

 **Then** **U.S Colonel, Alicia Winston, David 'Section' Mason and U.S Sergeant Roebuck is now Completed Paying Respect. Then Starting Moving Again to Position Line. and Then Starting Forming Line. And Then.** **Four** **of U.S Marines Soldiers Begin to Moving to Grab Daniel's Coffin and Then Starting Moving Their Coffin to VTOL, Then Protagonist's Groups (Along with U.S Marine Corps, Ranger Division and Some European Corps Strike Force) Begin to Salute Daniel's Coffin as Earning Respect.**

"Daniel... Farewell!..." Alicia Winston on Salute as Daniel's Coffin is now Carried by Four of U.S Marines Soldiers as Coffin Transporter and Loaded to Waiting V-22 Osprey

 **As Many of Soldiers Saluting. Then as Now Four of U.S Marines Soldiers Successfully Carried Daniel's Coffin to His Waiting VTOL. and Then V-22 Osprey is now Starting Engine (Closing Rearback Door and also Hatches Door and Then Four of U.S Marines is now Inside). and Then V-22 Osprey is now Starting to Leave to USS Liberator's Fleet, Which Many of Marines Soldiers is now Lower Down that Salute as Complete Salute, Then Still on Line (Rotating Tiltrotor Rotor and Engine of V-22 to Face Horizontal Flight). and Then V-22 Osprey Carrying Daniel's Coffin Started to Leave Cairo to USS Liberator's Fleet for Transporting Coffin to Arlington National Cemetery at Washington D.C**

 **As One of V-22 Osprey Leave. U.S Colonel Starting Talking with Protagonist's Group about Mitchell Walker's Promotion**

"Mitchell Walker!, U.S Marines Corps Captain Veteran!. You will be Promoted to Major!, When Daniel Rocker's Sacrifice Should not to be Vain!, He will be Earned as Hero!. With Good Behavior!. With Completing Objective!. With Also Defeating Bad Guy!. You are now as Major Mitchell!. and Your Groups is now Transformed from Squad into Battalion!. You are now Leading of U.S Marines Corps Squad! More Many Men will Trust on Your Order!" U.S Colonel Promote Captain Mitchell to Major

"Thank you!, Sir!" Mitchell Walker as He is Promoted from Captain to Major as U.S Colonel Tell.

 **Then U.S Colonel Order Manys of Marines Men to Back at Work as U.S and EU Planning to Launch Invasion of Japan!**

"Manys of Men!, Get back at Work!, However U.S and European will Have Planning Invasion of Japan Coast!. Get some Your Gear up!. and We will Prepare for Aircraft!, THEN DISMISSED!" U.S Colonel Yell at Many of Men and Groups to Get Back at Work that United States with European Help Planning Invasion of Japan

"YES SIR!" Manys of U.S Marines Men

 **Many of U.S Marines and Ranger Groups then Finish This Line Salute, as Result Manys of U.S Ranger Division, Marine Corps and Other Get Back to Work. Also U.S Marines Then Prepare to Getting up with Many U.S Aircraft that In Planning Offensive on Japan in order to Free It from Russian Control**

 **However U.S Colonel Begin Start Speaking up with Protagonist's Group**

"What your Name?, Colonel?" Section Tell U.S Colonel about His Name

"I'm John Williamson!. United States Military Colonel!, Alicia Winston's Caretaker!. At Your Service!" U.S Colonel Revealing Her Name to Section

"WHAT? I'M U.S COLONEL CARETAKER?" Alicia Winston Shocked that about U.S Colonel's Caretaker

"U.S Colonel John Williamson!. You are coming back there!. Nice to Meet You!, Since You Going back at Astigos Island Investigation!, With Your Old Friends of VSSE Agent of Alan and Wesley!" Blaze Bomber Greeting with U.S Colonel John Williamson

 **David 'Section' Mason begin to shake U.S Colonel John Williamson's hand**

"Glad to Hear Your Pleasure!. Williamson!" Section Greeting with U.S Colonel John Williamson

"Yeah!, When I'm United States Military after Year Ago!. Within that Astigos Island Crisis!. During I'm Investigating This Terrible Thing!. With I'm Gonna Exposing Those Enemy Missiles Signal!. Before Lukano is now Burned to Ground!. When I Saving Lukano Before Enemy Happened!. Now on This Present Time!. I'm Colonel now!" U.S Colonel John Williamson speak.

"I'm Hear that!. Williamson?" Blaze Bomber Greeting with U.S Colonel John Williamson

"United States Military and European Union is now Planning to Invasion of Japanese East Coast!, Which Russian Control It on 2017, 1 Year Ago!, It Time for New Battle!. President of United States also Prepare to Planning Invasion!, With Supported by EU Emergency New about European Union is Declaring War on Russia!, Now European on Eastern is now Starting Battling Communism and Reborn Nazis on Whole Side!, Now It Time to Face Russian at Pacific!. With European Help!. We will Ready Planning for This Time!" U.S Colonel John Williamson Tell Protagonist's Group about that U.S and EU is Planning Invasion of Japan

"それから私たちは私たちのホームワールドを取り戻さなければなりません！ それは計画の侵略のための時間！、移動する準備ができましたか？(Then We must Take Our Homeworld Back!. It Time for Planning Invasion!, Ready to Move?)" Kyou Fujibayashi said

"I'm About That!, Major Kyou!. American and European Force Working Together!, It Time to Needed to Invasion of Japan!. This is Our Last Hope!" U.S Colonel John Williamson

"I'm also needed to Help too!. Colonel!" Alicia Winston said

"Don't Worry!, Alicia!. American Force will Always to Save Japan by Commencing Invasion to Push Russian Back!" U.S Colonel John Williamson Tell Alicia about that She is now to be Okay as American Force will Save Japan too

"Yeah!, Japan must to be Saved!" Sandman said

 **Then Commands is now Begin to Hear**

"All of Marines Force!, This is Commands!. President is now Ordered to Commence Planning Operation that Invasion of Japan in Hope to Save Their Japanese Citizens! Before Russian Turning Japan into Glass!, All of Troops prepare for Helicopters and VTOL!, and Return to Liberator Fleet!. We must Regroup!. We will Moving that Liberator Fleet from Mediterranean Coast to Pacific Ocean!. However We Cannot Lose Liberator Fleet!, Our Operation in Pacific is now Started!, Over and Out!" Commands (overhear voice)

 **As Commands Hearing Responds. As Result Characters from Series is now Prepare**

"I'm Ready for That Battle!" Nayuki Minase's Agreed to Join Operation

"Ready for Combat!, Section and Williamson!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Agreed

"We will Codename It! as The Cold Crisis, Operation The Cold Crisis is now Beginning!, Backup and Some Thing Prepare!" U.S Colonel John Williamson said about that Operation is now Beginning

"I'm Sure Colonel!, I'm Ready to Join This Battle!" Section Agreed to Join Battle in Pacific

"Alicia Winston?, It Time Moving to Japan!, Are your Ready?" U.S Colonel John Williamson Tell His Caretaker about That She would be Ready

"I'm Ready!, Colonel!" Alicia Winston Agreed to Join Battle in Pacific

"Then! Let Move!" Blaze Bomber then Tell at Protagonist's Group as Ready to Roll

"Lightning? You can do this!, U.S is now Going to Launch Invasion of Japan!. Please! Join us!" Serah Farron tell Lightning to Join Invasion (using Radio booth call)

"I'm on it!, Serah!. It time for Another Saving Day!" Lightning Agreed with Serah's Request (using Radio booth call)

"Let Do to Kill Those Russian Asshole at Pacific!" Lightning Agreed to Join Battle in Pacific and Ready

"Let Do This!" Mike Harper is now Ready

 **Then Protagonist's Group is now Finished Speaking with U.S Colonel John Williamson as Operation in Pacific is now Ready. Then Camera is now Zoom out as Protagonist's Group Prepare for Riding U.S Air Force Helicopters Fleet on Waiting. Narrator Start Speak about that Operation The Cold Crisis is about to Begin**

"With Successfully Respect on Daniel Rocker's Sacrifice!, Now President of the United States is now Commencing Operation that Invasion of Japan in Hope to Save Japanese Citizens Before Russian can Torture Them. With European Help Too! with States Emergency War Situation!. With Operation in Pacific is Codenamed: The Cold Crisis!. In Hope that Russian will be Pushed Back!. and Now with Death of Dimitri Sirenko!. Made Grinchenko's Angry!. As Result with Before Missile with Launching Nuke!" Narrator (overhear voice)

"Go!, Go!, Go!" V-22 Osprey Pilot (overhear voice)

 **As Zooming Out with Near Showing City of Cairo Near Ruined and Many Smoking around on (that US, NATO and EU Occupied it Successfully with Egypt Resistance Help). Showing that United States Air Force Many of VTOL V-22 Osprey and Many of Helicopters Starting Moving to Air and Then Move to USS Liberator's Fleet as Operation The Cold Crisis is Ready. Also Background on Sky Show Many of F-35 Lightning II is now Joining Fray from War Against Russian in Pacific**

"As Result Aaron and Ami Onuki would be Joining Battle after Battle of Cairo is Ended!, Thank to Egypt Resistance for Resisting Russian!, In Before Pacific!. Egypt Resistance is now Agreed to Help them!. With Medium Troops of Egypt Resistance that Under Mullahs Ramovic's Command that Leading Various Resistance around World to Resist Communism!, However He Send Message to US and EU about that Ramovic will Decide to Stay Cairo in Order to Defense Against Russian with Rebels Troops!. Then He will Send Medium of Egypt Resistance Troops to Follow US and His Fleet to Pacific in Hope that Egypt Resistance will Help U.S, EU and NATO To Resist Russian for Good!, And This Now With Just Happen Skin for All Time!" Narrator (overhear voice)

"With Brave of Sacrifice of Soldiers?, and Now Cairo is now Become Democracy Once Again! and Become Headquarter of Mullahs's Resistance in Defending Capital City Against Russian Invasion, But Also Backup Supply with M1 Abrams Tank and With Various EU Tank Too!, Which Mullah's Agreed to Supply!" Narrator (overhear voice)

 **and Screen is now Look on at Sky near on Mediterranean Coast as USS Liberator and His Fleet is now Far Range than them. Showing that USAF Many VTOL and Helicopters Fleet Starting Moving Forward to USS Liberator and His Fleet From Operation Prepare Once Again.**

"Operation The Cold Crisis!, It Now is About to Beginning!. With According to Miho Nishiuzmi's Ooarai's Resistance, And Then Miho Nishizumi Send Message to UN about that Ooarai's Resistance is now will Help Support U.S and Their Alliance Advantage!. Within Between Europe and Russia at Eastern Front!. As Result Russo-American War at Japan is now Begin!" Narrator (overhear voice)

 **Screen is now Fade to Black as Narrator is now Completely Successfully Learn about that American and European Force will Prepare Invasion of Japan (Which Miho's Resistance Agreed to Supply U.S and EU Invasion Force to Resist Russian). Then Screen is now Starting Moving to Epilogue**

* * *

 **Moscow, Russia. 11** **:46 Am (Saturday** **11\. 2018)**

 **In Moscow Kremlin is now on Looking as Kremlin is House Place of President of the Russian Federation.**

 **Inside Senate Palace, Where President of Russia Siting His Office There Along with One Major General (** **Alexander Zhurkov) and Unknown Russian Prime Minister Siting on Two Table. Then Prepare to Talk About Many Operation in Europe and Pacific**

"Генерал майор? Расскажите об операции в Европе? и Тихоокеанский театр !, Мы можем использовать войска, и мы можем продвигаться к тому же положению !. Это если с Японией !. Сейчас Китай начинает сотрудничать с нами !. Премьер-министр? Сообщить о Каире? (Major General? Tell About Operation in Europe? and Pacific Theater!, It We can Use Troops and We Can Advance to Same Position!. It Unless with Japan!. Chinese is now Begin Cooperating with Us!. Prime Minister? Report about Cairo?)" President of Russia asked Prime Minister about Cairo

 **As President of Russia Responds. Then Prime Minister talk about them**

"В настоящее время американские и европейские силы сотрудничества захвачены Египтом !. Со смертью Димитрия Сиренко !, В результате! Наши войска страдали от многих бедствий в связи с потерей поражения !. с сопротивлением Египта !. Помогает на стороне союзников! в результате! Русский в Египте страдал от решающего поражения! (With American and European Cooperation Force is now Captured Egypt!. With Death of Dimitri Sirenko!, As Result! Our Troops has Suffered some Many of Disaster in Cause of Worth of Defeat!. with Egypt Resistance!. Is Aiding on Allies Side! as Result! Russian in Egypt has Suffered on Decisive Defeat!)" Unknown Russian Prime Minster talked President of Russian about Russian Troop's Defeat at Cairo

"Это! Американские и европейские силы идут на переезд в Японию !. Тогда нам нужно отвлечь этот военно-морской флот U.S в Каире !, Подготовьтесь к ядерной ракете !. и подготовьтесь к блокировке цели на Каире! (That This!, American and European Force is Going to Moving Japan!. Then We need Distract That U.S Naval Fleet into Back of Cairo!, Prepare for Nuclear Missile!. and Prepare to Lock Target on Cairo!)" President of Russia, Angered by Russia's Force Defeat at Cairo, Then Bringing Another Retaliation Plan to Launch Missile at Cairo

"Это Россия успешно запустила ядерное оружие в Каире !, Каирский город превратится в Радиационные руины !. Это позволит русским продолжить продвижение !, как результат! США и ЕС упадут во тьму !. и мы можем сделать !. Предотвратить доступ американского флота к побережью Японии !. После успешной запуска ядерной ракеты! (It Russia has Successfully Launching nuke at Cairo!, Cairo City will be Turned into Radiation Ruins!. This will Allowed Russian to Continue Advance!, as Result! U.S and EU will Fall into Darkness!. and We can do!. To Prevent American Fleet from Reaching Japan Coast!. Once It Successfully Launched Nuclear Missile!)" Major General Alexander Zhurkov Explain Resident of Russia about His Plan

"Спасибо, генерал-майор! (Thank You!, Major General!)" President of Russia then Agreed with Zhurkov's Plan

"Тогда подготовьтесь к Командной операции !. Это если только русская не сможет защитить свою силу с сильной силой! (Then prepare for Commanding Operation!. It Unless Russian can Defense with Needed Excellent Power of Force!)" Unknown Russian Prime Minister

 **However Talk is now Interrupted When Phone is now Start to Ring, Causing President of Russia Order Major General to Put Phone and Call (Revealed That Caller is Possible Colonel Grinchenko)**

"Генерал-майор Журков. Возьмите этот телефон и начните говорить о солдате высокого ранга! (Major General Zhurkov?. Grab that Phone and Start to Speak on High Ranking Soldier!)" President of Russia Asked Major General to Put Phone and Start Call

 **As President of Russia Responds. Then** **Major General** **Alexander Zhurkov Begin to Grab Phone that Ring and Then Begin to Speak**

"ЧЕРТ!. ПОЧЕМУ НАШИ ВОПРОСЫ ОТКАЗЫВАЮТСЯ ОТКАЗАТЬСЯ НА КАЙРО? С СМЕРТЬЮ ВТОРОГО КОМАНДА !. (DAMN!. WHY OUR TROOPS HAS FAILED TO DEFEND ON CAIRO?, WITH DEATH OF MY SECOND IN COMMAND!.)" Angry Colonel Grinchenko (on Phone Call)

"Полковник Гринченко !, генерал-майор Александр Журков !. Что случилось! (Colonel Grinchenko!, It Major General Alexander Zhurkov!. What Happened!)" Alexander Zhurkov start Speak at Colonel Grinchenko (On Phone Call)

"ЖУРЬКОВ! МЫ ПОБЕДИЛИ СБЕРЕЖЕНИЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЯ! В КАИРО !. ДИМИТРИ СИРАНКО СМЕРТЬ! Я ПОВТОРЯЮ!, МОЙ ВТОРОЙ В КОМАНДЕ СМЕРТЬ !. ПОЧЕМУ АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ СИЛ ПЕРВОЙ! (ZHURKOV!, WE GOT DISASTER ABOUT WORTH DEFEAT! IN CAIRO!. DIMITRI SIRENKO IS DEAD! I REPEAT!, MY SECOND IN COMMAND IS DEAD!. WHY DID AMERICAN FORCE CAPTURE IT FIRST!)" Angry Colonel Grinchenko (on Phone Call)

"Потому что связь разрушена одним из американских отрядов !. Это Причина Невозможно отправить Подкрепление !. Теперь мы потеряли Каир НАТО и союзникам !, и теперь американцы и европейцы сейчас планируют вторжение в Японию !. Вы можете успокоить свой гнев !, Гринченко! (Because Communication is Destroyed by One of American Squad!. This Cause Unable to Send Reinforcement!. Now We Lost Cairo to NATO and Allies!, and Now American and European is now about to Planning to Invasion of Japan!. You can Calm Down your anger!, Grinchenko!)" Alexander Zhurkov Explain to Angry Grinchenko about that Because Communication is Destroyed that Unable to Send Reinforcement and American and Europe is now About to Planning to Launch Invasion of Japan (On Phone Call)

 **This Explain Causing Colonel Grinchenko to Calm Down!. As Result Phone Speaking Between Zhurkov and Grinchenko is now Begin to Speak. President of Russia and Unknown Russian Prime Minister is now Hear.**

"Затем!. Американские и европейские силы собираются начать наступление на Токио !. Как насчет других планов ?. Потому что я потерял свой второй в команде! Из-за американского убийцы лидера команды! (Then!. American and European Force is Going to Launch Offensive on Tokyo!. What about Other Plans?. Because I Lost My Second in Command! Due to American Squad Leader Killer!)" Colonel Grinchenko (On Phone Call)

"Это Митчелл Уолкер !. Один из лидеров капитана американского ветерана! Что Он убит Сиренко !. Так что я могу вам помочь! (That Mitchell Walker!. One of American Veteran Squad Captain Leader!. That He is Killed Sirenko!. So What can i help you!)" Alexander Zhurkov Explain to Grinchenko about that American Captain Veteran Mitchell Walker is Responsible for Killing Dimitri Sirenko (on Phone Call)

"Митчелл Уокер? ПОЧЕМУ ОНА ЭТО? (Mitchell Walker? WHY HE DID THIS?)" Colonel Grinchenko is now aware that Mitchell Walker is Responsible for Killing Dimitri Sirenko (On Phone Call)

"Да, конечно!. Вы можете отомстить за них! (Yes!, Of Course!. You can take vengeance that on them!)" Alexander Zhurkov Tell Grinchenko to Take Vengeance on Mitchell (On Phone Call)

"Ну, Митчелл Уолкер! «Я прихожу за тобой!», ВЫ УБИЛИ ДИМИТРИ СИРЕНКО! Я ПОЛУЧАЮ, ЧТОБЫ ПРОЙТИ МОЙ ВТОРОЙ В КОМАНДЕ! Я НИКОГДА НЕ ЗАБУДЬТЕ ВАС! (Well!, Mitchell Walker!. I'm Coming for You!, YOU KILLED DIMITRI SIRENKO!, I WILL COMING TO AVENGE MY SECOND IN COMMAND!, I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!)" Colonel Grinchenko as Mitchell Killed Sirenko Earned Grinchenko's Wraith. As Result Grinchenko Marking Mitchell Walker as Responsible for Killing Dimitri Sirenko and that He will Coming for Revenge and He will Never Forget them (On Phone Call)

"Хорошо, хорошо !, Успокойся! Хорошо !. Я назначу тебя в Японию !. Вы должны отправиться в Кобе! Вы можете увидеть ракетный силос России на горе !. Вы можете отправиться в обсерваторию Восточного Рокко, где место превратилось в ядерный силос России !. Идите к этому здесь !, и защитите этот силос (Alright!, Alright!, Calm Down!. Alright!. I will Assign You to Japan!. You must Go to Kobe!. You can see Russia Nuclear Missile Silo on Mountain!. You can Go that East Rokko Observatory that Place Turned into Russia Nuclear Silo!. Go to This Here!, and Defend This Silo)" Alexander Zhurkov tell Grinchenko to Calm Down and Then Assign Grinchenko to Defend Russia Nuclear Silo that Targeting Cairo in Japan (On Phone Call)

"Так что российский ядерный силос разрушен, и что же такое провал? (So It Russian Nuclear Silo Is Destroyed, So What Failure?)" Colonel Grinchenko (Oh Phone Call)

"Мы не смогли защитить этот ядерный силос !. Тогда я прикажу вам перегруппироваться с армией дивизии войск! и установите курс в Хикаризаку !. Наша цель захватить этот поселковый город !. Перед тем, как американский флот снова придет! Нагиса Фурукава должна быть здесь, в этом городе! (It We Failed to Defend that Nuclear Silo!. Then I will Command You to Regroup with Armor Division Force! and Set Course to Hikarizaka!. Our Objective to Capture This Settlement City!. Before American Fleet is Coming Again!. Nagisa Furukawa must be Inside Here on This Town!)" Alexander Zhurkov then Explain to Colonel Grinchenko about that It Grinchenko's Fail to Defend, Then Zhurkov will Command Grinchenko to Regroups and Then Set Offensive on Hikarizaka. That Main Objective to Capture This Town Before American Fleet is Here (On Phone Call)

"Вы должны захватить Нагису Фурукаву, или вы можете убить его! Как только она бросит вызов вам в области борьбы с оружием! (You must Capture Nagisa Furukawa, Or You Can Kill Him! Once She Challenge you at Weapons Fight Range!)" Alexander Zhurkov Then Tell at Colonel Grinchenko to Have Choose Options with Capture or Kill Nagisa Furukawa as She is on the Hikarizaka (on Phone Call)

"Понял !, Журков! Я буду следовать вашему заказу! (Understood!, Zhurkov! I will Follow your Order!)" Colonel Grinchenko then Agreed before Phone Call is now Ended (On Phone Call)

 **As** **Phone Talking Between Zhurkov and Grinchenko is now Ended, Then Major General Begin Move Phone Back at Base and Tell about That Grinchenko will be Assigned to Defend Silo in Operation**

"Что случилось ?, Генерал-майор (What Happened?, Major General)" Unknown Russian Prime Minister

"Гринченко будет назначен на защиту ядерного силоса в Японии !, Он не сможет защитить ?, Тогда я повелю его перегруппироваться с бронетанковой дивизией, а затем приказ о наступлении против Хикаризаки !. Это варианты, которые мы можем выбрать! (Grinchenko will be Assigned to Defense of Nuclear Silo Facility at Japan!, It He Fail to Defend?, Then I Will Command Him to Regroup with Armored Division and Then Order to Offensive Against Hikarizaka!. It Options so We Can Choose!)" Alexander Zhurkov

"Затем!. Подготовьтесь к работе !. Ядерный силос должен быть защищен любой ценой !, Он не сможет защитить ?. Тогда Подготовьтесь к Начислению на Хикаризаке как Цель! (Then!. Prepare for Operation!. Nuclear Silo must to be Defended at All Cost!, It He Fail to Defend?. Then Prepare to Charge on Hikarizaka as Target!)" President of Russia then Prepare

 **As Congress Briefing Between President of Russia and Two Military Commander in Chief Operation (Major General Zhurkov and Unknown Russian Prime Minister) as Results President of Russia then Order to Commence with Defend of Nuclear Silo of Japan is Begin**

 **Screen is now Fade to Black, and Then Starting Moving Screen to Final Epilogue on Arlington National Cemetery on Washington D.C**

* * *

 **Arlington National Cemetery, Washington D.C, 14** **:24 Am (Tuesday** **14\. 2018)**

 **In This Final Epilogue Before End of This Chapter. This Screen Following to Daniel Rocker's Grave about Arlington National Cemetery on Washington D.C, Narrator is now Starting Speak about Daniel's Funeral**

"As Daniel Rocker's Coffin is now Finally Transferred to Arlington National Cemetery on Washington D.C. Despite Inspiring Daniel's Sacrifice. President of United States is now Agreed with EU Council to Help Planning Invasion of Japan. However Russian Officials is now Sent Mikhail Grinchneko to Defend Nuclear Silo in Japan Before American Fleet is Come!, Now It Time to What Happen to See!. Within that Grave!, With Honor before within Sacrifice!" Narrator (overhear voice)

 **Daniel Rocker's Grave is now Shown at Arlington National Cemetery on Stand Here, Also Mitchell Walker (is now on Mayor Rank) also Salute on Daniel's Grave. Then Screen is now Starting Fade to Black once again. Narrator is now last speak Before Chapter is Ended**

"With Remember After Mitchell Walker's Promotion from Captain to Major!, Now Russian Missiles is now Coming!, Now It up to Aaron and Ami Onuki in Charge to Stopping Russian Nuclear Missile Silo, Which This Place is Guarded by Mikhail Grinchenko. Now In Prepare of Two Heroes in Time to Stop Launching Missiles Before Too Late!, It Two Hero Stopping Russian Nuclear Missile's Launch?, Allowing U.S, EU and NATO to Completely Invade Japan Coast. But Grinchenko's Defeat that will be Retaliated by Offensive of Hikarizaka as Result?, Between Side Who was?. But War is not Over yet!. To Be Continued!" Narrator (overhear voice)

 **Narrator Speak is now Ended, and This Chapter is now Ended**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 10: Aaron and Friends's Return**


	11. Chapter 10: Aaron and Friends's Return

**WOLFENSTEIN: THE NEW PROTOCOL (Known as WarioWare: The Global Battleline Warfare)**

 **Chapter 10: Aaron and Friends's Return**

 **-Following Operation Desert Storm Between with U.S Army Force and Russia Army Force. Nagisa Furukawa know asked that Operation Battle during Upcoming World War 3. Aaron (WarioMan3K) has Sent by President of United States to Find Enemies Nuclear Weapons (Russian Nuclear Silo's Facility is Defended by Mikhail Grinchenko after Sirenko's Death at Mitchell Hand) and Disable them Before they will tear world us apart!. Blaze Bomber would need Stop These Russia and China to Blazing This Peacefully World!. Then Heroes Must Stop Communist and Pulling These Back and Restore The World of Peace. In According to U.S about Japan. Then U.S Secretary of Defense and Overlord prepare to plan Offensive on Russian Occupied Japan in order to Save her citizens of lives to prevent Russian for Turning Japan into Glasses!. In Despite within War. This would be last hope to save world-**

 **NATO and U.S with Help of European Union to Cooperate with Planning for Invasion of Japan (Which Russian Occupied This on One Year Ago). Is now up to Aaron to Helping Tide for U.S Morale to Freedom**

 **Cooperative Games :**

 **Sakura Taisen are Belongs to Sega (Upcoming at Chapter 11 and 12)**

 **Introduced Characters:**

 **Aaron (WarioMan3K). Primary Protagonist of Diamond City Chronicles alongside Ami, His Best Friend. While he's not vengeful over what had happened to his famliy during Alien Wars, he's willing to protect those who he cares deeply about, whenever possible. Rumor has it that he is one of the descendants of the two legendary heroes who banished Red Falcon centuries ago. Nowaday, he fight with that the player protagonist, mostly Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, are like glass cannons.**

 **In Present Time. On World War III is Beginning. Aaron (along with Ami Onuki) is now Stay Remain Peace in** **Diamond City** **(with No Red Falcon on This World) Until FBI Agent Located them and Put them Under Training (Under Direct His Command of U.S General Commander Overlord). In Hope Aaron say that 'we will save the world once again!. to end the all war! and we can sign that peace treaty!' that while Aaron to Join U.S Military to save the world in hope to become Next Generation help in savior!. Along with Ami. Worked Together to save the world. with Fighting and Combating Their Main Enemies (Russian Foes). He can Pilot U.S Fighter Jets when He on Sky. and he can know to stop villains before new weapons will be used for Evil (Aaron will become Main Protagonist and Central Characters of This Series along with Ami Onuki!, Because His Main Role to Stopping Russian Invasion, and He want need to End of the All Wars to Make sure that Our of Country Signed to needed Peace Treaty, However He can find to solve problem about who responsible for Diamond City Airport Massacre)**

 **Ami Onuki. The Pink-pom pom-haired Princess of Pop, cute half of Puffy AmuYumi, and secondary protagonist alongside Aaron. with her ability to use bombs (which compensates for her not begin as strong as Yumi), and you got yourself a Hi Hi Puffy AmuYumi version of Starfire. Currently, she has Fire Bombs (black; normal bombs we always see in cartoons and Bomberman games), Ice Bombs (sky blue; freeze bad guys), and Thunder Bombs (green; electrical blasts short-circuit machinery) in her Bomberman Watch's Arsenal.**

 **In Present Time. On World War III is Beginning Conflict. Ami Onuki (along with Aaron) is now Stay Remain Peace in Diamond City Until FBI Agent Located Them and The Put her Under Training of Recruit (Under Direct His Command of U.S General Commander Overlord). Ami and Aaron are Worked Together to Sabotaging Missions. Which Destroying some Russian Nuclear Silo Key Target Before Russian can launch do. She has Ability to Boost Her Morale. She can Pilot Any of U.S Fighter Jets when She on Sky. Ami Onuki Can Complete Various any U.S Missions!. Also She can Talk with President of United States about to Sign Peace Treaty. When Destroying some Russian Nuclear Silo Target that Result Ami and Aaron will be Recruited into U.S Military that U.S is Planning to Invasion of Japan to Save Their Citizens hope of Life!. by Pushing Russian Back to Them (Ami Onuki will Become Secondary Main Protagonist and Central Characters of This Series along with Aaron!, Because His Main Role to Stopping Russian Invasion, and She want needed Peace Treaty to Stop War!. She has Abilities is Stealth, and Can Operate that Tank and Plane Too!, Also She can Solve Problem about who Responsible for Diamond City Airport Massacre)**

 **U.S Colonel John Williamson. United States Military Colonel Who Served Under Command of United States Army!. John Williamson can Trust Men Under His Command!. He is Alicia Winston's Caretaker. On Astigos Island Crisis on 2002 as Captain. John and His Military Squad Managed to Stop Zagorias's True Plan (with Help of His Old Friends VSSE Agent Alan Dunaway and Wesley Lambert) with Exposing Enemy True Plan before Zagorias Using Missiles weapons to Destroy them. In After of Astigos Island Crisis!. U.S Military** **Intervention on Astigos Island is now Commence. Then He also Connection Same Link between Williamson and Alicia Winston. He won't punish his Caretaker, Instead He can Assign Alicia Winston on Mission. (Much of Her Brother Daniel Happily with Assignment). In 2009 In Tour He also need Romantic Connection with Alicia and also have sex without Detection because John Williamson cannot lose her!. After Some Crisis in 2013. He Successfully Exposed Zagorias's Proposal Plan to U.S Intelligence. Causing UN Order to Designation Zagorias as Terrorist Organization (Leading to Dissolve Zagorias for Good. Much to Alan and Wesley is Share).**

 **In Present Timeline. He is now U.S Colonel with Same Operation. U.S Colonel John Williamson can Trust His Men on Commanding Mission and Making More Successfully with His Her Love Interest and Caretaker Alicia Winston, Also He can have Abilities with That!. In Despite Sacrifice of His Men was not vain!. but also honor then!. On The World War III. He Continue His Service as U.S Military!. Beginning to Commanding Warfare Operation!. With Planning Proposal Operation to Recapture of Lukano**

 **George Zernov (Джордж Зернов), Russian Military** **Specialist and Expert Hacker Abilities, He is Born on Moscow in 1983. Zernov is Good Soldier Because He can Spy on Enemy and Supplies by Turning Enemies Back to Allies!, During on Soviet Union Collapse!, Zernov Supplied Russia President with Evidence that can Able to The Eight Gang to be Tired for War Criminal, After Soviet Union Collapsed and Russia is Born!. Zernov then Joined Military During Several Years!, He is Promoted to Military Specialist under same Rank!, In Before World War III!. He can Able to Contact CIA About New Enemy Threat is Coming**

 **In Present Timeline. He is Still on Military Specialist!, He can Role in Disguise to Help Good Guy with Information So We can Allow Good Guy to Destroy Them Before Evil Plan is Completed!, To Avoid Court Martial! by Role of Many Various Disguise!. Then He can Do with Facility. He has Abilities to Support Project X Zone Characters (on Chapter 12) when is Under Attack by Russian Troops, and He can Hacking Enemy Security Defense System!. Allowing Heroes to Destroy Them Before Russian Troop Bring It Back Online!. He is Sakura Shinguji's Recruiter Because He can able to Recruit Them to Sabotage Enemy Defense in Order to Turn Tide of Allies**

 **FBI Agents will Play Minor Role with Recruiting Aaron and Ami Onuki to Stop Russian Missile Silo Before Too Late**

 **Project X Zone Series will Coming as Guest Characters!. Will Appear on Chapter 12  
Erica Fontaine will Play Minor Role and Communicator Until She is Arrived on Chapter 12.  
Ratchet Altair and Michael Sunnyside will be Mentioned Until She and He Arrive at Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Start Cutscene Back on Satellite Delta 7 on Scene. Where Operation Desert Storm is now Successfully (with European Union Help to Encircle Them. and Forced Russian Troops in Egypt to Surrender). Cairo is now Taken Back to Egypt Once Again. and Russian Hostiles Troops Marked on Red is now Withdraw from Egypt. and U.S General Commander Overlord Start Call with Satellite Once Again**

"With Gathering Force on Cairo!, Operation Desert Storm is Now Completed Successfully!, But also Cost Life of Daniel Rocker! Member of the Michelle Squad as Demolition Expert!. He is now Killed in Action!. As Result Mitchell Walker's Squad is now Promoted to International Groups due to Acting of Daniel's Sacrifice!. It This Day!. We gonna Planning Invasion of Japanese Coast!. Where Miho Nishizumi is Here!. She is Trapped on This Island Because Russian Occupied This!. We need Help Them!. It We Failed This Operation. Miho will Break It Russian Threaten The Girl!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"What about on Status!, General?" Satellite Delta 7's Crew (overhear voice)

"We need Relocate about Diamond City!, and Check on Status!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **As U.S General Commander Overlord Responds. Then Satellite is now Tracking from Cairo, Egypt to Diamond City, California. and Then Checking and Scanning Location. Also Voice is Hear.**

"Sir!, Two of Them are Confirmed!, Look at Here!, General!" Satellite Delta 7's Operator (overhear voice)

 **As Satellite Cam has Confirmed Data of Two Characters (Aaron and Ami Onuki) is now Confirmed. and Then Start Tracking on Two of Both on Stay Remain on Peace on His Hotel.**

"Signal is Confirmed!, Aaron and Ami Onuki!. He and She is now Remain on Peace!. However Two of Both Hear new about War!. Now We Need Signal!" Satellite Delta 7's Crew (overhear voice)

"Liberator Fleet is now Leaving!. Voice of Communication is Heard!. Characters inside is On There!" Satellite Delta 7's Operator (overhear voice)

 **Then Another HUD is now Displaying on U.S Osprey's Cam about that We Heading to Liberator Fleet as Upcoming Awaiting Backup within Distance of** **Mediterranean Coast. Now Osprey Pilot is now Start Speaking about we going to Launching**

"This is Viking 1-1!, We Heading to Liberator Fleet about that Planning Invasion of Japan!. We need Request for Clear to Landing Zone on Deck!" Osprey Pilot (Viking 1-1, Overhear voice)

"Copy!. Viking 1-1!. You are Cleared to Landing!. Land on Liberator Fleet!. and Our Fleet is now Starting to Heading on Japan!. Command Out!" Commands (Overhear voice)

"You are Cleared to Landing to Liberator Deck!. Viking 1-1!" USS Liberator Captain (overhear voice)

 **Then Starting Closing on Another HUD Cam on Liberator Fleet. and Starting Awaiting on Receiving on Order**

 **Also Another Camera Received About that Russian Nuclear Silo is now Placed on East Rokko Observatory (That This Place will Used for Russian Nuclear Silo Site that Missile is Used to Nuke Cairo, Egypt) on Koba, Japan.**

"What is This?" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Russian Nuclear Silo!, On Mountain Between Mount Maya and Mount Rokko!, One of U.S Intelligence Service Say that One of Nuclear Missile is Placed on East Rokko Observatory that This place is Turned into Russian Nuclear Launch Site!, Russian is Planning to Nuke Cairo, Egypt! Because Russian Loss of This Battle!, They Going to Nuke us to Recapture!, It Russian Nuclear Silo is Launched! We Fail This Mission!, Because Russian Used It Nuclear Missile to Distract U.S Navy Fleet!" Satellite Delta 7's Crew (overhear voice)

"We will Cannot Lose The Cairo!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"How can stop This thing!, It Russian Missile has Launched onto Cairo!, With Killing Everything has!. We Lose!, But CIA has needed Plan to Stop Them!. So We can Allow U.S Naval Fleet to Commence Invasion of Japanese Coast!, With European Union Help!. with Storming some Enemy Key Camp Base!. We Cannot Lost Japan Too!." Satellite Delta 7's Operator (overhear voice)

"Need Contact FBI Agent!. To Stop That Russian Missile Silo at Japan Before They Launching Into Cairo!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **Then Satellite Cam Begin Tracking to Diamond City again, and Then FBI Director is now Starting Online Communication with U.S General Commander Overlord about Russian Nuclear Missile Silo Threat in Japan**

"General Overlord?, FBI Director Online!. Awaiting Your Order" FBI Director (overhear voice)

"FBI Director!, We have Bad New!. Russian Nuclear Facility is Located within Near of Japanese Mountain!, We need have Two of Them to be Recruited!. However We Cannot Lose Cairo Once Again!, You can Looking on Sector!. American and European is now Planning Invasion of Japan!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **Then Another HUD is now Containing Russian Nuclear Missile Documents and Sending to FBI as They Discovering Russian Planning to Retaliate them. This Plan will Result FBI is now Starting Looking on Enemy Facility Defense. And Then FBI is now Prepare to Recruit Two of Heroes in Diamond City**

"Status of That Facility!" FBI Director (overhear voice)

"This Hostiles Nuclear Silo Facility is Danger!, However This Facility is Defended by Multiple Powered SAM Missiles!, Because Grinchenko is Arrived There!, with Multiple Hostiles on Foot inside Radar!, It Russian Launching Nuclear Missile at Cairo?, Our Country is now Fall!. To Stop that Launch!, You needed to Find Aaron and Ami Onuki and Recruit Two of Them!, and I will Send One of Stealth Transport Plane to Japan!, and Then Find Missile Targeting System on Basement!, and Cancel That Target!, So We can Destroy Missile with C4 Charges!, It Successfully to Stop That Missile and Destroying that Base to Prevent Launch?, American and European Force is now will be Ready for Invasion of Japan!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"I will Contact Aaron on Here!, Communication is Online!" FBI Director Agreed (overhear voice)

 **Then Satellite Cam is now Retracking Diamond City and Then Following Aaron and Ami Onuki on Targeting HUD System, Then Overlord Begin Signal Communication Contact with Aaron on Signal. With FBI Director Call Signal Help with Them, Because President Order Overlord to Recruit Aaron and Ami Onuki to Stop Russian Nuclear Silo before Turning Cairo into Glass, It Two of Them Successfully Stopping That Launch and Destroying Facility as Result U.S, NATO and EU is now Prepare for Invasion of Japan! for Good.**

 **Communication Between U.S General Commander Overlord and Aaron is now Online (with FBI Help)**

"Wait?, Who Caller?" Aaron hear Call (overhear voice)

"It Overlord!, U.S General Commander!. and Commanding U.S Military Operation!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"U.S General Commander?, Overlord?" Aaron then Discover Overlord's Call (overhear voice)

"Aaron?, You can hear me!. I will Send FBI Agent to Recruit You There!, Arriving on Shortly!" FBI Director (overhear voice)

"Yes!. I'm Hearing!" Aaron (overhear voice)

"Aaron!, We have Bad New about that Russian Nuclear Missile Silo at Japan is now Located!, According to Intelligence about that Russian is Going to Launching Nuclear Missile toward Cairo!, It Nuclear Missile Launched?. We Lose!, Because Facility is Guarded by Mikhail Grinchenko!, I will Need You! to Stop them!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"American and European Fleet is now Moving to Pacific!, We Cannot Lose Cairo!, FBI Agents will Coming There!, Your Objective will be Received with Needed Help!, Grinchenko on Facility!, Despite that Facility's AA gun will destroy anything in the sky, Including Our Missile It we fail to Stop Missile?, Don't Disobey Order!. You will Coming for us!. We will needed you!" FBI Director (overhear voice)

 **Satellite Cam then Tracking Aaron's Location in Diamond City, as FBI Agents is now Searching from Him in Order to have Two of Both Recruited to Stop Russian Missiles Silo Before Too Late, Then Camera is now Zoom In, Screen Fade to White (Setting to Diamond City as Aaron and Ami Onuki is now Remained Peace)**

* * *

 **Diamond City, California.** **17** **:10 Am (Tuesday** **14\. 2018)**

 **In Diamond City is now Remained Safe after Government Successfully Repaired Diamond City. Where Two of Both(Where Aaron and Ami Onuki is now Here) is now Remained Peace, Also Aaron and Ami is now on Her Hotel on Room (with American Satellite under Surveillance on Radar) Within Near on Diamond City Downtown. Then Start to Speaking**

"Hey Aaron?, You can hear about News?" Ami Onuki talk to Aaron

"Yeah!, I'm know on that!, Now I'm still on Remained Peace!. Despite within War Between Middle East?. Now what about Other Wars?, So How about that Other One?" Aaron responds and then Agree

"Turn on that TV!. Aaron?. We need something Looking on New!" Ami Onuki then start talk to Aaron to open that TV

"I'm gonna receive Another News?, with Peace Treaty?" Aaron said

 **Aaron then Open TV. and Learning New about World War III. as Reporter Speaking**

"As Reported about that World War III is Still around the World!, Because Something has Happened!. After Russian Declared War on United States!, and Europe is now Under in Danger!. Today!. We gonna Tell about Operation Desert Storm!, U.S and EU Massive Offensive Operation Against Russian on Egypt!. with Rebels Help to Push Russian Back at Sector!" U.S Male Reporter (on TV hear voice)

 **Then Aaron along with Ami Onuki Watched TV as Reported Talked about World War III and Operation Desert Storm on Happened, Then TV Screen show U.S Marine's Camera View on Battle Russian in Cairo as Reporter talk about (Much to Aaron and Ami Onuki Hear)**

"As The World War III On the Still!, United States Marines Corps is now Conflict Between Russian Troops in Egypt!, When U.S Launched Operation Desert Storm with European Union Help on States Emergency News!, Also U.S Troops Managed to Capture Cairo Before Russian Coming Backup. However Communication Center is now Destroyed by American Brave Squads! (Mitchell's Squad). Who Helped to Save United States Air Force to Allow Air Force Managed to Clear that Landing Zone Point!. with Help of Egypt Rebels!, Russian Soldiers also Suffered Medium Casualties During War, Also United States Managed to Push Russian Defense Back!, as Result! European Union Joining Fray!. and Encircling Russian Defense Back to Last Stronghold!, and Result Decisive Allied Victory at Cairo!" U.S Male Reporter (on TV hear voice)

"Operation Desert Storm?, Because Allied Victory at Cairo!" Aaron talked to Ami about that Operation Desert Storm

"I Know!, Arron!. i know!. Be quiet!" Ami Onuki then Still agreed with that and Tell Aaron to Quiet as Reporter speaking about War on TV New screen

"With Invasion Force has More Three Thousands Men on Entering Warzone!, They also Bringing Tank!, Helicopter, VTOL and More of U.S Troops on Line!, However Russian Defense Managed also Hold them Back!, But Weapons and Other Then Too Weak!. Because Air Force Superior Power!, and Russian Force is now Suffered of Crushing Defeat After Battle of Cairo!, With More Total of Two Thousand Men when Killed and More of Totals are Missing!" U.S Male Reporter (on TV hear voice)

"Victory of Battle of Cairo is One of U.S Most Successfully Victory!, Taking Russian Victory back to Defeat!. With European Union Help!, However In According American Spy about Japan!. They Discover about that One of Japanese Park Place (East Rokko Observatory) on the Mountain within Near Mount Maya and Mount Rokko is now Transformed into Russian Missile Facility in Order to Place some Launching Nuclear Missile Weapons Program System, As U.S and EU is now Planning to Offensive on Japan to Save Japanese Citizens of Life!, Before Russian Turning Japan into Glass!" U.S Male Reporter (on TV hear voice)

"In Japan on Russian Control, Many of American Spy is now Sending Missile and Location's Document to FBI and CIA, Reported about that Russian is now About Planning to Launch Nuclear Missile onto Cairo within Same Day!, It Russian Successfully Launch at Cairo, Then Cairo is now Reoccupied and United States then Fall into Darkness!, However FBI Managed to Stop Launch Invasion, With needed Finding Two of Both in order to Recruit them and we can stop them!" U.S Female Reporter (on TV hear voice)

"However FBI is now Begin to Searching Aaron and Omi Onuki is now on the Surveillance Radar!, Now FBI is now Coming Soon Shortly!, Because Pentagon Press Release Order to Stop Russian Missile Facility!, Which that Mikhail Grnchenko is now Arrived to Defend This Facility!, However President of Russia has No Idea because Suffering same Defeat!, Now FBI Hunting on Two is now On the Move!" U.S Male Reporter (on TV hear voice)

 **Aaron then Turn Off TV and Tell Ami Onuki about that FBI is Coming to Diamond City about Recruit**

"They have Bad Guy in Japan!, Nuclear Missile Silo!. But also have ICBM Program Missiles!. It Causing Detonate on Cairo?, We Lose!" Aaron tell Ami Onuki about that Russian Nuclear Missile Silo is now on Move

"I'm Sacred!, I Can't Let U.S into Darkness!" Ami Onuki Shocked with Leaning about that Russian Missile Facility

"Don't Worry!, Ami!. It Okay!. FBI is Coming Shortly!" Aaron tell Ami that She is Okay and FBI is Coming to Recruitment

"This City is Remained Peace!. Because After Since Red Falcon is now Banished!. However FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation) is now Coming to Searching with Recruitment!, Don't Worry!. It We need help?. We will Come Back for Service! and We can Achieve of Peace!" Aaron

 **However Talking Between Aaron and Ami Onuki is now Interrupted when Door is Knocking. When Three** **Federal Law Enforcement agency** **Man** **Wearing Black Suit (FBI Agents) is now Waiting. Then Aaron Move to Door that Knock, Start Responds with Three Federal Law Enforcement agency Police Black Man on Talking**

"Who is That?" Aaron then Responds with Three Federal Law Enforcement agency Man

"FBI!, Can you Open Door to In?, U.S General Commander Overlord Sent Me!" Three Federal Law Enforcement agency Man's Reveal Group Name to Aaron and Tell to Open His Door (on Voice)

 **Aaron then Open Door for Three of Them, Then 3 FBI Agents Arrive on Aaron's Hotel Room. and Then 3 FBI Agents Starting Siting on Coach (Aaron and Ami Onuki Siting on Chair Too), Then FBI Agent Starting Taking with Aaron and Ami Onuki**

"Are You Aaron and Ami Onuki?" FBI Agents 1 Tell Two of Both must be Aaron and Ami Onuki

"Yes" Aaron and Ami Onuki's Answer to FBI

 **Then Aaron and Ami Onuki Starting Talking to FBI Agents is now On. and Starting Briefing About Operation and Plans to can Allow Aaron and Ami to Raid and Destroy Various Russian Base at Any Location**

"Overlord has Sent Me!, He Tell about that Russian Nuclear Silo Between on Japan Mountain! Between Mount Maya and Mount Rokko, Our American Intelligence can Know about that One of New Enemies is Coming to Defense!, We Can Not Risk Sending Any of U.S Marines Corps to Destroy them!, Because Anti-Infantry Defense!. You will need Our Help!" FBI Agents 1 said

"Russian?. That Bastard!" Ami Onuki said

"It Russian Successfully Launching Missile, Our Country is Doomed!" FBI Agents 2

"So What about American Plans" Aaron Talk to FBI Agents 1 about American Plan

"American with European Union Help is about to Planning Invasion of Japan! With Codename: The Cold Crisis!. Because Invasion of Japan is Necessary than Other!, However It American Force can Launch First!, Russian Troops is now Alert on More Sectors!. Without Between Far Cities of Osaka, Nagoya and Other Cities in Happened!. However You need Help to Save that American Navy Fleet on Moving to Pacific!, Because Objective will need Received!, However!. You will need coming for us!" FBI Agents 1 Tell Aaron about American Planning Invasion of Japan

"Despite needed Objection with needed Set up for Peace!" Ami Onuki said

"After Operation Desert Storm!, United States Armed Force is now Preparing for Planning Invasion of Japan!, However Within Distance Long Before Chinese Sea!, China is now Hostiles!. With I Have CIA Supplies Resistance to Resist Communism!. You of Two must stop that Grinchenko!, Russian Nuclear Missile Facility is now on Too Heavy Defense!, You Better to Do!" FBI Agents 3

"But I Needed to Contact Friends!" Aaron said

"Please!.. Aaron!. Please!. Accept My Request! and I will Recruit You!" FBI Agents 1 Convince Aaron to Accept His Offer to Stop Russian Nuclear Missile Silo Before They Launching onto Cairo

"FBI Director also Sent me!. You need to be Recruited!. We can't lose our country!" FBI Agents 2

 **As Despite FBI Agents's Request with Recruiting in Order to Stop Russian Launching Missiles, Then Aaron Accepted FBI Agents's Offers**

"Alright FBI!, I Accept That Your Offers!" Aaron Agreed FBI's Request to Stop Russian Nuclear Silo

 **Then Aaron, Ami Onuki and 3 FBI Agents is now Stand up as Aaron Accepted FBI Agents's Offers. Then FBI Agents Tell Aaron and Ami Onuki Come with them**

"Let Go!, Aaron!. You are coming with us!" FBI Agents 1 Then Tell Aaron to Come with us

"We gonna move!, We will starting needed to Briefing!" FBI Agents 3

"Come on!. Ami!. You are Coming with us to Offer with Recruiting Program to Stop Russian on Japan! In Exchange that Sign Peace Treaty!. Come on! Let Go!" FBI Agents 2 Tell Ami to Come with us

 **Three FBI Agents is now Carrying Aaron and Ami Onuki Out the His Room. Then Aaron Close His Door Room as Two of Both is now Leaving Hotel as FBI Agents Carries them Away with Moving Them to FBI Cars and Then Driving to Military Base (Not Seen as Aaron is now Closed Door). and Screen is now Resetting to FBI Cars is now Driving to Travis Air Force Base in Briefing about that**

* * *

 **FBI Cars Near on Highway West Side Fwy within Near on Stockton, California. United States of America 21** **:32 Am (Tuesday** **14\. 2018)**

 **After FBI Agents is now Taking Two Heroes into Cars and Then Starting Driving to Air Force Base. as Screen is now Following 5 FBI Cars is now Heading from Highway near on West Side Fwy (I-5) is now Heading to Stockton and then Setting Course to Travis Air Force Base within Distance**

 **Inside of FBI Cars (Where Aaron and Ami Onuki inside There). 1 FBI Agent and FBI Director then Starting Talk about that Situation of Russian Nuclear Missile Silo on Japan. and Starting Briefing on Two of Them and Started to Speaking.**

"We Good Receiving some Other Intelligence with Linked of Other Resistance who Resisting Communism!. I'm John Lawrence!. Director of Federal Bureau of Investigation. Glad so you can meet!" FBI Director Reveal Her Name to Aaron and Ami Onuki

"Glad to see you!. John!" Aaron then Greeting on John Lawrence

"Good to See You!, Sir!" FBI Agent (Inside on FBI Car)

 **John Lawrence Greeting and Shaking Aaron's Hand. and Then Starting Tell about Russian Missile Silo on Japan.**

"Our Intelligence has Confirmed about that Nuclear Threat in Japan!. Despite what happen on Other!. FBI has Sent you to Stop that Launch!, However President is now Prepare for Commence Invasion of Japan Coast! Under Codename: The Cold Crisis!. U.S Government on Unwilling to Send some Support Link!. I will send you to Briefing!" FBI Director John Lawrence Talking on Aaron (Inside on FBI Car)

"What about Silo?" Aaron Talk to John Lawrence (Inside on FBI Car)

"After Past on Intelligence!. and some of Desert Storm! Since Egypt is now Recaptured!. Russian is now Managed to Load up Missile within Near Mountain Distance!. U.S Satellite is now Tracked on Missile Silo Location!, However That Facility is Guarded by Powerful AA Systems!. Hostiles AA Gun will Everything in That Sky!. Including Our Missile and Reinforcement Backup!. You needed Information about Other!" FBI Director John Lawrence (Inside on FBI Car)

"Russian Missile?. I Should Joined That!, But I Fear with that!" Ami Onuki (Inside on FBI Car)

"After Operation Desert Storm During World War III!. So What about That This Aircraft Carrier" Aaron then Tell Lawrence about that Desert Storm and Then About Aircraft Carrier (Inside on FBI Car)

 **As on Aaron's Responds. John Lawrence then Bring Documents of USS Liberator and Hand it to Aaron. as Result Aaron and Ami Onuki Shocked with USS Liberator and His Fleet Survival (Which Contained Many Characters on Main Series is Here) on Mediterranean Coast. Then Starting Answer**

"With Documents of New Latest Aircraft Carrier!, Equipped with Stealth!. Not Only Successor of Same Class!. This Ship is Gerald R. Ford Class!" FBI Director John Lawrence (Inside on FBI Car)

"USS Liberator CVN-82?. Gerald R. Ford-Class Aircraft Carrier? With Nuclear Powered Engine?, What This Ship come from within U.S Navy Fleet" Ami Onuki Recognize USS Liberator CVN-82 Aircraft Carrier and What This Carrier come from (Inside on FBI Car)

"This Carrier is also Powered by Nuclear Reactor!. However We Can't Lose It!" FBI Agent (Inside on FBI Car)

"USS Liberator is Gerald R. Ford Class!. This Carrier is Commissioned During World War III!. This Carrier is Served Under United States Navy Fleet!. This Carrier is Equipped with Stealth Technology!. SAM Missiles Equipment!. Now This Ship is now from Mediterranean Coast! is now about to Heading to Pacific Coast that They about Launch Invasion of Japan!" FBI Director John Lawrence (Inside on FBI Car)

"So!, Now John?. Let me Talk About Somethings!" Aaron Then Starting Ask (Inside on FBI Car)

"What Asking?" Ami Onuki (Inside on FBI Car)

"It I will Recruited into Army?. So What Missions?, with Destroying Russian Nuclear Missile Facility?" Aaron tell as It He Recruited to Military and some Other Missions (Inside on FBI Car)

 **John Lawrence then Responds**

"But Facility is Guarded by Multiple Troops!, and That Commander!. Mikhail Grinchenko!. One of Russian High Ranked Military Officer!. He is now Moving to Japan to Defend Nuclear Silo!. We Can't Lose Cairo from This time Now!. Aaron and Ami Onuki, We will have Objective as Received Order from Overlord!. However! You need Race Against that Clock!. Before Grinchenko can Launch Missile!, But I Can't Help You on Mission Area!. Because Too Risk while Combating Enemy and Putting Me in Danger!, Your Friend Blaze Bomber is on that Liberator Fleet!, You must Save That Cairo and That Fleet!, This is Your last Hope!. You must save this world!" FBI Director John Lawrence remind Aaron about that Facility is Guarded by Hostiles Troop and Commander (Inside on FBI Car)

"Please Aaron!, Let me Start Speaking with Objective!. We need Our Help!" FBI Director John Lawrence (Inside on FBI Car)

 **As Despite of John Lawrence Objections, Aaron and Ami is now Agreed with FBI Director's Options**

"Fine... I'm Agreed with Objections!. Despite I Decide Needed to Sabotage Problems!" Aaron Agreed with that Options (Inside on FBI Car)

"I'm Agreed to Listen!" Ami Onuki then Agreed (Inside on FBI Car)

 **John Lawrence Bring Laptop and Open It, Then and Start Show Objective Mission to Destroy Russian Nuclear Facility Silo, Weakspots can to be Discovered as He can Learn. and Show It to Aaron and Ami about That, Starting Briefing that He is Received from Overlord Order**

"Alright!, We have Received Order from U.S General Commander Overlord about Russian Nuclear Missile Facility at Japan!. This Place (East Rokko Observatory) within Park is now Converted to Missile Silo and Fortress!, However This Place is Fortress!. Impossible to Stage of Mission!. However Our Main Objective to Stop Launching Missile!. By You can Abort Code! and Self Destruct This!, To Prevent Russian Bring It Back to Online!. Necessary within Forbade that Grinchenko!. Missile Type is Nuclear!. You can Find Command Launch Target! On Underground Stage!. and Disable This!, Then Secondary Objective! To Disable AA and Cut Off that Light Power!. Which Can Allow Friendly Hacker to Open that Big Door!, So Only You can Defeat Them!, We Can't Lose Cairo Forever!, and Another Objective to Destroy This Facility with C4 Charges!, Which Requiring Abort Launch on Cairo!, and Set This Missile to Self Destruct without Blasting Like Mushroom Clouds!. So It Hostiles Facility is Destroyed?. Mission will be Completed and Allowed Fleet to Commence Invasion of Japan from Good!, Any Question" FBI Director John Lawrence Briefing Mission to Aaron and Ami Onuki (Inside on FBI Car)

"Any Questions?. Mr Aaron and Mrs Ami?" FBI Agent (Inside on FBI Car)

 **As John Lawrence Briefing Objective and Tell about Question?, Then Two of Both Them Starting Questions on Vote and Tell about that Facility must to be Destroyed for Good as Idea to Abort Code, Then Starting Question Speak**

"Yes!, Which Hostiles Facility have Powerful AA!, We will needed to Stealth!. with Needed Stealth Transport Plane!, Which can Reduce Noise without Detection Signal Radar Range!, Which Stealth Plane can Penetrate that Defense?, Two of Hero will Work Together!, Then We will Prepare for Guerrilla Warfare!. So Make sure that Hostile will Not See Dead Body! So We Can Hide it on Grass and some Woods!, It We Can Penetrate that Facility?. We will Know!" Aaron Agreed with Question with Idea. Then Start Question that It Can Penetrate Facility with Stealth is Very Good, So We Can Allow Two Hero to Raid Facility (Inside on FBI Car)

"When Successfully Starting on Raid!, Grinchenko and Multiple Hostiles is Nearly!, Once It Hostiles See Dead Body? As Result Base is now Undergoing to Alert!, So I Have Plan from Stealth!, It I Acquire that Enemy Uniform?. I will Disguise It!, also I will Enter Launch Code Room! and I will Abort This Launch from Good!, But We need Distract Grinchenko! that He on Underground Silo Facility on Defense!, But Don't Worry about that Objection Plan!. Otherwise that Resistance Backup can Help on Support!. Facility is now Start to Weak Phase!. This Facility must to be Destroyed from Good!" Ami Onuki Start Talk to John Lawrence about that Hostiles Facility Plan as We won't let Enemy see Dead Body (Inside on FBI Car)

 **Aaron and Ami Question on Hostiles Defense can to be Happen, As Result John Lawrence then Start Talking that We will Do!. also with Help of Friendly Hacker**

"Answer is Correct!, It We can Raid on This Facility?, We will need Enemy Uniform to Disguise It!, Otherwise! You must Hide that Enemy Dead Body to Hiding Location!. We Won't Let Enemy See Dead Body from Good!, With Help of Friendly Hacker! can Help you with Opening that Door!. Code of Launching must to be Halted!, Don't Let Enemy Take You Down!. American Intelligence is Waiting for Report!, Europe is now Threatened with Many of Invasion!, Since Russian Occupied Lukano!, We Can't Lost It Forever!. Do You Understand?" FBI Director John Lawrence (Inside on FBI Car)

"I'm Understand!" Aaron Understand John's Briefing (Inside on FBI Car)

"I'm Agreed!, Once I will Do something from them!" Ami Onuki Understand John's Briefing (Inside on FBI Car)

 **As Briefing is now Nearly Complete, Then FBI Driver Start Contact on Director about that We Almost Reaching Air Force Base**

"Director!, We Almost There!. They almost Reaching that Travis Air Force Base within Same Highway Location!, We Confirmed Signal!. We will Escorting Two of Both to Stealth Transport Plane!" FBI Driver Tell Director about We almost reaching (Contacting Director on Inside Car)

"Understood!, Head to Travis Air Force Base!. We can do from Something!" FBI Director John Lawrence Tell Driver to Reach Air Force Base (Inside on FBI Car, Using Radio Voice to Driver)

 **As FBI Driver is now Understood. Setting Moving Effort with Travis Air Force Base (Where Many of Stealth Transport Planes is There). Then John Lawrence Start Tell that We Almost There**

"We Almost Here!, Two of Them?, Don Your Gear, Armor, Equipment and Weapons?. We will Rock and Roll!" FBI Director John Lawrence (Inside on FBI Car)

"Yeah!, We will Starting on Sabotaging Mission!" Aaron (Inside on FBI Car)

"Okay Good!, But you need keep shut your mouth!, U.S Military will Starting Effort!, Within Pacific same time!. We must Save Cairo!, We Cannot Let Cairo Falling into Hands of Russian Nuclear Missile!" FBI Agent said (Inside on FBI Car)

 **As Briefing is now Complete, Then Screen Following on 5 FBI Cars is now Heading to Travis Air Force Base within Fairfield! as U.S Marines is Waiting from Them. as FBI Cars is now Passing. Background also Show 3 U.S UH-60 Blackhawk is now Heading to Other Air Base to Support some Invasion During World War III. (Setting Passing Day to Wednesday and then Setting to U.S Air Force Base on Travis within Near on Distance)**

* * *

 **Travis Air Force Base within on Fairfield, California. United States of America 03** **:12 Am (Wednesday** **15\. 2018)**

 **As Screen is now Following 5 FBI Cars is now Reached U.S Air Force Base near on Fairfield (Where Many of U.S Marines is Waiting for Them and Many of Stealth Transport Plane is There) within on California, Then 5 FBI Cars is now on Hangar Ave Road There and Then Stop Driving There as U.S Officer and Men looking from Them. 5 FBI Cars is now on Stop and Then Exiting Cars for Now, Aaron and Ami Onuki (Who Successfully Don Their Stealth Gear, Equipment and Weapons as John Lawrence tell that Don Their Gear and We will Lock and Roll) is now Exiting The Car and John Lawrence Meeting up Too. and Then Starting Moving to Taxiway and U.S Officer then Greeting Them as We will ready mission from them**

"Aaron and Ami!., We Waiting for You on Duty!. Glad You Can Meet!. Your Mission will be Ready!" U.S Officer Greeting on Aaron and Ami Onuki

"We have Mission from You!, Sir!" U.S Marines

 **U.S Officer Shaking Aaron's Hand and then Ami Onuki's hand too as Greeting**

"Nice to Meet You!. Officer!" Aaron Greeting on U.S Officer

"We have One Stealth Transport Plane is Waiting Here!. Commands also Sent Me!, To Get Some Equipment Waiting There!" U.S Officer said

"I'm Ready for Mission!" Ami Onuki said

"What on Status? Sir?" Aaron said

 **John Lawrence then Starting Moving and Tell U.S Officer to Get Equipment and Get Ready from Stealth Transport Plane who Waiting For.**

"Officer?, We have Two of Both There!. I Want You to Get Stealth Transport to Ready!, and Escort Aaron and Ami to Japan!, We Cannot Let Missile Reach Cairo!. However! We can Not Risk Sending Fighter Plane to Escort!, You have One Stealth Plane to Do!. Get Ready from Backup and Other!. Get Ready some This Thing!" FBI Director John Lawrence Tell U.S Officer to Ready some Transport

 **As Successfully Order U.S Officer to Get Ready some Stealth Transport Plane, However. FBI Director John Lawrence is now Cannot Stay This Too Much Longer there, and Then FBI Director John Lawrence is now Prepare to Return to HQ as Then Two of Both Look at Lawrence Leaving Base. Also Yell Hand at Goodbye and Farewell**

"I'm Decide with Sending you to Transport Plane!, I will Let Officer to Escort You There!. But I Can't Stay Too Much Longer!. I will Leaving This Base to Return My HQ!, To Report some Intelligence about Other!, Farewell!" FBI Director John Lawrence Say Their Goodbye to Aaron and Ami Onuki as He is now Returning to HQ

"Goodbye!, Director!" Aaron Yell His Hand at FBI Director John Lawrence as He is now Returning to HQ

"Farewell!. John! I Remember Your Hope!" Ami Onuki Farewell at FBI Director John Lawrence as He is now Returning to HQ

 **As** **FBI Director John Lawrence is now Leaving The Base, Many of FBI Cars is Waiting There, Then FBI Director Enter Car as Passenger. and Then FBI Driver Enter Too and 5 FBI Cars is now Leaving Travis Air Force Base to Return that FBI HQ to Communication with Other Intelligence with Resistance to Resist Communism and Some What Happened Things, Leaving Aaron and Ami Onuki to be Escorted by U.S Officer as Tell Two to Start Missions**

"Okay!, Sir!. Come with Me!. We have Missions from You!, Let Go!. Come with Me!" U.S Officer Tell Aaron and Ami to Come with Them

"Alright!, I'm Coming from You!" Aaron Agreed

"Yes Sir!" Ami Onuki Agreed

 **Aaron and Ami Onuki is now Following U.S Officer as One of Military Officer Escort Two to One of Stealth Transport Plane (Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Equipped with Stealth Technology to Reduce Noise and Radar Tracking, Named Stalker 1-4) Waiting There on Taxi Runway. and Then U.S Military Men Prepare for Combat, and Starting Talking Between Officer and Two Heroes as Walking Escort to One U.S Stealth Transport Plane Waiting**

"Listen!, You Two!. U.S General Commander Overlord Ordered You and Ami to Destroy that Russian Nuclear Missile Facility near on Japan!, However Multiple Hostiles Troop inside on Facility!, Remember! Air Force Will Not Join You! Unless that AA is Overwhelming Our Sky!, Your of Two must need Find Launch Code Room and Abort This Launch Before Russian Successfully Launch to Cairo!, It You Successfully Aborted that Launch on Cairo?. Then Set it with Self Destruct Without Detonation like Mushroom Clouds!, Also Another Objective to Disable That Powerful AA to Allow Stealth Helicopter from Extraction Point!" U.S Officer Tell Aaron and Ami about Main Objective

"Yeah!, I'm On My Ways!, Blaze Bomber must Help to Save the World Once Again!, When What about Extraction Point?" Aaron Said

"After Plane Sent You to Mission Area!, Powerful AA System is now Blocking some All of Extraction Point Zone!, It You Didn't Disable!. AA Gun is now Knocking Stealth Out the Sky!, However! Liberator Fleet is Coming to Pacific within Distance on Japanese Coast!. Not Event with Chinese Support with Communism!. My Plane is now Almost will be Ready!. So Any Question?" U.S Officer said

"So What about Stealth Helicopter?" Ami Onuki tell U.S Officer about Stealth Helicopter

"Yeah!, But We need Knock Those AA!, We Can Allow Stealth Bomber to Safety within Extraction Zone Point when Order Received!" U.S Officer

"Alright!. I will need Handle that Grinchenko when some I Care about Them!, We gonna need Stop That Missile Before Launching into Cairo!" Aaron Agreed Mission Plan

 **One of Stealth Transport Plane is Here, U.S Officer then Escorting Aaron and Ami to There. And Then Tell Pilots to Ready into Sky as Two is now Ready to Missions on Russian Nuclear Silo Facility at Japan Mountain**

"Stalker?, Get Ready for Start Engine!, We will Take Off!. I will Escort Two into Hatch!, So We Can do with HALO Jump!" U.S Officer Order Stalker Pilot to Ready Start Engine

"Copy!, Stalker Out!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 Received Order from U.S Officer

 **As Result** **One of Stealth Transport Plane is now Ready from Engine as Pilots is now Entered This Cockpit There and Then Ready from Engine and Settlement, as Then U.S Officer is now Successfully Escorted Aaron and Ami Onuki to** **Stealth Transport Plane's Rear Cargo Aft Ramp that Opened, Then Officer Tell Two as He will Prepare for Hope**

"This is Mission from You!, Aaron?. This is Your Last Hope! To Stop that Missiles!. One of HALO Instructor will Take Care on Them as Ready for Do!, We will See you Soon! at Liberator Once Your Missions is Completed!" U.S Officer Tell Aaron and Ami that Two of Them is now Last Hope to Stop Hostiles Silo

"Okay!, I'm Prepare for Combat!" Aaron Agreed

 **Then Aaron and Ami Onuki is now Seated as Stalker's HALO Instructor Prepare for Check Belt, U.S Officer then Leave as Successfully Escorted Two from Good. Then Instructor will Take Care on Them.**

"Your Belt Checks?, Are you Okay?" Stalker's HALO Instructor tell Aaron to Check Belt as Tell that He is about be okay?

"I'm Okay!, Just I'm Fine!" Aaron Tell Instructor that Belt is now Checked

"Ami?" Stalker's HALO Instructor tell Ami Onuki

"I'm Okay!, I'm with Aaron!. I will Awaiting Order!" Ami Onuki Tell Stalker's HALO Instructor that She is Okay, (Which Making Instructor Happy with Checking some Belt Safety on Seating)

 **Then** **One of Stealth Transport Plane (Stalker 1-4) is now Ready for Engine, Closing Rear Door Hatch as Engine is Ready. Many of Overhear voice is hear about Engine is Ready.**

"Engine is Ready!, Requesting for Take Off!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

"Engine is Ready for Check!, Requesting Take Off!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 2 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

"Copy!, Stalker 1-4!. You are Proceed to Taxiway to Runway!, Your Destination Target is Japan!, Where Russian Missile Facility is Placed!, You Not Risk While You have Stealth Abilities!, Follow Order as You will Proceed!" Air Traffic Control (overhear voice)

"Copy!" Stalker 1-4 Pilot 1 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

 **Stealth Transport Plane (Stalker 1-4) is now Ready for Service, Then Stalker 1-4's Plane is now Moving from Taxiway and Proceed to Moving Destination Course that Take Off. Then Plane Start Moving To Right Side and Proceed on Runway Phase and Then Slowed Down as Proceed Check on Mission.**

"Good Work!, Stalker 1-4!, Check some Status of Engine and Fuel Check!, Stealth Abilities will need Check!, Over!" Air Traffic Control (overhear voice)

"Engine Check!, Copy We on Checking!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

"Fuel Check!, On Full!. Waiting on Signal Until Running Out of Fuel!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 2 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

"Stealth Abilities Check!, Ready for Awaiting Signal of Detection Rate!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

 **As Stalker 1-4's Plane is now Successfully Checked (Pilots will Say Air Traffic Control about that All Plane Status is now Checked). Which Air Traffic Control is now Prepare and Order Stalker 1-4's Plane to Take Off as Successfully Checked**

"All of Status and Equipment are Checked!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

"Stalker 1-4!, You are Cleared to Take Off!. Over!" Air Traffic Control (overhear voice)

"Copy!, We Moving Out from Runway and Ready for Take Off!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 2 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

 **Then Successfully Checking (After Air Traffic Control Order Stalker 1-4 Plane to Take Off). As Result Stalker 1-4's Stealth Plane is now Successfully Take Off from Travis Air Force Base Airport as Setting to Hostiles Missiles Facility at Japan in Order to Drop Two of Them into Facility There to Avoid Detection as Objective has Ordered by Overlord (Screen is now Fade to Black as Another Screen is Coming to Move)**

* * *

 **Starting Cutscene, Now on Screen View Switches to Overhead view about That One of Stealth Transport Plane (Stalker 1-4) is now Successfully Take Off from Air Base, Then Overlord Starting Commanding Speaking, Which with Giving Order Marines to Do with Missions**

 **As Stalker 1-4's Pilot Tell Overlord about that Heading to Destination. Overhead view moves to a Stalker 1-4 Plane**

"Overlord!. We got Two of Them! Aaron and Ami Onuki is Here on Plane!. Awaiting Order!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (overhear voice)

"Copy!, Stalker 1-4!. You are Proceed to Initiate Our Main Objective!, Your Target Destination is Russian Missile Facility at Japan within Near on Mount Maya and Rokko!, This Facility is Stronghold!. Commence Stealth Ability once It You Closer on Higher Sky!" U.S General Commander Overlord Order Stalker 1-4 to Proceed Main Objective (overhear voice)

"Roger That!. Overlord!, What Objective!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (overhear voice)

"Our Objective is to Drop Aaron and Ami Onuki on Target Destination Sector!. However Russian Facility has Powerful The AA Gun will destroy Anything in the Sky, Including Our Missile or Extraction Stealth Helicopter once Russian Radar Signal Notice!, However Secondary Objective will Belong to Two of Them!, Secondary Objective to Destroy and Disable AA to Allow Stealth Helicopter to Proceed with Extraction Once It You Successfully Aborted that Missile Launching! and Set It with Self Destruct to Prevent Russia Hostiles for Recapturing Facility!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy Overlord!, We Heading to Target Destination!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 2 (overhear voice)

 **Overhead view then Tracking to Russian Nuclear Missile Facility at Base (East Rokko Observatory) within Near on Mount Rokko and Maya. and Then Finding and Tracking on Standing Facility AA who Has For Marking Red on AA Defense Where It. (This Facility is Defended by Russian Troops and Mikhail Grinchenko)**

"Russian Nuclear Missile Silo Facility is Fortress!, We Can Not Risk Sending Helicopter on Extraction!, We will Have Air Stealth Support on Ground Array!, The AA Gun on Standing will Destroy Anything in the sky, including our missile and stealth helicopter once radar notice stealth!. You must disable it in Order to Bring Extraction!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Mikhail Grinchenko on This Area!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **Overhead view then Tracking on USS Liberator Fleet (Which Many Characters on Main Series Inside There) is Moving from Indian Ocean Heading to Pacific Ocean to Save Japan. Many of Overhear voice is Hear**

"Guys?. We will Prepare for Weapons!, We will Ready Assault on Japan?" Blaze Bomber (overhear voice)

"Not Yet!. Blaze Bomber!. Our Fleet is not Reached Destination!. However We can Not Risk While Sending Over!. Aaron and Ami on Stealth Plane is now Sent to Destroy Enemy Facility is now on Move!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Oh!. Sorry Overlord!. Aaron is now Back!" Blaze Bomber (overhear voice)

"Overlord? What about that Stealth Plane. Request Send Fighter to Protect This!. Immediately!" Nayuki Minase (overhear voice)

"Negative!. First Lieutenant Nayuki Minase!. We Cannot Send Fighter due to Risk of AA Defense!, However I will Sent One Stealth Transport Instead!. Because Too Dangerous! within Facility!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"What Those Fleet is Moving Time?. What about Status?" U.S Sergeant Roebuck (overhear voice)

"About Time?, We Almost Reaching Japan There!" U.S Colonel John Williamson (overhear voice)

"Liberator Fleet is Still on Moving to Pacific!. Calm Down!, However! We Can't Lost Cairo while Russian Doing to Nuke onto Cairo!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **and Another HUD Show that** **Unidentified Portal (Possible to be Project X Zone Series Portal) is Coming at Haneda International Airport at Japan on Scene.**

"Miho Nishizumi is on Japan!, We Can't Let Russian Capture Her!. However Unidentified Portal (Possible to be Project X Zone Series Portal) is Coming at Haneda Airport at Tokyo!, However In Danger Position on This War!. With Including Possible such as Erica Fontaine on Danger!. We will Send U.S Marines Joint Task Force to Rescue Her!. Until Russian Coming up with Artillery Raining on Her!. We Can't Lose Many of Heroes!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"誰が...これ？ ポータルに来る！ エリカフォンテーヌ！ 移動して！(Who.. Who This?. Coming at Portal!. Erica Fontaine! On the Move!)" Unidentified Speaker (Erica Fontaine) is now Hearing from Unidentified Portal

"Voice is Heard!. Finding Voice Target!" U.S Satellite Communicator (overhear voice)

 **Then overhead view Starting Translate It from Speaker '** **誰が...これ？ ポータルに来る！ エリカフォンテーヌ！ 移動して！ to Who.. Who This?. Coming at Portal!. Erica Fontaine! On the Move!** **' from Unknown Voice Messenger (Erica Fontaine) on Hearing. According to U.S General Commander Overlord about Unknown Messenger's Pressure (As Result Overlord is now Aware of Erica Fontaine's Voice with Hearing come from Portal). Then Bringing Another HUD about Erica Fontaine's Face with Status Records and Identify.**

"Signal Confirmed!. Identified Erica Fontaine!. Status Confirmed!. Member of the Flower Division of the Paris Combat Revue!. Hearing Signal Confirmed!. All of U.S Force!. Look on Signal about Erica's Hearing Voice!. Use Satellite Tracker Voice Movement!. on Them!" U.S General Commander Overlord Identified Unknown Messenger as Erica Fontaine and Order All of U.S Force to Commence Satellite Tracker Voice Movement on Erica Fontaine Which can able to Hear Erica's Voice (overhear voice)

"Copy That!. Overlord!. Signal of Erica Fontaine is Confirmed!. Gender is Female! She is Member of the Flower Division of the Paris Combat Revue is Confirmed!. Initiate Satellite Tracker Voice Movement!. We able to Signal Erica Fontaine!. Over and Out!" U.S Satellite Communicator (overhear voice)

 **Overhead view then Move to Hanada International Airport Once Again and Look on Unidentified Portal Signal Before Coming Arriving Soon.**

"Copy!, We will Waiting on Signal!. It Russian Facility Destroyed?. We will Commence Invasion of Tokyo!. To Save Many of Heroes!" U.S Marines (overhear voice)

"CIA and Other Intelligence will Call it as Project X Zone's Portal Signal. However We will have Limited Time!, Before Other Heroes in Haneda Airport! Such as Reiju Arisu, Xiamou or Erica Fontaine is Killed and Gunned Down by Russian Troops! with Helicopter Gunship and Powerful Tank in Range!, Because They Bring Heavy Weapons once Unidentified Portal is Confirmed Hearing Signal!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Roger That!. We will Confirming Unidentified Portal Signal! with Satellite Radar System!" U.S Satellite Communicator (overhear voice)

 **Overhead view Move to Stalker 1-4's Plane as One of Stealth Transport Plane is now Reached Japan on Sight. and Almost Reaching up with Mount Between Rokko and Maya. As They about to Reaching Target Destination in Order to Destroy Russian Facility Before Grinchenko able to Launch It Nuclear Missile onto Cairo**

"Keep moving, Stalker 1-4. Activate Stealth Ability!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (overhear voice)

 **Then Overhead view switches back to Stalker 1-4's View (Settings to Stalker 1-4 Plane is Reached Japan)**

* * *

 **Stalker 1-4 Plane Reaching on Target Destination, Japan 10** **:21 Am (Wednesday** **15\. 2018)**

 **Stalker 1-4's Plane is now Almost Reaching Target Destination above within Japan (Which Stealth Abilities is now Activated to Prevent Russian Radar Detect Them). On Inside Rear Cargo Bay Hatch Door. Aaron along with Ami Onuki Remain Seated There, With Stalker's HALO Instructor Keep Watching on Them. Then Start Able to Speak**

"Overlord!, We Almost Reaching Target Destination!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

"Sold Copy!. Stalker 1-4!. You Must Reach Target Destination!. and Prepare Send Two of Them from Commence HALO Jump! Without Detection!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy!. Stalker 1-4! Out!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

 **Then Aaron and Ami Onuki Start Speaking. Also Stalker's HALO Instructor Then Siting on Them and Start Speaking too**

"I was Fought on Diamond City!, So What Because I got Hallowed by Airport Massacre!. But Many of AI Qaeda Terrorist is Killed!, However! One Man who Using Other as Disguise!. It now Escaped to Avoid Detection!. So Why Who Started World War 3?" Aaron said

"World War III?. Because What Happen Within Airport Massacre?. Aaron?. But However We have some Mission from Control!. But Not Ready!" Stalker's HALO Instructor

"Because I Was to Join that Army!. I Supposed to Remain Peace?" Ami Onuki said

"But World is Still on War!, Many of Peoples Want Need Hero!. and I Also have need People to Recruit You!. Not Many Other!" Stalker's HALO Instructor

"Fine!, So What On Your Trained Me?, Because Overlord also Sent Me to Destroy Russian Nuclear Missile Facility!, Because Unknown that Mikhail Grinchenko!" Aaron

"After Death of Dimitri Sirenko!, at Mitchell Hands! as Result Mitchell is now Promoted to Major!, He can Able to Recruit Newest Latest Members!, However You and Along with Ami! To Save Cairo From Hope!, There Many Resistance Here!. We will Not Allow Russian Missile Launch onto Cairo!" Stalker's HALO Instructor

"Okay!, Instructor!. I Know that Plan!. Since I'm Still Peace with Aaron after Red Falcon is Banished!, However He will Not Arrive in This War Here!, So What Unknown Portal Signal?" Ami Onuki said

"Overlord has Looking on Signal!, Unknown Portal (Project X Zone Series Portal) is Coming at Side Direction on Tokyo International Airport!, Voice Who Mistaken Known as Erica Fontaine!, Now Overlord able to Communicate with Her!. Using Satellite Tracker Voice Movement!. So Overlord can Hear with Them!" Stalker's HALO Instructor Tell about that Overlord is now able to hear Unknown Portal Voice Signal

"Erica Fontaine?, That She is Member of Paris Kagekidan's Hanagumi?. Because She is Aged 16 or 17?. This Voice will indeed with According Overlord!. However Unless She is Coming with Ogami, Sakura and Gemini?. So Why Who Coming on This Here?" Aaron

"It Erica or Groups Arrived There?, But Groups in Danger!. Russian have Powerful Advanced Weapons!. Because Modern Weapons and Tank MG can Overmatch Erica's Dual Machine gun in Effect!, Unless Russian Helicopter with Ka-52!, However So It You can Rescue Her?, You can Able to Regroup!. USS Liberator Fleet is now Coming on Japan!. So Overlord is Awaiting on Signal of Erica, As Result! Erica Fontaine is now Aware of Overlord Signal Call with Satellite Tracker Voice Movement!, Because Who has voice there has?, Between Erica Fontaine's Signal or U.S Satellite Tracker Voice Movement!" Stalker's HALO Instructor

"Ok?. So What the Plan?" Ami Onuki Agreed

"Alright!, It Time to Prepare HALO Jump on Russian Nuclear Missile Facility Between that Mount Rokko and Maya!. However They has AA Defense that Forced Stalker to Activate Stealth Abilities!, Russian Fighter won't See Them Anytime!, We Gonna Jump on 15,000 Feet!. We Call it as High Altitude - Low Opening or Known as HALO Jump!. Our Objective to Abort Launching Missile!, and Replace it as Self Destruction! to Prevent Mushroom Cloud Explode!, Secondary Objective is to Disable Enemy AA!. So We Can Allow Stealth Helicopter to Proceed Extraction Point!. So There Target Building is Almost Reached on Sight!. We Better from Ready!" Stalker's HALO Instructor

"Okay!, So You Got Plan?. Instructor?. Once I Finished This Mission?. So What Another Assignment?" Aaron Agreed that Stalker's HALO Instructor's Idea

"Once You Completed Those Missions?. You will Proceed to Extraction Point!. and You will be Regroup at USS Liberator CVN-82!, American Fleet is now Almost There to Coming!. Be Patient!. Be Calm!. It Time Once you will defeat that Grinchenko from Good!" Stalker's HALO Instructor

"Yes!. I know!" Aaron Responds

 **Now Stalker 1-4's Plane is now Reached Target Destination. Now U.S General Commander Overlord Start Order Stalker 1-4 to Ready to Commence Drop!. That We Can Allow Aaron and Ami Onuki to Able Reach Target Destination!. So Two of Them can Finish Objective**

"Stalker 1-4, This is Overlord!. You are now Reached Target Destination!, Commence Open up that Cargo Hatch on Rear!. So We can Allow Two of Them to Commence HALO Jump within 15,000 Feet!. Do Not Blow Your Cover!. Over and Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy That!, Overlord!. Commencing Opening Rear Cargo Hatch Door!, Two of Them are Ready to Jump!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

 **On Rear Back!. Then Stalker's HALO Instructor See Plane Light from Red to Green as HALO Jump is Commence. Then** **Stalker's HALO Instructor Start Yell at Aaron and Ami Onuki to Stand Down and Ready for HALO Jump at Russian Nuclear Missile Facility.**

"Alright!. Plane Light is now Green!, Aaron and Ami Onuki!. Stand Down!. It Time from Your Jump!" Stalker's HALO Instructor Yell at Aaron and Ami to Ready from Jump

 **As Responding Stalker's HALO Instructor. Then Aaron and Ami Onuki Start Detaching Belt and Then Two of Them Start Stand Down!, and Then Start Don Their HALO Jump Gear Equipment. Before Starting Ready to Launch, Aaron and Ami is now Moving to Rear as Cargo Hatch on Rear is now Ready to Open!**

"You Two of Them. Ready from Jump?" Stalker's HALO Instructor tell Aaron and Ami to Ready from Jump

"I'm Ready!" Aaron Responds as Ready

"I'm Ready!. Sir!" Ami Onuki Responds as Ready

"Then Door Light is Green!" Stalker's HALO Instructor is now Prepare

 **Stalker 1-4's Plane is now Readying from Set, Then Opening Rear Cargo Hatch Door on Sky, Within 15,000 Feet on Sky!. However With Following Stalker's HALO Instructor's Order. Then Pilots Begin Order Instructor to Commence Two with HALO Jump!.**

"Instructor?. Get some Two to Ready from HALO Jump!" Stalker 1-4's Pilot 1 (On Cockpit overhear voice)

"Copy!" Stalker's HALO Instructor (Using Radio Booth Voice)

 **Then Stalker's HALO Instructor Then Start Order to Jump**

"NOW READY!, JUMP!. JUMP!" Stalker's HALO Instructor Order Aaron and Ami to HALO Jump

 **As Responds to Instructor's Order. Then Aaron and Ami is now Starting Ready to Jump, Two of Them is now Start Running and with Dive Freefall within Feet!. and Now As Aaron and Ami is now Jumped from Stalker 1-4's Plane. Then on Sky within Feet! Aaron and Ami on Freefall Diving. Now Hear Visual on Target Destination. Starting Speaking while on Diving**

"Don't Lose Your Grip!, Ami!" Aaron Tell Ami to Don't Lose Grip While Diving (On HALO Jump)

"Yes! Aaron!" Ami Onuki Agreed to Don't Lose Grip While Diving (on HALO Jump)

"Hang On!. We Almost Reaching Target Destination There!. Start Opening Flare!" Aaron said (on HALO Jump)

 **Then Aaron and Ami Start Opening Flare While Diving. It Now Reaching Target Destination on Russian Nuclear Missile Facility within Same Radar Tracking!. Now Two of Them is now Still on Grip Without Losing of Parachute.**

"We Almost There!" Aaron (on HALO Jump)

"Yeah!. Target is Almost Reached!" Ami Onuki (on HALO Jump)

"Keep on Tight!" Aaron (on HALO Jump)

 **Now Aaron and Ami on Diving is now Reached Target Destination. as Diving on Cloud is now Out!. Now Two of Them Start Opening Parachute**

"DEPLOY PARACHUTE!" Aaron Before Opening Parachute (on HALO Jump)

 **as Diving Out of Clouds is now On Signal!. Aaron and Ami is now Opened Parachute and Then Two of Them See Russian Nuclear Missile Facility (That** **East Rokko Observatory Place is Converted to Fortress for Nuclear Silo) on Mount Rokko within Eastern or West. and Then Aaron Tell Ami to Follow them to Stay Away that Detection Range**

"Ami!, Follow Me!. We Can't Let Hostile Detect Us!" Aaron Tell Ami to Follow him to Avoid Detection by Russian Spotlight or Radar (on Parachute)

 **As Aaron and Ami on Parachute Looking on Target, But Aaron Decide to Avoid Detection by Landing Away within Mountain Forest Range. Then Two of Them Landing on Royu Drive Way (Toll road) above Outside Tunnel!. There No Russian Hostiles There as They also Hearing Signal!. Then Overlord on Signal is now Start to Communicate Two with Task of Objectives in Order to Save Cairo**

 **-Russian Nuclear Missile Facility Near on Mount Rokko, Japan** **12** **:47 Am (Wednesday** **15\. 2018)-**

 **Now Aaron and Ami is now Prepare from Assault. But Need to Stealth to Avoid Detection. Overlord then Start Communication with Them**

"Overlord!, We Reaching on Target Destination!. But I see More Many Enemy Spotlight on Side!" Aaron Calling Overlord (using Signal calling voice)

"Copy!. Aaron!. You will Proceed with Objective!. To Avoid Detection!. You need Acquire that Enemy Uniform!, Disguise It to Raid!. Your First Objective to Disable Enemy AA!. and You will Proceed of Main Objective!. Over!" U.S General Commander Overlord Order Aaron to Proceed Objectives (overhear voice)

"Copy!, Overlord!" Aaron Agreed (using Signal calling voice)

"Let Go!, Ami! We gonna Find Enemy Soldier and Disguise It!. We need some Acquire enemy Uniform!" Aaron Tell Ami to Hide as We need Find Hostile Troop and Kill It to Acquire That Uniform

"Okay!" Ami Onuki Agreed

 **Aaron and Ami Onuki is now Starting up with Objective that Ordered by Overlord. Then Two Heroes Start Moving to Top on Mountain by Moving up Ryou Drive Way, However That Park Place is Converted to Fortress and Nuclear Silo!. To Raid This by need to Move Right and Need to Acquire Uniform. Then Two Move to Right Side There and See Two Enemy Russian (There One GAZ-2975 Tigr on Left) on Front on Back as Two of Them Start Talking. Then Aaron and Ami need to Hide and Cover so we can need quiet noise**

"Ami!. Be Quiet!. Two Soldiers on Nearly!. We must need stab them on back!. We need Reduce Noise!. Be Careful on your Walk!. Don't fast!. make steady with walking! like Stealth!" Aaron tell Ami to Quiet as Two Hostile Soldier on nearly hearing noise and tell her to need stab them with back with Stealth (on Stealth)

"Ядерная ракета может быть запущена? (Nuclear Missile Can be Launched?)" Russian Soldier Talking with Russian Corporal

"Okay!. I'm prepare for Stealth!" Ami Onuki Agreed (on Stealth)

 **Aaron and Ami Onuki then Start Slow Walking with Crouch and Stealth to Prevent Two Soldiers on Look Behind, Then Two Soldiers Start Talking in Russian Until Two on Stealth start to kill without Hearing noise**

"Да! Да!. Гринченко отправил защищать силос !. Япония должна быть обречена !. Теперь это время, чтобы начать с войны !. Нет милосердия от другого! (Yeah! Yeah!. Grinchenko has Sent to Defend Silo!. Japan must be doomed!. Now It Time to Set up from War!. No Mercy from Other!)" Russian Corporal Talking with Russian Soldier

"Американский флот должен быть разрушен !. Внутри так же, как вторжение! (American Fleet should to be Destroyed!. Within Same Like Invasion!)" Russian Soldier talking with Corporal

"Ха-Ха !. Не сумасшедший со мной !. Мне нужно! (Ha Ha!. Don't be Crazy with Me!. I Want need to!)" Russian Corporal Talking with Russian Soldier

 **Until That Movement. Then Aaron and Ami Onuki Stab Russian Soldier and Corporal in Back and Kill Them with Knife. and Then Two of Them Hide Two Hostiles's Corpse Body on Wood Plank to Avoid See Dead Body. and Then Aaron tell Ami to Disguise it so we can Raid This!**

"Ami?. You can Disguise It!, So We Can Allowed to Raid This!. But we need Make Sure with New Identify to Avoid Real Counterpart!" Aaron tell Ami to Disguise it and Make New Identify to Avoid Real Counterpart one

"Okay!" Ami Onuki Agreed

 **After Killing Two Hostiles and Hiding it on Wood Logs. Then Aaron and Ami Strip Two Russian Dead Body's Uniforms and Then Aaron and Ami Make New Identify of Uniform and Card log name is now Successfully changed and Another New Identify is now Created (Which Allow Two to Pass That Gate with New Identify). That Result Aaron and Ami then Disguise It as Russian Soldier Uniforms with New Identify (Which Aaron is Alexander Borodin 'Александр Бородин' and Ami Onuki is Anya Mashkov 'Аня Машков') then Two of Them in Disguise See One Tigr Vehicle**

"We on Disguise It!, It Time to Checking on Look!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise)

"Yeah!, I See One Tigr on There!, We Should can Drive It?" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise)

"Sure!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise)

 **As Two See Tigr, Then Alexander and Anya Proceed to Move and Enter One** **GAZ-2975 Tigr Vehicle (Starting Engine and Then Drive it). and Drive It to Russian Nuclear Missile Facility by Moving Right as Heading to Road of Royu Drive Way. But Vehicle Needed to Slow to Avoid Russian Helicopter on Spot!. Then One Russian Mil Mi-28 Havoc Passing them as Russian Attack Helicopter Moving to Nuclear Silo Base (Aaron and Ami on Disguise Following them). and Then Start Talking with also Overlord can Hear**

"I'm Okay about That!, We gonna need Raid that AA Defense Units!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise)

"Overlord!, We Acquired That Enemy Uniforms!, We on Disguise to Raid That Nuclear Missile Facility!, Which Grinchenko Guarding It!. Now We will Assume Disguise Identify as Alexander Borodin and Ami on Anya Mashkov Too!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Contact Overlord (using Signal calling voice)

"Sold Copy!, Move to That Nuclear Missile Facility Base!, But Do Not Blow Your Cover!, Follow Your Primary Objective and Secondary Objective Too!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy!, We on Our Way!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Agreed with Overlord's Order (using Signal calling voice)

"You sure about this?" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise)

"Yeah!, But I see Blockade!. Let Me Speak with Gate Keeper with Russian Language!. To Make Sure that Not American Speak!, Okay?" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise)

"Okay!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise)

 **One of** **GAZ-2975 Tigr (Aaron and Ami inside Here with Her Disguise and New Identify) is now Arriving to Russian Nuclear Missile Facility (This Place of** **East Rokko Observatory that is Converted to Fortress and Nuclear Missile Silo Facility Which is Guarded by Mikhail Grinchenko Under Order of Zhurkov). But However This Enter Base is Blocked by Guard Gate Keeper!. as Russian Vehicle Arrived at Nuclear Silo Facility and Stop Moving There as Gate on Looking. One Gate Keeper Guard Moving on Driver, Then Aaron Let Start Speak with Russian Gate Keeper with Russian Language to Avoid Speaking with American**

"Два солдата? Вы прибыли на ядерный ракетный комплекс? Назовите себя! (Two Soldiers? You Arrived on Nuclear Missile Facility? Identify Yourself!)" Russian Gate Keeper Tell Soldiers to Identify Yourself

"Я Александр Бородин! Российские военные на службе! (I'm Alexander Borodin!. Russian Military on Service!)" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Reveal Her New Identify Name to Russian Gate Keeper

 **As Talking Between Alexander Borodin and One Russian Gate Keeper, Then Alexander Hand That Her Fake Document to Gate Keeper. One Fake Document say that American Force on Fleet is now Divided Course to Chinese and Say that Chinese is now Coming Under Attack from America. as Result Gate Keeper Say that Document is True**

"Да! Этот документ правдивый !. Не ложь !. Итак, что вы здесь делаете? (Yeah! That Document is True!. Not False!. So What are Your Doing Here?)" Russian Gate Keeper Tell Alexander doing Here?

"Я здесь, чтобы проверить, глядя на ядерную ракету на метро !, Поэтому я хочу поговорить с Михаилом Гринченко! (I'm Here to Check Looking on Nuclear Missile on Underground!, So I Want Speak with Mikhail Grinchenko!)" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Tell One Russian Gate Keeper that He is Coming to Check up Missile

"Хорошо, Гринченко будет говорить с вами! с громким голосовым голосом! (Alright!, Grinchenko will Speak with you! with Loud on speaker voice!)" Russian Gate Keeper

 **However One Russian Defender Point Another Soldier to Identify**

"Эй, другой солдат ?, Определите себя!" One Russian Defender Pinpoint at Another Soldier (Anya Mashkov) to Identify Yourself

"Я Аня Машков !, Медик и техник из Русской службы! (I'm Anya Mashkov!, Medic and Technician from Russian Service!)" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Reveal Her New Identify Name to Russian Defender and Gate Keeper

"Хорошо Аня !, Вы можете говорить с Базовым Командующим! (Alright Anya!, You can Able to Speak with Base Commander!)" Russian Gate Keeper

 **Then Russian Gate Keeper Starting Opening up with Speaker Loud Voice. Camera on Gate Distance Looking up on Two Soldier on Vehicle with New Identify. Then Russian Gate Keeper Communicate with Grinchenko on Speaker Booth Voice**

"Гринченко !, Два новых солдата прибыли на базу! (Grinchenko!, Two New Soldier has Arrived on Base!)" Russian Gate Keeper Communicate with Grinchenko (using radio booth voice)

"Позволь мне поговорить с этим! и так дайте авторизоваться, чтобы войти в базу после разговора! (Let me Speak with That! and So Let Authorize to Enter Base Once Talk is Complete!)" Mikhail Grinchenko (Base Commander speaker voice)

 **Then Mikhail Grinchenko (On Base Commander Speaker Voice is now Connected with Loud Speaker Voice which Camera Looking on Two Soldiers inside Vehicle) is now Ready to Speak with Two**

"Александр Бородин и Аня Машков. Что вы там делаете? (Alexander Borodin and Anya Mashkov?. What are Your Doing There?)" Mikhail Grinchenko (Base Commander speaker voice)

"Я здесь, чтобы проверить эту ядерную ракету по статусу !. и я собираюсь посмотреть на это !. Американский флот приходит в другую сторону в пределах Тихого океана !, Мы сообщили о том, что американский флот идет по Китаю !. Так позвольте мне войти! (I'm Here to Check up with That Nuclear Missile on Status!. and I'm Coming to Looking on That!. American Fleet is Coming at Other Side within Pacific!, We Reported about that America Fleet is Coming on China!. So Let Me Enter In!)" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Explain Grinchenko on Loud Voice that He is Coming to Check up that Silo and Reported about that American Fleet is Coming onto China

"Вы Продолжаете !, Уполномоченный Вход! (You are Proceed!, Authorized to Enter!)" Mikhail Grinchenko (Base Commander speaker voice)

"Посредники? Пусть они войдут! (Gatekeepers? Let Them Enter!)" Mikhail Grinchenko (Base Commander speaker voice) tell Russian Gate Keeper to Let Them in

 **As Responding to Grinchenko, Then Russian Gate Keeper Open Gate (That Allowed Two of Them in Tigr Vehicle to Proceed Enter) and Alexander along with Anya Looking that Gate is now Opening. Then Russian Gate Keeper Proceed Two of Them to Enter**

"Вы переходите к Enter !. Благодарю вас от информации о вопросе! (You are Proceed to Enter!. Thank you from Information of Question!)" Russian Gate Keeper Tell Alexander that He is Proceed to Enter Until Tigr Vehicle is now Moved to Park Near on Base

 **As Grinchenko Tell Russian Gate Keeper to Let Them In, As Result Alexander and Anya is now Proceed to Enter Nuclear Missile Facility Base (This Place is Covered with 6 Advanced Anti-Aircraft Turret and Some with Advanced Technology on Underground Floor Which Russian Soldier Guarding it!, This Place is Medium Guarded with Russian Soldiers) and Then Alexander Keep Driving on Tigr on Slowy**

 **and Then Tigr Vehicle is now Started Parked on Parking Lot mark along with Russian Vehicle on Line!. and Also Overhear voice of Base Commander Line is Hear, Alexander and Anya then Exit Vehicle and Hide There on Prone as Secret Plan with Main Objective Help from Overlord**

"Внимание, товарищ !, Мы собираемся запустить ядерную ракету в ближайшее время !, Мы будем направлять цель в Каир !, Теперь это время !. У нас будет что-то от вас !. Cегодня! Мы собираемся подняться с земли региона в былую славу сверхдержавы! (Attention Comrade!, We Going to Launch Nuclear Missile Soon!, We will Heading Target to Cairo!, Now It Time!. We will have something from You!. Today! We will Gonna Raise from Region Land into Former Glory of Superpower!)" Base Commander Line (overhear voice)

"Overlord!, We Reached Hostiles Base Now!, What Objectives?" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Contact Overlord (using Signal calling voice)

"Copy!, That Base is Well Protected by Six Advanced AA Gun!, That AA Gun will Destroy Everything in the Sky!, with Including our missile and stealth helicopter once see extraction!, Your Objective to Disable AA by You need Find AA Control Room System on Second Floor! and Abort that Launch Code!, Remember! You need Find and Distract Them by Closing Reinforcement Gate! To Prevent Russian Reinforcement to Closer within Nuclear Launch Control Room!, Once Your Aborted that Nuclear Missile Launch on Cairo!, Set it with Self Destruct! and Find Your Ways Out!. Use Your Recon Signal!, To Guide New Escape Zone!, However Once Russian Blocked Path?. Play Trick on Them!. By Limp and Other?. This is Mission from You!, Overlord Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy Overlord!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Agreed with Overlord's Objective (using Signal calling voice)

"Ami? Let Do This!, But Do Not Blow Up Cover! Until Order come from Overlord!. We Still on Disguise!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Tell Anya to Do Not Blow up Cover as We still on Disguise!

"Yeah!. You and Together!. I will Count on You There. I'm Along with You!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Agreed with That Stealth Disguise

 **As Objective of Overlord is Still Continue!. Alexander (Aaron) and Anya (Ami) then Out the Prone as Objective is now Reached, Then Alexander and Anya on Walking. and Then Starting Moving to Base Underground Facility (Guarded by Two Russian Soldier to About that). and Then Two Disguised Soldiers Moving to Here. But Only Stopped by Guards and Tell about What about Coming Here?**

"Подожди !, Итак, Гринченко отправил тебя туда? (Wait!, So Grinchenko Sent You to Coming There?)" Russian Underground Guard

"Да!. Я с Аней! Я хочу проверить некоторые ракетные программы! (Yes!. I'm with Anya!. I'm Heading to Check some Missile Program!)" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise)

"Да!. Вы можете прийти! Но я останусь, чтобы защитить эту базу !. Предотвращать вторжение в воздух почти! (Yeah!. You can Come In!. But I will Stay to Protect that Base!. To Prevent Air Intruder on Nearly!)" Russian Underground Guard

 **Then Two Russian Underground Guard Opening That Big Gate Door (That Base from Grinchneko's Compounds) is now Started Already Opened. and Allowed Alexander (Aaron) and Anya (Ami) to Enter This Base There for Spy and Raid!. and Starting to Call on That!.**

"this place is too big!, such as underground floor!. we need find AA control room and disable them!, but do not speak wrong voice!, because russian mistake them as american spy!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) speak on lower voice, Realize that This Place on Building is too Big! as result! Aaron and Ami on Disguise is now Forced to Find and Keep on Building Control Room! However Russian Soldier can Nearly

"you go split on there!. Ami?. you go take care on Control launch!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise)

"okay!, time to split up!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Agreed

 **As Result with Two of Them Starting Split up Together with Overlord Objective!, Which Alexander (Aaron) is now Started Moving to AA Control Room in Order to Disable It and Destroy them. and Anya (Ami) is now Started Moving to Silo Underground Level in Order to Abort Launch Missile System (Which Grinchenko is Not Launch Code Room There). and That Place is Guarded by Russian Soldiers on The Move**

 **In Aaron Side. Alexander Borodin (Aaron) is now Moving from Entrance. and Now He Heading to Second Floor While Anya is Moving Down to Underground. and Aaron Know hearing Many of Soldiers Speaking on Side!, However Entrance Between AA Control Room on Second Floor is Blocked by Security Check!. Which One Russian Line Checker Soldier is now Checking Line with 3 Russian Troop on The Front Line!, Then Alexander Join up Too!. Many Voice of Russian is now Hear!**

"Ой!. Вы должны быть новыми мальчиками! Выходите на Линию! (Oh!. You must be New boys!. Get on the Line!)" One Russian Line Checker tell Alexander (Aaron on Disguise) that He is new boy, then proceed with Line

"Позвольте мне войти в это! (Let me some Enter that!)" Russian Soldier on Line 2

"Я рад! (I'm Gladly!)" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise)

 **Now Starting Checking Between Security Line Check Who Proceed Entering AA Control Room within on Second Floor on Top!. Now Alexander is now Lined up with 3 Russian Troops (as Line 4) on Front as Checking Russian on Body Scan on Check!. One Russian Line Checker Then Checking Front Soldier on Queue and Now Checking Body Scan**

"Позвольте мне проверить какое-то тело! (Let me Check some Body!)" One Russian Line Checker Proceed Check on Soldier on Line 1

 **One Russian Line Checker is now Checking Soldier on Line 1's Body and Checking on Body, Leg and Foot, and Body Status on Looking,** **One Russian Line Checker is now Started Moved Again to Body Check Scanner, As Name Result into Rejected, as Result Soldier on Line 1 is Rejected due to No Pass Card and Cause Yell at Soldier to Get out line as Proceed on Line 2**

"СОСТОЯНИЕ: ОТКАЗАНО !, СЕЙЧАС ПОЛУЧИТЬ! (STATUS: REJECTED!, NOW GET OUT!)" One Russian Line Checker Yell at Russian Soldier on Line 1 to Get Out as He is Kicked due to Rejection

 **Russian Soldier on Line 1 is now Rejected and Then Kicked Out by One Russian Line Checker, Then Russian Soldier on Line 1 is now Leave without Entering AA Control Room. Then Proceed with Line 2 to Step Forward and Check up with Scanner**

"Солдат на линии 2 !, Шаг вперед !. и мы проверим ваше тело !. Мы можем позволить вам войти в систему АС системы управления! (Soldier on the Line 2!, Please Step Forward!. and We will Check Your Body!. We Can Allow you to Enter AA Control Room System!)" One Russian Line Checker Tell Soldier on Line 2 to Step Forward on Security Scan

"Да сэр! (Yes Sir!)" Russian Soldier on Line 2

 **Russian Soldier on Line 2 is now Step Forward to Security Scan! (Remaining on Line is Followed Them on Queue). Now Security Scan is now Scanning Body and Confirming Status. and Then One Russian Line Checker Tell Soldier on Line 2 that He is now Ready to Proceed Body Scanning up with Looking Checking**

"Позвольте мне проверить какое-то тело! (Let me Check some Body!)" One Russian Line Checker Proceed Check on Soldier on Line 2

 **One Russian Line Checker is now Checking Soldier on Line 2's Body and Checking on Body, Leg and Foot, and Body Status on Looking,** **One Russian Line Checker is now Started Moved Again to Body Check Scanner, As Name Result into Granted as Result Soldier on Line 2 is now Accepted to Entry with Pass Card!. as Result Soldier on Line 2 is now Cleared to Enter AA Control Room System!**

"Статус: Принято Предоставлено !. Вы очищены от входа! (Status: Accepted Granted!. You are Cleared to Entry!)" One Russian Line Checker tell at Russian Soldier on Line 2 that He is now Cleared to Entry on AA Control Room System

 **Russian Soldier on Line 2 is now Accepted to Entry on AA Control Room System, Then Russian Soldier on Line 2 Start Moving Forward to AA Control Room System. As One Russian Line Checker has Soldier on Line 2 Proceed to Entry, Then Proceed with Line 3 to Step Forward and Check up with Scanner**

"Солдат на линии 3 !, Шаг вперед !. и мы проверим ваше тело !. Мы можем позволить вам войти в систему АС системы управления! (Soldier on the Line 3!, Please Step Forward!. and We will Check Your Body!. We Can Allow you to Enter AA Control Room System!)" One Russian Line Checker Tell Soldier on Line 3 to Step Forward on Security Scan

 **Russian Soldier on Line 3 is now Step Forward to Security Scan! (Remaining on Line is Alexander (Aaron on Disguise) is now Remain on Line 4 on Queue). Now Security Scan is now Scanning Body and Confirming Status. and Then One Russian Line Checker Tell Soldier on Line 3 that He is now Ready to Proceed Body Scanning up with Looking Checking**

"Позвольте мне проверить какое-то тело! (Let me Check some Body!)" One Russian Line Checker Proceed Check on Soldier on Line 3

 **One Russian Line Checker is now Checking Soldier on Line 3's Body and Checking on Body, Leg and Foot, and Body Status on Looking,** **One Russian Line Checker is now Started Moved Again to Body Check Scanner, As Name Result into Rejected, as Result Soldier on Line 3 is Rejected due to Major Problems and Other Options and Cause Tell at Soldier to Get out line as Proceed on Line 4**

"Статус: Отклонено !. Сэр? Вы можете выйти сюда без входа в систему АС системы управления! (Status: Rejected!. Sir? You can Get out here without Entering AA Control Room System!)" One Russian Line Checker Tell at Russian Soldier on Line 3 to Get Out Here as He is Kicked due to Major Problems and Other Options

 **Russian Soldier on Line 3 is now Rejected and Then Tell to Leave by One Russian Line Checker, Then Russian Soldier on Line 3 is now Leave without Entering AA Control Room. Then Proceed with Line 4 to Step Forward and Check up with Scanner**

"Александр Бородин? Вы номер строки 4 !. Шаг вперед !. и мы проверим ваше тело !. Мы можем позволить вам войти в систему АС системы управления! (Alexander Borodin? You are Line Number 4!. Please Step Forward!. and We will Check Your Body!. We can Allow you to Enter AA Control Room System!)" One Russian Line Checker Tell Soldier on Line 3 to Step Forward on Security Scan

"Я на нем !, сэр! (I'm on It!, Sir!)" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise)

 **Alexander (Aaron on Disguise) on Line 4 is now Step Forward to Security Scan! (No Remaining on Line Behind Back There on Queue). Now Security Scan is now Scanning Body and Confirming Status. and Then One Russian Line Checker Tell Alexander Borodin on Line 4 that He is now Ready to Proceed Body Scanning up with Looking Checking**

"Александр? Позвольте мне начать проверять ваше тело! со сканером! Так что вы явно входите! (Alexander? Let me Start Checking some Your Body! with Scanner! So You are Clearly to Entry!)" One Russian Line Checker Proceed Check on Alexander (Aaron on Diguise) in Security Scan

"Хорошо, вы можете проверить там какое-то тело! (Alright!, You can Check some Body there!)" Alexander (Aaron on Disguise)

 **One Russian Line Checker is now Checking Alexander's Body and Checking on Body, Leg and Foot, and Body Status on Looking,** **One Russian Line Checker is now Started Moved Again to Body Check Scanner, As Name Result into Scanning Result, as Result Alexander (Aaron on Disguise) is now Still on Entry or Rejected as Result on Still Looking . One Russian Line Checker is now Still Looking on Scanning Result**

"Сканирование почти там !, Проверьте проверку с результатом! (Scanning is Almost There!, Let Check up with Result!)" One Russian Line Checker Tell Alexander that Scanning is Almost There

 **As Check Scanner Name of Alexander Borodin, Now As Name Result into Granted due to New Soldier and Good Commands with Post! and Also Pass Card. and Accepted to Entry on AA Control Room System. As Result One Russian Line Checker Tell Alexander that He is now Accepted to Entry!.**

"Статус: Принято Предоставлено !, Александр? Вы очищены от входа в систему управления воздушным судном! (Status: Accepted Granted!, Alexander? You are Cleared to Entry on Anti Aircraft Control Room System!)" One Russian Line Checker tell at Alexander (Aaron on Disguise) that He is now Cleared to Entry on AA Control Room System

"Спасибо! (Thank you!)" Alexander (Aaron on Disguise)

 **Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) is now Accepted to Entry on AA Control Room System, Then Result Alexander is now Cleared to Entry to AA Control Room System!. Then Alexander Start Moving to AA Control Room System, And Then Alexander Open Door and Proceed to Enter It! (However AA Control Room System is Defended by More Russians Soldiers who Protecting Control Room System). Then Alexander See Many of Them Defended There. and Also They Come Russian Director is Coming to Greet this**

"Александр!. Приятно познакомиться! (Alexander!. Nice to Meet You!)" Russian Director Greeting at Alexander

"Рад видеть тебя!. Директор! (Glad to see you!. Director!)" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Greeting on Russian Director

 **Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) shake Director's Hand and Then Start Talking**

"Итак, что там делать? (So What are Doing There?)" Russian Director Tell Alexander (Aaron on Disguise) as What about Doing Here?

"Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы вы помогали руководству с этой системой противоракетной обороны! Сила контроля данных !, вы можете увидеть эти соединения данных с защитой против авиации! (So I need you help to Guide with that Control Defense System! Power of Data Control!, You Can See Those Data Connection with Anti Aircraft Defenses!)" Alexander (Aaron on Disguise) Tell Russian Director about Data Control

 **With Question about AA Control Room System with Data Control Connection Link between Automated Remote Control AA Defense. Then Russian Director Agreed to Guide them to Data Control that Connection Linked with Remote Controlled AA Guns**

"Принял !, Приходите на Александра! Мы направляем вас к ссылке на подключение к данным! (Accepted!, Come on Alexander!. We Guide You to Data Connection Link!)" Russian Director Agreed with Alexander's Request

 **As Accepted with Alexander's Request, Then Russian Director Guide Alexander to Data Connection Link (That This Data is Connected Between Remote Controlled AA Gun, Door, Launch System and Electricity). and Then Two Russian Soldier Open Door. as Allowed Russian Director and Alexander Borodin to Find Data Connection Link. and Then Door is Closed.**

 **In Ami Onuki Side. Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) on Elevator that Heading to Underground Facility, But She is Now Only Alone in Then. Only Glass can She See. Then Anya See Nuclear Missiles on There (Revealing This Nuclear Missile as Part of Grinchenko's Plan from Zhurkov), Shocked see Nuclear Missile with Threat. Unless She can Abort Them Before Cairo is Threatened with Nuclear Missile**

"Oh My God?, I Can't Believe This!, This Nuclear Missile was Part of Mikhail Grinchenko's Plan!. Within Shared Like ICBM?. In Apocalypse of Horror?, I'm Scared!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) See Nuclear Missile as Part of Grinchenko's Plan

 **Then Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Contact Overlord about Nuclear Missile is Found, Commands also hear too!.**

"Overlord!, I Found That Nuclear Missile!, This Missile is Part of Grinchenko's Plan about to Destroy Cairo to Distract American Fleet!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Contact Overlord about Grinchenko's Missile is Found (using Radio Signal Voice)

"Roger!, Ami Onuki!. Your Objective is now Continue! While Aaron is now Starting to Disabling AA to Distract Russian Out!, However Making Distraction is now Easily to Lure Russian Out!, Remember! Your Objective to Find Power Cable Room on Underground Floor!, Because Launch Control Room is Blocked by Officer!. To Distract Them!, By Cutting Off that Power Cable!, and Overload that Pump on Outside! to Lure Russian Troops on Launch Control Room Out!, However! Once You Aborted that Nuclear Missile Launching by Need Find Keyboard and Abort It!, and Reset It to Self Destruct!, However Once You Successfully Set It to Self Destruct?, Russian Troops is now Blocking Our Exit!. To Make Escape by Faking Injure!, So We can Allow You and Aaron to Escape This Cripped Facility Sector!, Overlord Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy Overlord!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise)

"Keep Moving!, Ami!. Our Time is Almost Reached!. We Cannot Let Russian Missile Launched!, Find Power Cable Room and Black Out This!, and Another Options! You can Overload that pump on Outside!, Commands Out!" Commands (overhear voice)

"Copy!, I'm on my ways!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise)

"It time to Finish This Thing!, When I'm Started to Bored with That This Easily Facility!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) is now on still

"Oh Shit!, Russian must be There!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Hear Russian is on there

 **As Underground** **Elevator is now Almost to be Stopped at Basement Floor!, However Elevator is Opened (Where 2 Russian Soldier is Waiting to Raise up Elevator to Base as Leaving). Then Anya Start Speak with Russian Language as She is Coming to Check up Missile!.**

"Я сожалею об этом !, Я приступаю к проверке ядерных ракет! (I'm Sorry about That!, I'm Coming to Check up with Nuclear Missiles!)" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Tell Two Troops that She is Coming to Check Missiles on Sector

"Не беспокойтесь !. Девочка !, ты ясно вписываешься сюда !, Помни! Не приказывай! Когда я слышу сигнал от базового командира! (Don't Worry!. Girl!, You are Clearly to Entry of This Here!, Remember! Don't Disobey Order!. When I Hearing Signal from Base Commander!)" Russian Soldier 2

"Хорошо (Okay)" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Agreed

"Отлично! (Very Good!)" Russian Soldier 1

 **As Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) After Encounter with Two Soldiers who Waiting on Elevator, As Result Anya Mashkov is now Clearly to Entry!, Then She is now Exiting Elevator as Walking and Look at Two Soldiers as Heading to Underground Elevator and Begin up with Lift!, So Russian Soldier 1 Tell that She will be Good at Soon!.**

"Вы будете очень хорошими, скоро! (You will be Very Good, Soon!)" Russian Soldier 2 Tell Anya as She will be Good Soon before Underground Elevator Door Close

 **As Talking Shorter is Completed, Then Underground Elevator Door Close! (Which Two Soldiers Contained There) and Then Start to Lift to Main Floor Base Between Entrance!, Then Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) is now Alone from Objective!, Forced Anya to Find Power Cable Room without Detection!. and Then She Starting Moving to Power Cable Room on Left Side, Then Opening Door and Pass. with Anya is now Passed to Finding Power Cable Room, Then Door is Closed Manually,**

 **In Aaron Side. Russian Director is now Successfully Guided Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) to** **Data Connection Link Room Between AA Control Room System, Then See Many Data of Controlling System when Care!, However This Room has No Hostiles Soldier on Guard!. Instead Placed with Camera on Looking Distance!, Then Russian Director Say to Alexander about that This room is Here.**

"Эта комната здесь !, Александр ?. Итак, что это? (This Room is Here!, Alexander?. So What This?)" Russian Director

"Эти данные связаны с системой защиты от воздушных ботов !, также система управления дверьми! и некоторые насосы там !, Если это не мы можем защитить это !. Я позабочусь об этом! (That Data is Linked up with Anti Aircraft Emplacement of Defense!, Also Door Control System! and Some Pumps on There!, Unless it We Can Defend This!. I Will Take Care of That!)" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Tell Russian Director about that Data Link also Connected with AA, Door Control System and Other

"Да !, Что дальше? (Yeah!, So What Next?)" Russian Director Correct that This Place

"Конечно!. У меня есть хороший вопрос от вас! (Sure!. I Have Good Question from You!)" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Tell Russian Director that He will has Good Question Before Strangle Director to Death without Detection

 **As Result Russian Director is now unaware of Identify and More Distraction (Allowed Aaron to Strange Them), As Result Alexander (Aaron on Disguise) Strangle Russian Director to Death, and Then Alexander Place Russian Director's Dead Body to Locker Place to Avoid Camera Detect Dead Body!, and Then Alexander Decide to Stop Disguise in Favour of Director Disguise**

"I Needed to Stop that Disguise!, I Will Change It to Director Cloths!, Without Detection can Do!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Decide to Stop His Disguise Before Changing to Director Disguise

"I Will Always On Our Objective!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Before Changing to Director Disguise

 **As Decision with Soldier Clothing, As Result Her New Identify is now Blown, and Allowed Aaron to Change it to Director Clothing!, Placing Under New Identify as Sergei Kharkov '** **Сергей Харьков', Then He Place Director's Dead Body to Hidden Wall to Avoid Detection, Then Sergei Kharkov is now under on Set, Then Aaron on Disguise Contact Overlord**

"Overlord!, We Killed Director and Place on Hidden Here to Avoid Detection!, Now It Time for Objective!" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Contact Overlord (using Radio Signal Voice)

"Copy!, Aaron!. You are now Proceed with New Disguise!, Your Objective to Disable All Camera Network on Security Room!, Remember! Do Not Allow Any some Hostiles Troops! See Their Dead Body!, On After You Disabled that Camera?, You are now Proceed from Secondary Objective! is to Cut Off that AA Defense System!, Located on Director Control Room!, and Set AA Guns to Override!. So we Can Allow Ami to Overload that Pumps!, We can need to Easily Distract Them!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Roger That!, Overlord!. I'm on My Ways!" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Agreed with Overlord's Objective Continue (using Radio Signal Voice)

 **As Result Contact with Overlord is Now Complete!, Then Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) is now Exiting Locker Place and Then Continue Moving to Security Room and Also Director Control Room Too! (Many of Russian Camera is now Unaware of New Director Action!), Then Sergei Kharkov Opening Security Room Door! (Which Two Guard is Looking on Many Camera on Actions), and Then Security Guard Start Greeting on New Director**

"Сергей Харьков !, Приятно познакомиться! (Sergei Kharkov!, Nice to Meet You!)" Security Guard 1

"Новый директор !, Приятно познакомиться! (New Director!, Nice to Meet You!)" Security Guard 2

"Привет, Вассап! (Hi Wassup!)" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Greeting on Two Security Guards

 **Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Shaking on Two Security Guards's Hands as Greeting and Then Start Meeting**

"Привет? Можете ли вы посмотреть на другое? (Hey? Can You Look at Other?)" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Tell Two Security Guards to Look Something

"Я останусь здесь, чтобы посмотреть какую-нибудь камеру! (I will Stay Here to Looking Some Camera!)" Security Guard 2

"Хорошо, я с этим !. Позвольте мне сделать с помощью ссылки! (Ok!, I'm on with that!. Let me Do with Link!)" Security Guard 1 Until Meet His Demise

 **Before Security Guard 1 Start Looking on Leave, But** **Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Quickly Strangle Them to Death (Expect for Security Guard 2), Then Security Guard 2 Start Speaking English on Them to Hide Guard's Dead Body in Hidden Location, Security Guard 2 Open Hidden Location to Place Dead Body in**

"Sergei Kharkov!, Hide Their Dead Body! and Load up on This Hidden Location There!, We can't Let Russian Detect Their Dead Body Over There!" Security Guard 2

 **Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) then Place Security Guard 1's Dead Body to Hidden Location with Security Guard 2's Help, Then Proceed to Close Door of Hidden Location, and Then Sergei Kharkov and Security Guard 2 is Revealed to be Good Side as Undercover, Then Start Tell Director about Grinchenko's Plan**

"Alright!, There Sector Can I Have!, This Nuclear Missile is Revealed to be Part of Mikhail Grinchenko's Plan!, However He must be Inside of Six Floor!, Impossible to Defeat This!, We must Abort This Launch!, With needed Ami Help!. We Can't Let Hostiles See Their Dead Body!, I'm Gonna Shutting Down Other Camera System!, Such as Grinchenko's Office who has Camera and Other Entrance!" Security Guard 2

 **Security Guard 2 Then Starting Siting on There, Then Using Hacking** **Modules (Allowing Security Guard 2 to Take Advantage), Sabotaging Other Office Camera System (Such as Grinchenko's Office, Entrance and Other Underground Floor), Causing Camera on Footage System to Shut Down and Black Out Forever!, Then Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Tell Security Guard 2 to Identify**

"Okay!, So You Helped Me with Undercover Abilities!, So What your Name?" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Tell Security Guard 2 to Identify

"I'm George Zernov!, Military Specialist!, and I Worked from Undercover on Russia!, Also I'm Hacker Expert!. With Under Role of Disguise!, So You must be Aaron Too!, So I Will Play as Double Role!, While American or Russian?, Because Spoken by World War III!, However I Don't Know about that Other One Guy from Diamond City International Airport Massacre!, Let Me some Starting Hacking!" Security Guard 2 Reveal Their Name to Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise)

"Yeah! I'm Aaron!, Coming at Your Service!, But I Will Play Role on Director Disguise as Sergei Kharkov" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Reveal Their Name to George Zernov

"Sure!, But You need to Go Now!, I You can Contact on Radio Signal!, You can Remember that Military Specialist?" George Zernov Tell Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) to Go to Complete Main Objective!, and Also Zernov also will needed to help too!

 **George Zernov Then Hand over Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) with Radio Booth Call as He can able to Contact with Him Again!, As Result Allowed Aaron to Communication with Them!. Then Sergei Kharkov Then Leave Security Control Room in Searching from Objective while Zernov Remain Stay on Security Control Room. Then Sergei Kharkov is now Looking on Data Link Settlement. Now He Heading Down to Staircase Sector to Lower Section of Data Link Connection Room and Allowed to Communicate with Them**

"George!, Can You Find Needed Signal Before Link!, Data has Many of Cables up There!" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Tell George About Which Cable (Using Radio booth call)

"You can Look Around That Cable!, Which Data Connection Between Remote Mounted AA Defense Gun!, However We must Disable Them! Tell Ami Onuki that We must Needed Hurry! Before They Searching Director!, Find Data Cable and Load It with Virus!, We Can't Let Anything we Have!" George Zernov Tell Sergei Kharkov to Look around Cable and Warn Ami to Hurry before Searching Director (On Radio Booth Call Voice)

 **as George Zernov (on Radio Booth Call) Tell that He must needed to look Intact that Cable!, as He Must needed to Upload Virus on Data. That So We Can Disable Remote Controlled Advanced AA Gun and Then Destroy It with Overload System!, Also He Warn Aaron to Contact Ami about That They Searching For Director. Now We Must Race Against Clock**

 **In Ami Side. After She is Warned by Aaron about AA Control Room's Crew is Searching from Us!, As Result She is now on The Power Cable Room!,**

"Ami!, We gonna running out the Time!. George Zernov is Coming to Help you!, You need race against the Clock!, Hurry! Find Power Cable Room!. and Then You Must Cut Off that Cable and Overload that Pump!, We Don't Lost Cairo!, Many of Characters Inside of Unknown Portal Signal is Coming!. You Must Hurry Now!" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Tell Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) to Hurry that Objective as Russian Crew is Searching from Director (using radio booth call)

"I'm On It!, I will do from that Missions!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Agreed with Objectives (using radio booth call)

 **As Starting on Radio Booth Calls, Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) then Prepare to Open Door of Power Cable Room. However Anya Mashkov Hide on Giant Pump on Left Side Behind to Avoid Russian Crew on There and Then Anya Probe it within on Platform, Slow Moving without Hearing Noise Between Talking Russian Crew on Top, Then She also Avoid Spotlights that on Platform**

"Spotlight... damn!.. i gonna need moving slow quietly!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Hear that Spotlight is Looking on Platform Sector!. Forcing Anya to Hide on Shadow without Detected!

 **Anya Mashkov is now Start Slow Probe Moving!, as Spotlight is now Looking and Patrols on Shadow Platform who Searching on Unauthorized Intruders on Hiding Shadows, Also Three Hostiles Soldier is now Walking on Platform and Voice hear is seen!.**

"Какие? Это Гринченко может установить еще план? (What? It Grinchenko can set more Plan?)" Russian Soldier 1

"Босс тоже хотел услышать !, Нам нужна защита, чтобы ракетный силос! (Boss also wanted also hear!, We must need defense that Missile silo!)" Russian Soldier 2

"Это сосать! (That Suck!)" Russian Soldier 3

 **Anya on Probe as Three Russian Soldiers on Walking is now Passed, But Spotlight Almost Got Caught on Then, Anya is Forced to Stop Moving Probe as She Almost Got Detected, However Spotlight Operator didn't go to alert on Ami!**

"Almost Got Me!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) as Spotlight Almost Got Them

"Почти обнаружил, что злоумышленники !. Но я делаю это как животное !, Затем продолжайте патрулирование. Ищите, кто скрывается на платформе! (Almost Detected that intruders!. But I Mistake it as animal!, Then Continue Patrol Searching who Hiding on Platform shadow!)" Spotlight Operator (overhear voice)

 **with Almost Detected Ami's Pressure, But Spotlight Operator Mistake It as Animal, as Result Spotlight on Looking Platform Then Let Patrol and Searching on Shadow Platform is now Passed, Then Spotlight Searching it Away to Continue Looking on Intruder, Allowing Ami Onuki (Disguise as Anya Mashkov) to Continue Slow Probe without Detected in Order to Find Control of Power Cable Room! (as She Needed to Cut Off Power and Overload Pump)**

"I'm needed go on Probe!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise)

 **As Few Minutes Later!, Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) is now Successfully Probe on Enemy Defense without Detected (Probe on Platform as Shadow Cover from Stealth), Then Anya Stand up from Probe into Stand!, Then Anya Start Walking on Sector Side!, Then She Located It as Control Room of Power Cable Room. She is now Successfully on Plan!**

"I Got It!, Yes!. I Successfully Reached it There!, Power Cable Room!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) as She Successfully Located It!.

 **As Anya Mashkov Found Control Room of Power Cable!, That Objective of U.S General Commander Overlord as He Order Ami to Cut Off that Power!, and Overload Pump to Make Distraction of Underground Launch Bay Control Room on Underground! as Making Fake Explosion Call!, Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Then Opening It! (Control Room of Power Cable is Very Large Room!, But No Hostiles inside There!. That Russian Controller Crew is Starting Breakfast on Entrance from Lunch), Then She Begin to Contact Overlord.**

"Overlord!, This is Ami!. Room of Power Cable Room is now Found and Located!, But This Room has No Hostiles!. What the Objective?. Sir?" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Contact Overlord (using radio booth call)

"Copy!, Ami!. You must Head to Controller Center System!. There One Seat Connection Between on Controller Center System that Base Controlling Mount Auto AA Defense Gun and Pumps System!, However It You can Overload Pump to Make Distraction!, Remember! Grinchenko can Know Enemy inside Here!, But This Distraction is Easily to Disable that Silo as Your Chance!, Remember!. You can Find Vehicle to Escape This Compromised Facility!. But Beware of that Grinchenko!, Your Objective is to Cut Off that Power Between on Entrance Door To Prevent Russian Reinforcement Coming in!, Then You must Overload That Pump! to Make Distraction! While Aaron and Zernov is Sabotaging AA Defense Gun!, Continue Your Objective!, Another Options as You can Disable that Spotlight and Camera System!." U.S General Commander Overlord Order Ami Onuki (Disguise as Anya Mashkov) to Get Seat Between Controller Center System as She must Cut Off that Entrance Door and Overload Pump to Make Distraction that Allowed her to Run to Launch Bay to Abort Launch while Aaron and Zernov is Sabotaging AA Defense Gun!, and Another Options that She must Disable Spotlight and Camera System! (overhear voice)

"Yes Sir!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) as Overlord Order Her to Sabotage Entrance Door, Overload Pumps, Disable Spotlight and Camera System (using radio booth call)

 **As Hearing Overlord's Order is now Continue!, Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Then Starting Moving to Seat Between Controller Center System and Sit There, While Anya can Use Computer Skill and How can Sabotage Code!, and Then She Begin to Hacking System!, Then System of Base is now Online on Screen Intelligence!, Now as Anya Begin to Continue Objective!, While She Begin to Hacking on Power System!, with She can Overload Pump on Outside!. as Overlord Begin to Communicate with Them about Objective!**

"Overlord!, We are on Controller Center System!, So How about Hacking on Control System?, Overload Pump and Something?" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Tell Overlord about Objective while Hacking (using radio booth call)

 **Overlord then Responds with Anya by Providing Signal on Screen!, Code is now Learned When Overlord Send File to Them!.**

"Copy!, Use Computer Keyboard Skills!. I Will Provide Code!, Remember that Letter can Do with Using!, Code of Overload Pumps is P-U-M-P-D-E-S-T-R-U-C-T, However You need Intelligence with Hacking Skills!. Ami! Begin Your Objective!, I'm Waiting!. But Hurry Before Russian Crew on AA Defense Control Room is Searching from Missing Director!" U.S General Commander Overlord Provide Ami Onuki (Disguise as Anya Mashkov) with Overload Pump's Code (overhear voice)

"Copy!, I'm on It!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Agreed (using radio booth call)

 **While Following Overlord's Order about that Providing Code!, Then Anya Mashkov Begin to Start Using Computer Hacking Skills! (She Then Begin to Enter Password of Overload Pump Code 'P-U-M-P-D-E-S-T-R-U-C-T', as Hearing Code!. Then Overload Pump's Code from Red is now Green!. as She Solved Code!. and Then Anya Begin to Hacking Power Cable Defense System!. So That Can Allowed Aaron and Zernov Chance to Disable and Destroy AA!, with Providing Computer Hacking Skills!), Anya is now Successfully Provided Code from Overlord with Overload's Code!. and Anya Begin to Almost Completing Objective**

"Good Job!, Ami!. You Successfully Coded with Overload Pump's Code!, Now You Continue Hacking Security System!, Cut Off that Power Signal Between Entrance Room! and Camera System!, This Base is Grinchenko's Stronghold!, You can Avoid Them!. Keep on Quiet!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Alright!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise, using radio booth call)

 **As Anya is now Still Hacking on Enemy System! (With U.S General Commander Overlord's Help) to Allow Aaron and Zernov to Disable Enemy AA Defense System!, that Hero can Allowed with Extraction! to Prevent Found!, as Result! Anya is now Starting Hacking while Russian Crew of Control Room is now Still on Breakfast!.**

 **In Aaron Side.** **Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) is now Successfully Uploaded Virus that to Disable and Destroy AA Mount! with Zernov's Help!. Now Aaron is now Successfully Uploaded Virus!. While Ami is now Sabotaging in Progress as Overload Pump's Code is now Success!, Then** **Sergei Kharkov Tell Zernov about that Virus Upload on AA Mount is now Complete!, But Russian Crew of AA Defense Control Room is Still Searching from Him**

"Zernov!, I Uploaded Virus on Remote Controlled AA Guns on Mount is now Completed!, What the Status?. Zernov" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Call George Zernov about that Aaron's Plan is now Completed and What Status (Using Radio booth call)

"I Got Bad New!, Russian Crew of AA Defense Control Room might be Searching from us!, You need Hurry!, Tell Ami to Ready from That!" George Zernov warn Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) about that Russian Crew of AA Defense Room is Searching from Director!, and Tell Ami to Ready Distraction (On Radio Booth Call Voice)

"Alright!, I'm Calling My Friend Now!" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Agreed to Call (Using Radio booth call)

 **As Hearing Responds of George Zernov about that Russian Crew of AA Defense Room is Searching on Director!, As Result Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Begin to Call Anya Mashkov to Ready start Overload Pumps, Lock Entrance Room and Other! (Anya Mashkov is now Quickly Completed Sabotage on Enemy Defense! with Overlord's Help to Provide Intelligence about Code!),**

"Ami?. It Me!, Russian Crew of AA Control Room is Searching from Me?, Do You Successfully Hacking Complete on Power Cable Room?" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Tell Anya Mashkov about Hacking Complete? (Using Radio booth Call)

"Yeah!, I'm Completed This!. Overlord Helped Me with Provide Intelligence System!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Responds as Hacking is now Completed (Using Radio booth call)

"Sure!, But Wait There!. I'm Going to Security Room!" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Start and Tell Anya to Hold up while He is Going back to Control Room! (Using Radio booth call)

 **As Director Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) is now Successfully Sabotaged Russian Remote Controlled AA Defense System (with Using Upload Virus with Disable and Self Destruct), Then Kharkov is now Moving Back to Security Room. Then Kharkov Reopen It and Then Quickly Close It!, Then Zernov (Looking on Various Camera about AA Defense and Pumps) Tell Aaron about that He would be Ready to Create Distraction!, with Aaron Agreed**

"Ami, Start Sabotage Now!, Overload Pump! and Disable Spotlight, Camera System! Expect Security Room!. and Close that Entrance Door! to Prevent Reinforcement is Coming There!, Grinchenko is on Outside While Meeting some Leaders!, Do It now!. Ami!. Once Your Triggered that Explosion!, Run Quickly! to Launch Bay Room!. and Use Code to Abort it!, To Save Cairo!" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Yell at Anya Mashkov to Ready up that Distraction (Using Radio booth Call)

"Yes Sir!" Anya Mashkov Agreed (Using Radio booth call)

 **as Result, Sergei Kharkov Then Start Siting to Looking Camera (Side Between Entrance as Two Guard on Look as Grinchenko is now Seen on Far Right Outside with Dealing Those Leaders, Pumps on Outside Connection of Power!, AA Defense Mount on Outside, and Launch Bay Control Room), Then Zernov Tell Aaron to Start Trigger Bombs!**

"Hey Aaron, Start Virus Now!, Ami is now Trigger Distraction Easily!" George Zernov Tell Aaron (Disguise as Sergei Kharkov) to Detonate Virus

"Yes, I know!, I will Play some Disguise Too!" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Before Ami Trigger Distraction First, Aaron then Trigger Too!

 **As Quickly Responds!, In Base Facility as Grinchenko is Seen on Outside as In Exchange Deal Between Two Russian Commanders!, Promoting Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) to Push Button to Start Distraction, As Ami is now Pushed Button!. Then Grinchenko's Nuclear Missile Facility Outside Pump then Exploding! (Sending Burst in Air!, as Result Nuclear Missile Silo Facility is Under Attack by Spy!, With Bursting in Air as Pumps is Exploded!, Sending Flame Burst Through Pipes!, and Start Creating Chain Reaction while Many of Pumps is now Overload!, Killing Multiple Russian on Impact! But Grinchenko Survive! after Two Russian Commander is Killed on Burst Impact!, Then Door Entrance is now Closed!, No Longer to Open that Ami is now Hacked System!), As Result Trigger of Alert is Commence!, This Base is now Full Alert! (But Grinchenko Survive After Two Russian Commanders is Killed on Blast), Facility Main Entrance Door is now Closed! (Preventing Russian Reinforcement is Coming on There!, Allowing Aaron and Zernov to Trigger), With First Trigger Distraction is Coming**

"Let Go!" George Zernov Tell Aaron that We will have to Go

 **Then Director Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Push and Trigger Button!, Nuclear Missile Silo Facility's Base is now Seen on Fire!. Then All of Russian Remote Controlled AA Guns is now Disabled due to Virus Effect! (Thank to Aaron from Sabotaging Enemy Optional Plant!, Allowed Stealth Helicopter to Proceed Extraction!), and Then Disabled All of Russian AA Guns Then Exploding! (Killing Multiple Russian Soldier Who Standing on AA Tower on Blasting Impact), With All of Hostiles AA's Gun is Destroyed!, Allowed Allied Stealth Helicopter to Proceed Extraction Quiet!, and All of Security Camera Cam on This Facility Base is now Disabled (Expect for Security Room). Then In Security Room!. Sergei Kharkov and George Zernov Then Leave Security Room and Then Prepare to Exit** **Data Connection Link Room, Two of Them is now Encountered by Two Russian Soldiers about Searching from Director about that Base AA is Under Attack.**

"Директор сэр !, Наша база под атакой !. Нам нужно следовать за вами в комнату управления противовоздушными оборонами! (Director Sir!, Our Base is Under Attack!. We need Follow you to Anti aircraft Control Room!)" Russian Soldier 1 Speaking to Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) to Come with us about that

"Мы по нашим путям !, Но вход теперь заблокирован из-за взлома системы !, Нам нужно идти в диспетчерскую для эвакуации? (We on our Ways!, But Entrance is now Locked due to Hacking System!, We should need head to Control Room to Evacuate?)" George Zernov Tell Russian Soldier to Escort Director to AA Control Room to tell Evacuate

"Отпустить! (Let Go!)" Russian Soldier 2 Agreed

 **Then Russian Director Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) is now Escorted by Two Russian Soldier to AA Control Room with Zernov's Help to Evacuation!, voicehear from Base Commander (Including Grinchenko) that Base is Under Attack!, Many of Russian Soldiers Proceed Moving to Outside from Battle Station to Defend Facility!, and Now Two Russian Soldier is Still Escorting Director and One Military Specialist Until Reaching** **AA Control Room System!**

"ВНИМАНИЕ !, НАША ОСНОВА ПОД НАПАДОМ! ПО АМЕРИКАНСКИМ СПИВАМ И БОМБЕРАМ !, ГРАБСКОЕ НЕКОТОРЫЕ ОБОРУДОВАНИЕ И ЗАГОЛОВОК НА ВНЕ! DEFEND FACILITY FROM ALL COST !, Я ПОВТОРЯЮ! БАЗЫ ПОД НАПАДЕНИЕМ! (ATTENTION!, OUR BASE IS UNDER ATTACK! BY AMERICAN SPY AND BOMBERS!, GRAB SOME EQUIPMENT AND HEADING TO OUTSIDE!. DEFEND FACILITY FROM ALL COST!, I REPEAT!. BASE IS UNDER ATTACK!)" Mikhail Grinchenko Order Multiple Russian Soldier to Defend Facility as Base is Under Attack from American Bomber (overhear voice)

"ВЕРОЯТЬ ПО ВОЗДУШНОМУ ВОЗДУХУ! (ENEMY SPOTTED ON AIR!, BRING THE WHOLE FUCKING ANTI AIRCRAFT GUN)" Russian Soldiers (overhear voice)

"ХРАНИТЕ НА ВЫСОКОЙ ОГНЕТЕ!, Я ПОВТОРЯЮ!, ЭТО НЕ БУДЕТ !. ВСЕ ТЯЖЕЛЫЕ ВОЛОСЫ ЕДИНИЦ !, ПРОЦЕССА БАТТЛИСТАЦИИ !. ЗАКАЗЫВАЙТЕ ВСЕ ЗАПОВЕДЬТЕ СВОБОДНУЮ КОМНАТУ, ЧТОБЫ ОЧИСТИТЬСЯ С ЭВАКУАТОМ!, Я ПОВТОРЯЮ! МЫ НА ОПАСНОСТИ! (KEEP ON HIGH ALERT!, I REPEAT!, THIS IS NOT DRILL!. ALL OF HEAVILY TROOPS OF UNITS!, PROCEED BATTLESTATION!. ORDER ALL OF LAUNCH BAY ROOM TO CLEARLY TO EVACUATE!, I REPEAT! WE ARE ON DANGER!)" Mikhail Grinchneko (overhear voice)

"Скопируйте это !, Я скажу экипажу, чтобы эвакуировать !, Запуск залива теперь неустойчив! Из-за перегрузки насоса !, я буду эвакуироваться сейчас! (Copy That!, I will Tell Crew to Evacuate!, Launch Bay Room is now Unstable! Due to Pump Overload!, I Will Evacuation Now!)" Launch Bay Room Operator (overhear voice)

"Вся миссия ракетного зала, эвакуируйте сейчас !. Но имейте ядерный ракетный силос, чтобы оставаться! Пока Ракета не достигнет Каира !, Не прикасайтесь к порядку !, (All of Missile Launch Bay Room Crew!, Evacuate Now!. But Have Nuclear Missile Silo to be Stay! Until Missile is Reached Cairo!, Do Not Disobey Order!,)" Mikhail Grinchenko (overhear voice)

 **As Overhear voice base on Loudspeak responds from Grinchenko voice and Other!, With Also Launch Bay Room Crew with Operator is now Started to Evacuation due to Pump Overload Burst Flame Hiting on Launch Bay Room!, and Then Director, Specialist and Two Russian Soldiers is now Successfully Escorted to AA Control Room System!, and Then Starting Opening This Door! (But Two Russian Troops decide to Moving Battlestation as Successfully Escorted Two to AA Control Room). and Then Multiple Russian Crew Stand up look and Start Salute on Director and Tell about that All of AA Remote Gun is now Compromised!.**

"Режиссер !, сэр! (Director!, Sir!)" Russian AA Control Room Operator Salute on Director Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise)

"Что такое статус? (What the Status?)" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Tell AA Control Room Operator about that Status

"Все удаленные автоматические противовоздушные пушки теперь скомпрометированы !, Все они уничтожены !, Мы бежим из вариантов !. Мы должны хотеть, чтобы Эвакуировать !. Это место опасно !, Американская и европейская сила прилетают в воздух !, Что с помощью парашюта !, Режиссер ?. Вам нужно заказать ордер на эвакуацию? (All of Remote Automated Anti aircraft Guns is now Compromised!, All of Them are Destroyed!, We are Running out of Options!. We Should want needed to Evacuate!. This Place is Dangerous!, American and European Force is Coming Attack on Air!, That Using Parachute!, Director?. You should need Order to Evacuate?)" Russian AA Control Room Operator Then Status that All of Automated AA Guns is now Compromised due to Virus Effect and Destroyed All of Them in Impact!, and Then Tell Director Should Order to Evacuate

"Позвольте Ждать, Знайте !, Если Директор не должен Приказ Эвакуировать? (Let Wait need Know!, Unless Director Should Order to Evacuate?)" George Zernov tell Operator about that Director Should Order Evacuation

 **As AA Control Room Operator tell Director should Order to Evacuate, Much to Many of All Control Room Crew to Looking, Running Out of Options that All of AA Guns is now Destroyed! (Thank Effort to Aaron for Destroying AA Guns without Detection), With Multiple of Russian Soldiers Opened Fire on American Air Sky!, Then Director Sergei Kharkov Agreed to Order Evacuation! from Safety!**

"Хорошо, тогда я закажу эвакуацию !, Отказаться от этой комнаты !. Это место неустойчиво !, Опасность воспламенения насоса !, Начало эвакуации! Теперь! (Alright!, Then I will Order Evacuation!, Abandon This Room!. This Place is Unstable!, Danger of Pump Bursting Flame!, Commence Evacuation! Now!)" Sergei Kharkov (Aaron on Disguise) Then Agreed and Order Commence Evacuation! and Order to Abandon This Room that He Declared that This Room is Unstable due to Pump Overload\

"Да сэр! (Yes Sir!)" Russian AA Control Room Operator

 **As Director Sergei Kharkov's Responds!, Then Russian AA Control Room Operator Order to Abandon This and Commence Evacuation! as This Room is Unstable due to Pump Overload, Then All of Russian AA Control Room Crew begin to Leave**

"Экипаж ?, Остановитесь сейчас в этой диспетчерской !, Из-за страха от перегрузки насоса !, Начало эвакуации !, Повторяю! Начать эвакуацию! (Crew?, Abandon this control room now!, Due to Suffer from Pump Overload!, Commence Evacuation!, I Repeat! Commence Evacuation! )" Russian AA Control Room Operator Order All His Crew to Evacuate This Facility and Abandon This Control Room due to Suffer from Pump Overload

 **All of Russian AA Control Room Crew (Including Operator) begin to Evacuation!, Leaving AA Control Room due to Suffering from Pump Overload and Losing All of AA Guns!, As Result All of Control Room's Crew is now Successfully Leaved and Evacuated! (Expect for Director and Specialist to Continue Objective), But Director and Specialist Refused to Leave as All of Her Control Room Crew is now Successfully Leaved, Then Sergei Kharkov Blow up His Disguise!, and Then Prepare to Do It!, from Another Fast Underground Elevator**

"Aaron?, Let Do This!" George Zernov tell Aaron to Do It

"Yeah!, Let go to Underground!, To Launch Bay Control Room!, We Gonna Stop Nuclear Launch!, Let Go!" Aaron Tell George Zernov to Stop Nuclear Launch

 **Aaron and George Zernov Begin to Heading from Secret Room, Then Zernov Begin with Cracking Password from Fast Underground Elevator (Zernov Pass Button Code with Number '5621' as Result Name of Password 5621 as Result is '** **Получено' as Accepted Granted) as Result with Successfully Looking on Password Code from Elevator!, Then Door will Open and Revealed to be Fast Underground Elevator Which Password Code from Secret Room!, Then Two of Them Begin to Move it There from Heading to Underground Basement to Stop Nuclear Launch Before Too Late!**

"Let Do This!" George Zernov is now Prepare for Ready

 **Fast Underground Elevator's Door then Begin to Close!, and Then Secret Room Door is now Closed Too!.** **Fast Underground Elevator then Begin to Moving Down Fast!, with Heading to Underground Basement Floor! (Where Ami is now There!, Blowing up His Disguise Too!) to Stop Grinchenko's True Plans, and Voice contact hear from Aaron to Ami about that We have hurry to stop Nuclear Launch**

"Ami!, QUICKLY!. YOU GONNA STOP NUCLEAR LAUNCH BEFORE TOO LATE!, TO LAUNCH BAY CONTROL ROOM!, I'M COMING TO BASEMENT!, REMEMBER YOU CAN USE HACKING SKILLS!" Aaron Call Ami to Hurry to Stop Nuclear Launch (using radio booth call)

"OKAY ARRON!, I'M ON IT!" Ami Onuki Agreed with Aaron (using radio booth call)

 **As Contact Between Aaron and Ami is now Confirmed! (But Russian Unaware of Two of Them Until Revealed by President on Call), Aaron and Grorge Zernov is now Coming on Way with Secret Room Fast Underground Elevator!, It up to Ami Onuki to Chance to Stop Nuclear Missiles Before Too Late**

 **In Ami Side, Ami Onuki is now Successfully Leaved Power Cable Room (After She Successfully Hacked and Disabled Russian Entrance, Camera System and Overloaded Pump), Now She Begin to Running as She Heading to Nuclear Launch Bay Room as Primary Objective, She Begin to start Speak Until She got Caught up with Enemy Soldier**

"I Gonna Stop Enemy Plans!" Ami Onuki Before She Got Caught up with Soldiers

"ВРАГА В ЭТОМ ОБЛАСТИ !, ДЕРЖИТЕ! (ENEMY ON THIS AREA!, HOLD HER OFF!)" Russian Soldiers

"Augh!, Enemy is Here!" Ami Onuki is now screwed as Enemy Soldiers is Coming to Hold Her Off

 **Ami Onuki is now Caught Off by Hostiles Soldiers on Far!, Then Ami is now Armed with AKM Assault Rifle, Then 6 Hostiles Soldiers is now on Running on Platform and Then Start Crouching and Open Fire at Ami Onuki on Range, But Ami Provide Cover! and Then Ami Retaliated by Shooting Soldier with AKM (Result Combat Between One Woman and Hostiles Soldiers is Begin!), Then Ami Kill 4 Soldiers with AKM when Ami Begin Shooting Good Accuracy Range!, Then She Begin to Kill Four of Them Fast!, As Result Only Two Hostiles Soldiers Remaining, Continued Fire to Prevent Her to Stop Grinchenko's Plan**

"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!, RUSSIAN SCUM!" Ami Onuki on Combating Russian Soldier

"УБЕЙ ЕЕ! (KILL HER!)" Russian Soldier on Combating Ami Onuki Before Two of Them are Gunned Down

 **As Result Two Russian Soldiers is now Continued Fire on Them, But Ami Onuki also Kill Them All from Good!, With All of Hostiles Soldiers is Dead. Ami Onuki is now Continued Moving Fast Spirit from Platform and Then Leaving Power Cable Room!, as She Leave Power Cable Room! Then She Begin Moving to Left Side and Opening Main Door Up! (Revealing that Launch Bay Control Room on Straight within Miles at Her Hour!) And Then She Running Fast as Launch Bay Control Room** **Blast** **Door is now Slow Opening!, However She Hide it on Shadows by Hiding on Crate on Right Side to Avoid Detection! (It She Got Detected, Launch Bay Room's Crew will Refuse to Leave and Then Reclosing** **Blast** **Door to Prevent Her to Stop Plan!), Then As Launch Bay Control Room** **Blast** **Door is now Slowing Opened!, Many of Russian Launch Bay Crew (Including Operator) is now Starting Evacuating Fast!, Ami Onuki on Shadow! Then Let Some Crew to Evacuation to Pass!,**

"Эвакуируйся сейчас! Повторяю! Эвакуируйте сейчас! (Evacuate Now!, I Repeat! Evacuate Now!)" Launch Bay Room Operator Tell Launch Bay's Crew to Evacuate Fast!

 **As Result All of Launch Bay Control's Crew is now Successfully Evacuated and Passed! Abandoning Launch Bay Room, Then Ami Onuki Leave This Shadow Cover and Say that We Win Fast as Nuclear Launch is Almost Launching at Seconds! (Her Launch Intelligence also hear)**

"Ядерный запуск за 5 минут (Nuclear Launching in 5 Minutes)" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice)

"YEAH!.. WE WON!, But I Needed to Abort This" Ami Onuki

 **But Suddenly Launch Bay Control Room is now Slowing Closing!, Aaron and Overlord Call Her to Hurry Before Launch Bay's** **Blast** **Door Close!**

"AMI!, HURRY NOW!. NUCLEAR LAUNCH BAY CONTROL ROOM'S DOOR IS CLOSING!, GET INSIDE NOW!" Aaron Call Ami to Get In Before Blast Door is Close! (using radio booth call)

"Hurry up!, Ami Onuki!. Blast Door is Closing!, Run Fast! NOW!" U.S General Commander Overlord Warn Ami about Blast Door is Closing (overhear voice)

"Aww Smite!" Ami Onuki Before She Running Fast Before Nuclear Launch Bay Control Room's Blast Door is Closed

 **Before Launch Bay's** **Blast** **Door Close!, Ami Onuki Begin Running Spirit Fast!, And Then She Jumped on It as Blast Door is Almost Closing! (As Result Ami Jumped and Passed on Blast Door as She Successfully Entered Launch Bay Room!), Then Blast Door is now Closed!. Leaving Aaron and Zernov on Behind to Wait Ami (Expect for Ami as She Reached Launch Bay Room)**

"Ядерный запуск за 4 минуты (Nuclear Launching in 4 Minutes)" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice)

 **As Ami Onuki is now on Nuclear Launch Bay Control Room! (This Room has No Hostiles on There! Because Her Crew is Evacuated due to Suffer of Pump Overload!) Also Ami See Nuclear Launching on Minutes Seconds!, Shocked with Nuclear Warfare that Killing Civilians It Result World War III!, Then Aaron and Overlord on Her Call Contact Them to Head that Abort Code on Keyboard System on Front!, So Intelligence can Speak!. Minutes is Almost 3:25 Seconds**

"Overlord!, We Headed to Nuclear Launch Bay Control Room!, I see This Launch Minutes Seconds!" Ami Onuki Contact Overlord (using radio booth call)

"Copy Ami!, You Must Head to Abort Code System on Front!, You Can See Keyboard!, You Must Stop Nuclear Missile Before Nuclear Missile is Heading onto Cairo!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **Nuclear Launching 3 Minutes on Front HUD Bar!**

"Ядерный запуск за 3 минуты (Nuclear Launching in 3 Minutes)" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice)

 **Ami Onuki (is now Ordered by Overlord to Stop This Launch Before Too Late) then is now Headed to Abort Code System!, Then She Seat It. and Ami Begin to Use Keyboard! (Her Front Computer is now Opened), Intelligence is now Heard to Welcome to Abort This Nuclear Launch!, But Needed Password to Abort This Nuclear Missile Launch! (Intelligence then Speak English after Ami is Siting Here)**

"Welcome!, Ami Onuki!. You Wanna Abort His Nuclear Missile Launch?" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice)

"Yes!, I Want to Stop It Before They Launching Nuke into Cairo!" Ami Onuki tell Intelligence to How to Stop Nuclear Launch

 **Then Intelligence is Heard!, The Intelligence Begin Speaking English!, Giving Provide Intelligence to Ami to Stop Nuclear Launch!, Then Intelligence Then Begin Send Another HUD on Center about Stopping Nuclear Launch Code to Ami by Saying it as**

 **-Aborting Nuclear Missile Launch?, You needed Password-  
Nuclear Missile Launch Target: Cairo, Egypt **

**'xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx'**

"Okay!, Ami Onuki!. Be Calm!. But Stopping Nuclear Missile will Needed Password!, Once Your Successfully Entered Passwords!, However U.S General Commander Overlord is Coming on Your Help!, Remember!. Don't be Silly! Be Patient!, Now Starting up Password!, Enter Password!. So You can only Stop Nuclear Launch Missile Target!, This is Only Your Last Hope to Save Cairo!" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice)

"Ami!, I Providing Password Code to Stop Nuclear Missile Launch!, Remember! Save that Cairo and U.S Navy Fleet!" U.S General Commander Overlord Agreed to Support Them by Providing Code! (overhear voice)

 **Nuclear Launching 2 Minutes on Front HUD Bar!**

"Nuclear Launching in 2 Minutes!, Hurry Ami!. Nuclear Missile is Going to Launch!" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice)

 **Ami Onuki Then Begin Starting Using Skills to Stop Nuclear Launch Before This Missile is Heading to Cairo!, Then Overlord Begin Provide Help! by Sending Abort Nuclear Missile Launch's Password Code with '** **105-210-670-110',**

"Password Code of Nuclear Abort Code is 105-210-670-110, It Time to Stop That Nuclear Missile!. Don't Fail that Objective! We Cannot Lost Cairo!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Ami Onuki!, Please! Save Cairo!" Aaron (using radio booth call)

"You Must Follow Overlord Order!, I Cannot Die Like This!. I Will Always Help You!, Remember! I Fear that Communism on That!. Hurry!" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice)

"I'm On It!, Aaron and Overlord!" Ami Onuki Begin Starting Following Password Code

 **Ami Onuki Then Begin Starting Printing Password Code While U.S General Commander Overlord Support Ami with Providing Nuclear Missile Launch's Password Code to Ami! (Allowing Ami to Password Faster! to Quick Saving Cairo!), Then Nuclear Launching is now Headed to 1:00 Minutes!, Now Intelligence Start Saying**

Nuclear Launching in 1 Minutes!, Hurry! We going Run out that Time!" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice)

"Hurry!, Ami Onuki!, We Running Out of Time!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **Ami Onuki Starting Quickly Finish This Abort Nuclear Launch's Password Code!, While Intelligence Help them to Stop This!, Almost Running Out Time!. and Then She Finish This!, Nuclear Launching 0:20 Minutes is now Almost Reaching!,**

"I GOT THIS!" Ami Onuki is now Then Finish This Password Code

 **Ami Onuki Finished This Password Code!, Now** **Another HUD on Center about Stopping Nuclear Launch Code as Ami Finished Password Code to Stop Them!, as Result Saying on Progress**

 **-Aborting Nuclear Missile Launch?, You needed Password-  
Nuclear Missile Launch Target: Cairo, Egypt**

 **'** **105-210-670-110** **'**

 **STATUS: RESULT PROGRESS...**

 **As Nuclear Launching is now Headed to 0:10 Seconds!, Intelligence is now Saying on Numbers!, Ami is now Shocked as Nuclear Launch is now Almost Reaching!**

"10, 9, 8, 7" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice)

"Oh No..." Ami Onuki Shocked as Nuclear Missile is About to Launch

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice) Before Nuclear Missile is now Started Aborted

 **Before Nuclear Missile is Launched into Cairo, But Launch is Abort by Saying on Another HUD is, As Result Intelligence Say that Nuclear Launch is now Aborted**

 **-Aborting Nuclear Missile Launch?, You needed Password-  
Nuclear Missile Launch Target: Cairo, Egypt**

 **'** **105-210-670-110** **'**

 **STATUS: ACCEPTED GRANTED  
-NUCLEAR LAUNCHING TARGET IS ABORTED!-**

 **As Successfully Stopping Nuke Launching to Cairo! (Saving Cairo and Egypt Resistance from Nuked by Russian!), Allowing Liberator Fleet and U.S Naval Fleet Continue to Heading to Japan!, Ami Onuki then is now Glared from His Victory from Stopping Nuclear Missile Launch!**

"Nuclear Launching Target on Cairo is Aborted!, Cancelling Nuclear Launch Angle Distance!, I Repeat!, Nuclear Launch is Cancelled!" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice)

"Phew!" Ami Onuki Share His Victory as Nuclear Missile Aborted

"YEAH!, NUCLEAR LAUNCH IS NOW ABORTED!, U.S NAVY FLEET IS NOW COMING TO JAPAN TO SAVE PEOPLE OF FREEDOM!" Aaron Tell Ami that Nuclear Missile is Aborted and that U.S Navy Fleet is now Coming on Japan (using radio booth call)

"All of U.S Marines Force!, This is Overlord!. Russian Nuclear Missile Near on Nuclear Missile Silo Facility on Mount Rokko is now Stopped Launched!, I Repeat!. Hostiles Nuclear Missile is now Stopped Launched!, Now Ami is now Will Set Trigger to Self Destruct! to Prevent Mushroom Clouds on Settlement!, Liberator Fleet! Be Advised!, Commence Operation The Cold Crisis!, Russian Units on Japan is now Entering Weakness Phase!, Any of U.S Air Force!, Proceed on Provide Cover!, Using Stealth Bomber on Effect!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy Overlord!, Our Fleet is now Headed to Japan!, Russian Fleet is now Several Weakened!, Now Characters from Unknown Portal is Coming!, Awaiting on Order!" USS Liberator Captain (overhear voice)

 **Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence then Tell Ami about that What about This One Missile?**

"Ami Onuki?, What about on This Missile?" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice) Tell Ami about that Missile

"Set Self Destruct!, To Prevent Mushroom Clouds Explosion!, My Mission is now Completed!" Ami Onuki tel Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence to Set Missile to Self Destruct

 **As Hearing Ami Onuki's Responds!, Then Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence Agreed to Set it to Self Destruct!, and Then Tell Ami to Get Out This Base as Base is now will be Become Compromised!**

"One Nuclear Missile is now Set to Self Destruct!, Ami?. Remember!, You Must Get Out This Base Fast!, This Base is Compromised!, I Will Resetting Power!, Remember! You All of Friends Must Get Out This Base Alive!, I'm gonna be Deactivated!. to Prevent Russian Troops to Activate Intelligence Control!, You Better Move!" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence (overhear voice) Set One Nuclear Missile that Launch on Cairo to Self Destruct!

 **Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence Set One Nuclear Missile (That Missile is Launch to Cairo After Ami Stopped Launch) to Self-Destruct (Self-Destruct of Silo will Result Base will be Compromised and Will Destroy Compromised Base without Mushroom Clouds on Radius!), Causing Overhear voice of Base Commander to Evacuate!, Then** **Nuclear Launch Bay Blast Door is now Opened! (No Longer to Close), Aaron and Zernov Arrive on** **Nuclear Launch Bay Control Room to See Ami!, as Say about that We Stopped Nuclear Launch!, But need to Evacuate Facility to Survive**

"Внимание! Это базовый коммандер !. Работа Гринченко !, Эта база скомпрометирована !, Повторяю !. Этот объект скомпрометирован !, Американский вертолет идет на нас !, Эвакуируйте этот объект сейчас !, Я повторяю !. Эвакуация этого объекта !, Немедленно (Attention!, This is Base Commander!. Working of Grinchenko!, This Base is Compromised!, I Repeat!. This Facility is Compromised!, American Helicopter is Coming at Us!, Evacuate This Facility Now!, I Repeat!. Evacuation This Facility!, Immediately)" Base Facility Commander (overhear voice)

"Your Objective is now Completed!, Missile is now Set to Self-Destruct Mode!, Base Power is now Restored!, But This Missile Silo Base Facility is now Compromised!, I Want All of You to Get Out This Here Alive!, I Will Set Extraction Point So You can Escape Russian Troops There!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"You Did It Ami!, Well!. We will Get Out There Alive!" Aaron tell Ami that All of Them will Needed to Go!

"Overlord is Called Me!, This Facility is now will Become Compromised!, Missile is now Set to Self-Destruct!, It Time to Get Out There Alive!" George Zernov Tell Ami and Aaron about that This Facility is Compromised and Tell Two of Them to Get Out The There Alive

 **Then Responding to Overlord's Order, Then Aaron, Ami Onuki and Gerorge Zernov Decide to Get Out This Base Alive due to This Facility is now Compromised! (Russian Soldiers is now Started to Evacuation!, Much to Grinchenko's Fury for Failure), Then Three Hero Get Out This Facility Base, Then Intelligence will become Deactivated with Following Last Words**

"Farewell... Hero!... Always i will Help you!" Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence's last word before This Intelligence is now Deactivated (overhear voice)

 **Following Aborting Nuclear Launch and Setting It to Self-Destruct, With Aaron, Ami and George Zernov is now Escaping Base while Leaving Nuclear Launch Bay Control Room!, With Base Power is Restored,** **Nuclear Missile Launch Intelligence is now Deactivated due to Base Power's Restored!, With Attempt to Get on Elevator, Three Russian Soldiers is on Underground who Protecting Elevator!, Before Russian Soldier Finish Them!, But Three of Foe Fight Them Back and Killing Them in Headshot!, and Then Zernov Tell Aaron and Ami to Disguise It Back to Avoid Detection!**

"We Should Needed Disguise It Back!, We Can't Allowing Russian Soldier Detection While on Disguise!" George Zernov Tell Aaron and Ami to Disguise It Back to Avoid Detection

"Yeah!, We need to Disguise It Back!" Aaron Agreed to Zernov's Idea Before Starting Disguise

 **As Responds of Zernov, Aaron and Ami Begin to Stripping Two Hostiles Soldier Cloths and Disguise It Back (With Aaron Disguise as** **Alexander Borodin 'Александр Бородин' and Ami Onuki as Anya Mashkov 'Аня Машков') on Evacuation on Battlefield, Now It time up to Disguise Back!, and Then Three of Foes Begin to Enter Underground Elevator about Heading to Entrance between power!, As Aaron and Ami on Disguise (Alexander and Anya) along with George Zernov is now on Underground Elevator, Then Underground Elevator's Door is now Closed. and Then Elevator Starting Moving to Upward Between with that Connection with Entrance!,**

 **On Inside Underground Elevator!, Alexander (Aaron on Disguise) and Anya (Ami on Disguise) along with George Zernov is now on There, Then Calling Overlord about that This Facility is now Compromised, Then Overlord Proceed Extraction Objective on Three Heroes as U.S Naval Force will Coming on Japan There!**

"Overlord!, This Facility is now Compromised!, Self-Destruct is now Coming Minutes on Left!, Remember!. I Want Need Three Out of The There Alive!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Contact Overlord (using radio booth call)

"Copy!, Aaron!. Missile is now Self-Destruct!, Detonation is 10 Minutes!, You Must Hurry Soon to Get Out This Base Alive!, New Objective is Coming on You is Extraction!, You Must Play Fake Injure!, and Use False Talk about that Soldier is Injured on Attacking American Spy!, Remember! Get on Your Vehicle! and Get Out The There!, Remember Once You are Chased by Enemy Vehicle, Hold Them Back as We Can!, U.S Stealth Helicopters is now Coming on Support!, American Spy is now Cutting Off Russian Communication Signal!, We will Proceed Moving to Extraction Point at Side! Over and Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord Order Aaron, Ami (Two of Them on Disguise) and George Zernov to Commence Main Extraction Objective (overhear voice)

"Copy Overlord!, I Will Do to Complete Missions!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Agreed with Overlord's Objective (using radio call)

"So You can Do That?" George Zernov Tell Alexander Borodin to Do with That?

"Yeah!, But We need Play Fake Injure!, Russian is Blocking on Entrance!, We need Do Something!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise)

"Yes!, But We need Ami Onuki to Be Pretends to be Injured!, Remember! Don't Blow up that Disguise!" George Zernov Tell Alexander Borodin to have Ami to be Pretends to be Injure

 **As Result Zernov tell Aaron need Ami to be Pretends to be Injured, So Zernov can Call False Signal of Russian Troops about Our Troops is Injured While Combating American Spy on Launch Bay Room**

"Alright! Aaron?... Let Do with Something Right!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Agreed with Playing Fake Injure

"Anya!... Time to Blend In!, Leg. Help Him!" George Zernov Tell Anya that She will play as Pretends to Injured

"Alexander?, You will pretends with Helping Injured Soldiers!" George Zernov Talk to Aaron that He will Play as Pretends to Play as Carrying Wound Soldier

"Okay!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Agreed

 **Then Underground Elevator is now Almost Reaching to Top!, Is Coming Back to Entrance since Ami is Encounter It First Ago!, Then overhear voice of Russian is started to Hear!, This Voice will Attention of Hero, as Result Zernov Tell Two that He will ready**

"Лифт идет, не стреляйте в них! Там идут с ранеными солдатами! (Elevator is Coming up!, Don't Shoot Them! There Come with Injured Soldiers!)" Russian Soldiers (overhear voice on Entrance)

"When Elevator Open?, I Will Speak in Russian Language when i Come face to face with that Soldiers!, Don't blow up that your cover!" George Zernov tell Alexander and Anya to Quiet as Zernov will Come face to face with Russian Soldier once Elevator is Open

"Okay!, I will be Quiet!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Agreed with Zernov's Idea

"I Listen too!, I will be Quiet!" Anya Mashkov (Ami on Disguise) Agreed with Zernov's Idea

 **Underground Elevator Stops.**

"There Come!, Stay Quiet!" George Zernov Before Underground Elevator is now Open

 **Inside on Facility's Entrance, Underground Elevator is now Open (Where Many Russian Soldiers inside on Entrance is Found! also While Grinchenko Angry Talk). They Pretend to be wounded enemy soldiers. Alexander Help Ami as She is Injured, Then Ami Pretends to be Limp. Then George Zernov Starting Talking to Russian Soldiers about that Our Troops is Injured While Combating American Spy on Facility**

"«Отключить стрельбу!», «Дружественный отряд!», «Наш отряд пострадал, сражаясь с американским шпионом на залив ядерного залива на цокольном этаже! (Stop Shooting!, Friendly Squad!, Our Troop is Injured While Combating American Spy on Nuclear Launch Bay on Basement Floor!)" George Zernov Speak to Russian Soldier about that Our Troop is Injured While Combating American Spy on Nuclear Launch Bay on Basement

"Этот отряд дружелюбный !, Нам нужно Эскорт их на свой автомобиль на парковке !, Помните! Не стреляйте в дружелюбие, пока вам нужен эскорт! (This Troop is Friendly!, We need Escort Them to Her Vehicle on Parking Spot!, Remember! Don't Shoot Friendly While Need Escort Injured!)" Russian Soldiers 1

"У меня есть один автомобиль на парковке !, Нам нужна помощь по эскорту !, Американская сила на подвале !. После них! (I Have One Vehicle on Parking Spot!, We need Help on escort!, American Force on Basement!. After them!)" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Speak with Russian Soldiers

"Американские силы на подвале !, Ядерные запускает залив !. Получите некоторую силу! Мы собираемся остановить американские силы на подвале! (American Force on Basement!, Nuclear Launches Bay!. Get Some Force! We Gonna Stop American Force on Basement!)" Russian Soldiers 1 Before Sending His Squad to After American Spy on Basement

"Я провожу два из них на автомобиль !, вы отправляете свой отряд! После этого американский шпион! (I will Escort Two of Them to Vehicle!, You Send Your Squad! After that American Spy!,)" George Zernov Speak to Russian Soldiers 1 to Get some Squad after American Spy

 **As George Zernov Started Successfully Taking on Soldiers with Russian Language, As Result Russian Soldiers on Entrance Send His Squads After American Spy on Basement, In Outside on Nuclear Missile Silo Facility, Alexander Escort Injured Anya (Ami on Disguise Playing Fake Injure) to His Tigr Vehicle After Driving on It!, But This Tigr Vehicle Survive After Pump Overload on Facility, With Multiple Wounded Russian Soldiers to be Escorted to Treat That Wounded, Then Upon Reaching Tigr Vehicle, Alexander and Zernov Proceed to Opening Vehicle and Load Ami on Left Forward Vehicle while Alexander and Zernov inside on Vehicle!, Revealed that Zernov to be Driver!. as Alexander Prepare to Proceed!, Overhear voice of Grinchenko and Gate Keeper is now Hear**

"ТАКОЙ АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ШПИЛЬ НА НАШИХ ЗДАНИЯХ? ЧТО ТАКОЕ ВАША ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ ?. ВЫ НЕ ВЫПОЛНЯЕТЕ ЗАЩИТУ? (SO AMERICAN SPY IS ON OUR BUILDINGS?, WHAT ARE YOUR DOING?. YOU FAILING TO DEFENSE?)" Mikhail Grinchenko (overhear voice on Gate)

"Не без милосердия !, Гринченко !. Помните об этом объекте !, Журков заказал вам перегруппироваться, что у Журова есть Планирование на Хикаризаке! (Not Without Mercy!, Grinchenko!. Remember about that Facility!, Zhurkov has Ordered you to Regroup that Zhurov has Planning on Hikarizaka!)" Russian Gate Keeper (overhear voice)

"Drive! and Let Go!" Alexander Borodin (Aaron on Disguise) Tell Zernov to Drive and Let Go

 **As Result Between Aaron and Zernov (Zernov Agreed to Drive** **GAZ-2975 Tigr** **) on Tigr Vehicle, Then Zernov Drive This Vehicle to Gate Exiting on Facility (Revealing that Gate is Blocked When One Russian Tigr Vehicle is Damaged While Grinchenko is Here along with Gate Keeper Waiting), Then One of** **GAZ-2975 Tigr Vehicle Then Stopped Moving, Grinchenko and Gate Keeper on Looking Along with One Russian Soldier looking on Them**

"Привет? Подождите! (Hey? Wait up!)" Russian Gate Keeper

"Не отправляйся с отъездом! (Don't Mess up with Leaving!)" Russian Soldier

"Александр и Аня! Что ты там делаешь? (Alexander and Anya!, What are Your Doing There?)" Mikhail Grinchenko Before Two of Them Blow Up Disguise

"do it... now!" George Zernov talk on quiet to Aaron to Do it with Hiting on Soldier

 **An Russian Gate Keeper talks to George Zernov. The Mikhail Grinchenko and One Russian Soldier Notices Something Unusual About Ami and Says something but Aaron Shoot Russian Gate Keeper and One Russian Soldier (Killing Gate Keeper and One Soldier), But Grinchenko Survive after He Shot in Arm by Aaron, As Result Aaron and Ami Blow Up His Disguise, Alerting Russian Soldier**

"АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ШПИЛЬ НА ГЕЙТЕ !, НЕ БАССЕЙН! ПОЛУЧИТЕ ЕГО! (AMERICAN SPY IS ON GATE!, NOT BASEMENT! GET HIM!)" Mikhail Grinchenko Alerting Any Russian Soldier at American Spy on Gate!, Not Basement

"PUNCH IT!" Aaron yell at Zernov to Punch on Roadblock

 **They drive right through the roadblock. But Grinchenko is now Under Pursuit on Them with GAZ-2975 Tigr Vehicle! (As Grinchenko Alerted Russian Soldier about Aaron and Ami's Pressure and Then Many Russian Soldier on Facility Pursuit Them Too with Tigr Vehicle!), As Protagonist's Tigr Vehicle is now Moving on Ryou Drive Way (Toll Road), Then Russian Soldiers on Tigr Vehicle Under Pursuit! (Grinchenko's Facility is now Destroyed on Off Screen)**

"AMI ONUKI!, GET ON THE TURRET!" Aaron Yell at Ami Onuki to Get on Turret

"I'M ON IT!" Ami Onuki Agreed with Getting on Turret

 **Ami Onuki Then Proceed Head to Top of Turret and Use a Grenade Launching Turret (Which MG Gun Attached on Center), and Still on Pursuit!, Overhear voice is seen from Grinchenko about that American Spy on Stolen Vehicle, and Now Under Pursuit, Protagonist's Vehicle Then Move to Right Side Between 16 Road that is Heading to Kobe within Expressway on Town!, Also Aaron can Call Overlord Too!**

"АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ШПИЛЬ НА СТОЛОВОЙ АВТОМОБИЛЕ!, ВСЕ АВТОМОБИЛЬ И ВЕРТОЛЕТ, ЧТОБЫ ОБЕСПЕЧИТЬ ИХ !, НЕ ЕЩЕ ЕЩЕ! (AMERICAN SPY ON STOLEN VEHICLE!, ALL OF VEHICLE AND HELICOPTER PURSUIT THEM!, DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!)" Mikhail Grinchenko (overhear voice)

"Overlord!, We on The 16 Road! is Heading to Road Between Hanshin Expressway on Kobe Route!, We Need Extraction!" Aaron Call Overlord (using radio booth call)

"Negative!, Aaron!. More Multiple Russian Vehicles is On Your Tail!, Our Extraction Stealth Helicopter is On Your Way!, But Mountain Cannot Lift!, New Extraction Objective is Confirmed About that!, You will Proceed Extraction is Road Between Hanshin Expressway!, Do Not Let Grinchenko's Vehicle Tearing Your Apart!, American Stealth Helicopter is now On Our Objective!, Remember!. American Stealth AC-130 Gunship is now Coming on Your Support!, However I Received Signal about Erica Fontaine Voice Signal!, Do Not Let Russian Vehicle Tear Your Apart!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"COPY THAT!, OVERLORD!" Aaron Agreed with Overlord's Objective (using radio booth call)

 **As Still Pursuit!, Protagonist's Vehicle then Ready Heading to Extraction Point within on Road Distance of Hanshin Expressway No. 3 Kobe Route (Toll road). However Russian Multiple Squad GAZ-2975 Tigr Vehicle (Which Grinchenko Operate It to Pursue Them) is now On Pursuit at Protagonist's Vehicle Tail, Causing Zernov Yell at Aaron that Russian Vehicle is On Our Tail**

"AARON!, MULTIPLE RUSSIAN VEHICLE! AT YOUR TAIL!" George Zernov Yell at Aaron about that Russian Tigr Vehicle at Our Tail

"AMI!, READY FOR THAT GRENADE! AND OPEN FIRE ON TIGR!, DO NOT LET ENEMY VEHICLE TEAR THIS VEHICLE APART!" Aaron Talk Ami to Get Ready from Turret and Yell at Her to Open Fire on Pursuing Russian Vehicle

 **Many of Russian Tigr Vehicles Pursuing and Open Fired on Protagonist's Vehicle, Causing Ami Onuki to Fire MG and Grenade Launching Turret Ammo at Russian Tigr Vehicle (Causing Two Tigr Vehicle Exploded and Crashed Through Ground While on Fighting) on Combating, Then Grinchenko Using Loudspeaker voice at Protagonist's Vehicle to Surrender**

"AMERICAN SPY!, I KNOW YOU!. YOU CANNOT RUN FROM ME!, SURRENDER OR YOU WILL BE SHOT!" Mikhail Grinchenko (On GAZ-2975 Tigr and Using loudspeaker at Protagonist's Vehicle)

"Aaron and Ami!, Ignore That This Bastard!, Continue FIRE!, AND KEEP SHOOT!" George Zernov Yell at Aaron and Ami to Ignore Grinchenko's Voice and Tell to Keep Shooting

 **As Result Combating Fighting Between Vehicle and Vehicle Combats, Then Start Fighting on Russian Tigr Vehicle with Combating Support, Then Aaron Kill Russian Tigr Driver with Stolen AKM Gun when Aaron Shot Driver on Head, Causing One Tigr Vehicle to Serve Crash on Ground** **!, But Aaron is now Forced to Cover due to Many Russian Vehicle Opened Fire on an Protagonist's Vehicle as Heading to Territory with Medium Speed, But Hills is Dangerous that Forced Russian Vehicle to Slow Speed due to Hills are Dangerous!, Then Protagonist's Vehicle Reach Tunnel, and Then Prepare Passing Speed within Reaching Extraction Point (Passing Honjoyama), However Russian Vehicle on Pursuit Too!.**

"WHO WAITING FOR, HIT EVERYTHING WE GOT!" George Zernov Yell at Aaron and Ami to Shoot Pursuing Vehicle

 **Forced Protagonist's Vehicle to Cover Fire While Russian Tigr Vehicle is now Started War Engagement!, Ami Hit Two Pursuing Russian Tigr Vehicle When Attempted to Ram Them!, But Ami Fire Them Back! (Causing Russian Tigr Vehicle Crashing on** **Ground** **) on Russian Tigr!, However Russian Attack Helicopter (Mi-28 Havoc) Showed up! and Then Join Fray as Grinchenko Helicopter's Strike Force, As Result**

"Damn!, We Too Late!. Grinchenko has Sent Attack Helicopter Up!, They Attacking on Us!" Aaron Realize that Grinchenko has Set them up with Russian Attack Helicopter to Deal with Them

"We Got Signal Between Sight at A-9!" George Zernov Tell that We Got Signal

 **Russian Attack Helicopter (Mi-28 Havoc) Then Stare at Protagonist's Vehicle and Opened Fire It Chin-mounted 300mm Shipunov 2A42 autocannon on Protagonist's Vehicle (Damaging Them in Order to Slow Them Down), Then Zernov Yell at Ami to Shoot Down Helicopter**

"AMI!, SHOOT THAT HELICOPTER OUT THE SKY!, RUSSIAN ATTACK HELICOPTER ON OUR TAIL!" George Zernov Yell at Ami to Shoot Russian Helicopter

 **As Russian Attack Helicopter Firing on Them, But Ami Fight Them Back with MG Cannon and Grenade Launching Turrets! Firing All Shell on Russian Attack Helicopter (Damaging Mil Mi-28's Cockpit and Tails), Causing Russian Attack Helicopter Spin Out of Losing Control! and Crashed onto Hills! (Killing Two Pilots on Boards), Now Still Pursuit on Protagonist's Vehicle with Many of Tigr Vehicles onto into Them on Hot Pursuit!, Aaron then Begin to Contact Overlord on Status while Ami is Open Firing on Pursuing Hostile Tigr Vehicle**

"AMERICAN!, SURRENDER NOW!" Mikhail Grinchenko (On GAZ-2975 Tigr and Using loudspeaker at Protagonist's Vehicle)

"OVERLORD!, WHAT ABOUT EXTRACTION POINT?, STATUS!, COPY AND OVER!" Aaron Calling on Overlord (using radio booth call)

"Copy!, Aaron!. Stealth Helicopters is now Proceed on New Extraction!, Because Too Far Away from Expressway!, Proceed New Extraction at Rokko Garden Terrace!, American Stealth Helicopter is Coming on Support!, Keep Pushing Those Pursuing Hostiles Convoy!, Over and Out!. New Objective is now Added to You!, Meet Extraction Point at Rokko Garden Terrace!, Instead of Road Near on Hanshin Expressway!, Over and Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy! Overlord!" Aaron Still Listen on Overlord's Order (using radio booth call)

"What about New Objective?, Aaron" George Zernov

"COME AND GET ME!, RUSSIAN SCUM!" Ami Onuki on Combating Pursuing Russian Tigr Vehicle

"Proceed to New Extraction at Rokko Garden Terrace!, Because Road to Expressway is Too Far Away!, Proceed New Objective!" Aaron Tell Zernov to Proceed New Extraction at Rokko Garden Terrace Because Moving to Expressway is Too Far Away

"Copy That!, Aaron!" George Zernov Agreed with New Extraction Objective

 **Protagonist's Vehicle is now Ordered by U.S General Commander Overlord to Proceed New Extraction at Rokko Garden Terrace!, While American Stealth Helicopter Support is Coming on Way!, As Result Protagonist's Vehicle is now Proceed to Missions!, Ami then Still Opening Firing on Pursuing Russian Tigr Vehicles on Blazing War! (Grinchenko is Still Pursuit on Them Too!), and Protagonist's Vehicles is now Contacted by Unknown Voice Signal,**

"スタートダンスをしよう！、パリタイム (Let Start Dance!, It is Paris Time)" Unknown Voice Signal

"WHO IS THIS!" George Zernov Noticing Unknown Voice Signal

 **As Protagonist's Vehicle Noticing Unknown Voice Signal is Coming!, But U.S General Commander Overlord Tell Protagonist's Vehicle that is Erica Fontaine Voice due to Overlord and Commands is Aware of Erica's Voice, as Result Shocked with seeing aware voice**

"Zernov!, That Voice is Erica Fontaine!. She is Member of Paris Kagekidan's Hanagumi!, Because She is Unless Age on 16 or 17!, She is Born on 1909!, However Erica Fontaine's Signal is now Aware!. U.S Satellite Tracker Voice Movement is now Awaiting Hearing on That Erica's Signal!. Remember!, Do Not Distract That Signal Until I Will Commence Order!" U.S General Commander Overlord Tell Zernov that Unknown Voice Signal is Erica Fontaine that Overlord is Aware on Erica in Overhead view (overhear voice)

"何が！、周りを止めろ！ アメリカ合衆国軍隊 (WHAT!, STOP SCREWING AROUND!. UNITED STATES MILITARY)" Angry Erica Fontaine as Her Voice is now Noticed by U.S General Commander Overlord that According to Unknown Portal Signal (overhear voice)

"Erica Fontaine!, Calm Down!. This is Overlord Actual!, I Know you around Portal Signal since on Tokyo!, This is U.S General Commander Overlord There!" U.S General Commander Overlord Managed to Calm Down Angry Erica's Signal!, As Result Erica then aware of General Commander

"Erica?" Aaron Discover Unknown Voice Signal is Erica Fontaine as Overlord Aware Them

"大将オーバーロード？ (U.S General Commander Overlord?)" Erica Fontaine then Aware of U.S General Commander Overlord's Signal (overhear voice)

 **As Protagonist's Vehicle is Still Listening on Overlord's Signal (as Result Contact Between Erica Fontaine and U.S General Commander Overlord with U.S Satellite Tracker Voice Movement on Them to Communicate with Her), Then Erica Fontaine Begin to Speak English Despite that United States Satellite Tracker Voice Movement can able to Communicate with Her, (Ami is now Still Opening Fire on Pursuing Russian Tigr Vehicle)**

"W-Why?... Why You Using Satellite Tracker Voice Movement on Me?, General Overlord?... Why!.." Erica Fontaine Begin to Speak English and Tell Overlord about Satellite Tracker Voice Movement (overhear voice)

"We Can Able to Communicate with You!, Erica Fontaine!. We Are United States Armed Force!. With European Help!, However American Fleet is now Almost There!, We Coming to Save You Before Russian Gunned You Down!. Including that RPG, Helicopter and Tank! has Guided Missile Because Your Mech has Poor Armor!, Keep Your Safe! Friendly Force is Coming to Join Support!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"WHAT!... RUSSIAN ARMY IS THREATEN ME?.. WITH TANKS AND HELICOPTERS! ALSO RPG!." Erica Fontaine Shocked as Overlord Warn Erica about Russian has Threat to Kill Her because with Tank, Helicopter and RPG! can able to Penetrate that Mech's Armor (overhear voice)

"Because with Your Two Cross-shaped Machine Guns with Raphael and Gabriel are Inferior to Various Russian Weapons!. Including AKM and AK-74 Assault Rifle!, However USS Liberator Fleet is Coming to Liberate that Tokyo Sector that Russian Control It!, Remember!. Do Not Let Anything Gun You Down!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"USS Liberator?, CVN-82!.. What is This with That Latest Ship of U.S Navy Fleet!" Erica Fontaine Shocked with See USS Liberator's Survival (overhear voice)

"Erica Fontaine!, That USS Liberator CVN-82 is Gerald R. Ford Class Aircraft Carrier!, Successor of Nimitz-Class Aircraft Carrier!, This Carrier has 100.000 Ton of Displacement!. This Ship is Equipped with Powerful AA and Stealth Technology!, Because This Ship has Chance of Survival!, Also This Ship will Become Headquarters of Characters of Main Series!, Which Many of Good Guys Stayed There!, Unless It American Rescue You?, You Will be Taken to USS Liberator to Treats Your Wounds!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Oh!... I'm Fine with That!, Russian is now Concerning Me on Airport!, We Need Our Help!" Erica Fontaine (overhear voice)

"United States Marine Force will Heading Our Way to Japanese Coast to Coming from Rescue!, However Our Fleet will Bring One Battleship from Bombardment Support!, We will Cannot Risk While Sending Heading Over lot of Air Defense!, You May Hold There!, European Force is Coming at Side of Broadcast!, However!. President has Sent Reowned U.S General Stacker Eplison to Clean up Situation Operation!, He may to be Serve with You!, Over and Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"それをコピー！、オーバーロード！(Copy That!, Overlord!)" Erica Fontaine (overhear voice)

 **Communication Between Erica Fontaine and U.S General Commander Overlord is Ended, While Protagonist's Vehicle Proceeding New Extraction Objective!. While Ami Onuki Hold Off Hostiles Pursuer Vehicle! (Still Holding Enemy Vehicle Back! While Grinchenko is Still Pursuing Them), and Then Zernov Realize that They arriving Too Late Due to Russian Tank Blocking on Sunrise Drive Way and Other 16 Front Road to Prevent Escaping**

"Damn!, Russian Tanks is Blocking Us!, We Too Late!" George Zernov Realize that Too Late

"What We Gonna Do?, Those Russian Bastard has Blocked us!" Aaron Discovered that Grinchenko has set them up with Roadblock with Tank

 **and However American Stealth Helicopter is now Arrive to Communicate to Save Them**

"I Coming for Ya!, My Friends!. I Coming to Save ya!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (using radio booth voice to Protagonist's Vehicle)

"Who is That!" Ami Onuki See Her Friendly Extraction Helicopter is Arrived

 **As Voice is Spoken, Then Protagonist's Vehicle See Three American Stealth Helicopter (This Helicopter is Based of Comanche and UH-60 Blackhawk on Set, Advanced five blade armed reconnaissance Transport and Gunship, Having Fenestron Tail Rotor like Fan, and Equipped with Stealth Technology and Armed Weapons and Missiles System. and Upgraded Engine to Produce Faster) has Arrived Coming from Support! to Aid Protagonist's Vehicle Heading Extraction!**

"It Friendly!, American Helicopter has Arrived!. Equipped with Stealth!" George Zernov See Helicopter Coming on Backup

"Weapons Free!, Fire at Enemy Pursuer at Will!, Engaging Hostiles!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (pilot overhear voice)

"Engaging Hostiles!, Fire Missiles at Will!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 2 (pilot overhear voice)

 **Three American Stealth Helicopter is now Arrived on Support! and See Enemy Russian Vehicle is After on Protagonist!, and then Three Stealth Helicopters Opened Fire Hydra 70's Missiles at Russian Hostiles Vehicle (Exploding and Destroying 4 Pursuing Russian Tigr Vehicle when Stealth Helicopter On Strafing Run Against Enemy Vehicle), Allowing Protagonist's Vehicle to Take Survival While American Helicopter Backup is Coming with Another Strafe Run!, and Then Two Stealth Helicopter Take Care on Enemy Units and One Stealth Helicopter then Proceed to Extract Protagonist Before Russian Kill Them, and Then Stealth AC-130 on Sky is on Support!.**

"Got Eyes on Friendly Vehicle!, But Hostiles is Heading After Them!, Protect that Friendly Vehicle and Open Fire at Hostiles Vehicle at Six at Clock!" AC-130 TV Operator (overhear voice)

"Copy!, I Want All of Weapons to Open Fire at Pursuing Vehicle!, But Do Not Fire on One Friendly Vehicle that Proceeding to Extraction!, Check your Fire!. Only Engage that Hostiles Vehicle!, Not Front of Lead!. Expect for Behind!" AC-130 FCO (overhear voice)

"АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ВЕРТОЛЕТ, НАХОДЯЩИЙСЯ НА НАМ !, НУЖНО РЕЗЕРВУ! (AMERICAN HELICOPTER FIRING ON US!, WE NEED BACKUP!)" Mikhail Grinchenko (On GAZ-2975 Tigr and Using Radio Call to Russian Commands)

"I Got Your Back!, Overlord has Ordered Me to Proceed Extraction at Rokko Garden Terrace!, My Two Pilots Will Take Care Those Pursuing Hostiles Units!, Now We must Hurry! Before Russian Sent Our Backup!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (using radio booth voice to Protagonist's Vehicle)

"Copy!, We on the Move!" Aaron Agreed with Backup Help (using radio booth call)

"Roadblock Detected!, Clearing on Target!" AC-130 Navigator (overhear voice)

 **Then American Stealth AC-130 on Sky Open Fire His 105mm Cannon on Hostiles Roadblock Tank (Destroying Two Tank on Sight within Front), as Protagonist Vehicle is almost There!, Between Rokko Field Athletics, Now Pilots Begin to Says (with Overhear Voice Included when Engaging and Combat on Enemy)**

"Engaging Target!, Hostiles Vehicle on Behind!. Clearing The Path!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 2 (pilot overhear voice)

"We Almost There!, We Heading Between Rokko Field Athletics for Now!, What Ever We Do?" George Zernov tell Aaron and Ami as We Almost Reaching Extraction Point There

"We Almost Got It!, Now Hurry!, Russian Backup is Coming at Us!" Aaron Tell Zernov to Hurry

"We Have Visual Confirmed that Enemy Tigr Vehicle is Coming Side, Hostiles is Coming with BTR!" AC-130 Navigator (overhear voice)

"SHIT!, ENEMY BTR IS COMING!, AVOID AA FIRE!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 3 (pilot overhear voice)

"Hurry!, Hurry!" Ami Onuki Tell Two to Hurry while on Combating Pursuing Hostiles Vehicle

"HANG ON! WE REACHED THIS EXTRACTION OBJECTIVE!" George Zernov while on Driving as Protagonist's Vehicle is Reached Extraction Point

 **As Protagonist's Vehicle is Reached on Extraction Point Objective Between Rokko Airma Ropeway Station (Russian Soldier Inside on Top Building Shoot at Them. But Miss due to Protagonist's Vehicle is on Fast), and Then George Zernov Proceed to Full Fast and Then Proceed Move to Right as Russian BTR is Coming on Right Side. Proceed Moving to Parking Lot on Straight, As Then One of Guided Missile is Fired from Hind Gunship (Interrupting One American Helicopter Landing), as Result Stealth Helicopter Pilot Yell at Protagonist's Vehicle that Missile is Coming**

"ENEMY MISSILES FROM HIND!, THEY LOCKING ON YOU!, EVASIVE COVER! NOW!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 Warn Protagonist's Vehicle that Missile is Locking on Them and Yell at this to Cover as Missile is Locking on them (using radio booth voice to Protagonist's Vehicle)

"OH SHIT!, THEY LOCKING ON US!" Aaron See Enemy Guided Missile is Coming on US

"HANG ON!" George Zernov yell at Two of Them Before Protagonist's Vehicle is Hit by Russian Hind's Missile

 **As Russian Hind's Guided Missile is After Them, Causing Protagonist's Vehicle (Ami Then Forced to Cover Inside) to Brake and Spinning Out!, But Too Late as Russian Hind's Guided Missile Hiting Protagonist's Vehicle (Causing Protagonist's Vehicle to Spin out the Control and Flipped to Upside Down). Protagonist's Vehicle is now Lose Control and Flipped on Upside Down!, Allowing Russian Convoy to Proceed to Pursue Them (with Grinchenko's Convoy is Coming after them), As Result American Stealth Helicopter is now Forced to Cover due to Hind Threat, Overlord is now Calling**

"SHIT!, RUSSIAN IS COMING ON ROKKO GARDEN TERRANCE!, ONE FRIENDLY VEHICLE IS DOWN ON PARKING LOT!, EVASIVE COVER!, WE ARE NOT CLEAR!. HOSTILES REINFORCEMENT THREAT INCOMING!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (pilot overhear voice)

"Stealth Helicopters Squadron!, Missiles is Locking on you!, Deploy Flare Countermeasures Now!, I Repeat!. Russian is now Concerned on Our Extraction Objective!. You needed to Hold Off that Enemy Force Before Another Backup has Arrived!, AC-130 Is now on Still Support!, Hold Off Russian Convoy as You Can!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"EVASIVE COVER!, ENEMY HIND!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 2 (pilot overhear voice)

 **Then Another Guided Missile is Fired from Hind and Locking into Third American Stealth Helicopter,**

"SHIT!, MISSILES IS LOCKING AT US!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (pilot overhear voice)

"Awww... Shakes" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 3 Before Killed by Hind's Guided Missile (pilot overhear voice)

 **Two Guided Missile from Hind that Fired, Locking Into American Third Stealth Helicopter at Target, Then Two Missiles Hit on Third American Stealth Helicopter (Causing Spin out Control and Crashed, Killing All His Crew and Pilots on Boards as Missile Hiting on Them), Forcing Two American Stealth Helicopters to Evasive Cover as Russian is now Arrived**

"SHIT!, WE LOST THREE OF OUR STEALTH HELICOPTERS!, INITIATE FLARE COUNTERMEASURES!, OUR OBJECTIVE IS NOW BLOWN!, DUE TO RUSSIAN REINFORCEMENT!, HOLD OFF AS WE CAN!, WE LOST ONE HELICOPTERS!, HIND HAS ARRIVED!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (pilot overhear voice)

"Deploying Flare Countermeasure!, Split up!, Split up!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 2 (pilot overhear voice)

 **Two American Stealth Helicopters (Shocked with Loss of One Stealth Helicopter as Russian Hands) is Forced to Evasive Cover with Deploying Flare Countermeasure to Hold Off Enemy Missiles, Then Split up to Hold Enemy Back.**

"Shit!... Our Engine is Dead!.. We must Get Out this Vehicle!" George Zernov Before Along with Ami and Aaron to Exit This Crippled Damaged Protagonist's Vehicle

 **As Protagonist's Vehicle is Downed, Aaron, Ami and George Zernov then Forced to Exit This Vehicle and Grab some Weapons to Continue Fight!, Overlord then Warn Three of Them about that Russian Convoy is Heading After them and Order Them to Hold Off as We Can!.**

"Aaron!, This is Overlord!. Russian Convoy is now Coming after You!, However Our Stealth Helicopter is Under Attack by Russian Backup at Sunrise Drive Ways!, Remember!. American Backup is Coming Arriving Soon with Airstrike Backup!, You have 5 Minutes to Hold Them Off!, I Repeat! Grinchenko is now Arrived on Combat!, Don't Let Them Kill You!, Your Objective to Survive!. over and Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord Order Aaron to Survive as We Can (overhear voice)

"Roger!, Overlord!" Aaron Agreed with Overlord's Objective (using radio booth voice)

 **Then George Zernov Prepare from Weapons!, Then as Zernov Pull Ami Out The Vehicle, and Then Prepare Weapons from Ami as Russian is Coming There!, and Aaron then Running after on Ami as She is Injured while on Combat as Nearly Reaching on Extraction! (Overlord is now Preparing Set Minutes)**

"Damn!, Russian is Coming after us!, Hold Off as We Can!, Hide Inside on Cars!" George Zernov

"Are Your Okay?, Ami?" Aaron Look on Injured Ami Onuki

"Yeah!. I'm Fine!, Let Get Some Hold Off as We Can!" Ami Onuki tell Aaron that She is Fine!, Then Returning Combat to Fight Russian Convoy

 **As She is now Already Fine!. Survived, Then Aaron along with Ami Prepare to Join Fight!, Five Minutes is now Started While American Airstrike will Coming Soon!, Then Russian Tigr Convoy is now Arrived on Parking Lot! (Where Crippled Protagonist's Vehicle is There), as Result More Russian Troops Exiting Vehicle and Then Prepare to Open Fire at Them. (Mikhail Grinchenko will Arriving on Shortly)**

"ВЫ АМЕРИКАНСКИЕ СПИНЫ!, СРОЧНО СЕЙЧАС !, АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ !. ВЫ НЕ БУДЕТЕ УБЕДИТЕСЬ! (YOU AMERICAN SPY!, SURRENDER NOW!, AMERICAN!. YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!)" Mikhail Grinchenko (On GAZ-2975 Tigr and Using Loudspeaker on Enemy)

"ПРИХОДИТЕ! ПОЙДИТЕ !. ОТКРЫВАЙТЕ ПОЖАР НА АМЕРИКАНСКОМ СПИСЕ! (COME ON!, LET GO!. OPEN FIRE ON AMERICAN SPY!)" Russian Soldiers Before Opening Fire on Two of American Spy (Aaron and Ami)

 **As Result Multiple of Russian Soldiers Emerged from Vehicles, Exiting Vehicles as Passenger Seats on Back!. and Moving to Enemy Zone and Opened Fire on Aaron and Ami!, With Multiple Russian Soldiers Fire on Them Too!, Causing Aaron and Ami to Take Cover and Fight Them Back as Fighting Clash Between Russian Troops or American Spy on Parking Lot Between Rokko Garden Terrance (Much to AC-130 on Sky then Hold Fire once Looking on Friendly on Combat Russian)**

"AMI!, TAKE COVER!. HOSTILES IS COMING OUT VEHICLE!, HIT THAT BASTARD!" Aaron Tell Ami to Take Cover While on Engaging Hostiles Fight Back

"4 Minutes Seconds to Backup Arrive!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"YEAH!, I'M ON COVER!. KILL THOSE HOSTILES!" Ami Onuki Agreed to Cover while Fighting Back on Hostiles

 **As Result Aaron and Ami Fight Back!, With Aaron Kill 10 Russian Soldiers with AK-74 Assault Rifle When He needed Good Accuracy!, Then Kill 10 Soldiers without Shooting Automatic Fire!, and Ami Kill 5 Russian Soldier with AKM Assault Rifle while on Fighting Back, Then More Many Russian Convoy is now Arrived (with Grinchenko's Convoy is Coming Here!), With Many of Russian Soldiers Exiting Tigr Vehicle and Opening Combat on Two of Them!, with Grinchenko Arrived on There!, While Aaron and Ami Keeping Hold them Back, and Zernov Keep Hold Them Back Too**

"YOU SHOULD NOT GET AWAY!, AMERICAN!. I WILL KILL YOU SOON!" Mikhail Grinchenko as He Arrived on Scene in Attempt to Kill Them

"Damn!, Grinchenko is Here!. HOLD THEM BACK!" George Zernov Tell Aaron and Ami that Grinchenko is Here

"HOLD THEM BACK!" Aaron while on Combating Russian Soldiers

 **With Grinchenko Arrived on Scene, Then Opening Combat is Begin!. With Zernov Kill 3 Grinchenko's Soldier with AK-12 Assault Rifle while He Managed to Flank Hostiles Defense, But Grinchenko Retaliated with AK-15 Rifle, Firing on Zernov. Forcing Zernov to Cover while Combating Enemy, Then Russian BTR backup has Arrived to Enter Combat Fray**

"BTRs! INCOMING!, AMI! FIND RPG! AND HIT THOSE THING!, I WILL HOLD THEM OFF!" Aaron while on Combating Russian Troops Tell on Ami that BTR Is Coming

"I'M ON IT!, WE GONNA NEED DESTROY BTR!" Ami Onuki Agreed to Deal with BTR by Needed RPG to Do!, with While Combating Hostiles Troops

 **With BTR is Arriving on Scene!, Aaron then Take Care on Enemy Soldiers by Fighting Russian Troops and Grinchenko on Line Combat! (Allowing Ami to Find and Prepare RPG-7 To Hit BTR), and Now BTR-82A is now Arrived on Scene!, Then Grinchenko Proceed to Combat!, With Aaron Attempt to Kill Them with Weapons! (But Grinchenko Managed to Dodge Cover while Fighting Aaron on Combat Gun Duel),**

"BTR!, HIT ON THEM!. WITH AUTOCANNONS!, WE CANNOT LET THEM GET AWAY!" Mikhail Grinchenko Order BTR-82A to Attack Aaron and Her Teammate on Sight

"3 Minutes Seconds to Backup Arrive!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **As Grinchenko Prepare to Send Them to Doom!, As Result Three of BTR-82A Open Fired His 2A72's Automatic cannon on Aaron Hiding on Car Park (Forcing Aaron to Pushing Back as BTR's Main Cannon Threatened Him), But Zernov Disable One of Them with KSVK Anti-Materiel Rifle (Disabling BTR-82A's Main Cannon and Jamming Them to Prevent Firing More), with Russian and Grinchenko's Troops Retaliated by Firing at Zernov with AKM, AK-74 and AN-94 Assault Rifle (Forcing Zernov to Cover Once More!), As Result on BTR's Crew Call to Grinchenko that Our Main Gun is Jammed**

"Гринченко !, Мы не можем оторвать их! Из-за нашей главной пушки застревает! (Grinchenko!, We Can't Fire on Them!. Due to Our Main Cannon is Jammed!)" BTR-82A's Gunner (using radio booth call to Grinchenko)

"DAMN YOU!. AARON!. I WILL KILL YOU SOON!, NO ONE ELSE TO RUN!" Mikhail Grinchenko, Enraged by BTR-82A's Gun Jamming. and Forced Grinchenko to Kill Aaron on Wraith

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!, WHEN I HAVE DO SOMETHING FROM YOU!" Aaron on Combating Russian Troops and Grinchenko

 **Then Ami is now Successfully Grabbing RPG-7 Rocket Launcher, Then Now Aaron and George Zernov is now Danger due to BTR-82A's Main Cannons**

"I GOT RPG!" Ami Onuki as She is now Grabbing RPG-7 and Prepare Targeting BTR

"BLAST THAT BTR OUT!, MAIN CANNON IS MAIN THREAT!, HIT THAT HULL AND DESTROY THEM!" Aaron yell at Ami to Destroy BTR

 **As Hearing on Aaron's Voice, Then Ami Onuki Lock on BTR with RPG Range on Combat Sight, However Grinchenko is Still Combating on Aaron in Attempt to Kill Them, While Zernov Kill 10 Russian Soldiers on Cover with Grenade When He Throwing Grenade on Russian Defense and Exploding on Impact, and Ami Prepare to Locking on BTR**

"It time to destroy BTR!" Ami Onuki Before She Destroy BTR-82A that Threaten Aaron with Main Automatic Cannon

 **Before Aaron is Almost Killed by BTR-82A, Promoting Ami Onuki to Trigger and Open Fire His Rocket Projectile, Grinchenko and His Troops Forced to Cover as RPG's Rocket is Heading onto One BTR-82A, as RPG's Rocket Warhead Then Penetrate BTR's Armor and Exploding It (Destroying BTR-82A on Battle, Two on BTR-82A is Remain on Combat, But One of BTR's Main Gun is Still Jammed), As Result Grinchenko then See Ami when She Fire on, as Result Grinchenko Managed to Kill Two**

"SHIT!, ONE BTR IS DOWN!, GUYS?, KILL THAT GIRL TO PREVENT LOSS OF FUCKING OUR UNITS!, GO GO!" Enraged Mikhail Grinchenko Order His Men to Kill Ami to Prevent Her to Destroy BTR

"Time to Fight Back!, Colonel Scumbags!" George Zernov Before Killing Three Grinchenko's Soldiers

 **Before Grinchenko's Troops Could Kill Her, But George Zernov Save Ami's Life by Killing Three Soldiers Under Grinchenko's Command with AK-12 Assault Rifle, As Result. Grinchenko is now Alone and Sole Survivor (with All His Men Died at Protagonist's Hands) of His Squads, Now Our Backup is now Depleted! (Only One Hind Helicopters is Coming on Support), Now Hind is now Arrived on Battlefield. and Then Ami is now Quickly Loaded RPG Shell**

"ДАМН !, СВЯЗАТЬСЯ, ЧТОБЫ ВХОДИТЬ В БИТВУ! (DAMN!, CONTACT HIND TO ENTER BATTLE!)" Enraged Mikhail Grinchenko Contact Hind (using radio voice to Hind)

"2 Minutes Seconds to Backup Arrive!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Aww Shit!, They Got Hind!" Aaron Realize that Hind is now Set us up

"I'm Gonna Hold Those Force Back!, Grinchenko's Troops is now Depleted! But Reinforcement is Coming Too Many!" George Zernov on Combating Russian Soldiers and Grinchenko on Fighting and Cover

 **As Result Hostiles's Reinforcement is now Exhausted (But More Backup will Coming), Then Ami Onuki Open Trigger and Open Fire RPG's Second Projectile onto Second BTR-82A and Last BTR that Gun is Jammed. Penetrating Them on Blast Explosive Impact! (Destroying Second BTR-82A on Battle and Disabling Last BTR-82A that Main Cannon is Jammed). With Two BTRS's Lost in Battle and Last BTR is now Disabled (Forcing Crew to Abandon Vehicle), Now Russian Hind Starting Arrive on Scene**

"ENEMY HIND IS COMING!, WE TOO LATE!" Aaron Realize that Is Too Late Due to Hind is Arrived

"Подготовьте еще один пробег на американском шпиле на битве !, стреляющая ракета на них (Prepare Another Run on American Spy on Combat!, Firing Missile onto them)" Mil Mi-24 Hind Pilot 1 Before Firing on American Spy with Rocket Barrage (Cockpit overhear voice)

 **As One Mil Mi-24 Hind then Arriving on Behind at Grinchenko's Troops, and Hind Begin Firing His Four** **B-8V20 Rocket and Commencing Rocket Barrage**

"AARON AND AMI!, ENEMY HIND IS FIRING ROCKET AT US!, TAKE COVER!" George Zernov Yell at Aaron and Ami that Hind's Missiles is Firing on us and Take Cover

"INCOMING!" Aaron Before Hind's Rocket Barrage Take Out All

"TAKE COVER!" Ami Onuki Before Hind's Rocket Barrage Take Out All

 **One Mil Mi-24 Hind Firing His Many Rockets as Rocket Barrage Spread Into Enemy Team Fighting (Destroying Last BTR-82A, Multiple Tigr Vehicle and Killing All of Russian Soldiers on Sight!, Expect for Grinchenko, Aaron, Ami and Zernov is Still Alive who Knocked Out due to Rocket Barrage). With All of Both Side are Dead!, Expect for Grinchenko, Aaron, Ami and Zernov is Still Alive that is Knocked Out due to Rocket Artillery!. Now Two Stealth Helicopters is now Begin to Opening Fire on Hind, Giving Chase**

"Enemy Hind is Attacking on Us!, Commence Firing on Them!, Firing Missile at Enemy Hind!, Six at Clock!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (pilot overhear voice)

"COME BACK HERE!, YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 2 (pilot overhear voice)

 **After Battles with Gun Duel is now Ended! Covered with Smoke , One Russian Hind Under Command of Grinchenko is now Pursuit by Two American Stealth Helicopter (Enraged by Three Team Dead at Hind Hands, But Three of Good Guy is Still Alive!, Not Seen in Smoke). Four of Them Wake up, and Prepare to Face Enemy in Fist to Fist Combat.**

"1 Minutes Seconds to Backup Arrive!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

 **Then Aaron, Ami Onuki Prepare to Fight Grinchenko!, But Zernov will Not Enter Battle Because Fearing that He will be Fired!, Then He Avoid His Fired from Career by Hiding to Avoid be Called Traitor,**

"Let Do This!, Grinchenko!. Your Bloody Scum!" Aaron Before Combating Grinchenko

"LET GO!" Enraged Mikhail Grinchenko Before Combating Aaron and Ami

 **As Result Fist to Fist Fight Between Mikhail Grinchenko, Ami Onuki and Aaron. as Result Aaron Managed to Defeat Him. But Grinchenko Strike Them Back with Punch, and Hit Aaron Multiple Time!, But Ami Interrupt Them with Woods Plank Hit Grinchenko on Head,**

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!, GRINCHENKO!" Ami Onuki Before Combating Grinchenko

 **Before Ami Finish Grinchenko Off!, Then Ami Onuki Managed to Save Aaron by Fighting Grinchenko!, But Grinchenko Easily Defeat Her with Fist!. Then He Throw Her into Ruined Car with Fast Throw, Knocking Ami Onuki** **Unconscious. As Result Grinchenko's Attack Earned Aaron's Wraith. Then As Result Aaron See Ami Knocked, However Zernov in Hiding See Ami Knock**

"Not Good!, Grinchenko! You Bastards!" George Zernov See Ami Onuki Knocked at Hands of Grinchenko

"AMIIIIII!" Aaron Scream at Ami Onuki Knocked

 **Grinchenko Taught Him from Ami's Death (Which Result Earning Aaron's Grudge Against Grinchenko for Killing Ami Onuki)**

"Your Friends is Dead!, There Nobody can Stop You!, *laughing*" Mikhail Grinchenko Taught Aaron on Ami Onuki's Death

 **As Result with Ami's Death as Hands of Grinchenko on Fighting, Aaron. Now Enraged by Ami's Death. and Then Prepare to Fighting Grinchenko in Cold Blooded on Last Stand (While Two American Stealth Helicopter is Still Firing on Hind)**

"I Gonna Kill You Once More!" Enraged Aaron Before Fighting with Grinchenko

"LET DO THIS!" Mikhail Grinchenko Before Fighting Aaron After He Knocked Ami

 **Now Overlord Started to Call Airstrike, and Now Fist to Fist Fight Between Grinchenko and Aaron is now On!**

"Lightning Striker!, This is Overlord!. Our Friendly is Pinned Down at Rokko Garden Terrace!, There Hostiles Vehicle is Still Fighting!, Commence Bombardment Support!, Open Fire that Guided Rocket Missiles at Hostiles Units!, I Repeat!. Commence Airstrike Now!, Our Friendly Units is Pinned Down at Extraction Point!, Commence Airstrike for Now!" U.S General Commander Overlord Order F-35 Lightning's Squadron to Commence Airstrike (overhear voice)

"Copy That!, Airstrike is now Commencing!, Targeting Russian Reinforcement Backup!, Saving some Heroes's Live!" Lightning Striker's Leader Agreed with Overlord and Before Opening Fire Guided Missile Rocket at Russian Last Backup (overhear voice)

 **As Overlord is now Issued to Call Airstrike!, As Result F-35 Lightning Striker Squadron is now Will Arriving Soon (5 F-35 Lightning II Jet Fighter on Company Awaiting for Command of Airstrike) . Then Aaron and Grinchenko is now Still Fighting, Then Grinchenko Managed to Finish Them Up!, But Aaron Used His Counter Tactics to Defeat Them!, Knocking Grinchenko's Leg, Forcing Him to Knee!, But Explosion is Hear! (Revealing That Two American Stealth Helicopter has Destroyed One Hind with Guided Missile then Firing From Range). This Distraction Allowed Grinchenko to Fight Them. (As Result Two Russian Convoy Backup is Coming to Save Grinchenko)**

 **As On The Sky!. Squads of F-35 Lightning II (Lightning Striker) is now Preparing from Airstrike and Quote is Saying**

"Commence Airstrike!, Two Russian Convoy is Entering Out Extraction Objective!" Lightning Striker's Member 2 (on Pilots voice)

"Open Firing Guided Missiles!, Target Two Russian Convoy!. Prevent Them from Capturing Those Heroes!, Open Fire Now!" Lightning Striker's Leader (on Pilots voice)

 **Squads of F-35 Lightning II (Lightning Striker) then Firing Multiple of Homing Guided Air-to-Surface Missiles and Firing More!, That is F-35's Homing Guided Missiles Barrage is Heading to Enemy Target Convoy (Where Aaron and Grinchenko is Fighting)**

 **On Parking Lot near Rokko Garden Terrace, Where Aaron and Grinchenko is now Fighting, Grinchenko Then Attempt to Finish Her Off!, But Quickly Beaten Off by Aaron who Punch Them in Face!, Forced Grinchenko to Push Back into Wrecked Convoy!, Before F-35 Missiles at Coming. However Two Russian Convoy is Arrived on Objective in Attempt to Capture Aaron**

"Выйдите !, Сохраните это Гринченко! (Move Out!, Save that Grinchenko!)" Russian Soldiers on Arriving Reinforcement

"You have No Idea from You!, Grinchenko! I Gonna Finish You Off!" Aaron Taught on Grinchenko

"THEN COME GET ME!" Mikhail Grinchenko Taught on Aaron

 **But Suddenly with Guided Air-to-Surface Missiles is Heard! (That Missiles is Fired from Lightning Striker), Interrupting This Fist to Fist Fight, Before Saying Call, As Result Aaron is now Managed to Cover as Allied Missile Airstrike is Coming**

"Awww. Shit!" Mikhail Grinchenko Before He is now Knocked Away by Missiles Impact

 **With First Multiple Homing Guided Air-to-Surface Missiles Then Hit and Exploding The Area Where Grinchenko and Aaron Fighting (Knocking and Blasting Grinchenko Away into Park on Grounds. Heavily Wounding Grinchenko and Knocking Him Unconscious, and Destroying Those Two Russian Multiple Vehicle on Ways!), Sending Grinchenko into Park!. and Heavily Wounding Them!, But Aaron Survive by Hiding on Wrecked Car as Cover!.**

"ANOTHER MISSILES!, I'M PREPARE TO COVER!" George Zernov on Cover

 **After First Missile Barrage is Ended!, But Second** **Multiple Homing Guided Air-to-Surface Missiles is now Coming Backup!, Hiting and Exploding Two Russian Convoy Reinforcement in Attempt to Help Grinchenko (Destroying All Vehicles and Killing All of Russian Troops on Board due to Explosion Contact), With Allied Missiles Barrage is now Saved Aaron's Life from Grinchenko's Tyranny, and Result Grinchenko is now Presumed Dead**

 **After Missiles Barrages Airstrike is Finished!, Aaron Then Stand up and Look at Ruined and Destroyed Multiple Russian Vehicles and BTR, and Then George Zernov is Arrived and Tell Aaron that about Grinchenko**

"Hey Aaron?, So What about Grinchenko?" George Zernov tell Aaron about Grinchenko after Airstrike is Completed

"Grinchenko is Dead!, It Over with that This Villain!. But War is Not Over Yet!" Aaron Responds to Zernov that Grinchenko is Dead!, But War with Russia is Not Over yet!

"Where Ami?" George Zernov tell Aaron that Where Ami.

 **Shocked with Zernov's Responds!. Then Aaron See Ami Onuki's Dead as Grinchenko's Hands. and Two of Them Running over her Friends**

"AMI!, AMI!" Aaron Running after on Ami Onuki's Dead Body

 **However Aaron Managed to Hear Responds on Them! and Managed to Revive Her!, But She is Not Listen or Talk! (Because Wounded or Death. But is now Still Died because Grinchenko's Attack with Knocking Her Out), Because What Happen with Her!.**

"Ami!, Don't Die On Me!. AMII!, COME ON PLEASE!" Aaron Holding on Ami Onuki's Dead Body

"Aaron?, We will Have Helicopter Soon to Coming!, Don't Worry!. We will Mourn That Your Friends Death!, We will Taking You to Liberator!" George Zernov

"I'm Sorry That Aaron!" George Zernov

"We Cleared Visual of Landing!, Proceeding to Landing on Extraction Point!, Grinchenko is now Dead!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (pilot overhear voice)

 **and Now Their Mourning of Ami Onuki's Death is now Interrupted When Two American Stealth Helicopter is now Set Visual on Them and Two of American Stealth Helicopter is now Prepare to Land on Parking Lot Near on Rokko Garden Terrance. Now Two of Them Looking on Stealth Helicopter is Landing**

"Our Friendly Stealth Helicopter Backup has Arrived!" George Zernov See American Stealth Helicopter on Landing

 **and Then George Zernov Then Begin to Holding Ami Onuki's Dead Body as Waiting on Extraction, Then Two American Stealth Helicopters is now Successfully Landed!, Then U.S Soldiers Inside Helicopter Begin to Open Both Side's Doors!, and See One U.S Sergeant is Revealed to be U.S Sergeant Roebuck! (That Overlord has Sent Roebuck to Extraction Mission with Rescue of Aaron, Ami and Zernov), and Then. Aaron See Roebuck as Prepare to Shake hand as Meeting**

"We Gonna Hurry That Time!, Before Russian Upcoming Backup Troops is Searching for Us!" U.S Soldiers

"I'm U.S Sergeant Roebuck!. Good to See You!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Greeting Aaron

"Glad to Meet You!, Mr Roebuck!" Aaron Greeting U.S Sergeant Roebuck

 **U.S Sergeant Roebuck Shake Aaron's Hand as Greeting on Rescue Mission, Then George Zernov Begin Place Ami Onuki's Dead Body on Seat Inside on One of American Stealth Helicopter (American Stealth Helicopter 1) on Side within Fray!, and Then Aaron Begin Talking with U.S Sergeant Roebuck about that Plans**

"So Ami is Dead?. So What the Plans?, Sergeant!" Aaron Tell Roebuck that Ami is Dead and Some What Happen about Plans

"Don't Worry about That Your Friends's Death!, Aaron!. Once You Stopped that Nuclear Missile Launch? and Grinchenko's Facility is now Gone and Destroyed!, Now Cairo is now Saved!. So U.S General Commander Overlord Sent Me with Extraction Rescue Missions!, While I Order Helicopter to Open Fire on Hind!, Now It Time some Good Strategy!, So European and American's Force will Help Cooperation Plan to Invasion of Tokyo!, To Save Whole Japanese Peoples from Time of War!, Remember! Don't Suffer from Anything? Right?" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Tell Aaron that Don't Worry about Ami's Death and Tell Aaron that He Stopped Nuclear Launch! and Reveal That American and European's Force will Plan Invasion of Japan to Save Japanese Citizens People to Liberate This City Sector by Managing to Push Russian Out the Japan from Good

"Yeah!, I'm Sure with That!" Aaron Talk to U.S Sergeant Roebuck

 **But Talking is now Interrupted When American Stealth Helicopters Discover Russian Radar is Tracking on Two, And Now Pilots Tell that We need Hurry that Russian Radar is Tracking on Us!.**

"We need Hurry Now!, Russian Radar is Now Tracking on Us!, With Anti-Stealth Technology!, You need Better to Hurry!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (pilot overhear voice)

 **Then U.S Sergeant Roebuck tell that We will talk on Helicopter**

"We will Talk on Helicopters!, Come on!. Aaron!. Let Go!. That Helicopter is Taking You to USS Liberator!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Tell Aaron that We will Talk on Helicopter

"Alright!" Aaron Agreed with U.S Sergeant Roebuck

 **Two of Stealth Helicopters is now Tracked by Radar (Forcing All of Them to Board Before They Detect us), Now Multiple of U.S Marines Begin to Board Second Stealth Helicopter and Aaron, U.S Sergeant Roebuck and Two U.S Marines Begin to Board One of American Stealth Helicopter (That Zernov and Ami's Dead Body Awaiting). With Everyone is now Boarded, Two of American Stealth Helicopter Then Leave This Extraction Point as Objective is now Complete, and Screen is now Following on Two Helicopters is now Starting Heading to USS Liberator's Fleet that Extraction is Complete**

 **Inside of This Stealth Helicopter! (Along with Second Helicopter) is now Looking. This Helicopter has Aaron, Zernov, U.S Sergeant Roebuck, Two U.S Marines is now Boarding with Holding on Ami's Dead Body, Aaron then Holding on Ami's Dead Body as Respect, Then Pilot Begin to Contact U.S General Commander Overlord about that Objective is now Complete.**

"Overlord!, This is Stealth Helicopter!, We Extracted Aaron, Ami and Zernov from Area!, Mission is now Completed!. Proceeding Transporting Two to USS Liberator CVN-82's Fleet!, Where Many of Them Waiting!. Russian Nuclear Silo Facility is now Destroyed!, with Grinchenko is now Already Dead!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (using radio booth voice to Overlord)

"Copy!, Stealth Helicopter!. This Mission is now Completed!, With Grinchenko is now Dead!, Russian Begin to Losing Power Control of Japan!. You Two will Proceed to USS Liberator!, American and European's Force is now Prepare to Cooperation with Invasion of Japan to Free Those Citizens of Japanese!, Remember!. Do Not Move to Wrong Course!, You must Proceed Main Objective!, Over and Out!" U.S General Commander Overlord (overhear voice)

"Copy!, Overlord!. Objective of Transport Proceed!" American Stealth Helicopter's Pilot 1 (using radio booth voice to Overlord)

 **As Result with Contacting, Two of American Stealth Helicopters is now Proceed to Moving to USS Liberator CVN-82's Fleet!, With Thank to Aaron and Ami's Effort to Save Cairo!, Now Aaron, George Zernov and U.S Sergeant Roebuck Begin to Speaking about that Plan!.**

"Hey Aaron?, We have Plan from American Force!. Cooperation Together with European Force!, To Invasion of Japan to Free Citizens from Russian Control!, Now It Time for Party up! With Many Heroes!. This will be Our Last Chance to Topple Those Enemy Superpower Villains for Last Time!, We Won't Lost Some These Battle!, Event With British is now Defeated on Battle of Lukano!, Now We Gonna have Last Chance to Do!. Number of U.S Military Force is now Regathered After Battle of Cairo!, with Death of Dimitri Sirenko!. This will be Our Last Hope to Save Future!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Explain Plan to Aaron

"I'm Sure about that!, Sergeant Roebuck?. Future must to be Saved!, I Can't Die something like that!. Just with Other Red Falcon!, That Bad Guy!. However Red Falcon is now Still Banished!, However I will Help U.S Military Force and European Corps to Help Saving Some Good One!" Aaron Agreed

"Yeah!, So What about Other!" George Zernov tell Aaron

 **But Talking is now Interrupted When Ami Onuki is now Waking up (Revealing that Ami Onuki is Still Alive after Mistaking Them as Dead), Aaron Shocked to See Her Alive!, Much to Roebuck Great to See Her Again!.**

"Augh!... My Head!.." Ami Onuki is now Waking After Knocked Unconscious

"Ami Onuki?, You are Back from Dead!, Good to See You! I Know you that You Playing Fake Death!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck See Ami Onuki is Still Alive

"Ami!, Are You Right?. I'm So Worried about that!, I'm Fought I Know Your Dead!. Now You Coming Back Alive!" Aaron See Ami Onuki is Back Alive!.

"Aaron?" Ami Onuki See Aaron Before He Hug Her After She is Come Back Alive

 **Aaron then Start Hug on Ami After Ami Onuki is Back Alive (After Grinchenko's Throwing that Not Killing Ami!, But Knocked Her Unconscious because Mistake as Dead!, That Which Aaron Avenged Her Unconscious with Airstrike)**

"I'm So Worried!..." Aaron in Hug on Ami after Who know that alive

"I'm Right Aaron!. I'm Also Okay!... Just I'm Fine!" Ami Onuki Then Accepted Reunion Between Aaron and Ami

 **Then Hugging Between Aaron and Ami is now Stopped, Then Hug is now Hold Off!, and Two of Them Return Back to Seat!, And Then Allowing U.S Sergeant Roebuck and George Zernov to Start Explain Their Plan about that American and European Force Together is Planning Invasion of Japan**

"It Time We Got New!, Our Forces is now Grouped with European Together!, We will have New Guest is Coming on USS Liberator!, That Two of New Guest is Ratchet Altair, Orihime's Former captain in European Hosigumi and Captain of New York Combat Revue Then Later as Vice Commander!, and Michael Sunnyside!. Commander of New York Combat Revue is Coming Visit on Gerald R. Ford Class Aircraft Carrier!, USS Liberator!. Two of Them is now Prepare to Supporting Combat Skills!, Event with European is Threatened!. We will Fight them Back!, It Time! We will We Gonna Topple Russian Superpower Into Grounds!" U.S Sergeant Roebuck Explain Plan that American and European's Together will Invade Japan to Liberate It from Russian Control and Come with Good New with New Two Guest (Ratchet Altair and Michael Sunnyside) is Coming to USS Liberator's Fleet

"Two Guys is Coming with Using Portal!, Ratchet and Michael is Coming to Provide Support!, Unless Can have with Weapons!. Nobody Unless Who Bring Gunship!, We need Briefing with USS Liberator?, Right?" Ami Onuki Happy Talk

"Yeah Ami!, That Right!" Aaron Agreed

"Now We Gonna Do with Capturing Those Enemy Key Targets!, United States Armed Force is Coming to Prepare on Support! Nobody Less Than Risk!, Remnants of JSDF Force is now Going to Hiding!, But We Cannot Lose Japan Forever!. Now It Time!, We will Bring Down Russian Once for All!, To Restore that Peace!. Now World War III is Coming!, This is Our Last Hope!. To Save Japan!, Together!" George Zernov Agree with Roebuck's Plan

"We will Restore World into Peace!" Ami Onuki Agreed with Zernov and Roebuck's Plan

"Yeah!, You and Ami will See Your Friends Return!, There Blaze Bomber on USS Liberator!. It Time You will Reunion Those Friends Who Waiting for You!, However We will need to Save Hikarizaka by Sending American Officer to Proceed on Escort!, Nobody Less than Other Road! It Time for Better Than Something!, We need Good Idea to Save The World!" George Zernov tell to Aaron and Ami that Two of Them will be Friends Return Once Again!

 **As Talking on American Stealth Helicopter is now Complete!, Now Screen will Following Two Helicopters on Sky is now Heading from Philippine Sea to USS Liberator's Fleet on Waiting (When Ratchet Altair and Michael Sunnyside Visited There with Liberator's Flight Deck), as American and European's Together will Planning Invasion on Japan to Free Japanese from Russian Control, Narrator will Say on learn about that**

"With Nuclear Missile Silo Facility on Mountain Rokko is now Destroyed!, Thank for Effort of American Spy!, Aaron. Ami and Russian Military Specialist Who Working from Double Agent! George Zernov!. With Extraction Point is now Prepare!. with Death of Mikhail Grinchenko is Always!, But Because Know Who Died or Not!, Now Russian on Japan is now Weakened!. American and European's Together will Planning Invasion of Japan!, Under Codename of The Cold Crisis!, With Guest Arriving come from Portal!, Now On UH-60 Blackhawk Landed on Liberator!, Coming with Ratchet Altair and Michael Sunnyside!. Now From Pacific Theater!, Europe will Always will needed to be Saved!, This will be Our Last Hope from Future!, For Now!" Narrator (overhear voice)

"Once Matter of Time!, Tokyo Must to be Saved!. But It up to Hikarizaka! Grinchenko would be Alive of Something!" Narrator (overhear voice)

"It Time for Message!, Not Only Before Only has!, With President Sending U.S Reowned General Stacker Eplison to Help Take Effort!" Narrator (overhear voice)

 **Now Screen is now Fade to Black at His Main Chapter is Ended. (But Epilogue is now Coming at Almost End Chapter)**

* * *

 **Text Letter on Cutscene is now Seen Following After This Battle:**

 **-PENTAGON PRESS RELEASE-  
** **Wednesday** **15\. 2018**

 **Nuclear Silo Facility on Mount Rokko is Destroyed!, EU and NATO is Allowed to Planning Invasion of Japan!  
The New Guest Characters has Arrived with According to U.S Intelligence: Ratchet Altair and Michael Sunnyside**

 **With United States Navy Fleet with Liberator's Fleet Included!, And Cairo!. Is Now Saved!, With Nuclear Missile Silo Facility Between Mount Rokko is now Destroyed!. Supporting Between Egypt Resistance is now Good!, With Sabotage of Nuclear Missile is now Successfully! and Launch onto Cairo is now Aborted!, As Result Base is now Destruction!, With Also Death of Mikhail Grinchenko!, Russian on Japan Become Weakened Due to Losing Advantage!. Allowing U.S and EU to Gain Some Upper Hand on Russian Low Defense Occupation Cities!, Now European Union Begin Summit Allies Force to Tell Many Democracy Country to Declare War Against Russia and China to Stop Those Tyranny Invasion!, Now Aaron and George Zernov is now Awarded with Medal of Honor!. In Next Day!, Unknown to Grinchenko with Plan to Invasion of Hikarizaka. But Quickly Reported that He is Not Dead**

 **Now Two Guest Characters is Coming from Portal Signal!, and Then Transported to USS Liberator!. Who Sending Fleet to Planning Invasion on Japan to Save Some Citizens of Japanese Live!, Two Guest Characters is now Revealed to be Ratchet Altair and Michael Sunnyside!. Who Arriving on USS Liberator Today!, In Pentagon Press Release about that Ratchet Altair and Michael Sunnyside will be Authorized to Entry of U.S Naval Fleet with Liberator's Fleet Help!, President of United States Begin Commence Operation The Cold Crisis!, With Effort to Save Japanese Citizens by Liberating Capital Sector While European Force will Concern Hostiles by Raiding on Behinds, Russian is now will never forget about war!**

* * *

 **Park Between Rokko Town, Japan.** **18** **:34 Am (Wednesday** **15\. 2018)**

 **In Epilogue will Reveal that Mikhail Grinchenko is Survived (After U.S Airstrike has Blasted Grinchenko Away!, With Heavily Wounded due to Airstrike Combat). is now Prepare to Regroup Against Enemy Force who Swore Revenge After His Defeat!. Now Grinchenko Prepare Angrily vow to Vengeance on American Force!, Then** **Alexander Zhurkov** **Begin to Call Grinchenko with Radio Booth Call about that Facility Status and Other**

"Гринченко? Как насчет этого статуса объекта ? (Grinchenko? What about that Facility Status?)" Alexander Zhurkov (using radio booth call)

"Наш ядерный ракетный комплекс разрушен !, Операция теперь провалилась! (Our Nuclear Missile Facility is Destroyed!, Operation is now Failure!)" Mikhail Grinchenko (using radio booth call)

"Затем с потерей ядерного силоса ?, Гринченко !. Вам понадобится перегруппировка !, вам нужно будет возглавить бронетанковое подразделение !, вы должны отправиться в Хикаризаку сейчас !, мы не можем позволить американским и европейским войскам войти в нее здесь ?, Как только Американец и Европа получили Токио ?, Закажите свои подразделения для отступления! , и мы будем использовать другие единицы как приманку! (Then with Loss of Nuclear Silo Facility?, Grinchenko!. You will need Regroup!, You will needed to Lead Armored Division!, You Must Head to Hikarizaka Now!, We Cannot Let American and European Force Entering It Here?, Once It American and European Got Tokyo?, Order Your Units to Retreat!. and We will Use Other Units as Bait!)" Alexander Zhurkov (using radio booth call)

"понял! (Understood!)" Mikhail Grinchenko (using radio booth call)

"Теперь пришло время перегруппироваться с вашей бронетанковой дивизией !, отправьте свои подразделения в Хикаризаку !. Американские и европейские силы приближаются почти !, Как только американцы или европейцы здесь ?, Держите их обратно !. Вы будете готовиться к нападению Хикаризаки! Никто не позволит им бежать! Время, чтобы показать свою силу! отныне! (Now It Time to Regroup with Your Armored Division!, Send Your Units to Hikarizaka!. American and European Force is Coming on Nearly!, Once American or European is Here?, Hold Them Back!. You will Prepare for Assault of Hikarizaka!, Nobody Let them Escape!. Time to Show your power! from Now!)" Alexander Zhurkov (using radio booth call)

"Хорошо, Журков !. Я закончу цель один раз для всех !, Как только я не сработаю !. Свяжитесь со мной, поскольку вам нужно больше заданий! (Alright!, Zhurkov!. I Will Finish Objective Once for All!, Once I Failure to Do!. Contact Me as You needed More Assignment!)" Mikhail Grinchenko (using radio booth call)

"Продолжайте с главной целью !, Гринченко! (Proceed with Your Main Objective!, Grinchenko!)" Alexander Zhurkov (using radio booth call)

 **As Radio Contact Between Grinchenko and Zhurkov is now Ended!, Grinchenko's Eye is now Closed as Quote is now Prepare with overhear voice, Speaking English with Revenge**

"I Know You Where I Am!, I Will Coming from You! With Payback!" Mikhail Grinchenko (overhear voice)

"You Cannot Hide Me from Far!, I Will Destroy You Everything Once for All, For Now!" Mikhail Grinchenko (overhear voice)

 **As Screen is now Closer to Grinchenko's Face, Then Grinchenko's Eye is now Open as Result He is now Coming on Revenge After His Defeat**

"I Will Get Revenge on You!, I Won't Let You Get Away From This Time!. I Will Kill You Once for All!" Mikhail Grinchenko's Last Call (overhear voice)

 **As Last Quotes on Grinchenko is now Completed, Screen is now Fade to Black as Grinchenko's Prepare for Revenge in Hope with Sending Armored Division to Raze Hikarizaka in Hope of Vengeance!, This Epilogue and Chapter is now Ended!, Setting to Next Chapter is Coming**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 11:** **Battle of Hikarizaka**


End file.
